


The Sweetest Slice

by imnotbuck



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Violence, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, Gymnastics, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Suckling, Sugar Daddy, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 95,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(August 2017: This story is on an indefinite hiatus)</p><p>America's golden boy olympic hopeful Sebastian Stan finds himself a dom; one of the most respected professionals in the business, Chris Evans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Sebastian's character is inspired by Lance from The Bronze but much less of a dick and Chris could easily be a professional dom. Age difference is in this fic but they're both legal consenting adults. There are tons of kinks in this one and I'm going to try my best not to angst it up like I literally always do.
> 
> I've never written a serious BDSM fic so keep that in mind.

Sebastian with his hands tied behind his back with silk is one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen. He's swathed in even more silk, the cream coloured sheets making him look like an angel lazing in sun streaked clouds. He's a gorgeous thing, perfect in every single way. The muscles of his back are straining beautifully and Chris' mouth is watering just a little. More than a little, but Sebastian can't see that.

"Please." Sebastian whines. "Please sir, please." 

"Please?" He asks and drags his fingertip down Sebastian's spine. "What are you asking for, princess?" Sebastian moans. 

"Fuck me."

"Hmm.. what should I fuck, princess? Your thighs, your ass, your throat, your abs? Maybe your pretty tits." He says, smirking. "You've been working out lately and I've noticed."

"Any part of me. Just, just need your dick." 

"You're so pretty when you beg for me. I love that you're supposed to be an untouchable star, but really you're just a princess begging for dick." Sebastian pants desperately. 

"Please, please, please.."

"Bet you're like this for all the other guys." Sebastian loves it when they play this game; he loves explaining how he's never been like this for anyone. Chris loves it more. 

"No, just you. You know it's just you, sir."

"There's my lovely boy. I'm the only one who does this to you." 

"Yes, sir." 

"I think I'll reward you for being so good tonight. Such a good boy." 

"Thank you, thank you sir. You're so good to me." Chris spread Sebastian's ass with his thumbs and grins at the sight of his leaking and gaping asshole. He's still wide from the toy he had shoved there for over an hour and it's quite a sight. 

"My beautiful sub." He says and kisses Sebastian's back. "Obedient and needy, whiny little toy."

"Yes sir." He slurs, head lolled to the side. He loves seeing Sebastian flushed with his mouth hanging open. "Yes." 

"You look so good in silk, lovely. What I want to do to you.. baby you'll never recover." Sebastian purrs and he watches in fascination as his hole clenches as if begging to be filled. "Oh just look at you. Your ass is greedier than the rest of you."

"Mm." 

"Proper answer or you get a lash." 

"Oh god—yes, yes sir it is." 

"I bet your little prick is hurting real bad. Does it hurt, baby boy?" 

"Yes sir. It hurts so bad, sir, but you'll help me when I need it. You know best, sir." 

"That's a perfect answer, I'm pleased with you." Sebastian trembles and he takes pity on him. He lines himself up and slides into him, bottoming out and pressing close. Sebastian moans softly and his fingers flex helplessly. "Such a beautiful thing. You deserve a present for your excellent behaviour. What do you say?"

"Th—thank you sir. I'm so grateful, sir." 

"I know you are." He puts one of his legs beside Sebastian, foot down on the bed, and uses Sebastian's hips to anchor himself. He rocks his hips back and forth, circling them every time he meets Sebastian's ass. He moans at the slick sounds of the lube squelching around his dick and starts to move faster. 

"Sir, sir, sir, yes—oh yes, sir!" 

"That's it, lovely. Show sir how much you like it." Sebastian keens and maneuvers his hands to claw at his own back. He lifts Sebastian's hips higher and drives into him with more force than he meant to but Sebastian wails in pleasure. 

"Yes! Sir, I—" 

"Talk to me, sub." 

"F—feels so good, sir. Sir—sir knows best, sir, sir.." He moans and writhes. 

"Be still, sub." Sebastian instantly goes lax against the bed and he pets him as a reward. "Oh, that's wonderful." Sebastian purrs deeply and he continues to pet him. Sebastian is easily the most touched starved sub he's ever met; though he doesn't ask for it he silently demands constant physical reassurance. Chris doesn't mind giving it to him, in fact he enjoys the blessed out expression he gets in return. "Should I go slow, sub, or do you want faster?"

"You decide sir." He pets him again for good behaviour. 

"I would normally, but tonight you're being rewarded. Fast or slow, lovely."

"S—slow, sir, please." He isn't surprised. Sebastian loves the rough stuff but responds way better to gentle love and soft touches. 

"Relax for me and just let go. You're stressed, lovely, and you know I don't like that."

"M'sorry sir." 

"Don't apologize because it's not your fault. What have I told you?"

"T—to only apologize when I did—did something." 

"Why?"

"Because not everything is—is my fault." 

"That's right. It's your fault when I say it's your fault, am I clear?"

"Yes sir." He reaches beneath Sebastian and takes his cock in his hand. He's soaked with precome and red hot. Sebastian mewls as he starts to stroke him and Chris can see it when he starts to go under. 

"Good, good little sub. You're my princess, isn't that right?"

"Yes sir." He mumbles against the sheets. Chris watches him slip away until he's taken the sheet in his mouth and suckling it. His eyes widen and he immediately fills with want. Sebastian loves to suckle and often does so when he goes off. Chris normally gives him permission whenever he asks but right now this is bad behaviour.

"Did I say you could suckle, sub?" Sebastian doesn't stop so Chris smacks him sharply on the back of his thigh. Sebastian lets out a pathetic mew. "Did I?"

"No sir." He whimpers. 

"So why did you?"

"I—I dunno sir." Sebastian's voice is thick and slow, a sure sign of subspace. He's probably a few minutes away from being too far down to even speak. "Didn't mean to, sir. I—I'm sorry!" Chris pulls the ties off of his wrists and he whimpers. "Don't be mad, sir, m'sorry!" 

"Hush, lovely, I'm not mad. If you wanted to suckle, all you had to do was ask." Chris pulls out of him and maneuvers them so that Sebastian is sitting in his lap and his back is against the headboard. "Come on, lovely. Take what you need." 

"I—I can?" He nods and places his hand on the nape of Sebastian's neck. 

"Yes you may." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Sebastian's lips are latched onto his shoulder. He sucks softly and melts into Chris' chest with every drawing pull. "Mm, that's it, sub. My lovely little sub, sweeter than anything else." He starts to roll his hips up into Sebastian, fucking him slowly. His sub's body is like heaven for him and he's never been happier to have someone be purely his. 

That's Sebastian; his wide-eyed innocent boy. Chris should be a little bit hesitant because of Sebastian's inexperience but he can't be; Sebastian's trusting obedience and innocent desires make him overwhelmingly sweet. He's only 22 which is the youngest sub Chris has ever dominated in his professional career but he pushed that aside as soon as he found out. He feels a type of need to cater to Sebastian's needs that he hasn't felt for anyone else. It's brought a new zest to his career and now his private life. 

Sebastian's smooth lips on his shoulder keep him grounded enough to draw out his own pleasure. He's on the verge of cumming but won't simply because he doesn't want to separate himself from him. He wants to be inside of him for as long as humanly possible. 

"My sweet sub, cum for me." Sebastian keens and cums on command, his release warm on Chris' stomach. His mouth falls off of Chris' shoulder and he sighs heavily. 

"Please cum in me, sir. Please." 

"Clench for me, sweetness." Sebastian tightens around him and Chris starts thrusting in earnest, smashing his hips up into him hard. The sub chokes out moans and begs for 'please sir please cum' and 'feels so good sir, sir, sir'. Chris cums hard and kisses the top of Sebastian's caramel hair. "You did amazing, lover." Sebastian shivers and he wraps his arms around him tightly. "Lean on me." Sebastian does as instructed and mumbles, a sure sign of being locked in. "I'll take care of you, you know I will." 

At this point, it's what he lives for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	2. Sour Belts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is hard on Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I'd put this in an end note but it's important so I'm going to explain it here. There have been a few changes to this story such as Seb isn't only a gymnast he's an Olympic hopeful which means he's training in a variety of sports and the addition of daddy kink.
> 
> Sebastian has emotional issues that make him need someone to care for him and reassure him. Originally I wasn't going to include daddy kink in this but I think that Sebastian needs that type of reassurance, but only sometimes so it'll make brief appearances. Keep in mind that the age difference between them is 8 years which makes Chris 30 and Sebastian 22 but they're both legal.
> 
> Chris is experienced with various situations because he's a professional dom but Sebastian is completely new to the situation so it's a little rough. There'll be times when there's anxiety and other sensitive things so keep that in mind.
> 
> Thanks!

There's not much to do on Monday nights. He's not very fond of working out or doing leisure activities that'll only bore him and there's nothing he wants to watch. It's maddening, really; when there's nothing to do he reaches a point where he feels like a caged animal. That is something he absolutely hates and makes him turn into a less than pleasant person. 

The magazine he's reading is pure gossip. Despite it being mostly untrue it is interesting; he's engrossed in learning about the stars of Hamilton's personal lives and how many different pornographic photos some pop singer has liked on Instagram. He flips to another page and rolls his eyes at a panel describing who the editor thinks is a virgin and continues on. 

"It's crazy what people do when they're bored." He says and skims another article. "I don't think I could ever be bored enough to snort random shit and try to jump off a bridge. Could you, sub?" He looks down, expecting an answer despite the fact that Sebastian's mouth is otherwise occupied with his dick. "I asked you a question." Sebastian moans and shakes his head. "Of course you wouldn't. You're such a good boy, you'd never get caught up in anything that could get you in trouble. You don't wanna get kicked off the team." 

Panic flares across Sebastian's face at the mere thought and he reaches down to touch his cheek, gentling him. 

"Hush now, princess. You know I'd never let that happen." He may only be a dom but he still has a lot of pull in the world. Being in his line of work gets you paid extremely well in both money and information. "I take care of what's mine and that's just what you are." Sebastian calms and relaxes his jaw more. He smiles down at him. "That's right, you never have to worry about losing your place." He loves having his dick in Sebastian's mouth without being sucked off; it shows more submission than most things. Sebastian is content with being a warm space for his dick to rest and would be satisfied with just that. 

"Up." Sebastian pulls off and sits back on his heels, patiently awaiting his next order. His lips are wet and bright red, like a candy apple. "You have training in the morning, yes?"

"Yes sir." 

"What are you working on?"

"I'm trying swimming, sir."

"Yeah?"

"Yes sir. Being trained and skilled in as many events as possible is important, sir." 

"And because you're so young you have nothing but time to train." Sebastian nods eagerly. "If you're swimming, I can't mark you up." He can feel Sebastian's need to apologize bubbling up and shakes his head. "That's unfortunate." He puts the magazine down and sits up to pet Sebastian's hair. He practically purrs. "Attention." Sebastian gets off of the bed and stands up perfectly straight, arms at his sides and eyes forward. "Good." He says and gets up. "It's getting cold so you'll be dressed appropriately. I will choose your outfits and you will wear them, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." 

"You will listen to your trainers but if you treat them as you'd treat me, you will be heavily punished." It's happened before; one time Chris caught Sebastian calling his trainer sir and it hadn't ended well. "I expect to hear about what happened when I return." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good, princess. You're doing great." Sebastian blushes and Chris turns away, heads to the closet. As he looks through Sebastian's clothes he realizes that soon he'll have to buy him some new things. Sebastian is shit at taking care of himself and his clothing choices scream unprepared youth. He chooses a soft blue sweater and thick grey jeans for the trip there and a baggy black sweater with comfortable track pants for when he leaves because he knows he'll be sore. "I know warm ups aren't your favourite but I trust that you'll do everything properly. My trust isn't something that is allowed to be misplaced." 

He places the clothes on the back of his door and walks back over to the sub. Sebastian looks just shy of being locked in. 

"Hmm, my beautiful boy. I think you should be cleaned up tonight, don't you?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Assume place." He says and heads toward the en suite, Sebastian following on his left from a few steps back. He turns on the water and adjusts the temperature until it's just as Sebastian enjoys. "In." Sebastian climbs in and sits down, the large oval tub making him look absolutely tiny. He grabs a bottle of bath soap and squirts it in, mixing it with his hand until the water turns aquamarine. "Tell me about your day."

"I did a lot of running, sir. Paul had me go around the larger track for half an hour then use the machines." 

"Was it hard?"

"A little, sir, but it'll be worth it."

"Your drive pleases me, princess. You're very driven and dedicated; it's a wonderful quality." Sebastian makes a small pleased noise. "How amazing you are, sweetness." 

"Thank you, sir." He starts to scrub Sebastian's body gently with his thick body wash. It smells nice and heightens to Sebastian's natural scent. He smells heavenly. "I watched Food Factory when I got back."

"Yeah?"

"Yes sir. It was about different kinds of candy." 

"You're still on that meal plan, yes?" Sebastian nods. "So you're not allowed to eat sweets."

"I can, sir, but very few. I can have one sweet thing every few weeks at most." That doesn't please him very much. He wants Sebastian to be happy and that includes eating whatever he enjoys. 

"I'm going to talk to your team, princess. Limiting what you can have isn't going to fly." 

"But sir, it's for training."

"Are you back talking, sub?" 

"N-no sir! I just.. It's my job, sir. I have to be in good shape." 

"Do they want you to lose more weight?" Sebastian looks down. "I asked you a question." 

"They do, sir."

"That's bullshit. Don't they see how much weight you've lost in the past few months? And it's not about putting on muscle anymore. They're running you into the ground." 

"Sir, it's not like that. When it comes to the sports that I do I have to be in excellent shape. I can't be anything but the best."

"I'm not standing for this." He growls. "You could get very sick!" 

"I'm okay, sir. They're making sure that I'm staying healthy and I'm not being underfed or anything. I swear I'm being taken care of, sir." Anger flares inside of him and he yanks his hands away from Sebastian. "Sir-"

"You're being taken care of." He repeats. "By someone other than me, your dominant." 

"I didn't mean it like that." 

"You want me to sit here and let other men take care of you. Am I supposed to just wait here like a kept man and only supply what you need sexually?" Sebastian's eyes fill with tears and he regrets being cold to him. Of course he knows that he didn't mean any disrespect; his trainers have a job to do and Sebastian does have to be in shape. But there's a difference between being in shape and being sickly. He refuses to let Sebastian waste away for the sake of his career. 

"You know you mean more to me than that, sir. You aren't- you're not- you're here-" Sebastian's lower lip trembles. 

"Lovely, I'm sorry. Sir didn't mean it. You know I didn't." Sebastian looks down at his hands. "Sir gets jealous sometimes, lovely. He says things that he doesn't mean." 

"I'm sorry sir." 

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. I'm just worried about you. It's not necessary for you to be so thin that you're sick." 

"I understand." 

"Honey please don't look so sad. I hate upsetting you, you know I only want to see you smile." He brings his thumb across Sebastian's jaw. "I'm sorry, please forgive me." 

"I know you didn't mean it." Sebastian sounds more like himself now. "You only look out for me, sir. I know that." Chris leans forward and kisses him nice and slow, laving him with affection. Sebastian moans into his mouth and moves closer. "Thank you sir." 

"My perfect, forgiving boy. I won't hurt you my sweet. I won't." 

"I know, sir."

"Let's get you washed up."

-

Chris' phone clangs loudly with Sebastian's ringtone. Normally he'd be excited to hear from him so early but on a training day it's abnormal. He grabs his phone and answers quickly. 

"Seb? Is everything okay?"

"Is this Chris?" He vaguely recognizes the voice but can't put a name to it. 

"Yes. Who am I speaking to?" He slips into dom mode easily.

"Don, one of Sebastian's trainers."

"Is he hurt?" He's up and moving before he even realizes. He grabs clothes blindly, worry clouding his senses. He grabs a bag and shoves clothes in for Sebastian, knowing he'll need that form of comfort.

"There was an incident during swim training."

"Is he hurt?" He asks again, voice sharp and commanding. 

"No. He was attempting a high dive and had a small panic attack on the board." 

"But he's okay?"

"He fell into the water pretty hard but isn't injured." 

"I'll be there in five." Chris breaks many traffic laws on his way to the training centre. His mind is elsewhere and he doesn't care about anything other than caring for Sebastian. As soon as he pulls into the parking lot he throws himself out of the car and dashes into the building, running to the pool. He spots Don and tries his hardest not to tear into him. "Where is he?"

"The locker room. I can show you where it is." 

"Go ahead." He follows Don through a set of doors at the end of the room and down the hall, finally getting to the room. Sebastian is sitting beside a trainer and soaking wet, wrapped in a fluffy towel with his eyes trained on the floor. "Leave." He says to both trainers despite how rude he knows it is. They listen instantly and Chris kneels in front of Sebastian. "Oh baby, are you okay?" Sebastian nods slowly. "You don't need to spare my feelings." 

"I-I'm sorry sir." 

"For what?" He's genuinely confused.

"I-I didn't l-listen. I w-wasn't careful like you said, s-sir." He can hear Sebastian's teeth chattering and each sound is like a bullet. "I didn't do g-good, sir." 

"Princess, you did your best. I'm proud of you for that." Sebastian looks at him and he sees the tears streaking his face. "Please don't cry, lovely. It's okay." 

"I'm so-sorry." Sebastian whimpers. "Do you want to talk about it?" Even if he doesn't he won't command him to. He won't use his dominant voice when Sebastian is in such a state. 

"We did some laps and it was fine, then we did the lower board. I was fine with that too but I w-wanted to do the high board. Don said no and I pushed and pushed until he-he gave in." Chris pushes down his displeasure. "Once I got up there I-I froze." 

"I didn't know you were afraid of heights."

"Neither d-did I, sir." He pets Sebastian's wet hair lovingly. "I could-couldn't stop shaking but I had to." He whimpers. "I was already there, so I went to dive and slipped. F-fell into the water." 

"Do you feel injured anywhere? Don said you aren't but how do you feel?"

"Ashamed." 

"Why?"

"I wanted to be good at it." He whispers in the meekest voice imaginable. "But I wasn't. I wasn't g-good, I didn't do my best." Sebastian starts to cry harder and he shakes his head. "I did bad, sir. I didn't d-do my best." 

"Listen, lovely. I'm so proud of you for trying something new. You did do your best and I'm happy that you tried. You realized a limit today and now you know better." 

"You're not mad at me?" 

"No princess, I'm not. I could never be mad at you for something like this." He strokes Sebastian's cheek and smiles encouragingly. "My sweet boy with such big dreams. I'm proud of you." Sebastian smiles a little. "Now, I'm going to dry you off and bring you home."

"Okay sir." 

Chris spends half an hour in the showers with Sebastian then another twenty minutes drying him thoroughly, even hand drying his hair and combing it for him. He dresses Sebastian in his clothes that are way too big for him and makes sure that he's content before bringing him back into the central area of the centre. The trainers are all looking at them curiously and instead of addressing them he jerks his chin in their direction and continues on. 

-

He can tell that Sebastian still expects to be reprimanded in some way and does everything he can to show him that there's no punishment coming. He brings him straight to bed and lets him decide what he wants to do; they end up naked in bed, tangled together beneath the blankets. Sebastian suckles on his chest desperately, seeking comfort. Chris makes soft noises of encouragement and rubs his back in small circles. 

"That's my baby, my beautiful boy." He knows that normally doms wouldn't allow their submissive to be so free but he can't bring himself to crack the whip unless he truly needs to. Sebastian is too soft and precious; sure he knows what he wants and isn't afraid but Chris doesn't want to ruin him. For the hope of being with anyone else, maybe, but not physically or emotionally. He doesn't want to harm him. "So lovely, my special boy." Sebastian pulls off and stares up at him with dazed eyes.

"Daddy?" His voice is so soft he can barely hear it but the word registers. Sebastian's called him this once or twice before but normally in the heat of the moment. This is clearly a different situation. 

"Yes baby?" Sebastian's smile is completely dazed.

"Thank you, daddy." He says and starts to suckle again. He smiles to himself and runs his fingers along Sebastian's spine.

"It's all for you, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	3. Cinnamon Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's eagerness is one of Chris' favourite things to play with.

"Yes, yes, yes.." Sebastian chants and forces his hips to remain still. Chris watches in fascination as he struggles to keep himself in control. His arms are fastened to the latticework in the headboard by a leather strap and his body is coiled tight around Chris' dick and the vibrator. "Yes, oh," 

"You're so pretty, princess. My baby boy." Sebastian whines and allows his head to fall but doesn't move otherwise. "Oh, that's a good boy." 

"Thank you sir." Sebastian gasps. Chris rolls his hips and pushes the vibrator into Sebastian's prostate. He makes a beautiful sound and starts to pant. "Yes, oh, please sir,"

"What do you want, lovely?"

"Please fuck me, sir. It hurts." 

"My poor boy." He coos and thumbs one of Sebastian's raw nipples. He whimpers in pain. "You're desperate now, aren't you?"

"Yes s-sir."

"Your little ass is squeezing me so tight. Which do you want to make you cum, sweetness, the vibrator or my dick?"

"Whatever you want sir, you know best." His lip twitches because Sebastian is just perfect. He could've easily taken the bait and been greedy but didn't, he answered the way a submissive should. How wonderful. 

"And if i say you don't get to cum at all?"

"Then I don't come." He sounds absolutely pathetic and needy but obedient. He really is perfect. 

"That's right." They both know that Chris will only delay and not deny. He's never denied Sebastian a single pleasure because that isn't what their relationship is about. He takes care of him, not tortures him. "I'm not touching your prick, lovely, but you'll cum anyway. Only when I say you can."

"Yes sir." He moans breathlessly and Chris starts to thrust. His original plan was to go a bit slower because of the vibrator but as soon as he gets a taste that disappears. Chris plants his feet on the bed and bucks his hips up and down like he's trying to dislodge him. The leather strap is the only thing keeping him tethered to Chris and knowing that Sebastian would fly off if it weren't there is a major turn on. The vibrator lodges deep inside of him and buzzes against the head of Chris' dick, a growl breaking free. 

He works Sebastian over with brute force and makes him shriek. Tears slip down Sebastian's cheeks and some manage to make it to the corners of his mouth. Chris leans up and licks them away then traces Sebastian's lips with his tongue. Sebastian is spasming around him and wailing but doesn't move. His obedience is stunning. 

"I wanna cover you with my cum." Chris growls. "Scoop some up with my fingers and paint your fucking face. Nice and pretty for me, sub." 

"Y-yes sir!" 

"What're you working on tomorrow?"

"Uh," Sebastian moans and Chris taps his cheek with two fingers. 

"Answer me properly, sub." 

"Just-just working out a schedule, sir." 

"So nothing that requires a lot of exposed skin?" Sebastian's eyes widen. 

"No sir." 

"Good." Chris pulls out of him and yanks the vibrator out as well then rolls out from beneath him. 

"Sir?"

"I'm tying you up tonight. Not just your wrists, lovely." It's been quite some time since he's tied anything other than Sebastian's wrists and he's been waiting patiently to do more, but he isn't one to rush things like this. Instead of making it easy and giving Sebastian no choice but to stay still, he's going to test him. Sebastian tries his best to keep still when told to but he's very squirmy so this'll be a wonderful game. He unties him and smiles at the surprise written on Sebastian's face. "No ropes or ties of any kind." 

"What then, sir?"

"You're going to stay where I position you and if you move, you'll be punished." 

"But, but how?"

"Honour bondage, lovely. If you break my command then we stop playing, simple as that. If you don't you'll be rewarded. Simple enough, yeah?"

"Yes sir." They both know it won't be. 

"Lie on the bed flat on your stomach." Sebastian does so as quickly as possible. "Arms above your head, crossed at the wrists." His hands are shaking but he still obeys. "Hmm, my gymnast boy must be flexible. Fold your legs up underneath you, as high as you can." He does but it's clear that he's struggling just a bit. "Too much?"

"No, sir."

"You'll tell me if it gets to be too much. Traffic light rules?"

"Green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop." He's already breathless.

"Do not move until I unbind you. Even so much as your wrists slipping from position and it's over." 

"Yes sir." 

"Now baby, I'm going to spank you." Sebastian inhales sharply. "No toys, just my hand. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes sir, god yes, please."

"Alright lovely. We'll start with 10 and if I decide you need more, you'll get them. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Chris rubs his palm over the curve of his ass and warms his skin up, preparing both of them for what's to come. Sebastian works hard to stay in shape but no matter what he does he never loses his firm yet fleshy ass or his gorgeous thighs— he absolutely adores it.

Chris swings his hand back and hits him, making direct contact that isn't designed to hurt too much. Sebastian gasps and somehow remains perfectly still. He hits him again, harder and steadier. After the third hit Sebastian's skin is tanned with red imprints of his hand and it's getting to both of them. Chris surprises himself by shoving two of his fingers into Sebastian and curving them. Sebastian sobs quietly but still refuses to move.

"God, you're so amazing. And all for me— Sebastian, lovely, I'm fucking obsessed with you." 

"Sir, harder— please, please.." Chris pushes his fingers a little deeper and brushes Sebastian's prostate, teasing him and making him whine like a kitten. He's obsessed with making Sebastian sound like this, is crazy for it.

"You're the sweetest boy I've ever met and you're mine." He growls and hits him harder, the sound echoes loudly along with Sebastian's moan. "I don't fucking share, princess. What's mine is mine." 

It's not uncommon for Doms to share their subs, it's something that some people make a regular part of their relationship. Chris has done it before but right from the start he decided that he would never share Sebastian; he wouldn't allow him to even be touched briefly by another Dom, not so much as a handshake. He's too possessive of Sebastian, his pure little princess, to entertain that idea.

"Don't want you to." Sebastian gasps. "M'yours, sir. Only.. only yours." 

"Good boy." He smacks him three times in succession, rapid fire and hard. Sebastian cries out and his thighs start to quiver beneath him. "You're perfect. You haven't even moved once." He presses his fingers against Sebastian's prostate and he wails. 

"Please, sir— yours, yours, sir!" 

"We're almost there, precious. So close." He says and prods Sebastian's prostate brutally.

"Sir!" 

"You'll cum on ten." 

"Thank you, thank you." The last three spanks are the hardest and leave Sebastian sobbing. His wrists are shaking above his head and his chest is heaving. Once he reaches ten Sebastian cums with a scream and hangs his head, his body still coiled right in position. 

"You're unbound." Sebastian flops against the bed and Chris flips him over, soothing his tears with gentle kisses. "My good boy, sweetest angel. You're gorgeous." He can see how locked in Sebastian is and smiles a little. He starts to move away but Sebastian whines. 

"Don't go." Sebastian slurs. "Sir." 

"Hush, sweetness. I'm here." He picks Sebastian up and holds him against his chest. "We'll take a bath, baby, then go to sleep." Sebastian nods and allows himself to be carried into the bathroom. Chris doesn't set him down at all as he turns on the water and waits for the tub to fill. He squirts the oatmeal bath scrub into the water and stirs it with his hand until the water turns a milky colour. He holds Sebastian and steps into the bath, sinking down into the warmth of it. Sebastian sighs and leans his head against his shoulder. 

"S'good, sir." He mumbles and nuzzles his neck. 

"Excellent." This bath isn't really about getting clean at all, it's about aftercare and soothing. The oatmeal helps with the burn and also makes Sebastian's skin incredibly soft. He rubs it into his back and massages him with the utmost care. "My baby, you're beautiful for me."

"Sir." He mewls. "Like this." Chris kisses Sebastian's throat and murmurs praises into his skin. He knows that he can't hear him but he's hoping the words will sink in so deep that they'll echo around in his chest when he isn't around. 

-

Walking into his club always gives him a rush of power. It's not a club so much as an office where clients are met and such, but it's still an area that Doms hold all the power in. He's never brought Sebastian here simply because he doesn't want any other Dom's eyes on him. It's silly and a bit overbearing but he doesn't really care. Being overprotective and possessive is in his nature. 

"The prodigal son has returned!" Chace shouts and runs up to him. "I was wondering if you'd ever come back."

"I'm here all the time."

"Yeah right." Chace scoffs. "You never show up anymore. Even when we have parties you stay away. What's up with that?"

"Those parties are for meeting subs and doing public scenes. I'm not doing that with my sub."

"Why not? You used to love it."

"Because he's mine and if anyone tries to get a glimpse of what's meant specifically for me, I'll tear them to shreds." 

"I know you're possessive but man, this guy has got you fucked up. What's his name again?"

"Sebastian." Chace snaps his fingers. 

"Ah yes, our Olympian. Are you being nice to him?" Chris rolls his eyes. 

"Of course. You know I treat my subs well." 

"It's his first time, right?" 

"Yeah."

"Which means he's still figuring out what he likes so you have to be careful. Show him thing slowly. Don't break out the hairbrush yet." 

"I'm not very rough with him, Chace." Chace's eyebrow rose skeptically.

"You're one of the most sought after Doms in the business, bud, because you don't go slow. You're a cruel bastard most of the time."

"He's different." 

"How so?"

"He's fucking soft in the best way and so obedient. He's perfect."

"So once you really get into it you'll get him into model shape for his next Dom."

"What do you mean 'next Dom'?" 

"You can't keep him forever."

"The hell I can't."

"Some subs don't want to spend the rest of their lives with the same Dom. They want to experience everything."

"That's not happening."

"You can't force him to stay with you." 

"I can't believe you're causing shit already." 

"I'm just giving you a reality check. You need to prepare yourself for the possibility that he'll want to explore with another Dom. Maybe even a domme."

"He's mine, Chace. For as long as I fucking want."

"Are you gonna collar him?" It would be a lie to say that he hasn't considered it. Thinking of Sebastian wearing his collar makes him practically insane with want. 

"He's still trying to make a solid name for himself as an athlete. I don't want to risk tarnishing his reputation by revealing that he's into BDSM this early on."

"You can choose a practical collar."

"A collar is a collar. Anyone who sees it will immediately know what it means."

"You and your actual locking d-rings don't make it any harder either. You aren't subtle."

"If I do collar him, it'll be a different style."

"Really?"

"Yes. He deserves something prettier that suits him. I'm not putting him in something harsh."

"Man oh man, you're infatuated." 

"Fixated."

-

Sebastian practically runs into his apartment, shedding his clothes on his way to the bedroom. He puts them away just as Chris likes and slips into one of his Dom's tees and a pair of silky panties. Excitement floods his system because he knows that Chris is coming. He hasn't seen him in two days and has been going crazy without him. He's been good though and hasn't done anything without Chris, including fingering himself in the shower like he used to when he was alone or jerking off. He was never overly sexual before but Chris has truly ruined him. 

He kneels on the carpet in the living room and waits, taking deep breaths go calm himself down. His dick is hardening rapidly and his thighs are trembling. He wants Chris badly, so much so that he's in physical pain. He's desperate for that touch that only his dominant can give. 

The door opens and he digs his nails into his thighs to keep himself from moving. Be good, be good, be good. He forces himself to stay there quietly instead of diving on Chris and begging to suck him off like he really wants. 

"Princess." His heart beats so fast that it hurts his chest. "Ah, there's my special boy. Come here." Sebastian plays to his urges and crawls over to him on his hands and knees. Chris hisses and he comes to a stop at his feet. "My beauty. I've missed you."

"Missed you too, sir." 

"Show me." Sebastian kisses Chris' feet, rubbing his lips across the tops and licking at his ankles. He feels like a peasant worshipping a shrine of their god. "Oh, that's filthy baby. You really must've missed me." 

"Yes sir." He mews and licks Chris' toes. He earns a small rap on the cheek for it. 

"Such a beautiful boy shouldn't grovel, really. You're a princess, not a pauper."

"Wanna do this for you sir."

"Exquisite." Sebastian stops kissing his feet and rubs his head against his shin. "I've let you go on for too long, you poor thing." He coos. "You're starved."

"Yes sir." He moves back down and sucks one of Chris' toes into his mouth. Chris sighs and nudges him until he moves off. 

"Sweets, we're going out tomorrow." Sebastian looks up at him, surprised. They haven't really gone out together before. Chris is staring at him heatedly. "There's a party at my club and we'll be attending."

"Okay sir."

"You won't be going as Sebastian. You'll be my submissive and nothing else. Would you like to know what that means, lovely?"

"Please, sir."

"You'll stand by my side until I tell you otherwise, listen to my every command even if it seems like a joke, you will not speak unless given permission, you will not interact with other Doms or subs, and you will be on your best behaviour." 

"I will, sir." 

"People will be looking at you and trying to touch you but lovely, it isn't going to happen. I'm going to keep you safe and content, sweet boy. You trust daddy, don't you my special little boy?" Chris' ability to easily slip between roles makes him moan. He loves it when Chris lets him call him daddy and encourages it.

"Yes daddy. I trust you." Chris smiles brightly.

"That's my precious boy. Daddy's so proud of you and can't wait to show off what a good boy you are. Come up here, precious." Sebastian stands and sways on his feet a little. Chris wraps his arms around him and kisses the top of his head. "I know you'll be perfect. Do you know how I know?"

"No, daddy."

"Because you're daddy's good boy and I believe in you." His words make Sebastian's entire body tingle. "My beautiful angel, you're the most precious thing in my life and I know you'll give it your best."

"I will, daddy. I promise I'll be a good boy for you." Chris strokes his hair and he purrs. "Promise daddy."

"Let go." He says and Sebastian melts into the warmth of subspace, pressed against Chris' chest.


	4. Black Forest Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is more intense than Chris thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings in end note

Sebastian looks absolutely gorgeous with his hair slicked back and dressed in exactly what Chris picked out. He's wearing a workable version of black riding breeches, a loose blue-grey sweater that matches his eyes, and black velvet heeled ankle boots. He's a vision and he belongs to Chris.

"Princess, you're beautiful." He says and touches Sebastian's cheek. "Absolutely stunning." 

"Thank you sir." 

"We have one more thing to add to your outfit, lover, and then we'll be off." He slides thick red ribbons on Sebastian's wrists, the way they're tied a silent warning that he's taken.

"Do I, do I look pretty, sir?" 

"Yes, like an angel." Chris leans in and kisses Sebastian softly. Sebastian leans against him and sighs. "Remember, no one will touch you and you will touch no one. If you feel uncomfortable tell me immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Sebastian fidgets a little and Chris takes his hand. 

"No need to be nervous, my sweet. I would never bring you into a dangerous situation."

"I trust you, sir."

It doesn't take long to get to the chosen location. It's a club deep in a lavish part of the city and by the time they get there the place is swarming with people and even more are outside. The bouncer takes one look at Chris, shakes his hand, and they're given entry. Sebastian has a grip on Chris' elbow and remains a respectful distance away, assuming the proper demeanour of a submissive. He's very proud of him for doing so well.

This party is a bit more intense than the last one he went to. There are scenes happening everywhere and people watching, their eyes hungry and curious. He spots a few people that he knows and nods to them briefly, keeping his attention focused on Sebastian. He isn't looking directly at him but he's paying attention to his reactions. He's looking at everything timidly but his eyes are trained on an exchange happening between two dominants and their submissives. The subs are kissing languidly and their dominants and petting and praising them appropriately. Sebastian is clearly trying not to gawk but is failing miserably. 

"You're interested in them, sub?" He says and somehow manages to keep his voice neutral. 

"It's umm, it's fascinating sir." 

"Those are seasoned subs; you can tell by the intricacy of their collars." It bothers him that Sebastian is still so riveted. "Some Doms are turned on by it."

"Are you?"

"Not particularly." One sub lowers herself to her knees in front of the other Dom and starts licking at his bare pelvis. She earns a gentle pat on the head. "Sharing is normally between dominants who're close friends."

"Is there anyone you'd be willing to share with, sir?"

"Would that be something you're interested in?" He's desperate for Sebastian to answer correctly. Sebastian doesn't respond so he looks at him and sees him staring at a submissive suspended by a chain. There are people crowded around watching him get flogged. It takes a second but he realizes that Sebastian is staring at the dominant with interest. "Sub." He snaps and Sebastian stiffens. 

"Yes sir?" 

"I told you not to look at anyone, did I not?" 

"You did, sir."

"So then explain to me what you think you're doing." 

"I-I've just never seen all of this before, sir. There's so much to look at." 

"You need to act as I told you to. Eyes down and no speaking." He knows he's being mean but his jealousy is acting up again. He brings Sebastian along and stops at a full body bondage demonstration. The dominant is doing a beautiful job with the knots and making it easy for him to imagine Sebastian tied up like that. He'd be beautiful and helpless just as he wants. 

"You showed up!" Chris rolls his eyes when he sees Chace strolling toward him. "I'm surprised that you actually did."

"It's been a while; I probably should let everyone know I'm still alive." 

"The subs have missed you like crazy. Some of your old ones are around here somewhere." 

"They can find me if they want to."

"Someone's in a bit of a bad mood tonight." 

"Forgive me if I find this a little over the top." Chace grins and cuts his eyes to Sebastian.

"Sub, you're Sebastian, yeah?" Sebastian's head lifts but he thinks better of it and stops himself. Chris feels bad about it because he knows he's being so timid because of how he snapped at him before. "Aww Chris you've gone and scared him." 

"Are you scared, sub? You can speak."

"No sir." 

"Come here." Sebastian falls into his arms and leans his forehead against his chest. Chris wraps an arm around his waist and pets his back as a way of making up with him. 

"He likes you." Chace nearly sings. "And he's very obedient."

"Of course, he's a good boy." Sebastian purrs quietly. 

"Pretty thing, too." 

"Do I have to tear your eyes out, Crawford? Because I will."

"Oh come on. I'm not the only one eyeing your pretty sub, but I am the only one not willing to risk getting a limb taken off to touch him." He looks up and sees that Chace is right; there are multiple sets of eyes glued to the two of them. He cups the nape of Sebastian's neck and glowers at those who dare to make eye contact. He can feel how Sebastian tenses at the concept of people staring and makes soft noises into his ear to calm him. "It's funny that people are literally having sex all around us but you two are the most cringe worthy."

"If you had a sub who wanted to stay around you for more than five minutes you'd understand. Isn't that right, lovely?" 

"Yes sir." Sebastian mumbles and nuzzles his face against his chest. Chace looks oddly pleased with him.

"You're very touch starved, aren't you little one?" 

"Don't call him that." Chris all but growls. "No pet names." 

"Chill out! I didn't ask him to get on his knees or anything."

"You may answer, sub. If you want to."

"I like being touched, Mr. Crawford." Sebastian sounds like he's falling into subspace already. That's the troublesome part of him; Sebastian has the ability to become locked in from just praise and touch. A demonstration starts up close to them and he decides against making Sebastian watch. 

"We'll be around." 

Something about the scenes happening around them is unappealing to him. He's not interested in watching or participating, he's perfectly content with walking around and petting Sebastian. He was going to play proper dominant and make Sebastian act as a welly trained submissive should but that plan disappeared quickly. He's way too obsessed with providing Sebastian's pleasure to treat him indifferently. 

He sits them down on a throne-like chair, Sebastian in his lap and leaning against his chest. "Do you see anything you're interested in, princess?" He asks and strokes the nape of Sebastian's neck. 

"Not really, sir." 

"I thought you were into this lifestyle."

"I am, sir, but if it's not you I'm not interested." Chris' lip twitches. 

"The pairs doing demonstrations and such are some of the most seasoned and beautiful in this community. You weren't attracted to them at all?"

"No sir." Sebastian's honesty is pure perfection. "I mean no disrespect, sir, but they're nothing compared to you." Chris pulls down the collar of his shirt. 

"Oh honey, you've earned it." 

"Really sir?" 

"Yes." Sebastian latches onto his neck and starts to suckle. When his lips meet Chris' skin most of the people in the room turn to watch. Suckling is a rather private thing but he really doesn't care even slightly. He's rewarding Sebastian and asserting dominance to the rest of the club. "Such a good boy." He murmurs into his ear. "You'll get a treat for being so well behaved, lover." Sebastian mews against his neck and sucks just a fraction harder. Chris sighs and scratches his scalp.

"Tastes so good, sir." Sebastian's voice is lacking energy but is full of bliss. "Sir, my sir." He kisses the top of Sebastian's head and nods. 

"Yes, precious boy. I'm yours just as you are mine." Sebastian's soft keen is music to his ears. After being cold to him earlier he's desperate to treat him as warmly as possible as an apology and judging by this response, Sebastian forgives him. 

"So it's true! You've really softened." Chris grins. 

"Hayley; it's nice to see you again." She smiles and shakes his hand. Hayley is a very famous Dom in the UK so it's rare to see her around there but he is glad to. They've become pretty close over the past few years. 

"You too. Chace was telling me all about how you're crazy about this one." She says and motions to Sebastian. Sebastian doesn't seem to notice that Hayley's there; he keeps making purring noises in the back of his throat and suckling. She laughs at his lack of acknowledgement. Chris isn't even remotely threatened by her because she's not shy about her preference for women only. 

"Sebastian, lovely, come back." Sebastian does as he's told, slowly but obediently. He looks at Chris with blown pupils and a confused expression. 

"Sir?" He asks and blinks tiredly. 

"This is Madame Atwell." Sebastian turns toward her and keeps his eyes down.

"You can look at me, sub." Sebastian raises his eyes and smiles a little.

"Hello, Madame Atwell." 

"Aren't you a pretty one." Sebastian blushes and Chris rubs his back. "And so well behaved. I hear you're a first timer?"

"Yes Madame Atwell. Sir is my first." And only.

"Do you like him?"

"Very much, Madame Atwell." 

"Good, it's important to have a strong connection with your Dom. It probably helps that he's a fine specimen." Chris snorts and presses Sebastian's head against his shoulder. "Chris doesn't let just anyone touch him like this, sub. In fact he normally makes his pets sit at his feet. You must be very special to him." 

"He is." Chris says and Sebastian sighs. "The most special boy in the universe."

"You've turned into a sap."

"It appears that way, doesn't it."

"I should be making rounds, so I'll leave you to it. Goodbye, sub."

"Goodbye Madame Atwell." Once she's gone Chris traps Sebastian's earlobe between his teeth and tugs, making him moan. 

"I think I'll take you home now, lovely. You've done brilliantly but now I want you to myself. That's how it should be, anyway."

"Yessir."

-

Unsurprisingly, they don't make it back home before Chris dives on him. They find themselves in a room facing the crowd, the only thing keeping them from really being seen being a frosted glass divider. Chris has him up against the wall with his arms above his head, the only thing keeping Sebastian up is the grip he has on Chris' hips with his thighs. Chris is fucking him hard without even a pause between his thrusts. Sebastian's cock is pouring precum from between them and he's quickly becoming desperate.

"They can see our shadows but not our bare bodies." Chris growls. "They can see how hard I'm fucking you, how I own you." Sebastian moans helplessly. "They're starting to understand how you fucking possess me and turn me into a mad man. Do you like that, princess?"

"Yes sir, mmm, yes!"

"I bet you do. You want them to see that it's not just you that's on a tight leash, huh?" Chris drills him into the wall, his back colliding with the hard wall over and over. It hurts but he doesn't want it to stop. He's never seen Chris this worked up and it's the sexiest thing he's ever experienced. "You're so beautiful, princess. Walking around and following my instructions— your obedience is fucking amazing. Normally, normally it takes time for subs to fully submit to me, but not you. You came into this ready and willing, hell you gave yourself to me the second we met." 

It's the absolute truth. Once they'd met in Chris' office he fell to his knees and waited for permission to look at him. Chris had stroked his hair and told simply said 'eyes up, sub' and he fell hard. That feeling hasn't lessened any.

"You were so pretty for me then. Always— so— pretty." The praise makes him feel lightheaded and giddy. Chris lunges forward and Sebastian's head knocks into the wall, his vision swimming and a pained cry escaping. Any other dominant would ask immediately if he were okay but Chris knows him, knows he loves it just like this. "My gorgeous princess. You want to be good for me, don't you?"

"Yessir." His words are slurring together in his mind and he can barely speak.

"You want me to force any bad out of you with dominance. You want to be controlled by me." 

"Yessir, only you, sir, sir—" He yelps when Chris smacks his cock hard, trapping both of his wrists with one hand.

"You like that, princess?"

"Yes, yes!"

"I bet I could make you cum just from that. I'll smack your pretty little prick until you're crying and cumming."

"Please sir, want that. Hurt me sir, hurt me please!"

"You beg so prettily." He says and licks Sebastian's neck. "I know you want to say it, baby boy, so say it." 

"Please daddy." He begs breathlessly. "Please daddy, I'm daddy's good boy."

"Does that mean you get a reward automatically?" 

"No daddy. You-you give me what I need. You decide, daddy. You know best." 

"Yeah baby, that's right. I won't share you with anyone. You're mine for the rest of your fucking life, Sebastian."

"Yes sir, yes daddy!" Chris slaps his cock over and over, getting progressively harder with each hit until he's sobbing from the pain. "Thank you, daddy, thank you, thank you!"

"Cum." He barks and slaps Sebastian's balls, causing him to cum right on command with a scream. "Only for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: various scenes, controlling, jealousy, possessiveness, cock slapping, rough sex, consensual violence.


	5. Lemon Tart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris makes sure Sebastian knows how important he is to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing your comments, I'm having a shitty time right now and they make me feel better so thanks

Grooming Sebastian is truly one of his greatest pleasures. The desire they both feel when doing everyday tasks that aren't at all sexual is amazing and he gets off on it. In the past grooming his subs was never really a thing because they were all older and didn't feel any need for it. Sebastian, on the other hand, lives for it.

Sebastian prefers to be hairless. He used to get his body hair waxed or shave it himself, but now Chris has taken on that role. Sebastian is sitting in the half full tub with one of his legs perched on the rim, shaving cream lathering it. Chris buys special razors with moisturizing strips and mildly sharp blades to get the job done efficiently but safely. Chris starts to shave his leg slowly so not to cut him— he despises seeing him bleed. 

"Eat your fruit." He says and Sebastian immediately grabs a chocolate covered strawberry off of the plate. "I can't have you falling asleep in the tub."

"So good to me, sir."

"Why would I treat my special boy any other way?" Sebastian's small smile is the sweetest thing. "Your trainers have modified your meal plan, lovely. It's far better now. You'll start eating your sweets again and more carbs as well as healthy foods to fix the damage they've caused."

"Thank you for doing that sir. I wouldn't have done it myself." 

"I know you have trouble with assertiveness, but that's what I'm here for." Sebastian is very afraid of confrontation. He goes out of his way to avoid everything that could possibly lead to one, but Chris does not. That's the good thing about being a dominant; he's there to fight for what Sebastian is too afraid to. He's there to fight Sebastian's battles for him and he lives to do so. 

Shaving Sebastian's legs and thighs doesn't take very long at all. He shaves under Sebastian's arms, his chest, and his forearms. By the time he's finished the bath is milky with the remnants of shaving cream and tiny hairs. "Stand up for me, princess." Sebastian gets to his feet slowly and Chris examines his work. Seeing all of Sebastian's skin like this is a blessing. "My beautiful boy." 

"Do I need to wax again, sir?" 

"Hmm. Turn." He does and Chris inspects him properly. He doesn't have any specific feelings toward body hair but because Sebastian does, he takes special care in checking. It's been about a month since his last wax so Sebastian's hair has grown back in moderately. "Face me." Sebastian completes a full turn. "Yes, princess. I'd say it's time." 

"Can we go today, sir?" He checks the clock and nods; it's not even noon yet so it's the perfect time. 

"Of course. We'll get you dressed then head out." He helps Sebastian out of the tub and grabs his fluffy bathrobe. 

"Sir?" Sebastian asks softly. It's worrying.

"Yes lovely?"

"Can I, can I have a kiss? Just a little one, sir. Can I please?" His heart turns to liquid and warms the inside of his chest.

"Oh sweet boy. I will never deny you a kiss." He stoops down a little and kisses him, his mouth gentle but firm. Sebastian wraps his arms around his neck and moans, the soft sound echoing off of the walls. He presses his palm against the curve of Sebastian's back and rubs, just enough to make his body relax. He strokes Sebastian's tongue with his then sucks on it, mimicking the way Sebastian suckles. Judging by the way his thighs tremble it feels great.

"Thank you, sir." Sebastian says once he pulls away. "I needed that."

"I'm very pleased with you right now."

"You are?"

"Yes, princess. You told me what you needed instead of keeping it inside. I know it's my job to interpret what you need but it's very important that you tell me when you know that something isn't being done."

"Okay, sir." 

"I know it's hard for you to do that but just as you trust me to tend to your needs, I trust you to do the same for me."

"Tend to your needs, sir?" He nods and kisses Sebastian tenderly. 

"Do you know what I need?"

"Please tell me." 

"I need you to listen to me and understand that I do only what's in your best interest because I care about you. I also need you to tell me when you feel unsafe, uncomfortable, or neglected. That's what I need from you."

"Do you have limits, sir? Like I do?"

"Yes lovely, I do. Would you to know them?"

"Please."

"I won't make your bleed or cause any lasting damage including breaks, fractures, or tears. I won't gag you or pierce you because in my opinion, they're very cruel. I won't share you or purposely neglect you or put you in any form of danger, not even if you ask me to." 

"W-what kind of danger could you put me in, sir?"

"Body modification, stimulants both natural and pharmaceutical, anything that involves holding bodily fluids or consuming blood. There's more than that but I'm sure you get the picture." Sebastian looks pale and a little scared. "Sebastian, are you okay?"

"Yes—" He shakes his head. "N-no, sir." 

"What can I do?"

"I'm not afraid of you, sir. I promise. I just.. I didn't know about those things."

"I thought you'd done research."

"Not into specific fetishes like that. It's, it's, scary." 

"Do you need to suckle? What'll help, sweet boy?" Sebastian falls against his chest and buries his face in his shoulder. He breathes him in and Chris lets him down whatever he needs to. "Those are my hard limits, precious, so I'll never do any of that to you."

"I know sir. It just scares me that people can get hurt like that and like it." He doesn't bother to point out that BDSM is just as intense. They both get pleasure out of forms of pain. "I don't think I'd like those."

"You wouldn't."

"Have you done them, sir?"

"A few but I've witnessed others and I hated them." Sebastian stares up at him and smiles, surprising him. He looks back to normal. "You're okay now?"

"Yes, sir. I just needed a minute." 

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I'm okay, sir, because I know you would never hurt me beyond what either of us can handle. I'm actually glad to know that there are things you won't do. I like knowing limits, sir." 

"Now we can fit together even better— that's excellent." Sebastian beams.

"Can we go to the salon now, sir?"

-

Radiance is a salon run exclusively by submissives. Their services include everything that's needed aesthetically and forms of alternative medicine. Chris knows that Sebastian likes going because he gets even more bubbly and actually hops a little. It's one of the places where he can be completely comfortable because when he's surrounded by submissives he can relax. 

Plus he gets to gossip.

"What would you like to do, lovely? Get whatever treatments you want." Sebastian grins. 

"Thank you, sir."

"I love seeing you so excited. Why don't you come here more often? It'd probably be good after a long day of training."

"I have to go to a specific cool down centre, sir. And.. I like coming here every so often with you." He says and stares down at his feet. "It's like a reward, sir— a treat for being good." He's always so surprised by Sebastian's outlook. Normally if a sub were given permission to pamper themselves they would take that opportunity but he isn't. He's taking extra steps to be good and working off of an actual reward system. 

"What a good boy you are." He says and strokes Sebastian's back. "You do so wonderfully, lover. I just adore you." Sebastian makes a soft noise and smiles. "We'll come here together whenever I feel you need to. Maybe I'll even choose some treatments for you." Sebastian's breathing shakes, a sure sign that he likes that idea. It's clear that if he had his way Chris would make literally every decision for him; it's a nice thought. "For now it's all your choice."

"I'll make myself pretty for you, sir. Be your pretty princess."

"I know you will."

When Sebastian is taken into the back Chris takes a seat in a room with other dominants. He recognizes a few and nods to them but doesn't make any move to speak to them. Right now he's feeling a little jittery about Sebastian being away from him. He's not normally like this but after their conversation earlier he wants to keep him close so that he doesn't spook himself. He wants to be able to reassure him. 

About two hours later Sebastian's attendant comes to him. She leads him to the hammam area and shows him to Sebastian's room. He finds him naked in a large tub that resembles a Quartz cave structure, his hair pulled back with a fluffy white headband and most of his body beneath the water. The tub has light coming off of it and it bounces off of the tiled walls, making it truly look like a cave. Sebastian must've been a water nymph in another life.

"You called, princess?" Sebastian opens his eyes and smiles. 

"Sir." He gasps. "I missed you." The simplest sentiments mean the world when they come from him. 

"I missed you too precious. Have you been having fun?"

"Yes sir."

"You look very relaxed, I'm happy about that." He walks over and sits on the edge of the tub close to Sebastian. "I like you being pampered like a true princess, lover. You fit right in here."

"The people here are nice and good at what they do. They helped me, sir."

"That sounds downright conspiratorial."

"It's all good things, sir. They taught me things you'll like."

"Such as?" Sebastian leans forward until his ass is visible and he can see a smooth glass plug sticking out of him. He can see how Sebastian's muscles are fluttering around it and he wants to dive into the water after him. "Did they put it in?" 

"No, sir. They offered but I knew you wouldn't like that so they told me what to do instead." 

"You know me so well. It looks so nice in you, princess."

"The water warmed it up. Feels great, sir." 

"Now that you know what it feels like, I'm going to work you up to bigger plugs and anything else that'll fit in you. I can put whatever I want in you then plug you up and keep it there."

"Yessir."

"I think it's time to go home so I can get a proper look at everything you've had done today."

-

Sebastian's skin is buffed and smooth, almost glowing. He's gotten his lips, arms, neck, and legs exfoliated which makes how hairless he is really stand out. His manicure and pedicure are immaculate and eyebrows are neatly trimmed but still full. His caramel hair has a few honey coloured highlights that make him look even more stunning and makes the coolness of his eyes warm up slightly. The most alarming change is the fact that he's temporarily dyed his nipples with berry juice.

Chris hadn't even know that it was a thing that the spa offered but he is glad for it. Sebastian's pert nipples are the colour of washed out raspberries, the lightest dusting of pink-red that intensifies when they're hard. Chris can't keep his mouth or fingers off of them.

"You're so beautiful, princess. The most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." Sebastian blushes and it spreads down his neck and chest. "And somehow you're all mine."

"Yes sir, all yours."

"My sweet boy, you're going to be the end of me. I've broken protocol so many times with you, princess, because you deserve as much care as you do dominance. I'm going to take the best care of you and destroy any hope you have of ever wanting or needing anyone else." Sebastian's eyes are hazy and his pupils are blown; he's slipping into subspace far too easily. It's a very dangerous thing but Chris is addicted to it; he loves watching him fall apart.

"I don't want anyone else, sir. Only you."

"Say it again."

"Only you, sir. I've only ever wanted you." He pulls Sebastian flush against him and slots his thigh in between his legs. 

"Explain it to me."

"I, before I came to you I researched thoroughly. I studied the lifestyle once I realized that my kinks were common and found out that I could have a professional dominant. I looked through a bunch of places and then found your company, sir, and I saw you." 

"Keep going." 

"It was just your name but it stuck out to me so I read your profile and decided to look you up. People really liked you and said you were one of the best Doms in the business. I called you a day later and when I heard your voice I had to meet you. I was nervous and on the fence but I came into your office and saw you— I dropped to my knees because I had to. I couldn't stand there in front of you because it made me uncomfortable and as soon as I hit the floor I felt good, sir. It felt right." 

Chris feels like he's floating. This new information is easily the best thing he's heard in a very long time. Sebastian never considered anyone else and was his from the second he saw his name. Chris had read Sebastian's name before but hadn't thought anything of the Olympic hopeful but Sebastian read Chris' and fell deep down into a world he was still unsure of. He took a leap because something about Chris called to him.

Sebastian's been his since long before the start.

"There was never anyone else, sir. I've been with other guys before when I was younger but it wasn't like this. It was sex, it wasn't like this." He says and shakes his head. "When-when Madame Atwell told me that you didn't treat your other subs like you treat me, I was so happy. I wanna be special to you, sir." 

"I can't tell you how special you are to me, lovely. You're like no one else and I don't want to let go of you. I'm obsessed with you and you're mine. Only mine." Sebastian pants softly. 

"Yes sir, that's what I want. Yours, sir, yours." 

Sebastian ends up on his hands and knees, Chris' face pressed into his ass. Chris keeps him spread wide with both hands and licks his asshole, tasting strawberries, and teases the rim. He licks over it a few times and moans, the vibrations sending shockwaves through Sebastian and making him keen. Despite the taste of berries Sebastian still tastes like sweat and man— he's addicted to his natural taste has been since the first time he ate him out. He starts to kiss Sebastian's asshole, moving his lips back and forth and lapping at it. Sebastian cries and fists the blanket beneath him. 

"Mm." Chris hums into him and slides his tongue inside of him. He lets his spit build up and pushes it into him until it leaks out and wets his face. He likes it dirty and messy because he can mark him that way. His tongue works Sebastian open slowly and he pushes it in as deep as he can. He wiggles it and licks around then pulls back to thrust it in and out. Sebastian's mewls and keens are just as beautiful as the rest of him is. 

"Sir, sir, oh god sir. Uh!"

He sucks hard on Sebastian's rim and can feel it growing puffy from the assault. His beard is chafing Sebastian's sensitive skin and he'll most likely have trouble sitting for a little while which pleases him to no end. He kisses him over and over and eats him hard. Sebastian's legs quake and Chris slips one of his hands down to rub his balls. 

"Please sir, I'm gonna cum. Please let me cum sir. I'll be good— I'll be so good." He pulls his face away from him and shoves his fingers into his ass, pressing them against his prostate. 

"You'll cum, baby, not because you want or need to. Because I told you to." 

"Yessir." 

"Now cum." Sebastian clenches around his fingers and stills, cumming all over the bed beneath him. He rocks back on Chris' fingers until he physically can't and falls flat on his chest. "What a good boy."

-

Dragging himself to the gym after going without for a few days is hell. Chris woke up him up by sucking him off and bathing him. That attention made him want to stay with Chris even more than he already did but he knew he had to go. Paul greets him when he walks in but there's something strange about the way he's carrying himself.

"What're we working on today?" He asks and Paul shakes his head. 

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Is that guy Chris your boyfriend?" He frowns but nods. 

"Yeah. Why?"

"I didn't know you were gay."

"I am— is that a problem?"

"Not at all. What might be a problem though is the way he treats you." Sebastian stops walking and turns to stare at him directly. Paul looks uncomfortable and worried. 

"What are you talking about? Chris is amazing to me."

"We all saw how controlling he was. Don said he was sharp on the phone and he was rude to the trainers— he glared at them for even being near you. He also called Chad and fought until he changed all of your nutritional plans." 

"He's looking out for me."

"There's a difference between caring and commanding. He's barked at countless members of the team because they've tried to help you out. It's not right."

"Do you think he's hurting me?" Paul sighs. "Shit Paul he is not hurting me. He would never do that; he treats me like a king." 

"Emily saw bruises on your back a few weeks ago." Sebastian can only stare. "They were faded but still there, we all know he did it."

"He isn't hurting me!" 

"How old is he?" 

"Why does that matter?"

"You're young and full of potential; people like to prey on that. He's not a nice guy." 

"You don't know him at all. I'm his world and he's mine. There isn't anything bad about our relationship because he listens and understands me. He does everything I need him to do."

"We don't think you should see him anymore." 

"That isn't your call to make. He's my boyfriend and I'm not going to let you make snap judgements about our relationship. I wouldn't be with him if he didn't treat me right." 

"If you're in an unhealthy relationship I'll have to tell the head of the team." Panic seizes his body and he fights to remain outwardly calm. He knows that he needs Chris but that'll just make Paul think even worse things. 

"Are you threatening me?"

"No! You're very talented and you're a genuinely good person, I don't want to see you lose your chance. But I also don't want to see you get taken advantage of because of your good nature and youth."

"I-I have to go." 

"Okay but please think about what I've said."

Instead of going back to his apartment and calling Chris he goes straight to Chris' workplace. He walks there blindly and ends up sprinting the last block and a half, stumbling through the doors and to the reception desk. The receptionist looks startled by his sudden presence and his disheveled appearance doesn't help any. 

"Is Chris— Mr. Evans in right now?" He pants, his heart thundering inside of him. 

"Yes, Mr. Stan." He's relieved that she recognizes him but it doesn't calm him down. "He's in a meeting right now but I can tell him you're here."

"I, can I have a pass to go upstairs? I'd like to wait in his office." 

"Of course." She hands him a keycard and eyes him warily. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks, I'm fine." He runs to the private elevator and swipes the card. It comes agonizingly slow and by the time the doors slide shut he's hyperventilating. He needs Chris, he needs him to tell him that everything will be okay and to fix it. He's the only one who can help. He gets to his office and shoves the card in the door, pushes it opened and falls to his knees on the hard floor. The impact makes him whimper and he shoves the door closed. He shoves off his gym bag and crawls into the centre of the room to kneel on the carpet. 

The time he spends alone isn't long but it's a nightmare. His mind is covered in a dense fog and his lungs are wrapped in barbed wire. There's too much panic building up inside of him and it hurts. It's not the pleasant hurt that he likes; it's terrifying and white hot.

"Sebastian?" Chris' voice makes his shoulders slump and he sags forward but doesn't fall completely. "Oh lovely, what's wrong?" He opens his mouth to speak but a strangled gasp comes out instead. "Breathe for me, just breathe." Chris moves to pick him up and he shake his head wildly. 

"N-no, sir. Please— I need to kneel, sir. I have to kneel." 

"Okay baby, okay. Whatever you need." 

"Paul— the trainers— they think— they're gonna take it away." 

"Take your time."

"They're gonna— gonna kick me off the t-team."

"They are not." His voice is dominant but still comforting. "I won't let them do that."

"He t-told me he's gonna tell the coach."

"Tell them what, exactly?" 

"That, that you're hurting me." Chris shoots to his feet with feline grace. He reminds him of a jungle cat ready to hunt. "They want me to leave you."

"They think I'm hurting you. The ones who've been neglecting you and pushing you into far too intense training? And they're threatening you because they don't like our relationship?" He snarls. "We'll fucking see if they keep their jobs or their safety." Chris starts to walk to the door and Sebastian lurches forward, gripping his ankle with all of his strength. 

"No— please sir please stay. Don't leave me!" He wails. "Don't go, sir. Please sir— m'scared, m'scared!" Chris picks him up and cradles him to his chest like a child. 

"I'm not leaving you baby. I wouldn't leave you when you need me." He tucks Sebastian's head into his neck and sits down in his office chair. "It's okay, I'll take care of you. You know I will."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you.."

"You don't have to thank me." He starts to bounce his leg up and down and Sebastian clings to him desperately. "Everything'll be fine, precious. Just let me handle this."

"Sir.. my sir." He murmurs. "Sir protects me, my sir cares so much."

"Yes I do, lovely. More than anything."


	6. Salted Caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing Chris takes more seriously than Sebastian's care. It's been like this since the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited by all of the comments the last chapter got so I'm updating really fast! I'm pumped about this fic and my mood is improving so there's that. Get a glimpse at the start of their relationship.
> 
> Warnings: possessiveness, verbal confrontations, rough sex, spanking.

The idea that other people, many other people, are interested in the same sexual fetishes that he is is calming. He'd heard people joke about rough sex but he'd never really explored the possibility that people were seriously into such a thing, that it was a serious lifestyle. But now seeing that it's almost normal for people to engage in BDSM, it's kind of freeing. He's been researching BDSM for a few months and has developed new tastes. Being bound, choked, flogged, shackled, it's all appealing to him. 

Being praised is the thing that stands out most. He's read about how wonderful it is to be praised by your dominant and found a sub's blog where they went into detail about the different types of praises; he'd gotten into a sort of fit and jerked off twice while reading. He imagined a deep and smooth voice telling him how good he was and stroking his hair and come harder than he ever had. 

There are companies that are made specifically for submissives to be matched up with professional and experienced dominants, which makes him more comfortable. Thinking about having to approach someone and then talk to them about his kinks is a terrifying thought but now that's gone. He's looked at a few and now is on a website for one of the most revered companies in America, The Vision Foundation. The website is sleek but still friendly and isn't weighed down with pictures of over-eager participants. It's professional and doesn't put him on edge like the others did. 

He clicks on the about page and reads; The Vision Foundation was created nearly 40 years ago by Robin Hill, making it the oldest company of it's kind in North America. It's sole purpose was to provide a safe space for people with specific sexual needs and to allow them to find partners suitable for them. Back then it was a frowned upon and secretive business that was opened to only selective clientele because of the nature of it's work. Currently The Vision Foundation has the highest success rate between dominants and submissives and has more members than any other club. 

Here at The Vision Foundation, submissives can either be matched up with a dominant or choose one from our capable selection. Each dominant has gone through proper screening and training and is equip to deal with many situations. Their sole role is to take care of the needs of their submissive and will be reprimanded for neglect or improper practices. Each pair is expected to follow standard protocol but they will adhere to their own specific set of rules, which will be kept between them at the submissive's discretion. 

We take great pride in keeping both the dominant and the submissive safe and happy as well as provide a proper atmosphere for relationships to thrive. We are not a fetish club nor are we an escort service. Clients are expected to remain as well behaved as their dominants.

He likes this one, most definitely. There's got to be something right if it's managed to stay active for so long. He selects the page of dominants and scrolls through absently. He's still trying to decide if he's really going to go through with his anyway, so he doesn't have to look too in depth just yet. With the preparation for joining the official Olympic training team looming over him he probably won't have time to do anything like this. 

His eyes fall to one name, singling it out above the rest: Christopher Evans. Just seeing the letters on the screen makes his heart race and his breathing shallow. According to his profile he's had over 10 years of experience as a dominant in general and has spent his entire career with the foundation. He's one of the most sought after dominants and in the top 10 most respected. His profile is very vague because he's supposed to call the foundation to schedule an interview and talk to him one on one to learn about him, but he's too nervous to do that so he Googles him.

He has no social media accounts but he has accounts dedicated to him, dozens in fact. He's been reviewed by people who've both watched demonstrations and been his submissive or been trained by him— all of them rave about him and how wonderful he is. Sebastian purposely avoids any pictures of him because he wants to save it. If he decides to actually go through with this he wants the first time they meet to be the first time he sees him. He drinks in as much information about him as he can and feels dizzy by the time he's finished. 

Before he can talk himself out of it he makes an appointment to meet him at his soonest available time; three days from then at nine thirty in the morning. Those three days go by painfully slowly and he's on edge by the time he finally gets to go. Christopher has arranged a car for him and when he slides in he feels a protective embrace wrap around him and knows that what he's chosen is right. This is what he needs, who he needs. 

Going up to the floor where Christopher's office is is a blur. He's led up by a nice man whose name he doesn't remember and buzzed into the office's waiting room. A few minutes later he's greeted by a receptionist. "Mr. Evans is just in there, you can go in whenever you're ready." 

"Thank you." He takes a deep breath and opens the door, stepping past the threshold and stopping dead. Christopher is sitting behind his desk looking at his computer so he isn't giving Sebastian attention yet but it's still overwhelming. Right then he knows; he can feel a pull, a link in between them, that is more than want. It's inexplicable need that's more intense than anything he's ever felt. He looks up and when their eyes meet Sebastian's legs quiver. 

He's beautiful, inhumanly so. His eyes are the most vibrant blue he's ever seen, all of his features sharp and defined, his hair is dark brown and combed back and he has a beard to match. He's sitting down but he can already see how big he is and it makes him ache. Sebastian's falling to his knees before he even realizes what he's doing. He doesn't get back up, he physically can't. Christopher hasn't told him to.

Suddenly he's staring at Christopher's matte black dress shoes and can feel the heat of his gaze. His skin prickles and he wants him, oh god does he want him. 

"Eyes up, sub." Sebastian's head snaps back and Christopher's eyes scald him. "Good." His lips part and he stares with wide eyes. It's the tiniest amount of praise but it feels so perfect. "I take it you're Sebastian."

"Yes, Mr. Evans." He sounds as wrecked as he feels. 

"You may call me Chris for now." Sebastian opens his mouth to say it but can't force the word out. Chris takes a second to analyze him and his eyes light up with fascination. "It makes you uncomfortable to call me by my name." The corner of his mouth lifts slightly. "You sounded strange even just saying my last name. You want to call me sir." He nods quickly. "Words, sub."

"Yes, I do Mr. Evans." 

"Why aren't you?"

"You didn't give me permission." 

"You're a first timer?" He nods. "You're very well behaved, sub. I like that." He extends his arm a leaves his fingers close to Sebastian's cheek. "I'm going to touch you, sub. You will call me sir and you will thank me for seeing you." Chris' fingers settle on his cheekbone and he almost whimpers. 

"Thank you for seeing me, sir. I'm so grateful for your time, sir."

"Mm, good boy." Sebastian's head falls forward a little. "Oh, you like that." He croons. "If you keep up the good behaviour you'll be praised accordingly but I don't dole out praise loosely. I won't be cruel but I will not be lenient. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"On your feet." Sebastian jumps up and stands with his shoulders back. He's always been tall but he feels tiny in front of Chris. "Follow me." Chris leads him over to the sitting area and sits him down on the couch, sitting beside him but not nearly close enough for his liking. "How old are you, sub? You're very young looking; I hope you didn't lie about your age to get in here."

"No, sir, I didn't. I'm almost 22, sir."

"When do you turn 22?"

"7 months." 

"You've only become legal recently. Were you dabbling in smaller versions of this while you were underage?" He sounds vaguely displeased and Sebastian instantly wants to fix it.

"No, sir. I've had sex before but I never tried anything I was actually into. I didn't know it was okay, sir. I didn't, I wasn't sure.." 

"Hush, precious." He shivers at the name. "This is all very new to you and I can tell that you're being honest with me, so you're doing fine. Wanting this lifestyle can be frightening when you don't know that you're not alone, we've all been there, and I'm very proud of you for coming to meet me."

"Thank you sir."

"You're such a sweet boy." Sebastian starts to pant, a reaction he's never had from a simple compliment. "An honest, gentle, beautiful boy." 

"Thank you sir." He repeats but his words are close together. Chris smiles warmly.

"I heard you chose me yourself. Tell me, did you look at my picture before coming today?"

"No sir. I wanted to wait."

"Good boy." Chris says and pets his cheek. A soft moan bubbles out of his mouth. "Touch starved and praise responsive but a first time submissive. You're a perfect little thing, aren't you?" Sebastian purrs for the first time in his life. "Tell me you want to be mine, precious."

"I want to be yours, sir."

"You already are."

-

Seeing Sebastian so thoroughly shaken makes him both angry and upset. He doesn't want to let Sebastian see the rage bubbling inside of him because that'll only scare him more. There's nothing he can do right then but soon, once Sebastian is comfortable and feeling safe again, he's going to destroy every trainer who put his precious boy in such a position. No one is allowed to hurt Sebastian, not ever.

Sebastian's heart is always on the line. It's always in the right place and he's open with his feelings, far too open to remain safe. The world is no place for such a gentle soul to remain unprotected. If the people who work for the team are going to try to blackmail or threaten him in any possible way there will be no saving them. He refuses to let his baby be taken for a ride by unworthy fools. 

"There's my good boy." He says and strokes Sebastian's cheek. Despite the fact that he didn't want to eat Sebastian is allowing Chris to feed him chicken and rice soup. He's learned that when it comes to helping a sub avoid a crash is to keep them warm and comfortable— this applies to Sebastian even more. "Is it good, precious?"

"Yes, sir." He says softly and his voice is still fractured. It makes his chest hurt. "Thank you, sir."

"Once you finish your soup we'll watch a movie, alright lovely?"

"Okay." 

"You're such a good boy." He says and kisses his nose. "A beautiful, perfect boy. My sweetest angel." A little bit of colour starts to return to his face. "I'll take care of you and keep you safe, precious. That's what I live to do." Sebastian closes his eyes and hums a little. "That's right, precious boy. Just relax for me."

"You're so good to me, sir." He whispers. "I trust you, sir. With everything." He wants to cry all of a sudden but controls himself.

"I know, sweet boy, and I will never abuse that trust. I'm here to help you and I take that honour very seriously." He gives Sebastian the last of the soup and pets his hair when he finishes. "Let's get you to bed." He takes the thin blanket off of him and picks him up. 

"Can I wear your socks, sir? My feet are cold." 

"Absolutely." He sets Sebastian down on the bed and grabs him a pair of thick socks from his dresser. He slides them onto Sebastian's feet and kisses each one of his toes, making him giggle. He looks incredibly small in the large bed wearing clothes that are too big on him and it awakens a fiercely protective monster in him. He's enraged by everyone who's ever dared to treat Sebastian with anything other than respect and love.

"Cuddle me, sir?" He asks in the tiniest voice imaginable. Chris climbs into bed and brings the blankets up over them, huddling close. Sebastian curls up and presses as close to him as he possibly can. "Thank you sir."

"You're perfect, baby boy." 

"Daddy." He whimpers and Chris kisses his forehead. "Daddy, need you so much."

"Sleep for me, sweetheart."

-

It's a joint decision for Sebastian to take a break from training until the situation is dealt with. Chris holds himself back for as long as he can but when Sebastian cries because of a message from one of his trainers, he snaps. He waits until Sebastian is taking a nap and calls the training centre, getting in contact with Don. He doesn't even give him the chance to speak before he starts.

"This is Christopher, Sebastian's boyfriend." He says, not holding back any of his anger. "I take it you've noticed that he hasn't been in training for a few days now. I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't though, given your history of negligence when it comes to his care."

"We've been trying to get in contact with him for days. What's going on? He can't blow off his training schedule!" 

"Are you raising your voice at me? I hope not because if I were in your position I wouldn't want to be doing that."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm surprised you can recognize that clear warning considering it wasn't passive-aggressive bullshit." Don starts to speak but he cuts him off. "You won't interrupt me, Don. I'm not a fan of being spoken over or cut off before I'm finished what I have to say."

"I knew Paul was right about you. You're controlling and abusive. What have you done to him now?"

"I have absolutely no reason to justify myself or my relationship with Sebastian to you but since you won't stop harassing him until I do, I will. I am his boyfriend and I do whatever it takes to keep him happy and safe. If that involves yelling at so-called trainers who are half-assing their fucking jobs and putting him at risk of exhaustion and a variety of eating disorders as well as malnutrition, I have no problem doing it. 

"So far under your apparently experienced supervision he's had an accident on the diving board, needed at least a week of rest after being worked too hard, and gotten dangerously thin. He's been threatened and overworked and emotionally distressed because of the actions of your supposedly fully capable staff."

"If he wants to make the official Olympic team he needs to be willing to do whatever it takes. Training is difficult but all of the other athletes are expected to be doing the same things and don't have problems with it. They don't protest. You are the issue here because you think you know what's best and are controlling every aspect of his life."

"Did I say I was finished speaking? I didn't think it was that difficult to listen to instruction but apparently I have to slow my words down. You know very well that you're running him into the ground and you can see the affect that you're having on his life so you're looking for a scapegoat. If you think that I'll let you blame him for all of this crap, you're even more of an idiot than I originally thought. He has not done anything that has impacted his athletic performance and his personal life has stayed separate from his career for over a year until you fucked up."

"He can't be on the official team if he has a controlling and abusive asshole for a boyfriend! Do you think he'll be able to compete with a fragile mental state because of constant abuse by a man who's taking advantage of him?" Anger flares deep inside of him and he fights for control.

"Hmm, I hate to be abusive and take control here but hurting him like this is going to cost you dearly. I hope that during your talk with the other trainers you planned for the storm that's coming your way. I'll be in touch." He says and hangs up. The next call he makes is to the Olympic panel.

He's been in contact with Director Phillips before. They've met and are actually pretty good friends because of Chris' deceivingly sudden interest in the Olympic team. He knows that Chris is sponsoring a variety of members of the official team and a champion for the hopefuls so calling him about this won't seem strange. 

"Chris, it's great to hear from you!" 

"Hello Frank, how have you been?"

"Fine but busy. Trials are coming up and working out who's going first is difficult." He sighs. "Brenda said you have something important to discuss?"

"Yes. It's unfortunate but it's come to my attention that some of your staff have been abusing their power and not doing their jobs properly."

"What do you mean?"

"They've been running the athletes into the ground and giving them ridiculous goals to meet. If they don't do as they're told or try to protest they're blackmailed with information about their personal lives and threatened with being kicked off the team." Frank inhales sharply. 

"I wasn't aware of this at all. You know I wouldn't have let this go on if I knew."

"Of course, Frank. You're a good man and I know you look out for your athletes. I would normally let them come to you with their complaints but they're understandably afraid. After being threatened and coerced into compliance who wouldn't be. But I'm worried for them; these hopefuls are very young, the oldest is only 25. They don't want their careers ruined before they truly start so they keep things to themselves." He has a feeling that Sebastian isn't the only one being treated this way but he has no proof so it's a complete bluff. It's a risk he's willing to take. "They're taking advantage of their position."

"I'm ashamed that this has been happening under my nose for this long. I will deal with this right now."

"Thank you, Frank. It's very important to me that these people are held accountable for putting their clients in such dangerous circumstances."

"Me too. Before I go would you like to meet for lunch sometime?"

"Sure. I'll call you with some times."

"I look forward to it." 

"Goodbye." He hangs up and feels the press of Sebastian's cheek in between his shoulder blades. Sebastian hums and rubs up against him like a cat. "Oh looks like my precious boy is awake." He says and turns so that he can hold him properly. Sebastian nuzzles his chest affectionately.

"Missed you, sir." He smiles and pets his hair. 

"Did you have a nice nap, sweet boy?" 

"Yes sir." He can feel a slight tension in Sebastian's body that shouldn't be there. He was okay when he went to sleep— how much of the conversation did he overhear? 

"Talk to me, lovely." Sebastian hides his face and Chris tuts. "No. Look at me when you speak." It's a gentle reprimand but Sebastian looks up instantly. "Good boy. Now there's something you're keeping from me and you know I want you to be honest with me always. Tell me what it is." 

"Will.. will you spank me, daddy?" He's caught off guard for a minute but catches himself.

"Why do you want to be spanked, baby?"

"I wanna feel good and you make it feel good, daddy. You always make it feel good." Sebastian bites his lip and blinks up at him, completely his baby boy and nowhere near his submissive. "Please, daddy?"

"Since you've been a good little boy for me, I can't say no. Consider this your reward." Sebastian's looks so relieved he could float away.

"Thank you daddy. Thank you." 

"Go get daddy's glove." Sebastian dashes into the bedroom and Chris goes into the spare room. It was originally designed as a place for Sebastian to come when he needed to be close to him but that was before they broke protocol and Sebastian started sleeping in Chris' bed when he came over. Their relationship isn't standard at all; Chris is far too easy on him and he knows it but Sebastian makes up for it with obedience and trust. 

The room has a daybed, a fainting couch style chaise, and a vanity but not much else. It isn't used very often and right now it's kind of perfect. The chaise is going to make spanking Sebastian easier on both of them and will be better than bending him over a table for sure. This way Sebastian will be cushioned properly and hopefully won't be too sore. 

Sebastian walks back in and hands Chris his velvet glove. The velvet is to cushion the blows but will also abrade Sebastian's skin a little, the perfect combination. "In position, baby." Sebastian bends himself over the arm of the chaise, his ass pointed right at Chris. The urge to eat him out is bordering on overwhelming but he knows that in order to help Sebastian go back to normal he needs to give him this.

"You were a good boy, telling daddy what you wanted. That's why I'm going to let you choose how many spankings you get."

"Really?"

"Yes baby boy. Go ahead." Sebastian thinks briefly.

"10 please, daddy."

"Hmm, that sounds good baby. You'll get 10 spankings and then what will you do?"

"I'll lie on the daybed so that daddy can fix me up." 

"Good, good boy." He puts on the glove and strokes one side of Sebastian's ass with it. "You won't cum until you're taken care of, will you little boy?"

"No daddy, I won't."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's a reward for sitting still and letting daddy help without making a fuss." It's very rare that Sebastian slips fully into his role as daddy's baby. He's more comfortable being Chris' submissive than anything else, so he must really need to coddled and treated like a child. It's natural given what's going on in his actual life. Chris'll play daddy for as long as he needs to. 

"That's right, baby boy. You're being so well behaved today. Someone's been thinking about what daddy wants, hmm?"

"Yes daddy." Sebastian sounds very present and he's glad for that. 

"I'm going to start now baby boy. If it hurts too much or you want me to stop you have to tell me right away. Remember my limits." 

"I will, daddy. I'll tell you."

"I know you will, because I trust you." Sebastian shudders and presents himself fully. "Lovely." He raises his hand and takes a practice swing then lines up and hits. Sebastian gasps but doesn't move out of the way. "That's one."

"One." He repeats and Chris hits him again. "Two." Sebastian continues to count without being told to. He hits him slowly so that Sebastian can count them all properly and keep himself grounded. The glove helps with that— instead of the full pain that sends Sebastian into subspace, it's more of an ache. He watches the welt forming on Sebastian's golden skin and growls a little. 

By the time he gets to six Sebastian is quivering and his cock is leaking precum all over the fabric beneath him. He's sweating profusely and panting hard. 

"Colour?"

"Green." He mewls. "Green, daddy, green."

"Next one is seven, precious. You're so perfect, princess. Daddy's perfect little boy; you're taking it all so well. My beautiful boy." Sebastian keens. 

"Daddy's boy. M'daddy's boy.." It still amazes him what simple praise does to Sebastian. He's beyond starved for that extra affection and though he should be worried, he likes it. He likes Sebastian needing his encouragement and reassurance. 

"Yeah, you are." He hits him again and Sebastian sobs, all pleasure and no distress. It's truly a gorgeous sound and unlike anything he's heard from other subs. Sebastian is special, he's above anyone else, all on his own on the highest pedestal possible. 

"Daddy's little boy... Daddy'll take, take care of me.. 'cause I'm his good boy." He says lazily, almost like he can't stop himself.

"Yes lovely boy, I'll take care of you." He gets to nine relatively quickly and Sebastian rocks back into his palm. "Be still, little boy." Sebastian stills completely and whimpers. "Almost done, baby. You're doing perfectly. Count for me one last time, okay?"

"O-okay daddy." He smacks him one last time and Sebastian screams the final number. "Ten!" Chris takes off the glove and throws it on the floor then huddles Sebastian to his chest. He has tears drying on his face but he looks blissed out. 

"There's my boy." Sebastian gives him a sunshine smile and he kisses him softly. "My beautiful baby."

"Thank you daddy.."

-

"I heard what you were saying on the phone, sir." Sebastian says quietly as if expecting to be reprimanded. Chris continues to brush his hair without a pause. He suspected that Sebastian'd heard anyway so it's not a big deal. 

"All of it?"

"Yeah."

"I meant it all and I'm not ashamed of how I handled the situation." 

"Are you.. sir, are you gonna get in trouble for this? I know you've invested in the team and gotten the foundation to sponsor us; it's a conflict of interest."

"I have lawyers, princess."

"You told Director Phillips that you'd heard about abuse and negligence, but Don is going to tell him that you're my boyfriend. It'll take credibility away from you, sir."

"Don won't tell him that because he'll have to explain why I've had to step in, which means he'll have to own up to his faults. Even if he does it won't matter."

"It won't?"

"No. I wasn't planning on outing our relationship until you were ready, lovely, but if it does come out I have no problem admitting it. You're mine and I like people knowing."

"Sir, being my dominant.. If they find out I'm a submissive then it'll leak everywhere. No one'll want me on their team or anywhere near them. Sir— I, I'm not doubting you, I wouldn't.. I wouldn't.. I trust you!" He drops the brush and pulls Sebastian against his chest.

"I know you do, precious. You're scared and you have the right to be but I will never throw you to the wolves. I'll protect you with everything I have." 

"Sir, you make me feel safer than I ever have. I know you'll protect me from everything, I know how much you care about me."

"I take care of what's mine, Sebastian." He says and kisses his shoulder. "That's exactly what you are, lover. Mine." Sebastian leans his head back so he can look at him. His smile is shy yet blinding.

"That's the only thing I want to be, sir."

Somehow Sebastian ends up on his hands and knees on the floor, Chris fucking him hard and fast. They're rutting against each other like animals and can't stop. Chris' one hand is gripping Sebastian's hair and the other is digging into the side of his ass, leaving nail marks and probably fingerprints later. Sweat drips off of Sebastian in rivets and his cries are endless, shrill and almost screams.

"Fuck," Chris growls and powers forward. His balls slap against Sebastian's ass and the touch sends spikes of pleasure through him. "mine, mine." 

"Yessir!" Sebastian cries. "Yours!"

"No one's gonna touch you or even look at you the wrong way. I'll fucking destroy them. All of them." Sebastian clenches around him and moans. "You like that, sub? You like knowing how far I'll go for you?"

"Yessir. I like it.."

"I'm a wolf on your leash; loosen your grip and point me at whoever you want, I'll tear them to shreds." His jaw hurts from clenching his teeth so hard. Sebastian arches his back and screams when Chris pounds into his prostate, driving home repeatedly. "You've driven me over the edge, princess, and now you have me by the throat. I will rip-rip them apart because I can. You hold the leash but only I, I can lock the fucking collar."

"Please, please, harder. I can take it, sir. I can take it!"

"I decide baby." And yet he still pushes himself harder. He thrusts so hard that Sebastian is jostled forward with every one and his knees make squeaking noises against the hardwood. "I. Fucking. Decide." He's an animal for Sebastian and it's becoming harder to control. No one has ever made him this way; he's never broken the dominant archetype he's constructed for himself until now. 

Sebastian— his soft and sweet Sebastian— needs him to be this way. He's too gentle to fend for himself in this horrible dog eat dog world, in a house of wolves he's a deer with nowhere to go. Chris will not let him be tainted or touched by ingrates. Even if he has to become the devil itself to protect his treasured angel, he will without a moment's hesitation.

"Nothing will hurt you again." He vows, gripping Sebastian's hair tighter. "Nothing."


	7. Wine Lollipops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wants to protect Chris just as much as Chris wants to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't really edit this because I'm really down today and just having a crap time in life. Thanks for so much love on this story though, really. 
> 
> Warnings: minor punishment, overstimulation, food play.

Chris is startled awake by a loud moan being ripped from his chest. He has sweat misting his entire body and arousal gouging it's way out of his stomach. He opens his eyes and finds it difficult to focus with his pupils blown to hell like they are but looks down and finds Sebastian situated between his spread thighs. Sebastian is sucking his dick hungrily, his mouth tight and head bobbing fast. He's growling and moaning as if it's the best thing in the world; it's a gorgeous thing to see but it's odd. Sebastian knows he isn't supposed to touch him without permission— it's a clear cut dominant rule. 

"Precious." He rasps but Sebastian is too far gone to hear the gentle tone. He slurps and pulls him deep into his throat, not even gagging once. Chris moans and wants to give himself over to this but can't. He's already given in with so many other aspects of their relationship so he cannot lose on this. "Sub." He barks and Sebastian jerks away, eyes wide and face covered with spit and sweat. "What are you doing?"

"S-sir—"

"I asked you a question and the only thing you've been given permission to say is the answer." Sebastian gapes. "Answer the question now."

"I was sucking your cock, sir."

"Did I say you could do that?"

"No sir."

"So why would you?" Sebastian opens and shuts his mouth a few times but fails to say anything. In that silent stretch he realizes that Sebastian didn't do this out of blind lust and knew he wouldn't be praised regardless of the situation; he wants to be punished. Chris stares at him for a minute before readjusting his plan. "You've broken the rules, sub. I've been easy on you and clearly you've decided to take advantage of my kindness."

"Sir—"

"Quiet." Sebastian's jaw tightens as if he's been muzzled. "I expected better of you. I can't very well tell you you're good if you aren't behaving like it." He makes a pathetic noise and lowers his eyes. "Look at me." It clearly pains him but he does regardless. "You've been disobedient tonight, which makes you bad." His lip trembles but he doesn't safe word. "You have to be punished, you understand that."

"Yes sir."

"Better." He gets off of the bed and nearly sends Sebastian into a panic. "I'm not leaving, sub." He walks over to his dresser and grabs a pair of plastic nipple clamps and a cock ring. Once Sebastian sees them he blanches. 

"I'll be good, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"You know you have to be punished for this. If I let it go you'll never learn, sub, and I won't be able to praise you." Seeing tears in Sebastian's eyes hurts but he can't give in. Sebastian wants this, he needs the sour just as much as the sweet— they both do— so he'll remain strong. It's weird to think that he's done this for years but never had a problem with punishment before now. 

"I know, sir." 

"Undress and lie back." Sebastian pulls off his shirt and exposes the rigid line of his cock pressed against the cotton of his panties. The front is absolutely soaked. "All the way, sub." He whines and slides them off, kicking them onto the floor. His cock springs up and he sees the angry red, almost purpling length of it. Putting the ring on him is going to hurt a whole lot. Chris gets back in bed and straddles him. "If you take advantage of me I can't be nice to you— I won't be nice to you. I'm the boss, sub, and you won't walk all over me."

"I don't want to, sir. I didn't mean to disobey you, sir."

"I own you, not the other way around." It's a lie and they both know it. They own each other equally because they're both too obsessed. There's no possible way that one of them wants the other more. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Chris clips both of his nipples and Sebastian whimpers, genuinely pained. Nipple clamps can be pleasurable but when applied as a punishment they're extremely cruel. 

"I'm making you a good boy, Sebastian. Like you were meant to be."

"Thank you sir." He grabs Sebastian's cock and wastes no time sliding the ring down to his base. Sebastian sobs in pain. He rolls off of him and lies back down, pretending to be comfortable when he's absolutely not at all. "Sir, please.. take it off please."

"No."

"Sir it hurts so much. I'll be good, I won't do it again. Please sir?"

"I said no. Go to sleep."

"I c-can't like this."

"You can and you will." Sebastian moves to curl up beside him and he puts his arm out. "No." 

"W-what?"

"I think you've gotten to touch me enough tonight. Stay on your side of the bed and go to sleep." He closes his eyes and pretends he doesn't hear Sebastian start to cry. God does it ever hurt, it's worse than a knife being twisted in his abdomen; hearing Sebastian cry and not tending to him is his punishment. Sebastian would take any punishment over being denied physical contact and now he's giving him double. He started this so he has to end it by safewording or truly telling him to stop. 

"G-goodnight sir."

"Goodnight." 

Chris stays away just as long as Sebastian does. He listens to him sniffle and whimper then eventually fall asleep. He also wakes up first and gets prepared for what's to come. He gets chocolates and a tiny bit of wine for Sebastian, balm for Sebastian's sure to be aching nipples as well as oil for a massage. After a punishment he needs to coddle and reward him for putting up with it and he's going to do it right. 

He goes back into the bedroom and finds Sebastian still in the same position as last night. He has his legs slightly curled up to his chest and his hips pushed out so that his cock isn't touching anything. His entire body is trembling and he's whimpering in his sleep. That's his snapping point, Sebastian's done enough. He rolls Sebastian onto his back and kisses his throat. 

"Precious." Because of how fitfully Sebastian slept it only takes that to wake him. He opens his puffy eyes and stares at him sadly. "Good morning, lovely." 

"Morning sir." He whispers and Chris sighs. 

"You did so great." Sebastian's bottom lip sticks out a little. "Your punishment's over now, princess, and now you're going to be rewarded." 

"M'sorry sir."

"No, precious. You don't need to be sorry anymore. Let's fix you up." He spreads Sebastian's legs and settles between them. He reaches up and removes the clamps, Sebastian making a pained noise in response. His nipples are swollen and raw and he despises the look of them. "My poor baby." He murmurs and leans down to kiss them, licking them carefully afterward. Sebastian sobs and squirms beneath him. 

"It hurts, sir. Please, it hurts." He pulls away and strokes Sebastian's cheek. 

"You were perfect, lovely. Absolutely perfect. I couldn't be more proud of you." Sebastian smiles sweetly and looks beyond tired. 

"I'll be good for you, sir. I promise." 

"I know." He slides down and eyes Sebastian's straining cock. "I'm taking off the ring now, it's going to hurt but you know I'll make it better." 

"Okay sir." He takes the ring between his fingers and carefully slides it off. Sebastian's breathing is tagged and wet by the time it's fully off and he's crying again. 

"Oh, baby." He coos. "I know it hurts but I'll help." 

"Please sir, please.." Chris lowers himself and takes Sebastian's cock into his mouth. He's burning hot and hard as a rock, drenched in precum. He deepthroats him and makes Sebastian whine loudly; there's a stunning mix of pleasure and pain in his voice. "Oh, oh god yes.." He moves back and forth, letting Sebastian's cock slide down his throat then almost fall fully out. 

The feel of Sebastian's heavy cock in his mouth is intoxicating and he wants to blow him hard and fast but won't. After wearing the ring for so long he needs to be gently brought over. He slides his mouth back and forth, his tongue laving the salty skin and tracing the thick vein on the side. He swallows around him a few times and moans when Sebastian bucks his hips up into his movements. 

"So-so good, sir." He moans and spurts more precum down Chris' throat. "Mm, ah— sir, gonna cum, gonna cum for you.." Chris pulls back to suck on the head and reaches around until he can stroke Sebastian's heavy balls. Sebastian groans brokenly and makes a litany of wanton noises, each and every one getting to him more. He wants him to cum more than he wants to breathe right now. 

He pushes his finger against Sebastian's perineum and he shouts, cumming in floods down Chris' throat. He cums over and over, the thickness and amount making Chris choke a little. He swallows every bit that he can and licks him clean once he's finished. Sebastian is flushed from head to toe and completely wrung out. 

"Feeling better?" He asks and smiles when Sebastian can just barely manage a nod. "Precious, you're exhausted." 

"Can I touch you now, sir?" He sounds oddly nervous and it chips away at him. 

"Yes lovely." He sits up and pulls Chris down on top of him. He nuzzles his neck and simply breathes him in. "You're such a good boy." 

"M'tired sir.." 

"I'm going to clean you up and then you can rest." He grabs the balm off of the nightstand and pulls back just enough to rub some on his raw nipples. Sebastian sighs once it cools and makes soft noises of contentment. "Sit up a little, lovely." Sebastian whines and Chris grins. He sits up and crosses his legs then pulls Sebastian into his lap, holding him against his chest. "Here's my good boy. My sweetest boy." He says and kisses him on the forehead. 

"Nice sir." He sighs. "My nice sir." He shifts them so that he's resting against the headboard and can reach the pieces of chocolate. He takes one and traces Sebastian's lips with it until he opens his mouth and takes it. "Mm."

"You love chocolate, don't you?"

"Yes sir." 

"I almost thought that I'd reward you and take the edge off, lover, so I have some wine for you." Sebastian perks up with surprise. Chris doesn't like him having alcohol because he's a lightweight and his training doesn't normally allow it either, so this is a bit shocking. "Just a little though." 

"Thank you sir." He feeds him another piece of chocolate. 

"When was the last time you had any alcohol?"

"The night of my twenty-first birthday." 

"What'd you have?"

"Vodka, I think." 

"Did you like it?" Sebastian scrunches his nose up and shakes his head. Chris chuckles and gives him more chocolate. "I didn't think so. When you drink you should stick to lighter things, princess. Vodka isn't my favourite either."

"Are you gonna drink with me, sir?" 

"I think I should stay sober." Sebastian pouts prettily and stares up at him with innocent eyes. 

"Please sir? It's only a little bit, right? So you won't get drunk." He sounds very close to actually begging. "Just a little, sir."

"Just a little." Chris feeds him a few more pieces of chocolate and grabs the glass of wine. Sebastian eyes it hungrily and he chuckles. "Remember lovely boy, you're only having a little." 

"I remember sir." He touches the glass to Sebastian's lips and tips it back, allowing him to take a small sip. He moans a little and opens his mouth for more. 

"Take your time." He chides and smooths his hand over Sebastian's hair. He takes a bigger drink and some drips out of his mouth and down his jaw. Chris stares at the crimson streak and leans down, lapping it up. 

"Sir.. more.."

"Wine?" Sebastian blushes and shakes his head. "What then?" He puts his hand over top of Chris' on the stem of the glass and tips it so that some spills onto his bare chest. He gasps at the cold but pushes his chest out anyway. "Fuck, precious. You're—" He snarls and puts the glass on the nightstand again, lies Sebastian on his back in front of him and bends down to lick the wine off of him. Sebastian mewls and shifts his hips. 

"Sir— d-drink it off me, please. Please sir."

"I'm going to eat you alive one of these days, precious, because you just encourage it." He grabs the glass and pours some down the centre of his chest. It slides down and Chris follows it with his tongue. Sebastian pants and arches a little. "Flat on your back or else I won't be able to drink, baby, and daddy's thirsty."

"Yes daddy. Yes, okay." He says and lies back. He dribbles more down his abs and into his bellybutton, letting it settle there and then diving in. He licks and sucks until there's no more wine and he can only taste Sebastian's sweaty skin. "Oh— d-daddy! Yes daddy, feels so good. Thank you daddy, oh god yes." 

The wine is good on it's own but mixed with the tang of Sebastian's sweat it's addictive. Chris pours some onto his hips and down his pelvis, lets it run down to the base of his dick. He drags his tongue down and laps up every single drop. Sebastian's writhing beneath him and wine falls onto the bed but neither of them care. He takes Sebastian's dick in his hand and pours some down the length of it, Sebastian crying out and bucking up. He resists the urge to suck him off again and mouths along the length, licks at what pools at the base, and drags his tongue back up. 

"One of these days I'm gonna lick wine out of your ass." He says and pours some on his thigh. He slurps it up and continues to lick at his thigh long after the wine is gone. Sebastian moans and whines in his neediest tone. "Pour some in that pretty hole of yours and suck it all out again. Bet it'd taste even better, precious." 

"Please daddy, I'll do any-anything. Be your good little boy, please daddy!"

"Ask me for it, baby boy." Sebastian's cheeks burn. 

"Please lick wine out of my ass, daddy. Please.."

"You can do better than that, princess." Sebastian looks mortified but does as he's told. 

"Please daddy. Please pour wine in me and lick it out of my hole, daddy? I'll keep still and be a good boy for you. Please use your baby like this, daddy, drink wine outta my ass." Chris smirks down at him and watches how quickly Sebastian's breathing. 

"Baby, I don't think your little body can handle anymore wine. You can't go from apple juice to absinthe in a night."

"Please daddy?" 

"Maybe later." There's one small sip left in the glass and he pulls Sebastian up until their faces are close together. "I'll give you the tiniest bit more, okay?"

"Okay daddy." Sebastian opens his mouth but Chris puts the glass to his lips and pours it in. Sebastian stares at him in confusion that disappears when their lips touch. Chris uses his tongue to push the wine into Sebastian's mouth and leans his head back so that he'll swallow. Sebastian's mouth is sweet and cool from the wine but slowly growing hotter with every swipe of his tongue. Chris growls when Sebastian sweeps his tongue into his mouth as if frantically trying to get all of the remnants of the wine out. 

He pushes Sebastian back down on the bed and crawls over top of him. He rolls his hips down and allows Sebastian to yank on his hair. They've done far too much foreplay this morning and it's driving him to the brink of madness. His cock is painfully hard by this point and he starts to thrust hard against Sebastian, desperate for release. Ever since Sebastian sucked him off hours ago he's been hard and now he needs to soothe the ache. 

"Daddy, uhh, daddy!" Sebastian pants and rocks up to meet him. "Cum on me daddy, wanna smell like you daddy." He snarls and moves to bite beneath Sebastian's ear. He jerks and his moans break in pitch. 

"You're so beautiful, baby boy. Every inch of you. Mine— fucking mine!" 

"Daddy!" Chris swivels his hips and cums all over Sebastian's lower abdomen. He reaches between them and scoops up some of his cum, swiping it across Sebastian's swollen lips. 

"Daddy's beauty queen."

-

There's nothing worse for an athlete than being restless. Sebastian is going stir crazy without being able to train properly. He's used the gym equipment at Chris' office everyday for a week and gone running but it's not the same as actually training. He's bored out of his mind and his body is screaming at him in an attempt to get him to go back. But he won't because he and Chris decided this together and he knows that it's what's best. 

Still, he feels like a child stuck inside on a rainy day. 

Chris has been called into work more often recently and he's brought Sebastian with him every time. He's starting to wonder if it's a measure to keep him away from anyone from his team until this blows over and though he appreciates it, he still wants to see some of them. There are some trainers who must be clueless about this situation and are probably wondering where the hell he's disappeared to. He's worried about what his absence is going to do to the team. What if he breaks it apart before it's really even started?

"I have a meeting in ten minutes." Sebastian looks up from the ball he's been playing with. "I'd like you to come with me."

"I'm allowed, sir?" 

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Because I'm not a dom and I don't work here, sir. I thought these meetings were confidential."

"No lovely, you're allowed to be there if I want you to be." Sebastian smiles. 

"Okay sir." Chris looks pleased and it makes his body tingle.

"Let's head out now." Sebastian keeps a respectful distance in the hallway and his eyes down. In the elevator Chris bites down on his neck and almost makes him cum just from that. Once they get to the conference room Chris sits down in a large chair and pulls Sebastian down onto his lap, leaning his head against his solid shoulder. He hums and inhales the scent of Chris' cologne. "Mm, you look perfect in here." Chris whispers so low that he has to strain his ears to properly hear it. "I'd like to spread you out on this table and eat you out."

"Sir.."

"Maybe get you to fuck yourself on my fingers while we're waiting for the other doms." He closes his eyes and exhales shakily. "Make you cum screaming daddy just as they walk in. Would you like that, precious?"

"Yessir."

"What if I had you ride me during this meeting?" His breathing stutters and he buries his face in Chris' neck. They both know that Chris would never do that— he's far too possessive to let anyone else see Sebastian like that, especially not other doms— but it's a nice thought. Having Chris claim him right there would be a dream. "My little voyeur."

"Little one!" Chace practically screeches and plops down into the chair next to Chris. "I was wondering when Chris would bring you to one of these."

"What did I tell you about calling him that?"

"Do you really want me to call him sub? Because you know I can twist that into something far dirtier." Chris sighs. 

"You're easily the biggest dick I've ever met."

"See little one, Chris admitted that I have a bigger dick than he does. Don't you wanna switch to me?" Sebastian giggles and Chris presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

"I like my sir, Mr. Crawford." He says shyly and Chris strokes his back. 

"Such a good boy." 

"Are you gonna feel him up this entire meeting?"

"Yup." 

"Does that mean you'll let him suckle here too?"

"If I decide to." 

"You've changed quite a bit. In the past you never brought subs here and if you would've they'd be kneeling beside you for sure. Little one, do you have a golden asshole?" Chris growls. "What? I wanna know why you're so obsessed with him."

"Because he's my good boy." Sebastian lets out a small pleasured purr. "The sweetest boy I could've ever asked for."

"Ah, the young ones always are."

"No, just Sebastian." Warmth spreads throughout his entire body in a millisecond. There's nothing better than when Chris says things that make him feel special. "My precious boy."

"I'm trying very hard not to throw up."

"Don't be jealous." The rest of the doms file in and the feeling of their eyes on him is unsettling. "It's okay, precious. No one'll touch you." 

"I know sir." He murmurs and leans against him fully. Chris rubs his back slowly, his fingers brushing down his spine wonderfully. He fights to contain his happy sighs because he doesn't want to interrupt. The meeting goes on around him but he's focused solely on the calming motions of Chris' hand on his back. Chris starts to bounce his knee and he coos softly, pleasure filling him.

"We know what's going on with the Olympic team, Chris." Sebastian starts to come back little by little after he hears it. "But we'd like you to explain it from your side."

"The trainers haven't been treating the athletes properly so I've stepped in. You know I have a stake in the team."

"Yes, your sub is on it."

"There's more to it than that. These are kids being taken for a ride because they're still inexperienced. Greg, the oldest just turned 25. They don't know what to do in this situation."

"Be honest; did you come upon this information because of your sub?"

"Yes." Greg sighs.

"This is really going to bring your reasoning into question. Once it comes out that you're his dominant it'll look like you're only doing this because you want special treatment for him."

"We all know that's not true."

"Who knows that you're his dominant?"

"No one." 

"What?"

"A few trainers know about our relationship but have assumed that I'm only his boyfriend. That's another reason why this problem blew up; they think that I'm abusing him."

"Jesus Christ Chris!" Chace hollers from beside them. "That's deep shit, you could get in serious trouble because of this!" Sebastian flinches and Chris starts to actually pet him.

"There's no risk of that. I'm not abusing him and we all know it. If he's asked, he can deny it truthfully." 

"It won't sound like the truth."

"I can handle it."

"We're prepared to stand behind you as a foundation so you'll be set there but it will come out that you're more than his boyfriend once we do. This story is going to become front page news very quickly and once it does, it'll be a flood. There's no telling what'll happen here." 

"No one has to know that sir is my dom." Sebastian blurts and everyone turns to look at him. He flushes and takes his head away from Chris' neck but doesn't make eye contact with anyone. 

"What are you proposing?" A dominant he doesn't recognize asks. 

"Once sir's name gets released, you'll have to back him because everyone knows that he works here. He's a sponsor so his work doesn't matter but naturally people are going to assume that he's involved with someone on the team. Sir brought up the point that my trainers won't say that he's my boyfriend because then they'll have to admit why they know that and it'll include their faults, but they'll still try to say that I'm being abused. That's where the foundation comes in for real."

"Sebastian." Chris warns but he continues.

"You can say that I'm in a legal and consensual dominant-submissive relationship."

"Won't that just incriminate Chris?"

"It won't be sir that I admit to being with." A collective silence covers the room and Chris' hand slips off of his back. "In order to make sure that sir isn't linked to me, I'll pretend to be with another dominant. That'll allow us to say that sir found out about all of these problems because I told my dom and because they knew that sir was involved with the team, they told him."

"Absolutely not." Chris' voice is bordering on Arctic. "That's not happening."

"Chris, it's a great idea." 

"The hell it is!"

"Sir, it could work. You know it won't mean anything— I'll still be yours, sir. You can even choose the dom."

"Get in the hallway."

"Sir?"

"Get in the hallway and kneel by the elevator facing the door. Do not talk to anyone who passes or even look at them and do not move until I tell you to." He doesn't argue and goes straight to the hall. He gets in position and waits patiently for Chris to come out.

-

Of course Chris knows that Sebastian didn't mean to hurt him, but that doesn't help any. There's an intense aching in his chest and he feels broken up in every way possible. Sebastian even suggesting to be someone else's has torn him apart. He absolutely despises that plan and refuses to let it happen.

He walks out of the office and sees Sebastian still kneeling waiting for him. His throat burns and he tries his best to keep his emotions in check. "Assume place." He says and Sebastian shoots to his feet, groaning at the stiffness in his muscles. He pushes the elevator call button and waits impatiently, his insides swirling. He feels like someone's run over him with multiple trucks and the closer he gets to Sebastian the worse the ache gets.

Sebastian was trying to make things better and his idea would've been fool proof in any other context, but right now it makes doubt inch it's tricky way up Chris' spine. What if he did want to be someone else's? Had he thought about it before? It didn't seem like a brand new idea. They're both silent until they get back to his office where he locks the door and takes a deep, pained, breath. 

"Centre of the room, kneel." His commands are broken because that's how he's feeling inside. He can't form proper sentences and feels awfully childish for this response but he can't help it. Sebastian scrambles to obey and sinks down on the carpet. Chris opens the coat closet and removes a blindfold then walks over to Sebastian and ties it on. Sebastian whimpers a little and he wonders if he thinks Chris is going to hurt him. Chris walks over to sit on the edge of his desk, giving him enough distance from Sebastian without making him too far away. "Do you know what you just did back there?" Sebastian doesn't respond. "Answer me."

"I was trying to help, sir. I really was." That's what makes it even more painful. Even pretending to be apart from Sebastian for the sake of a plan is too much to bear, how did he think that that was the solution? 

"You shredded me, Sebastian." Sebastian's mouth falls open but he doesn't make a sound. "Suggesting that I give you up even temporarily.. it destroyed me. I know you were thinking of an out for me but that's not what I want. If my protection includes acting like you and I aren't together, I'd rather be in harm's way."

"Sir.."

"You like to be treated like and feel like you're special, right?"

"Yes sir."

"So I call you precious and lovely and my good boy, because you like it and so do I. You call me sir and daddy and whatever you can muster that you feel is respectful— do you know why you do that?"

"I-it feels right."

"Almost. You do it because you want me to feel special, too. You want to show me that you're mine in every single way imaginable and that you have undying affection for me just as I have for you. When you call me those things I do feel special and I live for it— but if you were someone else's, you'd call them those things too."

"No, sir!" Sebastian gushes. "No— I wouldn't, you're the only one!"

"You'd have to. It's in your nature and it's what you'd call your dominant. You'd call them sir or Madame or whatever, but it'd still be the same thing. Imagine me calling someone else precious or petting them and calling them the most special boy." Sebastian's entire body tightens. "How does that make you feel?"

"Awful. Sick inside." There we are.

"Because?"

"Because that's me, sir. I'm your precious and your most special boy. Only I am."

"That's right. When I thought of you responding to or treating anyone else the way you do me, it made me sick. It's still making me sick; it fucking hurts, Sebastian." He watches Sebastian's tears start to dampen the blindfold and his heart folds like a house of cards. 

"I'm sorry." Sebastian whispers. "I'm sorry— I never want to hurt you, sir, not ever. I only want to make you happy and I only want you. There's no one else for me and I don't want you to hurt because of me. You're everything to me, sir. You-you have to know that." Chris feels tears gathering in his eyes and pushes them back. 

"It kills me that you'd do anything to protect me." 

"You're doing the same for me right now."

"Because that's my job— I live to do it."

"You fight for me, sir, because I can't handle confrontations or true battles. I'm fighting for you in the only way I know how, protecting you from the sideline where I'm safe while making you safe." Chris' hands shake and he stands up. 

"This isn't a possessive dominant thing, it's not about not wanting to share you because you're my submissive. I won't let you do this because you're different than anyone else; you mean more to me than anything in this world. I've been people's dominant before but that was where the line was drawn. I haven't been someone's boyfriend for years, but even then it wasn't like this. No one else makes me feel like this." 

Chris doesn't even realize what he's doing until his knees hit the floor with a loud thud. Sebastian gasps and gropes blindly for nothing. 

"S-sir what're you doing?" Chris reaches forward and pushes the blindfold up so that Sebastian can see him. It takes a few seconds of wild blinking for Sebastian to get used to the light again but when his stunning blue-grey eyes scan him and see that he is in fact kneeling he looks absolutely shocked. "Y-you're kneeling?"

"You want to protect me, so protect my heart instead. Keep me warm like only you can." Sebastian sighs dreamily and nods. "You'll do that for me, won't you precious?"

"Yes sir. That's my job. I live to do it." 

Their kisses are slow and sweet like the stickiest syrup, leaking between them and staying. Sebastian has his hands braced on Chris' chest and Chris' fingers are laced through, keeping him balanced as he rides him. Their lips are fused together by this point and their bodies aren't far behind. There's always a huge amount of affection between them when they have sex but this time it's different. There's something fluttering and pulsing between them, making it hard to breathe but it feels so perfect.

He rocks his hips up and Sebastian mewls into his mouth. He tightens his hold on his hands and moans, hungry for everything that Sebastian has. It's so good, it's perfect, it's everything. He sucks Sebastian's lower lip into his mouth and suckles slowly. Sebastian rolls his body and clenches around him, desperate to push him as deep inside as he can go. 

"Yes, yes." Sebastian moans. "Sir, you're mine, mine— amazing, mine.."

"That's right baby. I'm yours." He says against his lips. "And you're mine. We're, uh fuck baby, we're in this together." 

"F-forever, sir." 

"Forever." Sebastian cums screaming his name loud enough for the entire floor to hear.


	8. Napoleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them have ever felt this way before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: subspace, leash play, collars, anxiety

Instead of keeping the spare room for whenever he chooses to give Sebastian a punishment, Chris turns it into somewhat of a gym. He himself isn't going to use it but he knows that Sebastian wants to stay in shape. He's been using the gym at his office but it's painfully clear that Sebastian isn't very comfortable there, so this is the solution. He obviously couldn't get everything that Sebastian needs to be fully prepared but he's managed to get a hold of very good workout equipment that'll help him out. It's taken a little over a week to get everything set up and he's thankful that Sebastian isn't as curious as one would assume; he hasn't gone snooping around or asked why they've been spending so much time at his place instead of Chris', which has given him the perfect amount of time to get everything organized. 

Last night Chris brought a very sleepy Sebastian back to his apartment and gotten him into bed without a hitch. Now he's woken up before him and wants to wake him up; he feels like a child wanting to wake their parents on Christmas morning. He lies in bed beside Sebastian and strokes his hair for a little while then starts to whisper in his ear. 

"Daddy's good boy." He whispers. "Such a perfect princess for me, my little boy. You make me so proud." Sebastian mews in his sleep and curls up closer to him, nuzzling his neck. "When'll my baby boy wake up? Daddy's lonely, baby. Wake up and play with me." Sebastian shifts and licks at his neck, purely kitten. He sighs and resorts to sliding his hand into the back of Sebastian's panties and stroking his cleft. That wakes him up in an instant. 

"Daddy?" He asks in the scratchiest little voice. "S'wrong?"

"Sorry I woke you, baby. I was just lonely." Sebastian smiles up at him. 

"M'happy you woke me, daddy. I don't want you to be lonely when I'm here." 

"Such a good boy." He says and kisses Sebastian's nose. He turns bright pink in response. "I have something I want to show you, baby. I was going to wait until you actually woke up but I'm not very patient." 

"You wanna go now daddy?"

"Yeah." Sebastian gets out of bed and stretches out, allowing Chris to get a good look at him. He's wearing a thin white tank top and a tiny pair of panties that hugs his ass perfectly. His hair has gotten significantly longer and he's able to pull the front pieces back into a small ponytail which it's in now but it's a mess from sleep. He looks so innocent and small; absolutely gorgeous. Chris gets up and walks behind Sebastian, watching his adorably clumsy walk. It's hilarious that Sebastian is his graceful little gymnast but when he wakes up he's like a doe trying to walk on shaky legs.

He leads him to the spare room and opens the door, walking him inside. Sebastian looks around with wide eyes and runs around to get a good look at everything. His pure excitement is well worth the time it took to find this stuff and he'd do it again as many times as Sebastian wanted. 

"It's all for me?" Sebastian sounds absolutely shocked.

"Yes precious, it's all for you." 

"And I can, I can use it all? Whenever I want?" Chris chuckles. 

"Yes. I couldn't get everything you need but I think I did pretty well, hmm?" He isn't expecting it when Sebastian dives on him, his arms wrapped around his waist and face buried in his chest. 

"Thank you daddy." Sebastian gasps. "No one's ever— thank you so much." He kisses Sebastian's head and pets his back. "You treat me like I'm, like I'm so special." His confusion and disbelief is heartbreaking. How does he not yet know how special he truly is? "Like I'm the most special person in the world. It's like I matter so much.. I— daddy, sir, I'm not really. I'm just a kid and I haven't done much yet." 

"You're wrong. You've done so much more than anyone— every single piece of you, even the tiniest one, is worth the world to me. I would give up everything for you, Sebastian. You deserve only the best it's my honour to try to give it all to you." 

"I want to make you proud of me." His voice is hoarse from all of the emotions running through it. "You think so highly of me and I wanna live up to that."

"Baby, you already have. You've surpassed my expectations." 

"W-when trials start, will you come watch me?" His heart speeds up to a dangerous pace. He knows that going to watch him is a huge step; athletes don't invite just anyone to watch them compete. It's a sign of trust and love, it's as serious to Sebastian as a collar is to him. "You don't have to, sir. I know you're busy but I'd really like you to go." 

"I'm there." He can feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "I'll be in the crowd cheering you on, Sebastian. I'll be right fucking there for however long you'll let me stay." Sebastian starts to sob, his fists tightening in the back of his shirt. "Precious, please don't cry. I didn't intend for this to happen quite this way."

"I'm ha-happy sir." His body shakes and wetness seeps through his shirt quickly. "My ma can't make it b-but you'll be there. You'll be there for me and I'll look up and see you."

"Even if you can't spot me you'll definitely hear me."

"You really wanna go, sir? I don't wanna force you into anything."

"I want to go more than anything. I'll make a shirt with your face on it." Sebastian giggles and looks up purely to smile at him. "There's my precious boy." 

"You make me so happy, sir. I've never felt like this ever. Even outside of a relationship I've never been this happy." 

"I'm going to make sure that you stay this happy forever, baby." 

"Sir, I'm so lucky to have you by my side. You chose me.."

"You chose me, precious. That was the best day of my life."

-

Being without an official collar doesn't mean that they can't play around with leashes. Chris usually saves leashes for more experienced subs because they require a lot of trust but he accidentally stumbles upon a beautiful leash and has to get it. It's a simple white leather leash with a thin padded leather choker and a rose gold clasp. It's elegant and understated and screams Sebastian. He buys it without a second thought and tells Sebastian to be waiting naked in the living room by the time he's finished work.

When he walks through the door Sebastian is waiting for him just like he asked him to be. His back is straight and he has his hands palm down on his thighs, his eyes trained on the ground. Chris' heart races and he's bouncing with excitement. He hasn't been this excited about introducing a new form of play since he was an over-eager first timer. Instead of jumping straight in he takes off his shoes and jacket and unbuttons his shirt a little. He removes the leash from it's case and clicks his tongue. Sebastian turns to stare at him and smiles. 

"Good job, sub. Lovely form." Sebastian flushes. "Come." He takes the hint and crawls over to him, graceful and sleek. He's clearly been practicing and it's paid off majorly. "Good boy." 

"Welcome home, sir." 

"I bet you're wondering why I've asked you to do this specifically when you haven't in a very long time."

"Yes, sir. I am."

"It's because I brought you a present and in order for me to give it to you, I want you to be just like this. Can you stay like this for me?"

"Yes sir."

"I knew you could." He opens the box and takes the leash out then puts the box on the ground. He takes the lead in one hand and the choker in the other, stretching it out in front of Sebastian. His eyes widen and he stares at it in awe. "Do you know what this is, princess?"

"A leash, sir." His voice is quivering slightly. 

"Your leash." The change in Sebastian's breathing is noticeable. He's bordering on panting. "If you want it, that is." 

"I, I," He stammers and stares at the choker. 

"I know we haven't addressed you being leashed but I saw this and thought of you immediately. I think it suits you, lover. But if you're uncomfortable with this we won't go any further. God knows there are other ways to play." 

"I want it." Sebastian nearly moans and catches him off guard. "I want it, sir. Please— please let me have it. Please sir."

"Oh, so you do like it." Sebastian nods helplessly. "You want me to put it on you, pet?" Sebastian does moan this time. 

"Yes sir, please." 

"What good manners. You're welly trained." 

"Please sir, I want, want to be on your leash. I'll be your good pet." Chris' skin tingles and he steps forward, unclasping the choker. He puts it on Sebastian and closes it, the sound of the metal clicking shut echoing throughout the room and shaking both of them. Sebastian sags and stares at him with a completely blank expression. 

"You with me, precious?"

"Mm, sir... s'good sir.." It's all he can make out from Sebastian's babble. He's swaying just a little and is thoroughly locked in. He's seen subs react positively to a leash— some have even cum from just the leash— but they've never gone from down to locked in so quickly. 

"Oh precious, oh lover, you're gone. My darling boy." Sebastian mewls and closes his eyes. "Should I bring you to bed, lovely?"

"Crawl.." Sebastian purrs. "Sir, please." 

"Alright special one. Let's go." Chris grabs the lead and walks ahead of him, the drag of Sebastian crawling behind him calms him. Sebastian's still moving behind him but it's sluggish and weak— he's further gone than he's ever seen him before. He can't even imagine what he'd do if he were seriously collared. By the time they reach the bedroom Sebastian is panting like an actual dog. "Heel." Chris says and jerks the leash, making him halt. Sebastian sits back on his heels and stares up at him expectantly. "Good boy, very good boy."

"Sir, please.."

"Down." Sebastian looks confused so he yanks the leash down and forces him to the ground. The sub moans and presses closer to the wood. He smiles at the way Sebastian is trying his absolute hardest to stay still even though he's under. "Since you like being my pet, maybe you should sleep on the floor tonight. Should I get you a dog bed?" Sebastian whines higher than he's ever heard. "No, I think I'll have you curl up by my feet." Sebastian mumbles incoherently. "Roll over." He makes a soft, pathetic and weak, noise and rolls onto his back. 

His knees are bright pink from the floor and his cock is curling up toward his bellybutton, precum dribbling lazily down the side. He's whining and whimpering, his nipples hard and straining. Seeing him this aroused from something so simple is a huge turn on. Chris nudges Sebastian's cock with his foot and he groans. 

"You're so hard from just a piece of leather, sub." Normally he'd shame a sub for it but he just can't, not with him. "That's beautiful." 

"Sir, please, please."

"What do you want, precious?"

"T-tie it— the bed— sir," Chris growls deep in his chest and yanks the leash up, pulling Sebastian into a sitting position. 

"You wanna be tied up, precious?" Sebastian nods. "Say it or you don't get to cum."

"Yessir, wanna be tied."

"Like a real pet." He brings Sebastian over to the bed and makes him crawl onto it. He grinds down against the sheets and Chris jerks the leash, making him stop and a choked whine coming free. "Do that again and you're sleeping on the floor by yourself." 

"M'sorry sir. Won't do it again. M'sorry."

"I don't want to punish you, but I will if need be." He loops the leash through the latticework and pulls it taut. "My beautiful boy. You're gorgeous like this, bound tight for me. Such a beautiful little thing." He didn't go into this with a plan, so he doesn't know what to really do now. He doesn't want to punish or embarrass Sebastian by making him stay bound without any pleasure but he doesn't necessarily feel like doing something sexual. This moment is intimate enough without it. 

Chris unties the leash and takes it in his hand. "Down, princess." Sebastian lies down on the bed and he climbs in beside him. "Come, sweetness. You can suckle." Sebastian gasps and latches onto his pec. He suckles slowly and purrs against his skin, vibrations moving through his body nicely. Chris starts to pet him from the nape of his neck to as far down as he can reach. He continues to pet him from top to bottom and makes him purr until he sounds just like an actual kitten. 

"My good boy." He coos and slows his strokes down a fraction. Sebastian's body is overwhelmed by sensation so he notices every little change and moans. "My sweet little pussycat, hmm?" 

"Mm."

"Such a beauty. You're perfect, precious. My soft sub, you're always so desperate for me. You never stop wanting me and I love it. You make me crazy, lovely boy. I'm obsessed with you and right now, holding onto your leash, I'm in my element. I could tie your leash to the bed and bind your hands and feet— you wouldn't be able to escape even if you tried your hardest; you'd be completely at my mercy." Sebastian keens and presses closer to him. "I could keep you locked in here for as long as I wanted." 

"Yessir, yes, yes, yes. Anything you want. Keep me here waiting for you." Sebastian pants. "Please sir."

"Right in now I just want to hold you for a while, but you can't go to sleep with the leash on." Sebastian whimpers. "I know, I don't want to take it off of you either." He says and surprises himself somewhat. "But you could get hurt and I'm not risking that."

Sebastian makes soft noises, gurgled and weak, that sound a lot like pleas. He's slipped into an area of subspace that makes him nonverbal. He can only make noises and hope that they get his point across. It's a good thing he's trained in reading these things— Sebastian is also very easy for him to read in general. 

"We'll make a deal; I'll take the actual leash off but you can keep the choker." Sebastian makes a soft noise and he kisses his forehead. "Sit up for me princess." It takes a minute but he realizes that Sebastian is too weak to move on his own. "That's okay baby boy." He sits up and drags Sebastian with him. He unclips the leash and adjusts the choker so that the clasp is on the front in case Sebastian needs to reach it quickly. It's then that it really hits him; Sebastian is wearing a collar, for him.

It isn't a special collar that was made specifically for him as originally planned, but it still has meaning. It's like a promise ring; it shows that Sebastian is willing to be shackled to him and actually wants to be. A growl slips free from his throat and the urge to possess, to own, grows even larger. This delicate and trusting boy is his.

Sebastian's eyes are lidded yet he's still staring at him with such adoration. He's making Chris' heart race from just a look and it's unfair but oh so welcome. He strokes Sebastian's cheek and his eyes close fully. 

"What a beautiful boy." He murmurs and kisses his forehead. "I'd do anything for you, my beautiful boy."

-

Waking up with a choker that Chris gave him on is liberating. Though he was absolutely out of it he felt amazing and free. Now he's laying in bed curled up on Chris' chest like a kitten and feeling like he's flying. Chris' hand is on his back and his breath is moving pieces of his hair and it's just so nice. It's pure heaven— he's warm and safe now, right there in Chris' arms. 

"Can you speak now, sweet boy?" Chris asks and he nods. 

"Yes sir." His voice is hoarse from lack of speaking, almost like he hasn't spoken in years. It makes sense considering the night before felt like days and days had passed.

"How are you feeling? Locked in?"

"A lil." He says and nuzzles Chris' chest. 

"What do you remember?"

"All of it, sir. S'a little hazy but I remember." 

"You came in your sleep." Sebastian frowns. 

"M'sorry." Chris sighs but there's only fondness there. 

"I'm not." 

"What happened, sir?"

"You were making strange noises and I thought you were choking so I went to unclip your collar and you whined until I had to settle you down. I was petting you and whispering in your ear and you came just from that."

"I like the collar, sir. I like it very much."

"I do too, lovely." 

"Can I keep it sir? I know being collared means a lot but I.. I'm ready, sir." Chris gasps. "If you're not, that's okay, but I'm ready. I want to wear your collar, sir." Chris rolls quickly and pins him down by the wrists. His eyes are nearly black with desire and his skin is flushed.

"Wearing my collar means you're mine exclusively. Every single part of you belongs to me and I make most of your decisions. You're giving me permission to do whatever I want with you."

"It's not permission, it's trust." Chris closes his eyes tightly. "I trust you sir. You'll never make me regret that." 

"Not ever." Chris promises. "I won't ever take advantage of anything you give me, Sebastian. You're everything to me." 

"I know sir and I feel the same way. That's why I want this." 

"This one won't do. I'm getting you something that's worthy of you, precious. You deserve only the best and something unique— you won't get any less." His body turns to liquid beneath the warmth of Chris' solid frame. "I'm going to keep you safe and happy because I want to. I need you precious. I'm too far gone, I can't live without you now." 

"Make love to me, sir." His voice is thick and almost a sob. "Please, please, I need you. Don't let me go— please." 

"You're right, precious boy. It is love." 

Chris licks him open with single-minded focus. He traces his rim with the tip of his tongue and presses it flat against his asshole, licking him with long and lingering strokes. He pushes the tip into him and Sebastian sobs. He teases him like that for a few minutes and grows tired of it, shoving his tongue deep and probing around inside of him. It feels too good to take and he needs Chris badly. 

"Sir, sir, I'm yours. Forever sir— forever." Chris groans and he rolls his hips into Chris' working mouth. He cries out and Chris works his tongue in as deep as he can. "Only yours. Never, never want anyone else." One of Chris' fingers pushes into him and the burning stretch is overwhelming. "Want you, want you, own me.." Chris pulls away to grab the discarded bottle of lube and coats his fingers with it. 

"You're mine." He says and puts two fingers into him. Sebastian moans and Chris starts to finger him ruthlessly. He's extremely thorough and hits his prostate with deadly accuracy. "My angel, my perfect boy, my most precious one—" Chris swallows thickly. "The love of my life." Sebastian starts to cry and sits up to grab onto Chris' shoulders. 

"I love you." He cries. "I love you so much!" Chris kisses him and presses him into the bed. He whispers sweet things into Sebastian's mouth and bites at his lips desperately. 

"I love you, baby. More than anyone or anything. I love you."

Chris is always gentle when they have sex unless they're doing a scene or they feel like doing something else but right now it's different. Chris is kissing him like Sebastian is the only thing keeping him alive and his hands are running all over his body with reverence. He's on fire, burning under Chris' affection in a way that's only comforting. He feels loved and safe and full of hope, no one can touch him when he's in Chris' arms. He opens up to Chris' thrusts and clings to him desperately. 

"I love you." Chris murmurs. "I love you."

-

An official statement regarding the lack of Olympic team activities is released a few days later. It outlines the allegations against the staff and announces that until further notice the team is on suspension. When Sebastian reads the words abuse and disruptive he breaks down and locks himself in the gym. He doesn't come out for a full day and it leaves Chris worried and stung. "You have to come out." Chris says softly, trying to keep the pain from his voice. "You haven't eaten in over a day and you'll get sick if you keep this up."

"Doesn't matter." Sebastian mumbles.

"Yes it does."

"It's all over. I've been training for this since I was a kid and it's ruined now. I fucked it up like I fuck everything up." Chris flinches and tries the knob again but it's still locked. 

"Will you let me in, precious? Please?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll fuck us up too." Sebastian sounds so scared and alone; it makes him sick because he knows that this announcement is only the beginning. "You'll see that I'm a stupid kid and you'll leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you, I love you. You know that."

"I don't want you to go, sir." He whimpers. "I love you. I don't want you to leave me." 

"Open the door?"

"I'm scared."

"Of?"

"Disappointing you."

"Princess, no. You could never disappoint me." 

"M'not a good sub. I'm not trained like you deserve and I'm always busy with the team, which is over now, and I'm not—" Sebastian makes a choked sound that's all pain. "I'm not a good boy.." If someone were to stab him right then he wouldn't have felt it because he was already in so much pain. "You deserve a good boy, sir."

"Please open the door. I need to see you— let me hold you, precious. Please." It takes a few minutes but Sebastian does open the door. His eyes are rimmed with red and bloodshot and his skin is pale. He looks like he's been to hell and back. Chris doesn't have the chance to step forward, Sebastian sniffles and collapses into his arms. "My sweet boy." He says and picks him up. He's limp like a rag doll and it burns him. "You're the most wonderful boy to ever exist. You're good and special and sweet and beautiful; I love you so much." 

"Please don't send me away."

"You don't get it. If I had my way you'd be shackled to me forever. I wouldn't be getting you a collar if I didn't want you to stay." Sebastian takes a deep breath and leans against him but he isn't so limp anymore. He's more of himself now. "I love you." Sebastian closes his eyes. 

"Daddy, sir— love you, love you so much." 

"I know precious. I'm going to protect you. Even if everything else crumbles I never will, I'm here and I live for you Sebastian." 

"Only you." He opens his eyes and stares at him with the most innocent and vulnerable expression he's ever seen. It takes his breath away and he feels even more desperate to protect him. Sebastian needs him in a way that no one else ever has and he feels the same way. "I trust you, sir. Only you."


	9. Red Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to forget that Chris is a professional Dom and not just Sebastian's boyfriend.

"You know that being a professional dominant requires you to do demos and participate in the circuit, right?" Chace says as he barges into his office. Chris rolls his eyes. 

"How is it that you're the only person who ever searches me out to piss me off?" 

"This is official business."

"I really doubt that."

"I came from HR, bud. You're not doing your job."

"Yes I am, I have an exclusive sub." 

"You take less than the minimum payment from Sebastian, Chris, and we all know that soon you'll be taking nothing. You'll still get paid for being under contract here but you have to do what you're contractually obligated to do."

"What's the job?" Chris asks on a sigh. Chace wouldn't be coming to him so quickly if there weren't a job for him to do. His suspicions are confirmed when Chace grins. 

"We need you for an exhibition in Amsterdam."

"What kind of exhibition?"

"Hands on." 

"Do you really think I'm going to touch anyone else? I'm with Sebastian and happily so."

"And I'm happy for you. But this is your job and you know that it's important to show doms and subs that are still learning what to do."

"Choose someone else." 

"The issue is that this event is pretty high profile in our circle. We need only the best and most qualified, which naturally means you."

"You know very well that this is going to fuck my relationship up if I say yes."

"I don't know for sure."

"He's not going to be okay with me fucking someone else, Chace." 

"You won't necessarily be fucking anyone." Chris stares at him blankly. "Okay so you might."

"My job doesn't mean shit if it'll hurt him."

"I know you're collaring him soon, so there isn't really a risk of you losing him."

"Giving him a collar doesn't make him my actual possession. He's a person, idiot."

"A person who cares about you."

"Your point?"

"He won't want you to not be doing your job because of him. Especially when you love your job."

"You know that I've never been into fucking strangers, sub or not."

"You've fucked every sub you've ever had and then some."

"I've never been thrown a sub and told to stick it in because it's my job. Anyone that I've fucked I've known properly and gotten their consent firsthand."

"Believe me, the subs going are definitely going to give their full consent when they find out it's you." Chris glares at him.

"Subs. As in plural." Chace shrugs. 

"Slip of the tongue?"

"How many are you expecting me to work with?"

"One primarily, but over the course of four days probably three others." 

"What the fuck do you mean four days?"

"That's how long the trip is."

"I'm not leaving for four days!" 

"Don't you trust him?" Chace asks and blanches at the look he gets. "Okay I admit that was too far, but you've gone away for longer with other subs."

"They were different."

"Did they not matter to you?"

"Oh fuck you. My relationship with Sebastian is different than I've had with anyone and I'm not screwing that up."

"How about a compromise? I know us doms aren't too fussy on it but I think I have a solid one."

"What?"

"Bring him with you, like an accessory— a prop."

"Not a fucking chance."

"He can be the sub you do the demo with and I know you love to train him so you can do it there!"

"You said there're other doms going which means I'll have to share and that isn't happening." 

"Everyone knows what he is to you, they won't make a move on him without permission. Especially if he's collared by the time you go."

"I'm not speeding up the process because I want to stake a claim. His collar is going to be perfect, not some generic crap."

"Are you having a ceremony?" He teases half-heartedly. Some doms do have collaring ceremonies but they're naturally the more flamboyant sort. He has no interest in doing that because when Sebastian is collared, it's going to be an intimate affair. 

"No."

"I've seen him skipping around here with a leather choker on lately; just use that and make it look official."

"This whole offer is ridiculous. I'm not parading him around; the whole fucking Red Light District will be popping semis for him!" Chace laughs so hard he almost falls off the chair. 

"Oh fuck, that's one of the funniest things I've ever heard you say." He wipes at his eyes and Chris has to stifle the urge to stab him with a paperweight. "I do see your point though. He's got a tight little ass and thick thighs— everyone'll love seeing that up close."

"We're friends but keep taking liberties with what you say about him and that'll change real fast." Chace sobers.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make the situation a little lighter." He knows that he's going to have to go. He has to make sure that people know that he's still an active part of the community and isn't retiring yet. 

"I'll go." 

"Thank god. They were gonna make me go and lord knows I'm not good at exhibitions. I go too crazy."

"I need to talk to Sebastian first and see what he's comfortable with doing, then I'll get back to HR with details."

"Gotcha." He says and makes finger guns. "I'm on your side Chris, the side of true, kinky love."

-

Sebastian knows that something's up when he walks into Chris' apartment and finds one of Chris' worn long sleeve shirts— his favourite— and boy-short panties laid out on the couch. The panties are brand new and lacy, very pretty really. Chris buying him things isn't new at all but there's something different about this. Still he changes into the outfit and sighs, warmth invading his body. He always feels better when he's wearing something of Chris'. 

"Sir?" He calls and ties his hair back. He pads his way into Chris' bedroom and finds him looking through his schedule book. The instant relief he feels from just seeing him is wonderful. "Sir." He says and Chris looks up to smile at him. 

"Welcome back, sweet boy. You look lovely today." He blushes and warms completely. "Come." Sebastian skips over and climbs onto the bed. Chris spreads his legs and Sebastian kneels between them, lowering his head to nuzzle his stomach. 

"Missed you, sir."

"I missed you too. Going through a day without having you is awful."

"I'm here now, sir." 

"Yes you are." Chris puts the book on the nightstand and sits up. He kisses Sebastian softly and nibbles on his lip. "There are some things we need to talk about."

"Yeah?"

"Unfortunately." He stares at him because he's afraid his voice will crack if he speaks. "Don't look so scared, lover. You know it's nothing harmful."

"Okay sir." Chris sighs and pulls him into his lap.

"I've agreed to go to Amsterdam for a four day exhibition." Boulders drop into his stomach.

"An exhibition?" 

"Yes." He's seen exhibitions before; experienced doms do demonstrations and various scenes are acted out in full view. If Chris is going he's definitely going to be participating.

"With other subs."

"Yes." He repeats in a careful tone. 

"You'll be using other subs." 

"Yes, precious, I will be." He tries his hardest not to respond negatively but it doesn't work. He can feel himself attempting to curl into a tight ball. "Don't withdraw."

"How many?"

"About four." He stares blankly at the wall opposite them, chest starting to ache. "It's my job, lovely. You know it means nothing to me if it's not you."

"What demonstrations will you be doing?"

"I'm not sure yet; there are still some details that need to be worked out."

"I don't—" He shakes his head. Sometimes it's hard to remember that Chris is a professional and not just his. It hits like a bullet whenever he's forced to confront that fact. "How long have you known about this?"

"A few hours. I'm telling you now because it's as soon as I can."

"It's business, sir. I get it. Whoever you're with— it won't mean anything. It's nothing." 

"No, Sebastian. You're not going to hide your feelings from me; tell me what you're thinking."

"It's not my place to interfere with your job, sir."

"It's not interfering if I'm asking you for your input."

"I'm your sub, sir. I don't make your decisions."

"You're my boyfriend which trumps sub every time. I'm not going to do anything like this without knowing where your head is."

"I don't like it." He whispers sadly. "Not at all. I'm not okay with it."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I understand and I'm not mad at you, sir. It's your job." 

"Tell me what else."

"I've never been away from you for that long and I really hate that idea. I'll miss you.. can I sleep here, sir? I don't wanna go to my place if you're not here."

"That's the other thing I want to talk to you about." 

"Me staying here?"

"No, you coming with me." He can't lie, it's a shock that Chris is offering. He really didn't expect that to be an option. "I don't like the idea of being away from you anymore than you do, lovely, so I'd like you to come with me."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. If you're up for it, I want you there." Sebastian buzzes with excitement. 

"Will we have time to sightsee?" All of the tension between them disappears.

"As much time as you want."

"I've never been to Amsterdam. I'm really excited now."

"I hope you know that I'm going to be on you every chance I get." Sebastian giggles. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way, sir."

-

It's both annoying and relieving that the foundation counted on his agreement and set up the trip beforehand. They end up flying out a week later on a private plane full of his coworkers who are all getting to friendly with the various subs that're on board. Chris has made no effort to talk to anyone because as soon as they were given the okay to move around the cabin Sebastian slid into his lap. He's been petting him for twenty minutes. 

"How're you doing, princess?"

"Good sir. I'm happy to be here."

"I'm very glad." Chris nips at Sebastian's neck. "We're going to have a great time, sweet boy. I promise."

"Are we sharing a room with any other doms and subs?"

"No way. I made sure that we got our own room separate from everyone else. You're mine."

"I'm so excited, sir. There's so much to see and do here— it's gonna be so fun." Sebastian seems to forget the true reason they're heading there in the first place and he doesn't have the heart to remind him. 

"Are you planning on going into the Red Light District?" Sebastian looks away. "What's wrong, precious?"

"I don't want to."

"You don't have to then." 

"Have you ever been there?"

"Yeah." 

"Have you done exhibitions there?"

"I wouldn't say exhibitions, more like just plain public sex." Sebastian starts to chew on his lip. He sighs and rubs Sebastian's back. "If I could change my past I would."

"How long ago?"

"I don't know, maybe five or six years." 

"I wasn't anywhere near legal yet." Fear latches onto him, the cold tendrils snaking around his heart. Is Sebastian having second thoughts about their age difference? It's never bothered him before and if it is now he doesn't know what to do. "Your past makes you you, sir. I love you." Chris kisses his jaw gratefully. "It's silly of me to be jealous about things that've happened in the past, way before you knew me, but I am. I guess I've been pretending that I'm your only one." 

"You are."

"Sir—"

"You're the only one who I've ever loved, precious. The only one I've ever properly collared."

"Really?" He asks, awed. 

"Yes, precious. The others have worn chokers or forms of collars but never an official one, least of all one that I designed." Sebastian flushes with pride. "Once it's ready, it'll be the first one I've ever made for anyone."

"Sir." He mewls and leans his head on Chris' shoulder. "That makes me so happy." 

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." He turns his head and kisses Sebastian softly, their lips sliding together. In seconds a gentle kiss turns into more and their tongues are beating together, Chris' hands sliding under Sebastian's shirt. He scratches down his chest and Sebastian whines into his mouth. He presses closer into Chris' hands and his hips start to move on their own.

"Oh, pretty baby." He murmurs. "Look at you." He reaches higher and catches one of Sebastian's nipples between two of his fingers, rubbing in slow circles that make him moan. "You're so sensitive, lovely. I kind of wish I had a cock cage for you." 

"W-why sir?"

"So I could milk you, precious. We haven't played with that idea yet."

"Sir, please.." Chris is quick to yank the privacy screen across them, shielding them from view. "Wanna play with you."

"I had some toys arranged for us." He says and shifts Sebastian so that he's straddling his thighs. Chris grabs onto the curve of his ass and rocks their hips together. "They're waiting for us at the hotel." 

"What're they, sir?" 

"I won't tell you everything, but I can give you a few." He says and grinds his hips up against Sebastian's rock hard erection. Sebastian whimpers and clings to his shoulders. "I like you in pretty things, so I've gotten you some.. jewellery. Jewelled plugs," He says and bites his neck. "pretty clamps, anal beads." 

"Oh god." They've never used anal beads before but Sebastian has expressed interest, so this trip is the perfect opportunity. "Sir, I can't wait. Can we-we use them as soon as we get there?" Chris grins. 

"I have to check in with the event coordinator, lover, and I thought you wanted to do some sightseeing?" Sebastian whines. 

"Can we play instead, sir?" 

"As much as I'd love to tie you to a bed and play with you for days, I know you'll regret not seeing anything. Besides—" He says and presses his lips to Sebastian's ear. "you can wear a lot of our toys outside." Sebastian nearly sobs.

-

Amsterdam is beautiful. Sebastian's immediately taken with it, caught up in the natural and man made beauty. Ever since they left the airport and got into their town car he's been looking through the window at everything and practically bouncing up and down with excitement. He can't wait to get out and see everything up close. The pressure of Chris' hand in his is the only thing keeping him grounded. That, and the knowledge that Chris is there to use other subs. 

He's still not okay with Chris touching anyone else or anyone else touching him. He doesn't want to think about anyone getting the praise that belongs to him. Chris is his in every single way possible— those greedy subs who want him can't have him, he's not letting go. Chris is his and his alone. If he has to he'll bruise Chris with hickeys and gouge marks before he goes as a mark of ownership. 

"You have a look in your face, precious. Tell me what's wrong."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"What I'm going to do first." Chris turns do that he can see him better and Sebastian forces himself to keep looking out the window. 

"I don't like it when you lie; it makes me feel like you don't truly trust me."

"I do, sir!"

"So?" Sebastian runs his hand through his hair and yanks a little. "Don't do that." His hand falls.

"You're gonna pet them?"

"Praise is key when establishing trust."

"Will you pet them?"

"It depends on if they deserve it."

"Will you spank them?"

"I doubt it." 

"Will you call them nice things?" 

"To some degree." 

"Are you going to fuck them?" Chris' silence chips at his heart. He trains his eyes on the cars they pass and wills his tears away. 

"I don't know how the scenes are going to work, so it's a possibility." He digs his nails into his thigh. "I don't want you to resent me for it."

"I won't."

"I know it's hypocritical of me to be doing this when I tore a strip off of you when you suggested faking another relationship, believe me I do. If this could be any other way I would make it happen."

"If you really don't want to do it, why did you agree to come?"

"It's my job." 

"Do you like this part of it?" 

"Yes." He feels sick all of a sudden. "I like training people and dominating in front of a crowd. I've always been that way— but only with people I have some sort of tie to. I don't work with strangers." 

"You've never taken me in front of anyone."

"I'm aware."

"Am I not trained enough? Do you— will I embarrass you, sir?" He asks with genuine concern. 

"Of course not! You could never embarrass me, Sebastian. Not ever."

"So why?"

"Because I don't want anyone else to see you the way I do. When you're flushed and nonverbal but still need to cum, that's mine to see and mine only." 

"I don't want you to stop doing things that you enjoy because of me. It's not fair." 

"I enjoy you being safe and happy more than anything else."

"I, I— don't fuck them." He didn't want to say it but it slips out. "Don't fuck them! I can't— I know it's your job but I don't want be around knowing that you're fucking someone else! I-it hurts, sir. I can't take it!" He curls up and presses his face into his knees. He can only think of himself walking around Amsterdam while Chris is telling someone else how good they are and it's pure pain. "It's your decision." He sobs. "But I hate it." 

"Princess." Chris says and pulls him into his lap, yanking the seatbelt across both of them. "I— there's an area of the contract that I didn't tell you about." He's too choked up to ask about it. "It states that if I choose to, I can forgo the use of other subs and use you exclusively." His breathing starts to even out when he registers this. 

"R-really?"

"Yes. It's in all of the contracts but normally isn't covered unless a Dom and sub are in a monogamous relationship or have agreed to be completely exclusive. It takes away the need to use anyone else." 

"That's, that's amazing, sir. It's perfect!"

"Precious, I don't think you realize the full weight of this decision. Sure it'd be great because neither of us want me to use anyone else but it'll impact your career. There're no devices allowed in the club so no pictures of you during a scene will get out but people will recognize you and talk. Plus you'll be walking around Amsterdam with me and I'm well known." 

"Sir, I want this. I want everyone to know that we belong to each other." 

"You're just so young, baby boy. I don't want to shove you into something you're not ready for." He leans his head on Chris' shoulder so that he can speak into Chris' ear. "I don't want you to get hurt." 

"You would never hurt me, daddy." He says and licks his earlobe. Chris sighs heavily. "You know what to do and how far to take me. You know what you're doing." 

"I don't want people to think that you're their's to look at. Every part of you belongs to me, Sebastian." 

"I know and the same goes for you." He kisses just below Chris' ear. "But if that's true, you'd trust me to make this decision. I may not know what I'm doing here but I do know that this is exactly what I want. I want this, daddy." Chris strokes his thigh and makes his head fill with fog. He'd read about subs being able to slip into subspace with just a touch from their Dom and recently he's realized just how true it is. 

"You'll be on your best behaviour."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to brief you on some of the toys I'll be using, lovely. Some will definitely be a bit scary."

"I trust you sir."

-

Their suite is open and airy with large windows that let the sun in and wood beams making a crisscross canopy on the ceiling. Sebastian runs through excitedly and gasps whenever he finds something new. Sometimes Chris forgets just how young Sebastian is and how little of the world he's seen; moments like this remind him. Sebastian's been very truthful about how sheltered his life was because of his Olympic aspirations and Chris is constantly torn between wanting to show him the world and keeping him safe inside. 

"Sir!" Sebastian shouts and comes running back into the common area. "This place is amazing! The view is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"The bed is huge, sir. We can snuggle so easily!" Chris grins. 

"Yes we can, princess." He puts their bags down and opens his arms, Sebastian practically floats over to him. "This place has a fully stocked kitchenette so no one else has to come in here."

"Our love nest." Sebastian says and giggles. "Just for us."

"Absolutely. I'm keeping you in here for as long as possible." 

"Sir, I'm happy." His voice is soft and blissful. "I'm happy— it's because of you. I don't know where I'd be without you, sir." 

"There's a big bathtub, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

-

Chris sits in the full tub and waits for Sebastian, desperation flowing through him. God does he want him; he wants him more than anything. It takes five more minutes for Sebastian to come into the room but when does Chris sees that the wait was completely worth it. 

He's wearing the white leather choker from before and blood red stilettos. His legs go on for an eternity and Chris' dick hardens rapidly in the warm water. He's beyond beautiful, maybe Chris'll have him wear heels during their scene. Strapped to a cross in nothing but heels and a choker— wouldn't that be something. Sebastian bites his lip and stares at him through his lashes. 

"I thought you'd like these, sir."

"How long have you had them?"

"A few weeks." Chris can't help but notice how thick Sebastian's thighs have gotten. He must've been focusing more on his legs lately and it's paid off.

"Pretty baby." He croons and Sebastian pants softly, sensing the tone. "C'mere." Sebastian walks over, perfectly steady, and Chris wants to dive out of the water and worship every inch of him. "You're beautiful, daddy's pretty baby." Sebastian flushes. 

"It's all for you daddy." He's already breathless. 

"Take off your pretty shoes, baby. I don't want them getting ruined before we get the proper chance to play." Sebastian nods and slips out of them frantically. "Hop in." Sebastian sits on the square edge and slowly slides in. Chris wastes no time and pulls him onto his lap, Sebastian gasps when he feels his hard cock. 

"Daddy.. want it in me." He says and grinds against him. Chris groans and swats his hip. 

"Be a good little boy or you get nothing." Sebastian pouts but stops. "Tomorrow we're going to the venue and then I'll tell you about what we're going to be doing and show you some of the toys. There will be other doms there so I expect you to be on your best behaviour, okay sweet boy?"

"Yes daddy." He smiles encouragingly and nips just below Sebastian's choker. 

"You'll be on a leash tomorrow." Sebastian's eyes cloud over at just the thought and it pleases him. "I won't make you crawl in just yet." 

"Yessir." 

"Oh baby, you're slipping away from just a few words." He tuts. "I guess I'll have to bring you back to me." 

"Daddy, sir.." He shoves his hand between them and finds Sebastian's wet, swollen rim. Sebastian keens and thrusts back against his fingers.

"Ride my dick until you milk yourself, baby boy." Sebastian nods and Chris opens him, letting Sebastian sink down on his cock. Sebastian mewls and doesn't take any time to adjust, just goes for it. He leans his head back and arches his back, bouncing up and down hard and fast. "That's it baby. Mm, so good pretty boy." 

"Daddy." He mumbles, already lost. "Daddy's pretty baby.." He grabs onto Sebastian's ass and kneads both sides hard. "Yes, yes, daddy—" A moan chokes off his words and his mouth hangs open when he finds his prostate. Something about Sebastian using him like a toy gets him off when it shouldn't. Doms aren't used, they use.

Chris grabs Sebastian's pecs with both hands, squeezing none too gently. Sebastian gasps and pushes his chest out for more. He puts his thumbs on his nipples and grinds his thumbs hard into them. Sebastian sobs and shifts helplessly.

"Hurts daddy." He cries. "Daddy please!" 

"Hush precious." He says and removes his thumbs. He lowers his head and laps at one abused peak. He feels Sebastian's hot cum trickling onto his stomach and moans. "There's a good boy." 

"Love you daddy." He mews. "Love you, love you.."

"Love you too princess." He says and kisses Sebastian's throat. "More than anything." Which is why he's so nervous about what's to come.


	10. Marshmallow fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gives Sebastian a glimpse into the life he's signed up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to wait a few days to post anything so that I could get this right but I realized that if I put everything I wanted to write into one chapter, it would be a monster so I split it up. I also wanted to update sooner as a thank you because the last chapter received more comments than any other so far and I'm extremely happy about it!! Thank you all very much for being so kind and I'm very, very, very excited to reveal what happens next. 
> 
> Warning: sex toys, collars, leash play, subspace, jealousy, possessive behaviour, kink negotiation.

Chris makes sure that Sebastian is nice and comfortable before they start their talk. He's in his choker and a fluffy bathroom, his hair is pulled back by an even fluffier headband, and he's sitting with his legs crossed on the bed. He looks relaxed and happy- he's terrified that that's about to change. What they have to talk about is heavy and extremely important; it can't be ignored or glossed over. Chris sits down on the bed and puts a flute of champagne on the end table beside his other supplies for later.

"What we're about to discuss is very serious, Sebastian." He says and makes eye contact. He can tell that Sebastian wants to be touched but he can't just yet because it'll only distract him. "We've negotiated before but it was very brief. Do you remember what you said when I asked you about it?"

"I said that I trusted you because you're experienced and could help me figure out what I like, sir."

"I understood your apprehension then and allowed you to shift complete control to me, but we can't do that now. There is no way that we're walking into an exhibition and doing a scene without properly outlining both of our limits."

"Okay, sir." He sighs and wracks his brain for a way to approach this. It's been quite some time since he's done an exhibition that required him to actually brief the submissive.

"Normally you'd already be in position when the attendees come in but we're not booked for the first day so you'll be getting up close and personal with doms and their subs on the floor instead of a stage. Although you're expected to interact, the same rules that were in place when we went to that party apply; no eye contact, speaking, or touching without explicit permission."

"From the dom or sub involved, or just you sir?" He smiles encouragingly  at him because he's taking it seriously and asking just the right questions.

"If someone wants contact from you they'll ask me first. If I think it's suitable then I will look to you and give you permission, but I won't make you do anything you don't want to." 

"I.. Can I have an example, sir? I want to get it right."

"Let's say a sub asks their dom if they can touch you and they say yes. Imagine if I say yes as well but you're uncomfortable. I'll know, and I'll put a stop to the situation immediately."

"Will they want to do that?"

"Touch you?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes."

"Why, sir?"

"Sebastian, you're beautiful and brand new. No one's ever seen you around here before and they're about to see a whole lot of you. They'll all want to get their hands on you." He looks nervous. "You know that there will be dozens of people watching us, don't you?"

"I do."

"Is it just touching you're uncomfortable with?" Sebastian nods shyly. "Words, Sebastian."

"Yes sir. I don't, I don't like thinking about strangers touching me sir."

"Then they won't. I'm there to do a job but that job doesn't matter more than your comfort. I refuse to make you feel unsafe."

"It's fine." Sebastian says, soft and sweet. "If you think that whoever wants to touch me is okay to do so, then I'm okay with it sir."

"That isn't necessary."

"I trust you sir. This part of the experience and if you're there to keep me safe, it's okay."

"If you're uncomfortable with it then it isn't happening."

"I'm okay with it, sir." Chris sighs and shakes his head. He understands Sebastian's desire to please him but he needs to get through to him on another level, a level below the submissive and directly to the boyfriend.

"I would normally take your word for it but right now I won't. You're uncomfortable and trying to do what you think will please me." Sebastian looks down.

"Are you mad, sir?"

"No, but do it again and I will be. You have to be honest with me and think of yourself right now. Do you understand?"

"I understand, sir."

"Good. Now you'll be on my leash whenever you're not on stage with me so you'll need to become familiar with commands. Are you ready to learn?"

"Yes sir." He takes the leash from it's place on the end table and pulls it taut between his hands. Sebastian eyes the leather with want.

"I won't be using verbal commands so give me your hand." Sebastian offers him his palm and he loops one end of the leash around his wrist. "When I pull the leash back," He says and pulls just enough to move Sebastian's wrist a little. "you stop."

"Stop." Sebastian echoes quietly and nods to himself.

"When I pull it down," He demonstrates. "I expect you to get on your knees. When you're kneeling and I pull again you get on all fours. An upward pull means stand."

"Yes sir."

"When there's slack in the leash you'll walk." Chris moves his hand closer to Sebastian to show him what he means. "But when it's taut, you'll stop." He demonstrates again. "If you don't want the leash anymore you have to tell me right away."

"I will sir."

"I won't only be giving you commands; there will also be corrections. If you do something that you're not supposed to- like making eye contact with or speaking to a dom without permission- I will yank the leash." He does so. "The severity of the infraction will determine how hard I yank it. If you touch someone you'll get a hard jerk."

"That's fair."

"You won't be wearing this thin choker anymore." Sebastian's entire expression dampens. "I know you like this one but I've gotten you one that can actually be called a collar." He perks up instantly at that.

"Really?"

"Yes; it's thicker and more secure, but keep in mind it's not your official collar."

"Thank you sir." He unties the leash from Sebastian's wrist and rubs the slightly reddened area.

"The demo will be less of a tutorial and more of a show. I'll be letting everyone see how a good sub behaves and how a proper dom treats them when they do." He continues to rub Sebastian's wrist long after he needs to. "You'll be bound, whipped, blindfolded, even tortured." Sebastian shivers.

"How will I be tortured, sir?"

"CBT- cock and ball torture. I can choose from a variety of ways to hurt your prick, precious." Sebastian's soft moan is enough to make him continue. "I'll work up to the biggest things in private. We definitely won't be going to the intermediate stuff until we're both comfortable with what we're doing."

"Such as?"

"Electro stimulation."

"What'll.." He can't tell if Sebastian is breathless from fear or excitement and it's worrisome. "What'll you do to me sir?"

"I think I'll use some rings on you, precious. Maybe a plug or two." He has a specific plug and ring duo in mind.

"Is there other stuff, sir?" He doesn't fail to notice Sebastian shifting against the bed.

"Have you ever played fetch, lovely?"

"N-no sir."

"It's fun, believe me." He pushes the sleeve of Sebastian's robe up and brushes the tips of his fingers up and down, tracing the path of one of his veins. Sebastian trembles and his eyelids grow heavy. "There's also temperature play."

"Will you burn me?"

"No. If you're comfortable with trying it out and I decide it's time, I won't use enough heat to burn you. There's also the opposite, ice. Hmm.. an ice plug would look gorgeous in you." Sebastian's lips part and his chest rises and falls rapidly, a rasp in his breath. He's slipping and Chris is letting it happen. He feels like a rookie for being so careless. They have to talk about this, it's crucial, so he can't allow either of them to be distracted. He pulls his hand away and Sebastian whines. 

"Sir?"

"When we enter the club I'm going to be your dominant and not your boyfriend. I will call you sub and you will call me sir." Sebastian looks crestfallen but there isn't any reason; there's no way that such a thing is going  to last for very long. Chris physically can't keep himself from calling Sebastian nice things, the titles he deserves. "If I see that you're being a good boy, you'll earn your sweet names, yeah?"

"Okay sir. That makes sense."

"There will be times when we're sharing the main stage with another domme; her name is Madame Robbie and she'll be bringing a sub with her. Madame Robbie.. she's very open when it comes to subs using each other."

"Using each other- like.. kissing for you two to watch?"

"She enjoys subs servicing each other as part of a scene. It's a reward and another trust thing."

"Are you okay with that?"

"So long as there isn't anything too physical. What about you?"

"Can you tell me more about this, sir?"

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Does Madame Robbie use male or female subs?"

"Both but mostly female."

"What would I have to do with her?"

"Honestly, if it's a woman i don't want you to do it." Sebastian's eyebrows furrow.

"Why not?"

"Are you gay?"

"Yes."

"Which means that you're not interested in women."

"Wouldn't that be better, sir? I won't be attracted to her at all."

"From past experience with gay subs, they don't really want to play with women. It makes them understandably uncomfortable."

"If you want me to-"

"- this isn't about what I want. I'm not going to have you tongue-fuck a woman if you're not okay with it."

"I wanna make you proud." He mumbles. "Your other subs could do this so I wanna at least try. How will I know what my hard limits are if I don't try things out?"

"Do you think there's a possibility that you like women?" He can't hide the spike of jealousy that runs through him at the thought of Sebastian discovering an attraction to anyone else, regardless of their gender. 

"I experimented when I was younger. My first time was with a girl."

"Was it now."

"Yes sir. I umm.. I didn't cum." He says and turns bright red. "I didn't because it just- it didn't feel right? It felt okay but I didn't like it."

"You're such a sweet thing." He says and thumbs Sebastian's cheek. "I can only imagine my doe-eyed boy confused and horny but lost. Poor thing."

"I wish I could've known you then."

"That would've been very, very illegal."

"I know but you could've helped. I know you would've." Sebastian bites his lip. "Plus if I'd have seen you there would've been no question that i liked dick." He smiles slightly but grows serious.

"It's better that I didn't; I don't go after anyone underage. It's repulsive to me, it's taking advantage."

"You would've gone after me?"

"You've always been this pretty, lover, there's no doubt."

"Can we talk more about this later, sir? I just wanna cuddle." Chris nods because Sebastian really has been good about this. He undoes the sash on Sebastian's robe and pushes it from his shoulders. He pulls him into his lap and Sebastian presses his face against his shoulder. "I love you sir."

"I love you too." He kisses Sebastian's hair. "I don't want to hurt you, my sweetest boy. I can't imagine making you cry for real."

"You won't hurt me sir. I know you won't."

"You really believe in me." 

"With all my heart."

-

They don't manage to get any sightseeing done before the first day of the exhibition. Chris assures him that they'll go around together once day one is over if he's up to it so he isn't too displeased. Because they're not doing a scene Sebastian is dressed normally and yet he still feels beautiful. He's wearing fitted light grey slacks and a black button down dress shirt, plus red peep toe pumps that match Chris' collar. The collar is lovely; red suede with an o-ring that has a crystal rosette hanging from it. Chris' leash only adds to the fluttering feeling in his chest.

As soon as they enter the main room all eyes on are them. He wants to hide behind Chris but he refuses to be a coward. He's desperate to show Chris what a good sub he is simply because their relationship hasn't been the structured dom/sub dynamic that Chris is used to. He knows that everyone is aware of that as well; word of Chris, a seasoned and coveted dominant, being in a committed relationship with his sub has definitely gotten around by now. That comes with the idea that he's gotten soft and he despises that. He wants everyone to know that Chris hasn't softened and is still to be respected.

He keeps his eyes down and walks a few steps ahead of Chris as instructed. The feeling of being watched makes his skin crawl and he doesn't feel good at all. He really only wants Chris to look at him, not all of these strangers. It's strange that when he's in competition he doesn't really care at all about people staring at him but now he does. The leash is pulled taut and Sebastian stops walking, taking steps back to stand beside Chris. 

"It's been forever since I've seen you." The domme in front of them says, fondness in her voice. "I've missed you." The other dominants they've met have specifically said 'we' and her lack of that puts him on high alert.

"How've you been Margot?" Chris sounds just as fond and it makes his skin prickle. "You haven't been in contact with me for weeks." Weeks? Nausea swirls in the pit of his stomach.

"I've been busy as hell with the subs here. Freelancing is a bitch."

"Are you coming back to Vision soon?"

"Once this exhibition is over, actually. Maybe we can be partners again."

"Not likely- I'm in a relationship." Sebastian finds himself wanting to puff out his chest and smirk triumphantly at her.

"Is this Sebastian? Chace was telling me about your romance."

"Yes. Sub, introduce yourself to Madame Robbie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madame Robbie. My name is Sebastian." He murmurs and tries to keep the odd resentment from leaking into his words. "I belong to sir."

"Look at me, Sebastian." Even Madame Atwell called him sub- he doesn't like the liberties she's taking. He looks up at her and is taken aback by her beauty. Her pale green eyes and blonde hair are striking enough but her curves are smooth and sultry; she's gorgeous. He's instantly jealous of her and he doesn't truly know why. "Aren't you handsome."

"He's my beauty."

"Chris and I have known each other forever." She says and smiles. "In fact, he trained me. I thought I was a sub and instead of training me to be his he helped me realize my actual nature." His stomach drops and he feels like he's going down the first drop on a roller coaster that he didn't agree to get on. 

"You were still a great sub."

"Please, I was shit. I couldn't follow a single order and never did the poses correctly."

"But you were pretty." Chris teases. "So that counts for something."

"Well you do like your subs pretty." Sebastian's hands ball into fists and it takes extreme force to straighten them out again. Chris continues to talk to Margot and Sebastian slips away, letting his mind drift. He's been so used to Chris giving him his constant undivided attention that he's forgotten that Chris isn't obligated to do that. He wants Chris to pet him and tell him he's doing good but he's talking to what seems like everyone else and ignoring him.

He feels oddly cold despite the heat of the room and doesn't know how to tell Chris about it. Is he even supposed to? Will he come off and spoiled and disappoint him? "Are you okay?" A small worried voice asks him. He blinks away the fog from his vision and sees a cute girl staring at him worriedly. She's not wearing a choker or a collar so she's either a dominant or an unclaimed sub. She's very sweet looking and a feeling of calm comfort drifts off of her.

"I-" His voice comes out strained and he shakes his head twice. 

"It's okay, you're okay." She's soothes in a very gentle, calm voice. He appreciates her presence automatically. "You're scared, yes?" Her thick accent has a strange lulling affect on him.

"Y-yeah."

"That's fine. I'm Victoria, what's your name?"

"Sebastian."

"Alright Sebastian, I know this can all be overwhelming but I need you to focus on me. What colour is my hair?"

"Black."

"How about my eyes?"

"Brown but light, like honey." She smiles at him.

"Yeah, like honey. Do you like honey?"

"I like chocolate."

"By itself? On something?"

"Both." The more questions he answers, the clearer his head feels. He takes a deep breath and starts to refocus himself.

"Me too." She touches his arm lightly. "Feeling better?"

"Yes- thank you."

"What're you doing, sub?" Chris' voice is sharp and makes him wince.

"Talking sir." He whispers roughly. "To Victoria."

"Did I say you could?" Victoria doesn't look afraid at all.

"He was on the brink of an episode." Victoria says, staring at Chris dead on. "I was talking to him through it and nothing more." Chris' anger slips and he touches Sebastian's cheek.

"Precious, are you okay? Is this too much?"

"No sir, I'm okay." His voice trembles and he closes his eyes briefly. "I'm okay."

"You're clearly not." Chris says and picks him up. He wraps his legs around Chris' waist and puts his face against Chris' neck. Chris says something and then they're moving, Chris murmuring soft things in his ear. He makes pathetic noises and holds him tightly. "It's okay now, precious. We're alone." He still doesn't pull away, not even slightly. "Alright that's fine." He rubs Sebastian's back and rocks them back and forth.

"M'sorry sir." He hears the sound of the leash detaching from his collar and wants to cry.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"I don't think it was a panic attack or anxiety related. I wasn't really scared so much as.. mad."

"Mad?"

"I was jealous, sir." Shame is laced through every word. "I was jealous of Madame Robbie."

"Why, princess?"

"You were paying attention to her. She used to be your sub and you trained her. You were ignoring me." He sniffles. "You were ignoring me for her, sir."

"So in other words, you pitched a fit." Sebastian nods and looks down, ashamed. "You were angry with me and slipped away."

"I didn't mean to, sir." He tightens his hold on Chris. "Really, I didn't. I wanted to be good for you but- but, she wants you, sir. She wants you." His voice turns into a growl. "She wants you, but you're mine."

"Look at my feral boy." Chris doesn't sound angry or disappointed; he actually sounds pleased. "You're practically hissing."

"I didn't mean to be bad, sir. I just don't like when people look at you like you could ever be their's."

"You're not exactly being bad, precious. You're just not acting like yourself and that's okay. But you can't throw fits or else you'll be punished."

"Punish me sir." He begs suddenly. "Please, I feel bad. I don't wanna feel bad- I'm your good boy, sir. Make it better, please sir." Chris pulls back and he whines in fear.

"You want to be punished?"

"Yes sir."

"Stand up." Sebastian gets off his lap and fidgets a little. "Undress." His lips part on a shaky sigh but he does as he's told. Chris takes each item of clothing until he's left wearing only his collar and his red and black lace cheeky panties. The look Chris is giving him makes him pant and the desire to get on his knees overtakes everything else. "Put your shoes back on, princess." Sebastian does so but his movements are shaky and completely ungraceful. "Oh precious, you're pretty as a picture. A little show just for me."

"Thank you sir."

"You trust me?"

"Yes sir." Chris gets off of the bed and brings the leash with him. He connects it to the collar and taps his fingers against Sebastian's cheekbone, a warning smack. He feels both heavy and weightless at the same time. Chris yanks down on the leash and Sebastian sinks to his knees. 

"Good boy." Sebastian sighs and feels world's better. He needed to be punished in order to start feeling comfortable in his own skin. How did they not figure that out sooner? Chris yanks again and he trembles all over, gets on his hands and knees. Chris makes an approving sound and runs his fingers through his hair, only to stop and yank his head back. "People may want me but you will trust that I only want you." His voice is cool and indifferent, so unusual and not at all what he's used to. "It's not your place to question me on that because I've done nothing to warrant suspicion. Someone could drop to their knees and beg to suck my dick and what do you think I would do?" Chris' fingers tighten in his hair. "I'd look down at the floor where you are and tell them that I already have a perfectly good pet."

Sebastian's eyes roll back in his head. Pleasure zings through him and he feels on the verge of cumming right then.

"Why would I use anyone else, when I have a beautiful boy on my leash? Why, sub?"

"You wouldn't,  sir." His words are too close together but Chris understands.

"That's right. I want no one else. The only person I want by my side is you, Sebastian. Only you."

"Yessir."

"Now come on, sub. It was very rude of us to leave unannounced." Chris leads him out of the room and down the hallway. He allows him to crawl in front of him and when they get to the main room, all eyes are on him once more. Instead of being nervous and uncomfortable he feels amazing. Being on his knees with Chris watching over him gives him the biggest sense of security and belonging. He feels whole and light. Everyone is looking at him but they know that he belongs to Chris and Chris only. He wants to be paraded around just like this for however long they're here. The leash pulls taut and Sebastian stops crawling. 

"Good boy." Sebastian moans quietly and leans back on his legs but keeps his palms on the floor. "Tomorrow, we'll be over there." Chris says and points to the raised platform in the centre of the room. It's huge and definitely big enough for more than one active pair to fit on. "I'm going to blindfold you, sub. Then do whatever I want to you." Sebastian's body is quickly turning into lava, sliding down to the floor and burning around Chris' feet.

"Sir." He moans.

"Yes lover?"

"Want, want.." He doesn't know what he wants because his mind is moving at a sluggish rate, jumbling all of his thoughts together and making it impossible to sort out. His cock is leaking all over the  lace of his panties and he fights the instinct to find something to rub against- preferably Chris' leg. "Sir.. want- please.."

"Pretty little sub, you're aching aren't you?" Sebastian nods. "I bet you're burning all over, sub. You're desperate for something you're not even sure of." Chris' voice is all around him, warm and ghosting across his skin. "What a sorry sight." He'd normally be embarrassed but he can't be. Even that insult feels good, right even. "I bet you could cum on command, right now. Are you wet, sub?"

"Yessir." He slurs and bobs his head up and down.

"Roll over." He purrs and rolls onto his back, making eye contact with him. The blue of Chris' eyes has become a thin ring around the overpowering obsidian black. They look like storm clouds, a warning sign for an apocalypse level storm, darkness covering normally crisp clarity. He looks like he wants to devour him and at this point Sebastian would let him without question. "You're gorgeous, princess. My favourite boy." He can't stop the faint noises that leave him. 

"Please sir.. need.." He can't get a steady breath in but he  doesn't care. He's desperate for anything, even just a touch from the tip of his shoe would be enough. Chris bends down and touches his cheek. 

"Cum." And he does.

-

After Sebastian's breathtaking performance Chris brings Sebastian back to their room and lays him down on the bed. He undresses his exhausted  boy and brings him to the bathroom where he sits him down on the rim of the tub. Sebastian is still locked in and just barely verbal so he has to be extremely careful with him to avoid a crash. He turns on the water and adjusts the temperature, going over and settling between Sebastian's thighs while he waits for the tub to fill. When the tub is halfway full he turns on the massage jets and watches the water bubble over top of the jets. 

"You did amazing tonight, lovely." He says and scoops Sebastian up like a child. Sebastian nuzzles his neck, his current state turning him into a ball of affection. "I'm so proud of you." He steps into the bath and sits down in a way that positions Sebastian right in front of a jet. His moan is faint but gorgeous and makes him warm all over. "You were perfect, so perfect. No one could believe that that was your first time."

"Took care of me sir." He murmurs. "You always do."

"Did you have fun?" He says and cups his hands, fills them with water, and pours it onto Sebastian's hair. 

"Yessir."

"So did I. Having you on my leash.. baby you don't have any idea what you do to me."

"Wanna touch you, sir."

"You're more than allowed." Sebastian sags against Chris' chest and licks his shoulder. His kitten licks turn into nibbles and he responds by petting his hair as gently as he can. "I'm so proud of you. You're my good little boy, aren't you?"

"Yes daddy." He says against his skin, warm breath fanning out and causing goosebumps to rise all over him. "Your good little boy."

"We're going to have an amazing time tomorrow. I'm going to make you feel so fucking good." He puts his hands on either side of Sebastian's ass. "You'll be sobbing, princess. They'll all be watching as I tear my pretty baby down and leave only my pet."

"Oh yes daddy, please. I want that so bad."

"You won't be able to think, just feel. You'll feel me all around you, inside of you- I'll overwhelm every part of you until you forget who you are." Sebastian's breath hitches and he groans. "You won't know where you end and I begin, precious. You'll have no idea who you are without me."

"Daddy." He cries. "Control me, take me- I'm yours. I want what you want and n-nothing more. Only what you wanna give me, daddy."

"That's right. I decide what you deserve."

"Yes, yes!"

"I've ruined you for everyone else, haven't I?"

"Yes daddy. Never anyone else, don't want 'em. Only you, daddy." He says, chattering mindlessly. "Only want you daddy. My daddy, my sir, love you so much. Love you- only want you daddy. No one else."

"You're the only one for me, baby boy. I don't give a fuck about anyone else. You own me, princess. You own me."

"My daddy.. my beautiful, perfect, daddy."

-

Getting Sebastian's body prepared for the next day's events is just as important as preparing his mind. The last thing he wants is to hurt him; that's why he's going above and beyond to make sure that he's completely ready. So far he's massaged Sebastian's nipples with soothing cream, shaved him, and worked scented oil into his skin to make him soft and pliant. Now it's time to play around with something new to give him a taste of what's to come- anal beads. Chris has already stretched Sebastian's asshole moderately but is still a bit nervous. The beads naturally increase in size and there are six in total, the last sure to leave him gaping. He kisses Sebastian's lower back and spreads him wide. "You ready, precious?" 

"Yes sir."

"The first few will be barely anything, lover, but you'll feel it soon. I promise it'll be good after you adjust."

"I trust you." He presses the first bead into Sebastian and waits for a nod before continuing. He slips another in, and another, and the fourth bead gets resistance. Sebastian whines and shifts his hips in an attempt to dislodge it.

"It's okay baby." He twists the beads a little and slips i tall the way in. The fifth catches on his rim and Chris pours a little more lube past where the beads are stretching him. "My good boy, can you take more?"

"Y-yeah daddy. I can t-take more."

"You're sure?" He knows he can, he just needs Sebastian to know as well. He'll never be able to participate in a public scene if he doesn't trust their combined instincts. 

"Yes daddy. I'm sure."

"Let me know if it's too much." He pushes the handle down a little and twists, slowly popping the large bead past his rip. Sebastian's gripping the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white and sweat is running down his back. "That's my baby." He coos. "Just breathe for me."

"Feels weird." He hiccups. "Sir, it's weird."

"Do you think you can take the last one?"

"I just- I just need a minute."

"Of course precious." He does his best to loosen Sebastian's muscles by kissing down his spine and licking a line down to the beads. The tension melts out of him and Chris rubs Sebastian's inner thighs. "Pretty baby. The prettiest boy I've ever seen."

"I'm good now daddy. You can do the last one."

"This is gonna make you feel real full, princess. I'll go slow but if it really hurts you have to tell me immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna start now, lover."

"Okay daddy." He kisses Sebastian's lower back and takes the handle of the beads again, then starts to twist and push. The bead is far bigger than any toy he's ever used on Sebastian and the size mixed with the others that are already inside of him, the stretch is sure to be painful. Sebastian buries his face in the bed and cries.

"Princess-"

"No daddy!" He shouts and shakes his head. "I'm okay daddy. I'm o-okay."

"I can stop if you need me to."

"I want it daddy." He pants. "I can take it." 

"I'm not going to purposely hurt you. I won't do that."

"It's just new." His voice is shaking and wet from crying; Chris knows that he's not going to push him. He could definitely get it into him with more lube and patience but he can't bear to hurt him. It's impossible for him.

"I'm taking them out."

"Please don't daddy. I'm okay!"

"You did enough tonight baby. I'll stretch you a little more then put a plug I got just for you in, yeah?"

"That- that sounds good." The relief in Sebastian's  voice doesn't escape his notice. He carefully removes the string one bead at a time, Sebastian groaning and mewling when each one pops out. By the time they're all out Sebastian is grinding his hips against the bed, his asshole and wide and leaking lube out onto the bed.

"Sweet boy, my pretty baby. I love you." He says and spreads Sebastian's ass wide with his hands, sinks his tongue into his twitching hole. 

"Oh!" Sebastian gasps. Chris licks him fast, circling his tongue and making random patterns against the inside of his ass. Sebastian clenches greedily around him and pushes back to ride his face. "Yes, uh, daddy, yes daddy! C-can't wait to be- yours!" Chris moans into him and wiggles his tongue as fast as he can to simulate vibrations. The lube is bitter and an odd texture but he somehow can't get enough. It's Sebastian's natural taste bleeding through that makes him crazy with desire, makes him ache and yearn. He moves is head back and forth, thrusting his tongue in and out roughly. Sebastian's body rocks hard enough to shake the bed and he wails. 

"Please s-sir! Please let me cum, please, please!" Chris pulls back and keeps one handing hold him open while he positions the other over top of his gaping hole.

"I'm going to hit your pretty little hole, precious. I want you to cum as soon as I do and not a second later."

"Okay, yes, okay." He runs two fingers through the slickness coating Sebastian's rim and moves his hand back. He brings it down hard, the sound of the impace ringing through the cavernous room alongside Sebastian's pleasured shriek. Sebastian slumps against the bed and pants heavily, spent. 

"You'll do great tomorrow, lovely. You'll be a beautiful toy for me, won't you?"

"Yessir. All for you, only for you." He smiles and kisses his shoulder.

"Remember that."


	11. Molten Lava Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is when the exhibition starts but the entire day is a test of trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a ton of research for this chapter and found out a bunch of interesting things but ended up saying screw it and going my own way. No warnings for this chapter because I will spoil nothing.

Sebastian arrives at the venue hours before Chris does. Apparently it's standard practice for the sub to be prepared by other subs and left to get into the right headspace before their scene but Sebastian feels abandoned. He distantly wonders if that's the point of this. If the sub feels lonely and abandoned they'll be starved for their Dom by the time their scene comes around and desperate for even a single word of praise or the touch of a fingertip. It's genius and conniving, the ultimate show of dominance. The doms will decide when the subs get to see them and they have to trust that they won't be abandoned for long.

"Sebastian?" Asks an absolutely tiny blond man. He's wearing the club uniform and a careful yet warm smile; it's comforting. 

"Yes." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cas. I'll be your main attendant today." 

"Nice to meet you too." 

"I've heard it's your first exhibition. How are you feeling?"

"Really nervous and... I miss my sir." Cas makes a sympathetic noise. 

"This part of the preparation is the worst for everyone. You're probably feeling pretty alone right about now." Cas leads him down the hall and waves at people going by. 

"Yeah."

"Well I promise Mr. Evans didn't want to leave you."

"He didn't?"

"No. He was essentially forced into it by the event coordinator because it's very important to do this. He fought tooth and nail to be with you." Sebastian grins. "It was very sweet; Mr. Evans insisted on being the one to bring you here and staying in the building until the exhibition starts but that isn't allowed. He wasn't very happy."

"That's very him."

"Mr. Evans had us get your room ready with very specific instructions." Sebastian flushes.

"I'm sorry if you went through a lot of trouble.."

"I didn't tell you that to guilt you! I just think that it's lovely; he cares for you very much and wants only the best."

"He's the most wonderful man." He sighs. Cas turns his head to smile at him. 

"I love seeing dom/sub relationships turn into more. I think they're the most honest relationships because doms and subs know almost everything about each other." Cas leads him into a large room that's very lavish with a canopy bed dressed in richly coloured fabrics and a variety of things to entertain him. "This'll be your suite for the day and if Mr. Evans chooses, the night as well. Feel free to do whatever you like so long as it isn't contacting Mr. Evans." 

"How'd you tell?"

"You'd never be able to play poker; your face shows everything."

"Damn, I was hoping to be a professional card shark." Cas chuckles and nudges his shoulder.

"You might be able to use your youthful innocent look to your advantage there." Sebastian flops down on the end of the bed.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. If you look like you're experienced and cutthroat, you'll be under scrutiny immediately. People rarely target those who appear naïve first thing." 

"I'll keep that in mind." 

"If you need me, there's a remote on the nightstand. It only has one button so just press it and I'll be here."

"Uh, Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna stay and talk? I get lonely really easily and I.. I'd rather not freak myself out so soon." Cas' eyes light up. 

"Hell yes!" Sebastian is caught off guard by the rush of excitement and Cas blushes. "Sorry— I was trying to keep my excitement lowkey but I'm a really big fan of yours."

"No way."

"Yes way. I'm training to be on the Netherlands Olympic team and I look up to you." He looks embarrassed. "I was cool with trying to meet you at the international trials in a few months but then I heard that Mr. Evans was bringing you and kind of flipped. I begged to be your attendant today." 

"That's awesome! I didn't even think I had fans. I haven't really done that much yet."

"Well you do. You're real popular and I'm insanely happy to be meeting you now. I just didn't expect it to be here." 

"I certainly didn't think there'd be another hopeful here." He eyes Cas for a minute. "Wait, how old are you?"

"19." 

"How can you be in here? That isn't legal!" Cas only smiles.

"In the States I wouldn't be allowed in here, yes, but the consenting age in the Netherlands is 16." 

"Holy crap." If he and Chris had been in the Netherlands he could've met him so much sooner. Chris wouldn't have gone for him but it's still frustrating. 

"What's wrong? You look bothered."

"I just.. I can't believe that if sir and I lived here I wouldn't have had to wait until I turned 21 to be with him." Cas grabs a small chair and pulls it over to him, sits down and stares at him curiously. "It's not like I had to because I didn't even find out about The Vision Foundation until I was already 21, but still. I could've been with him so much sooner." 

"I'm sure it's for the best though. From what I've heard Mr. Evans won't take anyone younger than 21."

"No, he won't."

"No harm done then."

"Yeah, I'm just being silly. Sometimes I think of what it'd be like if we were closer in age though."

"Do you want to be?"

"No, I'm just kind of.. self conscious when it comes to our ages." He doesn't know why he's admitting this to Cas when he's never admitted it to himself. "I'm nervous that one day it'll get to him." 

"Has he said anything before?" 

"No but I know he thinks about it. How could he not?" Sebastian frowns. "Sir has seen so much more of the world than I have and there are people probably better suited for him than me. I don't want him to wake up one day and regret this, you know?"

"Have you told him about this?"

"I don't want him to know that I'm feeling this way because he'll think that he's doing something wrong. He isn't; he's perfect." 

"It isn't my place to say so but I think you should talk to him about it when you get the chance. In a relationship like this you have to be honest." 

"You're right; it doesn't feel good to keep anything from him." 

"For right now you have to focus on relaxing yourself. You can't go into a scene on edge or you could get hurt." 

"Okay." He says and nods. "Help me?"

-

Being without Sebastian for a few hours on a normal day isn't fun. Being without him just hours before their first exhibition together— Sebastian's first ever— is torturous. Chris is supposed to be preparing his props for the exhibition but he can't focus. All he can think about is the possibility that Sebastian could get jittery and walk away. This is a big deal and though they've talked through most of it, Sebastian is still flying blind.

Chris doesn't need much for tonight. He's changed the direction that the show is going in; there won't be any truly cruel torture, tonight is going to explore something he's never done— exhibitionism as a performance art. There's an entire subdivision of BDSM that focuses on performing rather than demonstrating. The show is more of a private play, a dark and deviant masterpiece capable of overwhelming and dominating everyone watching. He's never made a huge production of his work but Sebastian is different than anyone else, he deserves something far better than the best he's ever done.

It didn't take much to convince Margot to back out of sharing a stage for the night. He gave her his remaining main stage slots and agreed to sticking to smaller, more intimate areas for the rest of his stay in return. Now he has the main stage for the night and can do whatever he wants with it, which is exactly what he's having happen. There's a crew helping set up what he needs and so far everything is going according to plan. 

There are two midnight blue dyed silk ribbons hanging from hooks on the ceiling, a matching cuff dangling from the end of each. There's soft backlighting coming from beneath the stage that's made to look like moonlight and he can only imagine how beautiful it'll look against Sebastian's skin. He has all of his toys in a chest and they're just waiting to be brought out. He has things planned for Sebastian that'll hopefully blow his mind. The only thing left to be put up is the nearly transparent privacy partition that'll hang from other hooks, ready to be pulled into position.

Chris is desperate to make this good for Sebastian. He's always taken his submissive's pleasure into account but this is far from the norm. This is Sebastian, his Sebastian, and he can't disappoint him. He's going to show him that this is forever and that he'll be there to care for him permanently. 

From the start, Chris has been under Sebastian's spell and now it's not just that; he belongs to Sebastian, heart, mind, body, and soul.

-

"Do you know what sir has planned?" Sebastian knows it's sneaky to ask but he's growing desperate. Even though Cas is behind a privacy screen he can pretty much see him frowning. 

"You know very well that I can't tell you."

"So you do know!" 

"I actually don't, but even if I did I wouldn't tell."

"I'm going crazy Cas! Sir didn't tell me any of the specifics so I don't know what to expect."

"That's half the fun! You go in not knowing and put all of your trust in your Dom."

"I don't want to be bad at whatever he's chosen."

"I don't think Mr. Evans will choose anything that you won't like it be good at, Sebastian. He knows you very well and obviously cares about you too much to jeopardize having your trust." He's very glad that Cas is around today; he would've talked himself into panic if he weren't. 

"I wanna be good for him." 

"You will be. Now get to scrubbing, we have a schedule to keep." He says in a mock stern voice. 

"Yessub." He says and they burst into giggles.

After Sebastian bathes he is scrubbed with exfoliating pads and lotion. By the time that's finished he smells like spices that he can't put names to and he knows that Chris is going to love it. Chris has selected a pair of deep blue silk panties with a lace overlay that has faux pearls stitched in random sections of the lace. They're gorgeous and unlike anything he's ever seen, which leads him to believe that Chris must've truly hand picked them. It makes every nerve in his body flare.

Then the collar is brought out and his brain short-circuits. 

The base is made of braided black leather but has a blue suede lining that shows through the braids. Instead of an o-ring or a d-ring, there's a large pearl hanging down from the centre; it reminds him of a cat collar. Once it's fastened around his neck his brain is blanketed by a thick fog. He aches with the need to see Chris and he can barely contain himself. He needs him dominant, he needs him. 

When the door to the suite opens and Cas comes in Sebastian stumbles to his feet. Cas smiles warmly and looks almost as excited as he feels. "Ready?" He asks and Sebastian nods.

"Is sir out there?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." 

He's lead out into the main room and is immediately bombarded with the stares of dozens of people. It's strange that he can't really feel them. He sees the stage and is riveted by the scene before him; it looks like a night ocean. Cas helps him onto the stage and motions for him to kneel. He gets into position and Cas slips cuffs onto his wrists, fastens them, and pulls on the ropes they're tied to until Sebastian's wrists are above his head. 

He gets the tiniest glimpse of Chris before the blindfold is slipped on and the world goes dark. 

-

The blue looks stunning on Sebastian and the lighting makes him glow. With the way the silk moves every time he makes even the slightest movement, he looks exactly as Chris had imagined; a mermaid swimming in a moonlit ocean, a mythical creature coming to the surface for the first time in it's life. 

Chris walks onto the stage and shuts out the crowd completely. He stares at Sebastian as he moves forward to run the tip of his finger across the length of his jaw. Sebastian's next breath shakes. "Such a lovely boy." He says and Sebastian whimpers. "So soft and sweet. Won't you say hello to me, lover?"

"H-hello sir." He sounds about ready to cry. It's beautiful, somehow. 

"You've done so well for me, do you feel like playing now?"

"Yes sir." He takes Sebastian's chin between two fingers and tilts his head back, watches those smooth lips part. "Please sir."

"Keep being good for me and you'll be rewarded, lover. But if you're bad you get nothing. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Chris leaves him and walks over to the chest. He grabs one of personal favourite toys; a double ended cane. One end has a multiple tailed suede whip and the rest is pure, harsh, lacquered wood. He's never used anything like it on Sebastian but there must be pain before the true show begins. He knows that Sebastian wants, needs, both of them in order to feel truly cared for and he feels the same way. 

Chris circles him, drags the blunt end of the cane across the soft skin of his straining shoulders. His breathing shifts and a gentle noise escapes him. "On your feet." Sebastian's natural balance comes into play and he gets to his feet easier than any other submissive would. "Present." Sebastian folds himself in half, a near gymnastic pose. The panties are a perfect fit and expose the pert lower curve of his ass— it's self-inflicted torture to look and not touch yet. The muscles of Sebastian's arms strain in his bonds but he keeps position. 

"Be polite, lover. Ask for what you want."

"P-please cane me, sir." 

"See, this cane will bruise you, sweet boy. It'll hurt and only hurt. I think that first you'll get something a little nicer, because I can be nice. Can't I be nice, lover?"

"Yes sir. You're very nice, sir." His voice is thick with desire and it raises the hairs on the nape of Chris' neck. It's hard to remember that he's putting on a show and not just pleasuring Sebastian; he can't dive on him yet. He drags the tails down Sebastian's thighs and he trembles, the silk shaking. 

"Do you want these, precious?" The audience is tense as they await his reply. 

"Yes sir, please sir. Please— I want them, sir." 

"Oh, that's so pretty baby. You whine so nicely." He pulls the whip back and cracks it against the air. Because of the texture it doesn't make much noise but it's enough to make Sebastian whine again. "Like a bitch in heat." Sebastian turns pink from embarrassment. "What are you, precious?" 

"I-I'm your bitch, sir. Needy for you." Something inside of him twitches with lust and with shame. He wants to call Sebastian names— they both enjoy it— but he can't insult him. Sebastian is just too precious to him for that. 

"No, precious. You're just plain mine. Only I can make you this way— only I get the right to. Who knows how to break you, baby?"

"You, sir."

"Who knows every little thing about you; all of your secrets, every truth you have, what makes you cry or smile, what you need?"

"You, sir."

"Who knows your darkest fantasies, lover?" 

"You, sir."

"And who— do— you— belong— to?" He spaces out each word so everyone can hear. 

"You." Sebastian all but sobs. "Sir, my sir, you." He gasps. "Only you, you." Chris lifts the whip and swings, the tails connect with Sebastian's lower back and he jerks forward.

"Tell me how much you want this." 

"I w-want it so bad, sir. I want you to hurt me, sir." Chris hits him again. "Please mark me, sir. Gotta have it, please, please.." He strikes the backs of Sebastian's thighs and watches pink lines bloom like wild flowers. Sebastian's shaking now, whimpering and panting. "Please, sir. Please." He doesn't use the whip for too much longer because he can't be too tender for the cane. 

"Look at you, my beautiful boy. You're so good." Sebastian moans, the sound broken and helpless. "You'll wear my marks proudly because they're something that you've earned. That makes you mine." 

"Yes, yes.." 

"I'll never hurt you more than you can take. Do you know why?" Sebastian shakes his head even though he does know. "Because you trusting me with your safety is what I need— because I love you." A murmur of surprise and awe moves through the audience. The stage isn't usually a place for heartfelt moments such as this. He doesn't care; he'll say it as many times as it takes for it to be branded into Sebastian's mind.

"I know, sir. You love me— I love you, sir. My sir, I love you.." 

"Which is why I'll give you what you need." He says and strikes Sebastian's ass with the cane. He screams and sags, the silk ropes holding him up solely. He hits the backs of his thighs, the red welts gorgeous and instant. 

"Oh god, sir." Sebastian hiccups. "Hurts, hurts, please.." 

"Colour."

"Green." 

"Good boy." He peppers Sebastian's lower half with strikes that vary in strength and position. Sebastian will be bruised in the morning, possibly in a few hours— the thought makes his head spin. By the time he lets up Sebastian is sobbing with tears sliding down his cheeks. His heart clenches and he drops the cane, walks around to his front and brushes his tears away. Sebastian nuzzles into his touch and sobs. "My sweet boy, you did so good. You're always so good for me." 

"S'good sir." He moans. "Like it, like it sir." Sebastian's slipping quickly. 

"You've been perfect, lover. Now it's time for a treat. Do you want me to give it to you or do you want to earn it?" 

"Earn it, sir. Please lemme earn it." Chris smiles and steps to the edge of the stage. An attendant passes him a bowl of melted chocolate and a bottle of ice cold wine. He puts the bowl under Sebastian's nose and lets him smell it, his tongue comes out to swipe across his lips in response. 

"You're going to fetch this for me, precious. Find it for me and we'll play but if you fail you get nothing." 

"O-okay." Chris puts the bowl and the wine down side by side on the opposite end of the stage. He grabs Sebastian's leash from the chest and clips it to his collar. He unties Sebastian's wrists and rubs feeling back into them briefly. 

"Fetch." He says and Sebastian crawls. He keeps his grip on the leash tight in order to make sure he doesn't get hurt and feels the eyes of the crowd on him, looking hungrily at the scene he's created. Sebastian mews in pain as he crawls and reaches around blindly. Soon enough he gets to the bowl and reaches forward, his palm touches the cold bottle first. He pulls his hand back with a startled gasp. 

"S-sir?" 

"The chocolate, pet. I still expect you to find it." Sebastian nods shakily and reaches out again. He finally grasps the side of the bowl and pulls it forward, turns to Chris as best he can and presents it to him. 

"Mm, you did good." Sebastian purrs. "Very good, sweet boy." He stares down at Sebastian and it happens in the blink of an eye. Everything sharpens, his senses acute and magnified; domspace. 

He dips his thumb into the chocolate and brings it to Sebastian's parted lips, pushing it past. Sebastian suckles almost desperately and moans, swirling his tongue round and round long after the chocolate is gone. When he pulls his thumb back Sebastian makes a terrified noise. He's feeling it too— that overwhelming sensation of every synapse crackling inside of him. They're both burning and deep in a world of their own. 

Chris puts two more of his fingers in the chocolate and smears it across his lips; it looks like mussed lipstick. Sebastian keens from that small touch and thrusts his hips forward. "None of that." He commands and taps Sebastian cheek in a mock slap, chocolate spreading like warpaint. 

"M'sorry sir. Won't.. won't do it again. I-I'll be good for you. Your, your good boy." He slurs and sways. He's fighting to remain coherent but it's a losing battle. 

"You're so beautiful." He says and takes Sebastian's lips in a rough kiss. Sebastian moans and lets his mouth be bitten and basically attacked. It's wet and heavy but he can't stop. The chocolate is sweet and salty from Sebastian's sweaty skin and he sucks it all off. Sebastian shakes and groans. Chris sucks on his tongue and catches it between his teeth, yanks. Sebastian whimpers and forces himself to remain still. "So gorgeous, my perfect boy." 

"S-sir, mm.. please.." He cries and presses forward. "Please, I'll do anything.. Sir—" Neither of them really know what's he begging for. Chris drops his leash and grabs the bottle of wine. He unscrews the cap and presses the bottom of the bottle to Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian hisses and shifts, unsure if he wants to get away or press closer. Chris picks up the leash, moves behind Sebastian and yanks down hard. He falls onto all fours in mere seconds.

"A beautiful little pet." He unclips Sebastian's leash and throws it to the side then gets in position behind Sebastian. He kicks Sebastian's legs apartment and settles in between them. "My beautiful boy." 

"Yours, yours, yours, yours." He mumbles and arches his back. Chris puts his fingers in the warm chocolate and drags them down Sebastian's spine. He mewls and starts to breathe so heavily it must hurt. The chocolate starts to cool and Chris paints on more. Without realizing he writes his name across Sebastian's back in large letters. 

"I'm going to eat you alive." He growls and kneels between Sebastian's legs. "Because you're the sweetest thing around and you're mine. I can do whatever I want to you."

"Yessir." He spreads Sebastian's ass wide, dips his fingers into the chocolate, and rubs them around the rim of his already stretched asshole. Sebastian's head falls between his shoulders and he pushes back into the rubbing of his fingers. "Yessir, yessir, s'good, uh—"

"Hush now sweet boy." Sebastian's mouth clamps shut. "That's a good boy." He abandons the bowl and picks up the wine. "You belong to me in every single way." He says and starts to trickle the cold wine down Sebastian's back. 

"Ah!" He gasps and trembles as his body adjusts to the new temperature. 

"Absolutely gorgeous." He says and pulls his panties down so that he can trickle the wine down his cleft. He moans brokenly and starts to beg. 

"Please sir, please, do anything— I'll, please.."

"Ask nicely, baby boy." Sebastian sobs. 

"Daddy." The crowd edges closer with interest and he pays them no mind. "Please daddy. Please pour it in me, daddy. Please drink it out me, daddy. I'm your g-good boy; please lemme do this for you. I belong to you— use me daddy. Please daddy..!" 

"Why do you want this, precious?"

"W-wanna be useful to you, daddy. Y-your good boy can help. I need to be, be everything you need, daddy." Sebastian's simple desire is heartwarming. 

"That's gorgeous, lover. Magnificent." 

"Please daddy.." He spreads him open and pours wine into his asshole, watching him clench and squirm. He moans and gurgles incoherently, still sounding desperate. He can practically hear it sloshing around and coating him with sticky richness. 

"Hold it in for as long as you can, precious." Sebastian whines softly and clenches tight. "Every drop that leaks out before I drink it will earn you a spank. Do not cum until I say so."

"Yessir." He mewls. "Yessir.." Chris keeps him wide open and watches him tense all of his muscles in an attempt to keep it all inside. It's pointless because it'll never all stay inside of him, that's the point of this. 

The first drop leaks out and he smacks him hard on one side of his ass. Sebastian sobs and more drips out. He hits him again on the other side. It doesn't take long for him to break; soon he snaps and seals his mouth over Sebastian's hole. He laps at the chocolate and Sebastian struggles to keep himself together. When he pushes his tongue into him Sebastian falls apart with a ragged cry. Wine spills into his mouth and he moans, licking and sucking at everything he can. 

The wine has coated him in sweet decadence, turning him into a sinful feast for Chris to enjoy— and enjoy he does. He wiggles his tongue and kisses him there, drinking in his hopeless cries of ecstasy. He's in paradise with Sebastian so lost. He touches his prostate with the tip of his tongue and makes him whimper.

"Da... daddy." He chokes on his words, barely able to speak. "Oh god, daddy! Love you, love you da—daddy..!" Chris reaches beneath him and cups his balls, rolling them in his palm. Sebastian's hips circle and he whimpers. "Please, daddy.." He smacks Sebastian's balls and he screams in pain, every part of him hypersensitive. He hits him harder and harder until Sebastian is incoherent again. 

"My good boy." He says as he pulls away. Sebastian whines and shifts back in an attempt to get close again. He carefully flips Sebastian onto his back and yanks his panties all the way off. Sebastian looks completely out of it; his eyes are unseeing and his mouth is hanging open. "Daddy's princess." He lines himself up and pushes into Sebastian's loose body just as an attendant pulls the privacy partition in place.

Chris traps Sebastian's wrists above his head with one of his hands and jerks him off with the other. His thrusts are rough and fast because he's too wound up to have it any other way. Sebastian's mouth is wide open as if he's screaming but no sound is coming out— he's completely locked in. "Come on baby boy." Chris coos. "You're doing so well, so perfect. My perfect boy. Most precious boy in the world." Sebastian's head lulls to the side and his mouth moves, mimicking suckling. Watching him try to suckle the air is both endearing and sexy. He pulls him up and presses his head against his shoulder, Sebastian latches on in seconds. 

He pets Sebastian's sticky back and makes faint noises of praise in his ear. Sebastian purrs and leans his full weight onto him. He stands up and kisses Sebastian's hair. "Cum, princess." He says and Sebastian cums all over his abdomen. Chris walks off of the stage and leaves the thunderous applause behind. 

-

When he comes to, he's swaddled in a soft blanket in their hotel room. He's wearing a big shirt of Chris' and pyjama shorts, a good decision because it's loose and his entire body is aching. Sebastian has no idea how long he's been out but it feels like it's been years. He takes off the blanket and sits up, his muscles screaming at him for it. He's no stranger to aching muscles but this is a very satisfying ache— one he could really get used to. 

He slips out of bed and stumbles out of the room and into the main area. "Sir?" He calls and is surprised by how rough his voice is. After searching the suite for a little while he comes up empty and finds himself all alone. Sebastian doesn't even feel it coming but it hits him like an earthquake; a sob escapes him and he starts to cry. 

Tears slide down his face and he wraps his arms around his waist because he feels like he's caving in. He doesn't understand this response. Chris went out and is definitely coming back, so why is he freaking out like this? His cries turn into loud booming wails and he slips down to the floor in a heap. He brings his knees to his chest and presses his face into his thighs. It's the strangest thing; he isn't sad or remotely upset, he's just crying for no reason. Sebastian's heart races and he cries harder, so hard that he doesn't hear the door open and shut. 

"Princess?" Chris' arms wrap around him and he's picked up like a doll. Sebastian presses his face into the fabric of Chris' jacket to muffle his sobs. "Oh honey, please don't cry. I'm sorry baby, please don't cry." Sebastian shakes his head and clings to him. "What can I do?" 

"It's, you didn't—" Sebastian hiccups. 

"Are you scared? Did something happen?" Sebastian shakes his head. "Was it— was it the exhibition? Was it too much? Did I, d-did I hurt you?"

"No!" 

"You don't regret it?"

"No! No, sir— I don't, it was" Speaking is becoming slightly easier. "it was amazing, sir. I d-don't know why.." Chris carries him to the bedroom and goes to set him on the bed. It turns out to be a mistake; panic spikes in him and he digs every part of himself that he can into Chris to keep him there. "No! Please don't, please! Don't leave me!"

"I love you baby, I'm not leaving." 

"D-don't let go, sir. Please don't!" Chris holds him tight and sits down on the bed. 

"It's the drop." He says softly. "The adrenaline is gone now and you're dropping back down." Chris kisses the top of his head then starts to caress his back. He focuses on the gentle motions of his fingers and his tears taper off. "I had to go out but I thought I had more time. You didn't seem to be close to waking up when I checked."

"S'not your fault, sir."

"I should've stayed, I'm sorry. I won't leave you again." Sebastian rubs his face against Chris' jacket and the texture starts to ground him. "You should hear what's being said about you, lover."

"S'good?"

"No one can stop talking about how great you were, princess. Everything you did was perfect; you were well behaved, obedient, and beautiful." Sebastian flushes. "I'm beyond proud of you, baby boy. You were absolute perfection. I've never seen anything so spectacular." 

"Love you."

"I love you too." Chris lays back on the bed and curls himself protectively around Sebastian. "Now just relax for me, precious. I'm not going anywhere." The warm feeling of safety blankets him and Chris starts to hum. "My shining star, the most precious boy to ever exist. I'll do anything it takes to make you happy, my love. Anything." 

"I know, sir." He mumbles. "But all I need is you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are so so appreciated. I'm still flying blind so it's nice to see that I'm doing okay!


	12. Marmalade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian finally get to sightsee.

Dealing with sub drop is very important. If he doesn't care for Sebastian properly the drop could lead to a crash and that would be devastating for both of them. That's why Chris isn't going to leave Sebastian's side for more than a few minutes total for the rest of the trip. Walking into the suite and finding Sebastian so disoriented and upset was easily one of the most heartbreaking things he's ever seen and he refuses to let it happen again. He loves him too much to let him hurt, even slightly. 

Sebastian has been sleeping for hours. He's laying on his chest and suckling in his sleep, making soft noises of content. Every time Chris so much as shifts the noises turn to distressed whimpers and he hushes him with clicks of his tongue and petting his hair. He doesn't understand how he can lay there beneath Sebastian without a thing to do and not be bored in the slightest. Just breathing with him is enough to keep him occupied. 

Sebastian mumbles something about his daddy and Chris smiles. "Yeah baby, I'm here. Daddy's here, lovely boy." Sebastian sighs and sucks a fraction harder. "My baby boy, I'm not going anywhere." Sebastian starts to wake up and abandons suckling to lap at his neck. 

"Daddy." He mumbles. "M'awake?" Chris chuckles. 

"Yes you are." He says and Sebastian props his cheek on his shoulder so that he can look at him. His eyes are heavy and rimmed with red, his cheek creased from the lines of his jacket. "How you feeling, precious?" 

"Heavy, fuzzy." He sighs. "Sleepy." 

"Fuzzy is right." He says and kisses his forehead. "I think it's time for my precious boy to eat." 

"Do I gotta get up?" 

"No, I'll carry you." Sebastian shifts and frowns. 

"You didn't change?" 

"I've been in bed." 

"You can't be comfortable, daddy. Get changed." Sebastian's pouty attempt at being bossy is adorable. 

"That would mean that I have to let you go for a minute." 

"I can help you get dressed!" He chirps. "I know some subs do that for their sirs. Can I help?" The thought of Sebastian serving him like that is exciting. 

"Sure. But you have to be a good boy, no sneaky touching." 

"I'll be good daddy, promise." 

"I know, you always are." Sebastian shines under the praise. "Up you get." Sebastian slithers off of him and disentangles himself from the blanket. He stretches out and winces when he gets the real weight of his marks. Chris makes a note to run him a bath with Epsom salts later on. He gets out of bed and Sebastian frowns some more. "Are you in a mood, princess?"

"You didn't even take off your shoes.." He shrugs and takes off his jacket. 

"You needed me." Sebastian drops to his knees and surprises him. "I thought you were going to be good." 

"I am, daddy. I promised." He starts to unlace Chris' runners and slips one off his foot, then the other. His breathing speeds up when Sebastian takes his sock off and strokes the top of his foot with reverence. He doesn't know why this is affecting him so much. Sebastian takes off the other and presses them together, folds them neatly. He looks back up at Chris expectantly. 

"What a helpful little thing you are." He threads his fingers through Sebastian's hair once, twice, and the sub mews. Sebastian is clearly torn between who he needs— daddy or sir— and both sides of him are fighting. He wants to be coddled like his princess but praised and slightly talked down to like his sub. Chris is quickly trying to come up with a way to satisfy both cravings. "On your feet, precious." He says and offers Sebastian his hand. Sebastian nuzzles his palm then takes it and gets up slowly. "How sore are you?"

"Not as sore as I thought I'd be."

"Not an answer." 

"On a scale of one to ten, probably seven."

"If seven isn't as bad, where did you think you'd be?"

"Twelve." Chris snorts and grabs his suitcase. He takes out pyjama pants that match Sebastian's shorts and a tank— he knows Sebastian'll want to suckle so it'll make it much easier— then turns to him. 

"Still up for helping?" 

"Yes please." Sebastian undoes the three buttons on the collar Chris' shirt and slips it over his head. Chris pops the button on his jeans and unzips them, Sebastian pulls them down so that he can step out. He helps Chris into the pyjama pants and then takes his sweet time getting the tank on, smoothing it down innocently. 

"You're edging on bad, little boy." Sebastian flushes. 

"M'sorry. It's hard when I have such a pretty daddy." It's ridiculous to him that a tiny compliment like that can make him blush. He's been an active participant in live sex shows and didn't blush, yet Sebastian's sweetness does him in. 

"You're the most precious thing." He says and kisses his forehead. He bends down and picks Sebastian up, careful not to brush against his bruises too much. Sebastian leans his head against his shoulder and smiles up at him. 

"I love you." The adoration in his voice makes Chris stop dead. "Daddy?"

"I love you so much." Chris' voice is thick and rough. "So, so much. It's amazing and probably a little obsessive but I can't get enough of you. I'm not playing a role when I call you the most precious boy, you are. You're the most precious person and here you are gracing with everything you have." 

"You make me happier than happy. There isn't a word for it." He says and kisses his shoulder. "You're precious to me, sir." He trips over himself to get to the kitchen and set Sebastian on the countertop. He slots himself in between Sebastian's thighs and kisses him. Sebastian wraps his arms around his neck and hooks his leg over his hip. Their kisses trickle together, a slow building frenzy of need and love. He's gentle with Sebastian and rubs his hands down his sides, loving the shiver he gets. 

Sebastian sucks on his tongue and Chris feels his erection strain against his shorts. He moans and slips his hand between them, grabs Sebastian's cock and pulls it out. He thumbs the head and spreads the precum across and down. The way Sebastian's cock is steadily leaking from just a kiss turns him on. He drinks in every change in Sebastian's breathing and every soft moan, whatever he has to give. 

It's his most guarded secret that he likes times like this the best. He likes touching and kissing Sebastian so simply, without being in a scene or even thinking about their normal preferences. He lives for being Sebastian's dominant but he loves being his boyfriend— it's something he never thought he'd be able to be. He adores just being gentle and pleasuring him with simplicity. 

"Daddy." He pants and sucks on Chris' lower lip. "Love you, daddy. Please daddy— I love you.." 

"You wanna cum, precious?"

"Uh, yes daddy,"

"You're so beautiful, my love. You're everything to me." Sebastian whines and he tightens the grip of his hand, using the steady stream of precum that leaks from him as lube to help him stroke faster. "Perfect for me." 

"Ah, daddy, p-please." 

"My pretty baby." He says softly, twisting his hand and wringing a high whine from him. "Cum for me baby. Love you so much, you're it for me baby. You're mine, mine.." Sebastian keens and cums all over his hand. Chris lifts his hand to his mouth and starts to suck every drop of cum from his skin. Sebastian presses closer and licks the other side of his hand, moaning faintly. Chris parts his fingers and their tongues touch. They lap at his hand until it's all gone and two of Chris' fingers are in Sebastian's mouth. 

Sebastian sucks on them like they're the sweetest chocolate he's ever tasted. His eyes are closed and he's moaning, his tongue swirling around them and mouth like a suction cup. Chris grips the nape of his neck and starts to move his fingers in and out of his mouth. He can see Sebastian's cock hardening again and takes Sebastian's hand, places it there. His eyes open wide. 

"How long has it been since you've jerked off just because, lovely?" He asks and takes his fingers out of his mouth. 

"Months, sir. I don't, I don't feel the need to." 

"No? Princess, I know how high your sex drive is. You honestly haven't done anything without my permission?" 

"That's right, sir." 

"That's a good boy." Sebastian mews quietly, almost to himself. "Touch yourself, baby. Show me what you like." Sebastian blushes.

"You know already.." Chris smiles. 

"Just for kicks." Sebastian nods and shimmies until his shorts are low enough to kick off. "I wonder what the next people who stay in this suite would think if they knew that my pretty boy was sitting on the counter jerking off for me." 

"Sir.." He whimpers and starts to move his hand up and down. He's still sensitive from his first orgasm and it shows as he shudders in between strokes. 

"They'll be prepping food where you perched your tight ass and touched your dick." Sebastian moans and twists his hand just so. "They might even have guests over. They'll all ooh and ah over how nice this room is because they don't know how my pert little peach fucked himself here."

"Oh," Sebastian moans. "S-sir, yeah, umm,"

"You're a sneaky little exhibitionist. You like the idea of fucking then sharing the space and having only the two of us know what we did." Sebastian nods. "If I brought you into a conference room at work and fingered you until you cried, you'd cum on a dime."

"Yessir." His strokes turn hurried and Chris tuts. 

"Slow and steady, precious." Sebastian nods and reaches down with his other hand to fondle his balls. "Maybe I'll bring you to one of the higher up's offices and fuck you against their window, make you cum over their desk, crawl on your knees to me and suck my dick while I'm sitting in their chair." Sebastian hardens even more, veins popping and balls rising. 

"Want it, please sir.."

"I could eat your gorgeous ass on the elevator ride up and have you bouncing on my dick in my waiting room after hours. You'd come by my office the next day and sit right where I fucked you not even a day before." Sebastian licks two of his own fingers and reaches under his shirt to rub at his nipple. His head falls back a little and eyes close, lips part as he makes sweet noises. "Look at that; you're so goddamn sexy."

"P-please keep talking sir. Need you.." 

"Can you cum without some part of me around?" Sebastian shakes his head and pride spikes through him. "Even just my voice gets you off."

"Yessir." Sebastian starts to thrust his hips along with the movements of his fist and twists his nipple roughly. Chris hisses and forces himself to watch and not participate.

"Tell me about the girl you fucked."

"Huh?"

"The girl you fucked, precious. The one you didn't cum for." Sebastian turns bright red. 

"H-her name was Jennie." He pants. "She was a year older than me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She was, was really into art— liked drawing me during my practices." He licks his lips. "Pretty, kinda tall."

"How long did you know each other before?"

"A year?" Chris watches his hand moving under his shirt and groans. "I l-liked her."

"You had a crush?"

"Thought so, but no. I think she was just cool and I.." Sebastian mewls and shifts, his fist quickening. "I wanted to be c-cool." 

"Aww, my sweet boy." He says and cups Sebastian's cheek. "You weren't cool?"

"Didn't have that—that many friends, training and stuff." Chris' chest aches and he's suddenly furious about the childhood Sebastian lost. Sebastian doesn't seem saddened by saying it but Chris is so he leaves the topic behind. 

"How'd you two end up having sex?"

"M'pretty sure she was high and I was faking it." Chris smiles because that's just so him. "I don't even know what happened, we just kinda started kissin'. Then she was," Sebastian moans and turns his head to lick at Chris' palm. "Sir, please, t-touch me sir. I can't,"

"Tell me more." It's ridiculous, but he's actually jealous of Jennie. If he were younger and would've known Sebastian, he could've been his first time. He has no right to be bothered by Sebastian having had sex with anyone else given his history—even his career— but he is. 

"It was quick and I'm sure painful for her b-but I made her cum." 

"You didn't though."

"No, as soon as I— it was happening, I knew it wasn't for me. It was fine but I didn't g-get anything from it." Chris places his hand over top of Sebastian's and guides his hand up and down his slick shaft. Sebastian keens and purrs simultaneously. 

"Play with your nipples, princess." Sebastian moves his other hand out from underneath Chris' and shoves it under his shirt almost frantically. Chris has teased him long enough and strokes him fast, just like he needs it. 

"Yes, sir, sir," 

"Cum." Sebastian does a full body spasm and comes hard enough to make him dead weight. He kisses his forehead. "We'll wash up then eat." 

"Mm."

-

He doesn't know why but today he feels most comfortable sitting at Chris' feet or in his lap and nowhere else. He's currently sitting on the ground in front of the couch, curled up by Chris' feet. The tv is on and it's a cooking show—Chris knows how much he loves them— but it's really difficult to follow considering he doesn't speak Dutch. It's alright though, because Chris is hand feeding him strawberry-goat cheese toast. 

Sebastian doesn't ask to be fed because he thinks it's too far but right now he doesn't know why he's denied himself this. Having Chris do this for him makes him feel even more special and loved than he normally does; he feels.. treasured. Every time Sebastian takes a bite Chris pets his hair and makes him feel warm all over. Because of all of Chris' attention he has yet to feel anything but warm, really. It's the best he's felt in a while and that's saying something considering he always feels great when he's with Chris. 

He opens his mouth for another bite and Chris guides a piece into his mouth, his thumb brushing the swell of his bottom lip. Sebastian closes his eyes and sighs. "Mm."

"You're such a beauty." Chris says. "How're you feeling?"

"Good."

"You look like you want to say something. Talk to me baby."

"I.. I like this, being fed." 

"I figured." He says and smiles. "I'm surprised you didn't ask for this sooner."

"I didn't know if it was okay."

"Anything you want is okay." 

"I like it when you feed me and bathe me and dress me and pet me." 

"Honestly, I like all of that too. I really like it; pampering you is the highlight of my days." 

"Really, sir?"

"Yes. You're opening me up to a whole new world of kinks." He teases and Sebastian can't help himself. 

"A whole new world~" He sings and Chris gives him a full body laugh. His heart seems to grow in size for a minute or two, comfortably overfilled with love. 

"Silly." He says and hoops him on the nose. A strange look passes on Chris' face and Sebastian bites his lip. 

"What's wrong, sir?"

"I was just thinking; for people who love each other as much as we do, we know very little about each other."

"We do?"

"We know the important things but today when you told me about Jennie I realized that we don't know the littler things. I want to know the littler things, baby." Sebastian nuzzles his leg. 

"Why don't we go sightseeing today and have some quality talking time?" Chris lights up, turning more radiant than he normally is. 

"That sounds great." 

-

They end up on a train to Delft, which gives them an hour to relax before they really explore. It's colder today than it has been and Sebastian looks positively adorable with his bomber jacket zipped as high as it'll go and knit hat perched on his head. He's bouncing his knee and smiling just a little, his body angled toward Chris as if by instinct. "I'm so excited." Sebastian says and glances out the window. "Delft is supposed to be really nice."

"I've never been, but I know there are tons of things to see."

"This is gonna be awesome. Spending a day with you just walking around— I'm so happy." Chris takes Sebastian's hand and rubs his thumb across his knuckles. "I get my sir all to myself."

"When doesn't that happen?" He says and kisses Sebastian's jaw. 

"Lately.. I've had to share you with the other dominants and submissives and even just strangers. I know it doesn't mean anything and I'm not throwing a fit, but I'm jealous."

"What do you need from me, precious? You have to tell me in order for me to give it to you." Sebastian turns to bury his face in Chris' shoulder. 

"It's silly, spoiled." He mumbles. 

"Tell me, lover." 

"I.. I wanna have all of your attention all the time. Even when I'm not right there with you I wanna be on your mind." 

"Sweetness, don't you know that that's how it already is?" He can feel Sebastian's smile. 

"I love you so much." 

It's funner to be pulled by the hand down the street by a practically bouncing Sebastian than it is to lead. They're not really seeing anything because he's moving so fast but he doesn't have it in him to tell him to slow down. He lives for moments like this. Soon enough though, Sebastian slows to a normal pace and they walk down the street hand in hand. 

"You heard about my first time, sir. Can I hear about yours?" Sebastian asks tentatively. 

"It was a disaster. I was a wannabe dom and the guy I was with didn't know jack about being a sub. Neither of us knew anything, really. I only knew what to do because of porn and naturally it wasn't the same. I made him cry and not in a good way because I didn't prep him enough." 

"Oh, sir.."

"We laughed it off after. Coincidentally that was also the first time I ate someone out, so we made do." He says and winks. Sebastian grins. 

"I've dreamed of being in the olympics for as long as I can remember. I was in gymnastics lessons since I could walk and then pretty much any sport I could participate in. I've always been kind of shy so being in practices all the time didn't help with making friends. I was alone most of the time but my ma and stepdad made it easier." 

"How?"

"They told me that it was okay to be shy and that the right people would see the good in me without making me uncomfortable, that it'd all come with time and effort on my part. Plus they encouraged me to do what made me happy, so I did." Sebastian turns his head to look at him better. "Wanna know what I really like?"

"Of course." 

"Rhythmic gymnastics." 

"Like with the ribbons?"

"Yeah. It's really fun and very freeing because you get to move so much more. When I first tried it out I got tangled in the ribbon and looked like a technicolor mummy." Chris laughs and squeezes his hand. 

"I bet it was adorable." 

"My ma has pictures." 

"Really? Can I see?" 

"Absolutely. If you want.. you can see other pictures too." His heart soars so high he can feel it in his throat. "If you want." He repeats, shyer this time.

"I really want that." 

"I'll ask her for some as soon as I can. She's traveling right now so it'll have to wait but you can have as many as you want."

"Thank you, precious. That means a lot to me." Chris tries to think of something to tell him and ends up with something embarrassing. "I umm... when I was younger I wanted to be a singer." 

"Really?" He sounds floored and Chris blushes.

"Mm hmm. I was in musicals and played the piano, I wrote my own songs too. They were crap but naturally my family loved them." Sebastian giggles.

"I'm sure you were great, sir."

"I was terrible."

"Please tell me you have this on film somewhere." Chris sighs dramatically.

"Home videos." 

"Oh please sir, can I see them? Can I see them sir?"

"It's only fair." 

"Yay!" Sebastian says and pecks him on the cheek. "I can't wait to see my sir as a kid."

"My haircuts were unfortunate."

"You can rock anything."

"I was nothing like I am now, precious." 

"You're beautiful, sir. I haven't known you your whole life but I do know that you always have been. The beauty you have— it's not something you've grown into. You were born with it." His eyes sting and he convinced himself that it's from the barely present wind. 

"I had a pet salamander named Frederic but I had to give him away because I cried and threw up when I found out I had to feed him worms." Sebastian cackles and Chris can't help but smile; he's never heard him make that sound before. 

"When I was younger I had this really weird sounding voice, it was nasal but scratchy, and I heard my ma say that honey was good for sore throats."

"This isn't going to end well."

"I went to the kitchen and looked for honey, keep in mind I was like six, and I was excited when I found a big bottle. I drank the entire thing then realized it was cooking oil." 

"Oh baby, did you get sick?"

"So sick. I was a mess for days because of it and felt so gross. My pa called me slick for months." Chris laughs and puts their clasped hands in his jacket pocket. 

"That's hilarious." 

"My voice evened out though." 

"Your voice is gorgeous, precious." Sebastian blushes. "It's one of my favourite things about you."

"You're so sweet, sir. My favourite sweet." Chris pulls them to a stop and presses Sebastian against the railing beside them, putting their free hands into his other pocket. He leans in close and stares down at him. "Better than any chocolate." 

"I love you." He says and brushes their noses together. "Only you, baby." 

"Love you too. So much, sir." 

"I know." 

-

There's a cute little café with books and knickknacks that Sebastian falls in love with on sight so they go in and sit at a table nestled in the back. Chris gets him chamomile tea and a pastry while sticking to coffee for himself; bouncing around with Sebastian requires a ton of energy. 

"I like tea better than coffee." Sebastian says and takes a sip. "Unless the coffee has lots of creamer and stuff."

"Why am I not surprised." Sebastian reaches across the table and takes his hand. 

"I like conspiracy theories." Chris' eyebrow raises. "And cryptids; Bigfoot, Loch Nessie, aliens. I love it all." 

"How did I not notice?" 

"I keep my books hidden."

"You have books?"

"A whole bunch. One time I went to a con and got some stuff."

"Do you watch The X Files?"

"No way, that's so unrealistic." 

"What is then?"

"America's Book of Secrets and Ancient Aliens." 

"We're definitely going to watch these shows together." 

"Binge watching tv shows is such a couple thing to do." He beams. "We're gonna have the best time."

"What other shows do you like?"

"Food Factory, Cutthroat Kitchen, Chopped, My Strange Addiction, Extreme Cheapskates, My Crazy Obsession." 

"Precious, you've gotta be the most adorable person on the planet." Sebastian breaks off a piece of the small cake and holds it out to Chris.

"It's really good, sir." Chris leans forward and eats it from his hand, making sure to nip his fingers. "That's bad behaviour."

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"Hmm... you have to tell me something embarrassing."

"Haven't I already done that?" 

"No, you've told me very cute things. Now tell me something very embarrassing." Chris takes another bite of the cake. 

"Mm this is very good."

"You're stalling."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are. Too." He likes this saucy side of Sebastian; it's charming and lively. 

"I got kicked out of space camp because I punched a kid who called Pluto a shitty excuse for a planet." Sebastian's jaw drops. 

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I was pissed because Pluto was just doing it's best and got kicked out of the solar system, then some jackass kid talked shit about it and I just punched." 

"Was Pluto your favourite?" 

"No, but I was still mad. You and I had the same problem— I didn't have very many friends and got picked on so I didn't like hearing the little blue planet being mocked." Sebastian is looking at him with the softest expression he's ever seen and it makes him squirm in his seat. 

"Just when I think it's physically impossible for me to love you more you raise the bar." He raises their hands and kisses Chris' knuckles. The action surprises a giggle out of him and he blushes. "My sir.. you surprise me more and more everyday."

-

Sebastian hasn't ridden a bicycle in years, but it comes back to him quickly. As soon as he saw the sign advertising rentable bikes he went to turn to Chris and found him already heading into the store. Now they're riding down a nice little street, past windmills and flowers, and he feels lighter than ever. Because there's no one on this road besides the occasional slow moving car they can go at their own pace which makes it that much nicer. 

Sebastian's bike swerves a little when he realizes that this lightness is because it feels like a vacation, a honeymoon specifically. He can imagine wearing Chris' collar and his ring, being his legally in every sense. All of the muscles in his body burn because he wants it so much. He wants to have that kind of future with him so badly it hurts. "What's wrong, lover?" 

"Uh-uh it's nothing, sir."

"I really hate it when you don't trust me, precious. I wish you felt like you could trust me with everything." It's a dirty trick but he knows he's right. 

"I was just thinking about how similar this is to a-a honeymoon." Chris is startlingly quiet. "I-I know it's stupid. I'm being stupid." He swallows past the rock in his throat. "I'm sorry, it's really fucking stupid." He stops the bike and hops off, not confident that he'll be able to steer it properly now. He pushes the bike along and speed walks away from Chris as he tries to get his emotions back under control. 

"Fuck, Sebastian wait." Chris' voice is just shy of a shout. He shakes his head and keeps walking. The embarrassment inside of him is building up like a tidal wave and it's going to crash any minute. "Sebastian, you don't know your way around here!" Chris is nearly running to catch up to him but he has a severe speed advantage. "Goddamnit Sebastian stop fucking running from me!" 

Sebastian stops and pulls over to the side of the road, lays the bike on the grass and sits with his head buried in his thighs. Running away was such a childish thing to do. Now Chris is going to be ashamed of him, hell he's ashamed of himself for this hissy fit. "What the hell was that?" Chris asks and sits down beside him. He shakes his head and continues to hide his face. "Answer me, please?" His voice is softer now. "I'm sorry I yelled, precious. I was scared and I'm sorry if I scared you too." 

"I overreacted." He whispers. "Really, I did. I shouldn't have run away— that was... I acted like a kid. I'm sorry, sir, that was stupid."

"If it upset you it isn't stupid. I just want to know what that was about." 

"When I said that this feels like I honeymoon I realized how much I want that." He whispers roughly. "I do, I want all of that."

"All of that." He nods. 

"A—a wedding, a honeymoon, a—a family.." He curls in on himself as much as possible. "It's stupid." 

"I didn't know you wanted that."

"I didn't either and now I.. I feel like an idiot."

"You're so young, baby." He feels so much worse. Of course Chris doesn't want to marry him, he probably never will either. There's too much stacked against them. "There's so much you haven't done yet and things you haven't seen. You can't do all of that when you're married; do you know how hard it'll be for you to go to the olympics when you're 22 and married to a man?" Sebastian turns his body away from Chris. "Baby, you know I'm not trying to be mean." 

"I didn't say you were." 

"You're upset with me, though." 

"I don't even wanna get married anytime soon, I don't know why this is so upsetting either but it is. It feels like, like you don't want me forever." 

"Sebastian—"

"If you don't want to keep me, just tell me. I'll go, I won't bother you. You can" His jaw clenches. "you can get another sub if you want. Tell me now so that I don't make a fool of myself when it happens later." 

"I love you more than anything or anyone." Chris says quietly. He sounds like he's afraid. "I intend to be with you for as long as I possibly can, forever if you'll let me. But I won't marry you." Sebastian catches the first tear before it slips down his cheek. "I won't, because I won't hold you back."

"What?" 

"You have huge dreams and I won't stop you from achieving them. I know that you'd give them up to start a life with me but I can't let that happen. I won't let you give up on what you've been working toward for your entire life. I love you too much for that." Sebastian dives onto Chris and knocks him onto the grass. 

"You think, one day..?"

"Yes." He answers without any hesitation.

-

On the train back Sebastian sits curled up on his lap, sound asleep. After their talk and the ride back to the shop he was exhausted and obviously in need of physical reassurance so Chris gave him it without a thought. Now he's stroking his back and whispering in his ear even though he's already asleep because it's comforting to both of them. He's glad that he managed to talk him down because he felt absolutely terrible for hurting him in the first place. 

His phone dings and he carefully slips it out of his pocket. It's an alert for news articles about Sebastian, there are two and judging by the titles they aren't positive; Trading in the Gold for Leather and Olympic Hopefuls Futures in Question. He sighs and clicks on the first one. 

Trading in the Gold for Leather: Olympic hopeful Sebastian Stan has been spotted in Amsterdam with known professional dominant Christopher Evans. Evans is one of the most sought after dominants in the business and has been working with the Olympic training team for months, now we know why. Sebastian was seen sporting a collar, which holds deep meaning in the BDSM community. It's no wonder the Olympic team has been facing issues since Sebastian was officially added— he's definitely a wildcard. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." 

Olympic Hopefuls Futures in Question: With the suspension of the American Olympic training team, the future of the group of young athletes hangs in the balance. According to an official statement the Olympic qualification trials will be moved up and will take place in two months, but no one knows who the American team will send. The most pressing issue is front runner Sebastian Stan. Stan was set to go to the trials but has since been rumoured to be the first athlete to have been suspended and is currently out of the country. There is no definite confirmation that Stan is even still on the team. The world's top athletes will meet in Rio and all we can do is hope for the best for our team.

Chris holds Sebastian tighter and angles his head so that his face is pressed against his throat. He wants to hide this from Sebastian for as long as possible but he can't do it. He can't keep Sebastian in the dark about his own life. It'll be hell for both of them when he tells Sebastian and he knows it'll crush him. What the rest of the world thinks doesn't change anything; he loves Sebastian and will do whatever he can to protect him. Even if he has to take on the world he won't let Sebastian get hurt. 

Sebastian kisses his throat and he rests his chin on the top of his head. He wouldn't trade this for all of the money in the world, but he would trade everything he has to make Sebastian happy time and time again. He will now, if he has to.


	13. Toffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chace isn't always useless.

His sir is the most beautiful man to ever exist, inside and out. He's perfect—kind, caring, gentle— and gorgeous, but fully ready to be as harsh with him as he needs him to be. That's why they're in a packed elevator with Sebastian in only a silk slip and thigh-highs. Sebastian disobeyed him and touched himself when he was specifically told not to; worst of all he did it while Chris was asleep in the next room. His punishment? Light humiliation.

Chris isn't giving him any attention whatsoever and he's quickly becoming starved for it. He wants Chris to tell him he looks pretty and pet him; even just a glance would suffice. But they both get off on the waiting game so he'll work through the need.

The men and women around him aren't staring either, they've probably seen worse, but he feels like all eyes are on him. He's kneeling and Chris is standing right beside him— he's his pet right now and honestly, it excites him just as much as it embarrasses him. He likes kneeling for Chris; it makes him feel like he's being obedient and doing something right, even if it is punishment.

Chris' fingers card through his hair and he mews, blooming at the attention. "Turn, precious." Sebastian turns to face him, sits back on his heels and looks up at him through his eyelashes. "Colour?"

"Green, sir."

"Good." Chris continues to play with his hair and he sighs. It amazes him that such a simple gesture makes him so weak after such a short amount of time. They've only been together for a little over a month now and yet Chris owns him completely. "You're doing so good for me." He says and Sebastian purrs. "So pretty, my beautiful boy."

"Sir.." Chris smiles sweetly and spreads his legs a little, motions for Sebastian to come closer.

"You're hard, aren't you precious?"

"Yes sir." His face burns hot.

"I thought you'd be all set after last night but my princess is a greedy little boy." Sebastian nods. "I'm nothing if not caring, so I'll let you cum now." The prospect of Chris finally touching him has him thrusting his hips forward in small jerks. "Oh I think you've misunderstood me; you can cum, but my hands are coming nowhere near your prick."

"I can't, can't cum on my own sir."

"You can use my leg." Sebastian eyes Chris' long legs and wonders how he's going to pull it off. This is obviously a test and he wants to pass it. "Do what you must, precious." Sebastian crawls closer and sits himself on Chris' foot. He stares up at him for guidance but Chris is playing on his phone. He gulps and grabs onto the bottom of Chris' jacket, using it as leverage, and starts to grind up against his leg. He feels like a dog but once he gets into a rhythm, the embarrassment doesn't matter.

He alternates between rubbing up against his leg and grinding his ass down against his shoe. He's hard as nails by now and he wants to cum but refuses to; he wants to show Chris that he has self control. He rubs his cock along Chris' calf and moans helplessly. The people in the elevators seem to be starting to watch but he can't be bothered to care. "Sir, sir,"

"Oh look at you. You're close to cumming from just my leg. That's filthy, princess. Downright nasty." He flushes and starts to move faster. "Since when is my princess a smutty boy?"

"M'not, sir. M'good, your good boy."

"That's right. A bad boy wouldn't embarrass himself so easily because I told you to. Only a good boy would listen to me and ride my leg in a crowded elevator. I have such a good boy right here." Chris digs his fingers into his hair. "A wonderful boy, and all mine."

"Yessir, yessir. Please— can, can I cum sir? Please sir!"

"Yes." Sebastian bucks his hips hard and bites down on Chris' thigh to muffle his loud moan. Chris growls and Sebastian bites down harder. "Up, sub." He struggles to his feet and sways a little. Chris smiles, completely feral. "I bet you made me bleed."

"M'sorry, sir."

"I fucking love when you lose it, precious." He says and pushes Sebastian up against the wall of the elevator, caging him in. "You're not the only one that likes a little pain, lover."

-

Surprisingly, Sebastian takes the news well. He doesn't cry or freak out— in fact he seems okay with it. Chris watches him warily and ends up skipping the rest of the exhibition to bring him back home. When they arrive he asks Sebastian if he wants to stay with him for a bit; the way his face lights up and he nods quickly seems normal. Something about his response is worrying.

Shouldn't he feel something about the possibility of his dreams being snatched away?

They're currently packing up some of Sebastian's things so that he can stay with him for a while. It's been two days and Sebastian has yet to say a word about the articles or have any reaction. It's frightening; he isn't wishing for a negative response but he knows emotional repression when he sees it. Sebastian is holding himself back and it'll only hurt him. After the breakdown in Delft he doesn't know what'll happen when his emotions finally break free.

"Sir, I don't wanna be a nuisance." Sebastian says, looking down at his feet. "I.. I can't do much, sir. I don't want to cause trouble for you."

"Precious, I want you to stay with me. You know I love having you around and you could never cause me any trouble. If you don't want to stay with me, I won't make you— but I'd like it." Sebastian walks over to him and pouts a little, Chris opens his arms and he dives in. "Do you want to come back with me?"

"Yes, very much. I like staying with you, sir. I feel better there."

"Yeah?" Sebastian nods.

"I know it's necessary for me to have my own place to stay but it's.. it's cold here."

"Baby, it was necessary before. Now that we're public we can discuss living together." He looks up at him, eyes wide.

"You mean it, sir?"

"Of course." Sebastian smiles and it's blinding. Chris cups his cheek and strokes it with his thumb. "My sweet boy." Sebastian's eyes flutter shut and he sighs. "I live for you, you know that."

"I love you."

"I know, precious. That's what keeps me going."

-

The collars are in lacquered boxes on his desk when he gets in. Admittedly, he went a tiny bit overboard and bought Sebastian ten collars which makes the total twelve and one choker. There's his official collar that he designed then collars for everyday, parties, and just ones that he found nice. Chris can't wait to give him them and see the look on his face, see if he likes them.

"Is your boy coming?" Chace asks and plops down in the chair across the desk. "Haven't seen him since you got back."

"Yeah, he's coming in later."

"To see his presents?"

"That wasn't the original plan but that'll be worked in."

"He's totally going to flip when sees all this. You went a bit insane here."

"He deserves the best, Chace. I wasn't going to get him a bunch of crappy collars or even just a single very nice one. Only the best."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"More than anything." Chris sighs. "We had an almost fight in Amsterdam."

"'Almost'?"

"It was more of a breakdown but I yelled at him and definitely scared him." He's been pushing back the fact that he feels like there's lingering fear directed at him in Sebastian. Something about the way he's been handling himself isn't the same. "He was running away and I lost my cool for a second."

"What was it about?"

"He wants to get married." Chace's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

"To you?"

"Yes to me!"

"Is he aware that he's 22 and on track to the Olympics?"

"I made sure he is."

"You're 30 and employed by a BDSM company. That isn't going to work in favour of him; your relationship as it is is big news. It's fucking controversial!"

"That's pretty much what I told him."

"Before I ask what happened then, how did marriage even come up?"

"We were in Delft and he said that it felt like a honeymoon. I didn't even really get the chance to respond and he lost it. He started running down the road to get away from me and I yelled at him."

"Were you mean?" Chris glares but Chace looks completely serious. "Were you?"

"No."

"What happened after you got him to stop?"

"He explained to me that he wants to get married and have a family with me." He runs his finger along the edge of one of the boxes. "He wants a wedding, a honeymoon— everything."

"You told him you didn't."

"I told him that right now would be a terrible time because he's young and still has a lot ahead of him professionally and personally. He started crying and—" He can still hear Sebastian's soft yet pained voice. "he told me it felt like I didn't want him forever and asked me to tell him right then if I didn't want him anymore."

"How'd you calm him down?"

"I was honest with him. I do want to be with him forever and marry him one day but it's not in the cards right now. He was okay after but there's something weird between us."

"He's probably still raw; he's had a crazy few weeks and he's definitely very emotional because of his first public scene."

"I just want to make him feel better."

"Chris, he's in really fucking deep with everything in his life. His entire world has been tilted and he can't fix it by himself— he doesn't feel capable. He's lost confidence in himself because of it. Before all of the team problems would he have offered to leave you be?"

"Never."

"He probably thinks that he's screwing up everything and your relationship is next. He's just a kid, Chris. This is most likely his first serious relationship and he's drowning."

"You think I'm drowning him?" He isn't angry; he's scared. He doesn't want Sebastian to feel smothered by him.

"Not you, the idea of it. He loves you but he's confused by what he needs and what's right so he's drowning in the things he isn't sure of."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Reassure him, let him know that you want what he wants and will support him both from the boyfriend and the dominant point of view. Because of the decisions he's going to have to make sooner than later, he's going to need everything that you have. But don't push him when it comes to his career— that's the only place you can't touch anymore."

"I don't want to force him to deal with all of this shit on his own. Won't that make it worse on him?"

"Guide him, don't command."

"When did you get so sensible?" Chace mock glares.

"I've always been sensible, you just never come to me with your problems. I'm better at the relationship stuff than half of the therapists here!"

"I don't doubt that."

"Now let me sees the jewels you're going to pour on his naked body."

"For a second there I thought I was speaking to an adult."

-

Chris was called into work and Sebastian insisted that he'd be fine on his own because he really did feel that way. But was soon as he left, he felt an immediate change. Now that he's alone he's unable to think rationally, which is why he's here, at the Olympic training centre in the heart of the city. Don texted him over a week ago saying that despite what was happening he's welcome there anytime but because he's kept his phone off since before Amsterdam he only read it today. He didn't even hesitate to come down and now he can barely breathe.

The bright lights overhead used to be welcoming but they've turned into a spotlight that illuminates his flaws and the open concept only allows everyone to look at him and judge. Sebastian adjusts the hood on his head and tightens the hold he has on his gym bag. This is an idiotic thing to do and he knows it but he can't stop himself. The trials are coming up and he needs everyone to know that he's still capable of doing well, that he's worth a chance.

"Sebastian!" Don shouts and comes running up, his smile bright. "I was wondering when you'd come back to us!" There seems to be a huge gap between the team and Chris— it's frightening considering they're the most important parts of his life. "How've you been?"

"Good." He says and sounds oddly normal. "I've been keeping up with exercise and stretches."

"That's great! I hope that means you're still in shape to do the still rings." Sebastian's eyes widen and the hood slips off of his head. The still rings are what he's been dreaming of doing in the olympics for his entire life; he's the best at them on the team. Don smiles and pats him on the shoulder.

"I thought I was working on the horizontal bar?"

"You can still do the bar, Seb. You're extremely skilled with both— hell you can even do the uneven bars which isn't even necessary— so we're going to utilize you wherever we can."

"B-but the rings, I haven't been practicing them. I could mess them up!"

"Everyone knows you were practically born with your hands grasping the rings. We still have a bit to practice but I'm sure you'll be ready by the time the trials come." His heart nearly falls out of his chest.

"I'm going?"

"There'll be a panel in a few weeks to decide the official lineup but I'm almost one-hundred percent sure that you'll be on it. There's no way that you'll be passed up on."

"I— can I start working on it now?"

"Absolutely!"

"Let me just get changed." Sebastian runs to the change rooms and quickly gets into his training clothes. When he walks into the gymnastics centre he's almost done wrapping his hands. He's giddy and wants to dive right in but knows he has to do warm ups. Chris will be severely unhappy with him if he doesn't warm up first.

Chris.

Sebastian gulps and wraps his left hand a bit too tight, has to start over. He sighs and restarts. Chris is going to be angry with him when he finds out what he's done. He agreed to stay away until things were settled or at least a little more stable and as soon as he was left alone he ran right back. Chris will probably think that he can't trust him. He uses all of his strength to push away those horrible thoughts and goes over to the mats.

Daniel and Cobie help him get stretched out properly and chalk up his hands. He feels the uneasiness melt away and be replaced by a confidence he hasn't felt in a long time. He knows how to do this, it's what he does best. There's never been any doubt when it comes to his skill and now he's back on track.

"Start off with some pull ups and then an l-sit. We'll go from there."

The pull ups are nothing to him and so is the l-sit. He's been doing these things for years, it's like breathing. Cobie moves onto the Kip and swing elements and that's when he starts to fly. He loves the rush of being weightless and the crash of coming back down to earth; it's grounding but freeing as well. Over time he's realized that he probably fell into BDSM because of the adrenaline rush and his need for proper instruction. He thrives best under pressure like this and needs it more than anything.

He holds himself in a handstand and swings. He swings and holds himself in a perfect plank, drops, and circles. He's great at dislocating and drawing his body taut only to turn to rubber. "Great job Seb!" Cobie shouts. "Time for the dismount!" Sebastian gives one last big swing and flies off, does a somersault and lands on his feet. It's not a perfect dismount because he takes a few steps back when he lands but it's not too bad.

"You're going to go for the gold, Seb." Daniel says and hands him a bottle of water. "You did beautifully." Sebastian flushes with pride.

"I'll work on a proper routine next time and fix the dismount. It was kinda sloppy."

"It wasn't your best but considering you haven't done the rings in months, it was great." Sebastian pants and takes a long drink. "I'd say to try doing the trampoline but this is straining enough for one day."

"I'm gonna hit the showers then head out."

"Awesome work today." Don says and comes over. "Coming back tomorrow?"

"I'll have to see." They all look disappointed but none of them say a word. He goes into the locker room and steps into a hot shower. It immediately soothes his muscles and he spends way longer under the spray than he probably should. When he comes out he realizes that he's definitely going to be late to see Chris.

-

Sebastian is waiting for Chris in his office when he gets back from his meeting. He's sitting in the chair across from Chris' desk with his white choker on, his legs perched on the smooth wood and arm moving wildly between them. Chris yanks off his jacket and takes off his shirt, starts to close the distance. Sebastian's breathing heavily and his skin is pink from exertion, his cock hanging heavily between his legs. Chris watches the sweat start to roll down his back and licks his lips.

He runs two of his fingers across the nape of Sebastian's neck and he gasps. He leans his head back but Chris adjusts his hand so that he's holding his nape, pushes his head forward.

"You were late, precious." Chris says and clicks his tongue. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"My baby boy, who was late and kept me waiting until I really did have to go, is here in my office fingering himself. Without permission." Sebastian shivers. "You can't imagine how frustrated I am right now."

"I l-lost track of time, daddy." He mews pathetically. "Didn't mean to."

"Oh, I know you wouldn't forget about me on purpose. But this little show was your decision, wasn't it?"

"Yes daddy."

"That's two strikes in one day. What am I going to do with you? I'm not used to you behaving this way, little boy. You're normally so good for me."

"M'sorry.." But Sebastian is still pumping his fingers in and out of himself. Chris watches him twist them, the lube squelches and shines under the lighting. "Didn't mean to be bad, daddy.."

"So why did you come in office, strip, and start fingering yourself, precious? What makes this not acting out?"

"I—I was gonna kneel for you until, until you got back.. but I saw the—the boxes." Chris' skin tingles.

"Did you."

"Yes daddy. They l-look like the one my leash was in."

"Did you look in them, lover?"

"No daddy, I didn't. I promise!"

"I believe you." He grabs a handful of Sebastian's damp hair. "Just the sight of them got you hot, little boy?" Sebastian nods and moans when the gesture yanks his hair. "Why?"

"'Cause I know what's in them." Sebastian whimpers.

"What's in them?"

"Collars." Chris smiles.

"That's right. Your collars came."

"Oh." He moans and pushes his fingers in deeper. His back arches and precum slides down the length of his cock. "Daddy, daddy.."

"I bet you're desperate to know what your official collar looks like. You want to know how I see you and what I made of it."

"Yes, yes— god yes, please!"

"But you were bad today, so maybe I shouldn't let you." Sebastian sobs. "I might let you make yourself cum and not touch you until I decide you've earned it."

"Daddy please don't, I'll be good. So good— please lemme see, daddy.. Please.."

"Fingers out." Sebastian yanks his hand free and pants, his ass clenching on nothing. "I won't show you all of them, my love, but you can see your collar."

"Thank you d-daddy, thank you." Chris takes the choker off of him and puts it on the desk.

"The box has a thick lock on the front; go get it." Sebastian gets up and falls to his hands and knees. Chris watches him crawl over to the closet and look through the boxes, his hips shifting back ever now and then. He gets the box and crawls back over. He sits on his heels and Chris takes the box from him. "Good boy."

"Daddy.." He's minutes away from going under.

"You're doing so good, precious. My beautiful boy." He opens the box and takes the collar out, presenting it to Sebastian.

The collar is a made up of black leather with a ring of gold stitched designs around the top and bottom. There's a locking o-ring in the centre and instead of a name plate hanging down, there's a miniature replica of an Olympic gold medal. It's simple and understated but Chris made sure that it was made exactly to his specifications and he's pleased that it looks as he'd imagined.

Sebastian has tears running down his cheeks and is breathing heavily, each breath accompanied by a wet gasp. He's staring at the collar like it's the most beautiful thing in the world and everything he's ever wanted.

"Do you like it, precious?" Sebastian's lips tremble.

"It's a medal." He gasps. "A go-gold medal."

"I don't know what the next medals are supposed to look like but I chose my personal favourites from the 2010 Winter Olympics."

"Those're my favourites too." Sebastian whispers. "I—I, the designs too!" He looks completely overwhelmed. "Daddy—sir—you don't, this means so much to me!"

"I'm giving you this so I can say that the first gold medal you ever got was from me. It'll look nice alongside all of the official ones that you'll have soon enough." Sebastian's head falls. "I love you baby, I love you so much."

"Can I have it daddy?" His voice is one long drawl that's slow and sticky like syrup. "Please.. want it.."

"Put your head up, princess." Sebastian leans his head back and Chris bends down. He kisses Sebastian sweetly then fastens the collar around his neck. There's an immediate change in Sebastian and it's like nothing he's ever seen before. If he thought that he'd seen Sebastian really locked in before, he was wrong.

Sebastian's entire body has gone lax and his head is hanging, purrs coming from him like breaths. If not for Chris holding him up he'd be in a pile on the floor.

"My baby." Chris says and picks him up. Sebastian purrs louder. "My beautiful boy, so perfect and obedient. Only mine." He's starting to feel lightheaded himself so he sits down on the chair and presses Sebastian's head against his throat. Sebastian starts to suckle at his neck and even that is sluggish. Chris pets his back and kisses the top of his head.

"My good boy. You're the most wonderful little thing. I'm so lucky to have you, I love you." Sebastian makes incoherent noises and continues to suck, his chest heaving. "I love you baby. I love you so much." Chris slips his fingers into Sebastian's ass and whispers loving words into his ear as he fingers him. Sebastian moans and clenches around him as best he can.

"That's it, sweetness. You're so sweet for me baby. I love it so much." He rubs at Sebastian's prostate until Sebastian is keening and rolling his hips. "Come on baby, my sweet honey, cum for me Sebastian." Sebastian mewls and he feels cum slowly leaking out of him. Chris groans and holds his fingers deep, his own hips bucking up wildly. He cums with a drawn out moan and still beneath Sebastian briefly before pulling his fingers free and holding him tight.

Chris is so caught up in the bliss of it all that he doesn't bother to ask where Sebastian was.


	14. Pineapple Upsidedown Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's reward for good behaviour isn't always just suckling and his punishments aren't always enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: punishment, CBT toys, restraints, orgasm delay, shame

Having a collar has trapped Sebastian in a permanent state of neediness and obedience. He's normally obedient but it's been kicked into overdrive because he wants to be rewarded with touch and praise. That's why he's kneeling between Chris' thighs, leash on and collar locked, with Chris' cock in his mouth and his hands tied behind his back. His eyes are closed and he's perfectly still, an excellent example of how a sub should behave when given a task. 

"Am I just not in the room?" Chace asks and eyes Sebastian curiously. Chris pets Sebastian's hair as a little reward for putting up with Chace's scrutiny. 

"You are, fortunately."

"Fortunately?"

"Yup. You're here to see how perfect my boy is." Sebastian sighs but still doesn't suck because he hasn't been told to. "How well behaved he's being."

"The miracle of a collar, huh. Can I pet him?"

"Under no circumstances."

"I hear collared subs are really cuddly and I need a good cuddle." 

"Find someone dumb enough to share their sub then." He cups Sebastian's cheek. "Eyes open, baby." Sebastian opens his eyes slowly and his pupils are blown wide. He's starting to slip just from this. "Look at you, my perfect boy. So good for me always." The noise Sebastian makes is gentle and sweet. "You're gorgeous." 

"Man he must have a mouth on him! He's got you talking like you're trying to court him!"

"This is possibly why you don't have a full time sub; you don't know shit about how to treat them. See my princess needs to be praised and when he's doing a good job, praise is what I give him." Sebastian's eyes are closing again, his blinking turning slow. "Oh baby, you're going under." Chris sighs fondly. "Up you get." Sebastian whines a little but pulls off so that Chris can tuck himself back into his pants. He pulls Sebastian onto his lap and kisses his forehead. "You were perfect, lover. You really were. If you want to suckle you can." 

"Thank you sir." He mews and latches onto his neck. Chace stares at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"What?"

"You're so soft with him. I've never seen you like this with anyone else— you let him suckle whenever he wants."

"Suckling is a big deal to you?" 

"It's a big deal in general." He knows it's true but Chace knows by now that Sebastian is important enough to be given such a liberty. "You never let any of your other subs do it unless they had a breakdown." 

"I didn't let them, period." 

"No way!" Sebastian jolts a little and Chris glares at Chace. 

"Hush, lovely. It's okay." 

"I can't believe you didn't let them suckle. That's a thing, subs like that. Doms like that. How did you keep them from doing it?"

"It's part of my contracts. I'll only let them suckle if we develop a deep relationship because it is a big deal. I don't let just anyone do this." Sebastian sucks on a particularly sensitive spot and he moans. "It takes a level of intimacy." 

"You've had that with no one else?" 

"I haven't." Sebastian curls up against him and mumbles words that he can't quite make sense of. 

"He really loves you." 

"I know." 

Chace leaves a little while later and Sebastian falls asleep against his chest, his mouth still latched onto him. It's comforting to have him so close; his warmth spreads throughout Chris' entire body. It's amazing what the collar did for Sebastian, it's really made him that much more comfortable with their relationship. He's more open about what he needs and how often he needs it. That's why Chris is so willing to give him anything, because he doesn't normally ask for much. 

Chris moves to lay Sebastian down on the couch and as soon as they break apart Sebastian's eyes snap open and he whimpers. "I'm here, precious. Don't worry." 

"Stay.."

"My sweet boy." He says and smoothes Sebastian's hair back. "You're so sleepy, aren't you?"

"Yessir."

"Do you want to go home?" 

"You've gotta work." He says and pouts a little. 

"I don't have much to do today." 

"Okay." Sebastian gets up but wobbles on his feet. 

"C'mere princess." He says and opens his arms. Sebastian smiles sweetly and lets Chris pick him up. "I'd like to take you out later." 

"Really, sir?" 

"Yes. We can go to dinner and maybe go for a walk."

"That sounds nice." He says, nuzzling Chris' neck. 

"I'm gonna show you off, lovely boy. Show the world what's mine." 

"Yes." Sebastian sounds dazed now. "I want that, sir."

"Before we go tonight, I need to take you shopping." 

"Shopping?" 

"Yeah baby. I'm getting you some new clothes." He still needs to buy Sebastian clothes for winter and some new things in general. It's been quite some time since he's given Sebastian a shopping spree. 

"You don't have to spend a bunch of money on me, you know." 

"I know but I like to. You don't deny me that will you, sweet boy?" 

"No daddy, I won't." 

-

After a few hours of cuddling—wonderful cuddling— they head out to shop. Sebastian has always been apprehensive about taking money from Chris because he feels bad about it. Chris is his dominant but not technically his sugar daddy so it's still a bit odd for him to take blatant gifts. Still it is nice to be spoiled by Chris because he feels even more loved than he normally does. 

The only unfortunate thing about going out is that he has to switch collars. He's switched to a thin platinum collar with pretty engravings that's more appropriate for daytime wear and it's gorgeous, but he still misses his actual collar. He's only had it for a few days but he's gotten used to it and feels comfortable when he has it on. Thankfully Chris is holding his hand because that reassuring touch is even better than the collar. Chris is warm and steady, exactly what he needs. 

"Are we getting any lingerie, sir?" He asks hopefully. Chris shakes his head. 

"I ordered some stuff for you already, precious. They should be arriving soon." 

"Can I have a hint, sir?" 

"Lots of handmade things that'll look beautiful on you. Kind of like what you wore in Amsterdam." He shivers at the memory of everything that happened that night. The exhibition was amazing and is one of the best nights of his life so far. He loves thinking about what they did and does so constantly. "You're blushing, lover." 

"I, yes sir." He says and looks down to hide how embarrassed he is. 

"What're you thinking about now?" He asks though he definitely knows. 

"Amsterdam." 

"What about it?" 

"The exhibition." He murmurs. "How good it was." 

"That was easily the best night of my life. You were so perfect and beautiful all tied up for me.." Chris' voice trails off. It takes him a second to come back but when he does his face is just as flushed as Sebastian's. "I plan on having you tied up again soon." 

"Really sir?" He cringes at how breathless he is. 

"Fuck yes. I may even be able to get my hands on some gymnast ribbons." His mouth dries completely. 

"R-ribbons?" 

"To tie you up, beautiful. Who needs silk or ropes when we can use ribbons?" Chris remembering how much he likes rhythmic gymnastics and incorporating it into their lives this way makes his chest ache. Chris loves him and would do anything to please him, even turn something small into something just for him. 

"S-sir.. I was thinking about something I wanna try." 

"What is it, lovely?"

"Suspension." He murmurs and his face burns hotter than an open flame. Chris is staring at him intently, waiting for him to explain. He doesn't really know how but he wants to try so that Chris doesn't think he wants something he knows nothing about. "I-I use a lot of bars and hanging rings in routines. I'm best at still rings and the horizontal bar." 

"Hmm.. If I gave you one ring instead of two, would it be big enough for you to hold onto?"

"Yes sir."

"How long could you hold onto the bar?" He can so easily imagine holding himself up and depending purely on his endurance while Chris canes or whips him, possibly even fucks him. His pulse speeds and he reaches up to fiddle with his collar. It doesn't ground him enough and he makes a desperate sound that doesn't sound anything like him. "Come back to me, precious. Come on lover." Chris' hands on his face bring him back slowly and he blinks up at him. 

"Sir?" He asks gruffly. Chris nods and kisses his forehead. He looks around and realizes that they're in an alley. "What—?" 

"You slipped, my love. I've never seen you go down that fast." 

"You sound worried?" 

"Of course I'm worried! You went into subspace in the middle of the street. That's never happened before." 

"With anyone?" Chris nods. 

"In public yes, but I didn't even touch you." Chris sounds intrigued and slightly nervous. "What was it, precious?" 

"I thought of being on the bar and you caning me.." He sighs dreamily. "I like it, sir." 

"You liked the caning." Chris nearly purrs. "Caning or whipping?"

"I like 'em both sir. But the cane— I have bruises." He murmurs. "They're mostly healed but they're there and I—" He swallows a few times. "I like 'em." Chris' eyes are obsidian liquid. 

"You're a special little thing." He says and runs his finger down Sebastian's cheekbone. "You were almost locked in from just your imagination and my suggestions. My sweet boy— the collar isn't enough. You want me to mark every inch of you." 

"Sir." He whimpers. "I want it sir, please." He can barely keep himself in control. His cock is hard and slightly leaking already. "Please."

"You poor thing." Chris' voice is overly sweet. "You can't try on clothes if you're hard, princess. I can't even take you out; what am I going to do with you?" He can't help but glow from the shame. It's only because this type of shame isn't real, Chris loves how responsive he is. He never shames Sebastian seriously. "Such a silly boy." 

"M'sorry." 

"Sorry?" 

"I'm sorry sir." He trembles and clutches Chris' jacket. "Please, sir."

"You're lovely, princess. I adore how much you want me." 

"Always want you sir." Chris smiles and kisses his nose. 

"I'll count on that." He says and gets onto his knees. 

\- 

Shopping with Sebastian is always a treat for him. He loves how Sebastian blushes when Chris tells him how gorgeous he looks and how excited he gets when Chris picks out clothes for him. After the little episode on the street though, he's extremely pliant. He's leaning on him and holding onto his arm, nearly purring when he gets direct attention. He's still a little shocked from how Sebastian slipped so quickly and wants to explore it a little more. For now he'll pamper him instead. 

Sebastian comes out of the change room and shows him an outfit that he picked out; just tight enough jeans and a soft bright sweater. The store they're in is more of an everyday place and somehow Sebastian stands out even wearing normal clothes. "You look great, princess." Sebastian blushes and smiles shyly. "I like those jeans."

"Me too, sir." Probably for different reasons, he thinks. He likes them because they frame Sebastian's thick thighs wonderfully. A couple more of those for sure. 

"I like all of the shirts you've tried on, lovely. We'll take them— but I want to see the top." Sebastian's eyes light up. 

"Now, sir?" 

"Yes." Sebastian hurries back into the change room and comes back out a few minutes later. He's wearing a cream colour crop top that comes just below his pecs, showing off the slightly defined ridges of his abdomen. He's never looked so delicate or so strong. Chris stares at him in silence for a few minutes as he tries to keep his hunger contained. 

"Is it okay sir?" 

"Do you know how easy it'd be for me to fondle you in public? I could reach right in and have my hands on your tits in seconds." 

"I can put it back.." 

"You look so fucking sexy. Princess I'm getting you more of these. I saw some lace ones and off the shoulder— baby, fuck." Sebastian's smile is dazzling. 

"You really like it?" 

"God yes." 

"It's really comfy. I feel.." Sebastian bites his lip. "Really pretty." 

"Let's wrap up the whole section." Sebastian giggles. "You think I'm playing, precious?" 

"I know you're not, sir. I just love it when you're excited." Chris can't believe how much he loves him.

"You're perfect." 

Chris ends up buying an extensive collection of crop tops and pretty much anything that Sebastian spends time looking at. They end up buying way more than expected and Chris is very pleased with how excited Sebastian is to wear all of it. He calls a car around and as they walk out of the mall something makes Sebastian stop for a minute. He's looking at a display piece in the front of a women's clothing store; a pair of bright yellow pumps. There's clear interest in his eyes and Chris wonders why he didn't even think about getting shoes. 

"You like those, princess?" Sebastian nods. "Let's see if they have your size." 

"Oh no! It's okay sir, you've spent so much already. I don't need them." 

"Anything that makes you happy is something you need." He chides. "Let's check." Needless to say they leave with those pumps and more pairs of heels. 

\- 

They go back to Chris' apartment and unpack Sebastian's new clothes in the bedroom. By the time they're finished the closet is stuffed full and Chris' stuff is pushed far away. At first he feels guilty but Chris looks extremely pleased so he feels better soon after. 

"Shouldn't we get ready?" Sebastian asks yet makes no effort to get out of Chris' hold. Chris is so warm behind him, his lips on his neck. Chris makes a noncommittal noise and keeps kissing him. Sebastian smiles and leans his on Chris' shoulder fully. "Daddy." 

"I'm good here, holding my precious boy." He loves when Chris is cuddly. 

"We're supposed to get dinner." 

"I'll just eat you instead." He turns his head and kisses Chris' cheek, his beard scratching against his lips wonderfully. 

"You're silly, daddy." 

"You made me really happy today, letting me buy you things without fussing. What a good boy you are." He purrs at the praise, his skin tingling. "I have a plan for that white lace crop top." 

"Do you daddy?" 

"Oh yes, my love. And those yellow pumps." He loves those the most. 

"Will you tell me, daddy?" 

"No. You aren't to know until it happens." 

"Please?" He asks in his sweetest voice. 

"You're using that kitten voice and trying to bait me." Chris nips at his ear and he whines. "That won't do, lovely. Absolutely not." 

"I'm sorry daddy." 

"Do I need to punish you before we go?" He wants Chris' hands on him more than he wants to breathe. "Do I, lover?" 

"You know best, daddy." Chris is silent for a few minutes then smiles against his neck. 

"You want to get spanked and cum before we go, isn't that right?" Sebastian blushes down to his toes. "Proper answer, sub." 

"Y-yes sir. I want that." 

"That's very bad." He scolds, voice tight with disapproval. Sebastian instantly hates that tone and wilts like an unwatered plant. "I won't have sneaky tricks like that happening again." 

"I'm sorry sir." He really is. 

"Up." Sebastian stands and trembles slightly. "Go get dressed in something nice."

"We're not—" 

"You'll be punished, but you're not going to be given it here. You want to be spanked and that isn't happening." 

"B-but sir.."

"Do you trust me?" Chris asks and stares him straight in the eye. 

"Yes." There's not a moment of hesitance. Chris smiles just a little before letting his face drop. 

"Go get dressed."

-

The original plan was to simply bring Sebastian out and show him off, take him to a fancy dinner to impress him and take him home to work him over for hours. But Sebastian surprised him by being sneaky so that plan has changed. Instead of giving Sebastian flowers he's given him a padded cuff on each wrist hidden under his jacket and a stretcher wrapped around his balls. He's walking a little stiffly but it'll be nothing soon enough. 

They get into their private dining room and Chris orders for both of them. He waits until the food and wine are set out before he instructs Sebastian. 

"Stand up and undress." Sebastian obeys though his movement is a bit compromised. He takes off his jacket and shirt quickly, followed by his shoes and jeans. He's left in only the toys and a cherry red lacquered collar that matches the toy and the cuffs. "Sit." Sebastian does. He makes a beautiful picture sitting across a decorated table in an upscale restaurant wearing nothing but restraints and a collar. Chris almost wants to spend the night simply pleasing him— almost. "What do you have to say for yourself?" 

"I'm sorry sir." Sebastian does sound genuinely sorry but for some reason that isn't enough. It's actually not just some reason. He knows very well that he's punishing Sebastian for being late and for not telling him what happened. He's been pushing it away for days but it's been gnawing at him and now it's close to reaching the surface. Sebastian is up to something and not telling Chris is a major infraction. 

"For?"

"Being sneaky, sir." 

"You're usually a good boy but these past few days, you haven't been." Sebastian's eyes widen. "Sneaky, greedy— you're misbehaving, lover." He isn't being honest but Sebastian's eyes glisten all the same. He knows how much reassurance Sebastian needs because he's a first timer and because it's his nature, so berating him in such a way is more painful to him than a physical blow. "Do you have any reason?" Please don't lie. 

"No sir." It hurts him just a little. He fastens Sebastian's wrists to the arms of the chair. Sebastian looks at his restrained wrists nervously. 

"Colour?" 

"Green." It's faint and shaky, a little bit scared. He instantly second guesses this. With any other sub he'd take their word for it and work off of their physical reactions. Sebastian isn't any other sub— he's his world and he refuses to compromise his comfort. 

"You want to show me what you can take and I respect that, but I can't stand you downplaying your fear. With me there should be no embellishments, sugar coating, or lies." Sebastian looks so small all of a sudden. "Lies of omission are still lies." He reminds him softly. 

"I know, sir." 

"Keeping things hidden from me breaks everything we've worked for. Do you know why?" 

"Because this is about trust." 

"If you hide things or lie to me, I won't trust you. I give out my trust rarely and if I see that I've given it to the wrong person, I fix it immediately. How do you think I do that?" 

"I don't know, sir." 

"I cut ties." Sebastian looks scared. "I have no use for people I can't trust, Sebastian. There are no second chances, no three strikes. Abuse what I give you and it's over." 

"Even with a sub?" 

"Yes. If they still wanted a dominant I'd refer them to someone else and I wouldn't make contact with them again." Sebastian closes his eyes and Chris touches his cheek. "But you have nothing to worry about. You'll never lie to me." 

"No sir, I won't. I won't— I love you sir you know I do. I don't wanna lose you sir—" 

"Hush." He says and pets Sebastian's hair. "I believe you." Whatever Sebastian is doing, he'll trust him enough not to push. He'll leave it alone even though it kills him to, as both his boyfriend and his dominant. "You must be hungry, precious boy." Sebastian takes a shaky breath and slips back into his submissive state. 

"I am, sir." 

"You know I'll take care of you." Sebastian smiles sweetly. Chris pulls the chair closer and scoops up some pasta. "Open up baby." Sebastian opens his mouth and Chris feeds it to him, notes how the expression in his eyes changes. Sebastian once said that he liked being fed; he wonders how he feels in this situation. "Is it good?" 

"Yes. Thank you sir." He alternates between feeding Sebastian his pasta and giving him sips of wine. Every time the wine passes his lips he flushes and closes his eyes for a few seconds. Chris can so clearly remember drinking wine straight out of his boy's body and wants to do it again. That's the only way he wants to drink anymore. 

By the time the pasta is finished Sebastian is nearly slipped. His eyes are hazy and he's slumped against the chair, seemingly forgotten that he's restrained all together. He's staring at Chris with subdued want and heavy eyelids. Chris walks back over and sits in his seat. He starts to eat and pretends like he doesn't notice how Sebastian starts to struggle against his bindings. Subs despise being away from their doms when they're bound, he knows this well, and Sebastian hates it more than anyone he's ever seen. His touch starved princess. 

"Sir.." He murmurs and Chris looks up almost instantly. 

"Yes?" 

"You're too far. Closer, please." 

"Don't you want me to eat, princess?" Sebastian shakes his head. 

"I want you to but I, I can't reach.." 

"It's okay princess. I'm still right here— just look at me." Sebastian swallows and stares at him, his gaze slowly becoming more stable. "Better?"

"Yes sir." 

"I love you, precious. I'm right here." Sebastian nods. "You're doing so good. I'm proud of you." 

"Thank you sir." 

"My precious boy. I love you." He smiles and continues to eat, sneaking glances at Sebastian every so often. Soon enough he's slipping back into a comfortable headspace, his entire body relaxing. He finishes his food and brings the wine bottle over to Sebastian, fills his glass and brings it to his lips. Sebastian drinks slowly as he's been taught to. "Good, lover. Perfect." 

While Sebastian is distracted with the wine Chris reaches down and starts to stroke his cock. Sebastian chokes a little and moans. 

"Do you want more wine, my love?" 

"No thank you sir." He puts the glass down and kisses Sebastian's neck. He peppers Sebastian's neck with kisses and licks the dip in the centre. Sebastian inhales sharply. "Sir, feels good.." Precum bubbles at the head and oozes down the side, meeting his fingers. He strokes him slow and rubs his balls with one hand. They're full and heavy, already straining against the stretcher. Sebastian's skin is so smooth— he wants to lick and suck until it's dripping spit. 

Chris' hand glides up and down and the pace makes Sebastian mewl. Sebastian's chest heaves and his back arches beautifully. He starts to move the hand on his cock faster but keeps the same slow pace on his balls. 

"Oh sir!" He cries. "I need, I want— please!" Chris doesn't respond and continues to stroke him. He writhes in the chair and his feet brace against the floor. Sebastian pants and gasps, breaking out in sweat. "Sir." He's starting to slip, his head falls back and soft noises are bubbling out of his mouth. "Uh, ah— daddy.." He circles the head with his thumb and presses his against a sensitive spot under it, making him gurgle. "Oh g-god!" 

"Quiet down sweetheart. You don't want someone to come check on us do you?" Sebastian's thighs stiffen as he fights to move. He digs his heels into the floor and sobs softly. "But you're my little exhibitionist. Maybe you want a waiter to come by and find you fully naked in a crowded restaurant." 

"M'close." He mewls. "Sir please, please lemme..!" 

"You want it so bad, don't you sweetheart?" 

"Yessir, yessir," Sebastian's cock is purpling and leaking precum steadily. "Lemme—" Sebastian's mouth opens and Chris puts two fingers in. Sebastian sucks hard and fast, whimpering and rocking his hips back and forth. Spit trickles down his chin and dribbles down his throat. "Mmm.." He keeps pumping Sebastian's cock and speeds up the pace. 

"Sweet baby. You're so fucking amazing, magnificent. Those words don't even fit right. I have you but god I want you. I— want— you." He pulls his fingers out and Sebastian whimpers at the loss. Chris is quick to kiss him and ravishes his mouth almost cruelly. He's hot and full of blatant need that leaks from him and pools in Sebastian. 

The kiss spins out of control and Sebastian sucks on his tongue then his lower lip, whining and crying. His fingers twitch and search in need. He wants to touch Chris more than he wants anything right then. Chris can feel his lips swelling and he grunts into Sebastian's mouth. 

"Cum sweetness. Cum, cum.." Sebastian gasps. 

"I can't." He mews. "I can't sir. I can't, hurts so bad. Take it off, please!" 

"Oh my sweetest love. You're everything." Chris undoes the stretcher and Sebastian heaves a sigh of relief. He drops like a stone and sucks Sebastian's heavy cock into his mouth, taking him all the way to the back of his throat. He doesn't even suck him; Sebastian cums hard enough to choke Chris and send the chair falling back. Chris barely saves him from hitting the ground, both of his hands shoot out and grab the arms. He yanks him upright and sits back on his heels. Sebastian is breathing heavily and slumped in the chair, eyelids so heavy they're on the verge of closing right then. 

Chris stands and releases his hands. Sebastian surprises him and throws himself at Chris, burying his face in his chest. Sebastian kisses his chest and neck and face until he's out of energy. Chris holds him up and rubs his back. 

"Love you." Sebastian gasps. "Love you." 

"I love you too, precious baby. Let's get you dressed." 

"Not yet." He murmurs. "Please, let me just.. just touch you for a minute." Chris' chest fills to the point of almost bursting. 

"Of course, lovely. As long as you need." Forever, hopefully.


	15. Honeycomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian suffers a bit of separation anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will probably bring me over 10k reads; thank you so so much!

Sebastian knows it's silly because Chris was with him the entire time, but having distance between them and not being able to cross it terrified him. Sitting across the table from him is fine normally but being bound, completely unable to reach him no matter how hard he tried, was overwhelming. That was enough on its own but Chris talking about cutting ties with those he didn't trust was horrifying. He knows that Chris loves him and wouldn't just cut him out but the thought lingers in his head like a disease. He can't stand that there's a possibility that he could be abandoned at any given time if Chris sees a reason not to trust him. 

Chris is going to work today and Sebastian isn't going with him. He has to go to the training centre and knows he won't be able to leave if he goes with Chris. 

"You're up early, lover." Chris says and drops the towel from around his waist. Sebastian stares at his steam softened skin with desire and just barely chokes it back. 

"I've been waking up early lately, sir."

"Are you okay?" He asks and crouches down so that he's at eye level with Sebastian, touches his cheek and presses his lips to his forehead. "You don't have a fever." 

"I'm not sick sir." He leans into Chris' solid body. "I'm just getting back on a schedule." He knows he's slipped up by saying that but if Chris notices he doesn't say anything. 

"That's good." Chris smoothes his hair back and stands up. Sebastian can't stop the distressed noise that leaves him. "What's wrong lovely?" 

"I, I don't like you leaving." He murmurs and pulls the blanket up to his chin. "Ever since the restaurant I don't.. it freaks me out." 

"I did a number on you." Chris sounds hurt and slightly angry at himself. "I'm sorry baby. I think I took it too far." 

"I would've stopped, sir. If it was too much I would've told you." 

"Because it wasn't physical pain you didn't feel the need to safeword out. I should've paid better attention." 

"I know you have to work but can you come back to bed for a few minutes, please? I wanna hold you sir." Chris smiles and slips under the blanket beside him. Sebastian plasters himself to Chris and Chris allows himself to be held. He eventually realizes that Chris is just as scared as he is. He needs this, too. 

"I never want to lose you." Chris says against his hair. "You're everything to me and I would do anything for you. Just say the word and I'll do my best to make it happen." 

"Don't leave me." He whimpers. "I thought about you leaving me and now I'm scared. I'm scared that you'll lose faith in me and it'll be the end." 

"There's no me without you." Chris says and starts to hug him back, essentially holding him together. "I love you princess. I'm not going anywhere." Sebastian makes a snap decision because he can't take it. 

"Can I come to work with you? I know I wasn't gonna but I can't, today isn't a day that I can be alone." 

"Princess, you don't need to convince me. You know I want you there as often as possible." His heart rate slows back to a normal pace. "Let's get you dressed and we'll head out."

"Okay sir." He says and leans his head back so that he can look at Chris' face. Chris cups his cheek and kisses him, the barest touch of his lips against Sebastian's. It's still enough to make him pant with want. 

"Time to go my sweet."

-

Honestly Chris is very happy that Sebastian decided to come in with him today. He prefers having Sebastian close so that he can comfort him in case something goes wrong or just touch him in general. Sebastian is sitting on the couch with his feet tucked up under him, his hair tied back and wearing Chris' Patriots pullover and shorts that are hidden by it, and his collar. He's reading one of his conspiracy theory books and looks very comfortable, happy even. 

"You know, not coming to greet me was very rude." Margot says as she struts into the room. He grins and doesn't miss how Sebastian stiffens. It's odd how much he really doesn't like Margot. 

"I didn't know you were coming back today." He stands up and walks over to her. She hugs him and he feels Sebastian glaring holes into his back. When they pull apart Sebastian still doesn't loosen back up. He's coiled tight like he's bracing himself for impact. "How are you?"

"I'm great actually. The subs are lining up for me here." 

"That's not surprising; you were trained by the best."

"Don't get too full of yourself there Robert." 

"You're literally the only person who ever calls me that." She's always been obsessed with using his middle name to bother him. "Are you planning to take anyone on yet?" 

"There are some promising candidates but I'm just going to ride the wave for now, maybe go through a few circuits before I settle down."

"You don't have to have an exclusive sub you know." 

"Neither do you." She teases and he rolls his eyes. "But it's nice to see you this excited over someone. You're glowing like a new bride." He glances over at Sebastian and finds him slumped a little. The mention of anything related to marriage still bothers him because of what happened in Delft. He doesn't blame him for it, really. "I was actually hoping to talk to you about that."

"What? Me being a bride?"

"No, your sub." Margot peeks around. "Hi there little one!" 

"Goddamn Chace." He groans. "He got to you."

"Hello Madame Robbie." Sebastian sounds tired already.

"I want to borrow your sub." He loves Margot, he does, but he's immediately on guard now. 

"He's not available for rent." Margot frowns. 

"Don't go getting your back up on me. I don't mean anything bad, I just want to talk to him and see what he's capable of."

"You mean play with him?"

"Not exactly."

"You know I trust you but there's no way in hell you're playing with him. No one touches him but me."

"I'm not going to fuck him."

"You're not going to touch him either."

"I just want to see what you've done to train him so far. Rumour has it you haven't been very strict with him."

"I can treat him however I see fit."

"Let me approach this from a different angle. I have a sub with me, a girl I've used countless times. We can put them in a room together and let them talk. He's surrounded by doms constantly; I think it'd be good for him to get some time with another sub." Chris turns and looks at Sebastian. He's curled in on himself now, his knees to his chest and face buried in the book. She went about it the wrong way first but Margot does have a point. The only other sub Sebastian knows is Cas and he's in Amsterdam so they don't really get to talk much. 

"Precious?" Chris asks softly and Sebastian puts the book down. 

"Yes sir?"

"How do you feel about going to talk with another sub? Maybe you can make a day of it." Sebastian doesn't look very happy. 

"Sir.." He bites his lip, clearly not wanting to protest but also not wanting to do it. "I thought I was allowed to stay with you today."

"I'm not forcing you out." He looks as if Chris is ordering him to leave and not come back. 

"I can go." He murmurs sadly and Chris' heart aches. "I mean I'll go sir."

"How about we all go?" Margot suggests. "Me and my sub, and the two of you. We can go to Radiance then have lunch?" Not even the mention of the salon perks him up. Chris walks over to him and carefully unfolds him, pulls him onto his lap and starts to pet his hair. 

"Doesn't that sound fun, precious?" Sebastian looks so sad, it's killing him. "Some other day, Margot." She stares at them for a few minutes then nods. 

"I'll look forward to it. I'm going to leave but I'll see you soon." She makes a quick exit and Chris kisses Sebastian's head. He's being unbelievably quiet and very still. Chris carefully leans Sebastian's head on his shoulder close to an exposed patch of skin and he doesn't try to suckle at all. 

"What's going on, lovely? Talk to me." Sebastian sighs, long and heavy. 

"Maybe I should go." 

"Where?" 

"Dunno. Somewhere else." He tries his best to remain calm and let Sebastian finish his thought. "Madame Robbie is right about me needing to hang around subs and not just you." Sebastian sounds broken down and he doesn't know what to do. "I— I'm acting like a child." 

"You are not." 

"I cling to you and hide and all I want is to be coddled. Mr. Crawford was right too; you're soft with me. Sir, this isn't how you normally are is it?" Chris sighs. 

"No, it isn't." 

"You like being rough and dominating a certain way but I've changed that. You don't do any of the things you used to, sir. It's because I'm not trained like the other subs you've had and I'm so codependent that you know that I can't take the roughest stuff you've got." 

"Our relationship isn't lacking anything." Chris says though he knows he isn't going to sway Sebastian. "I love the way things are. I'm different because we're different. This isn't a partnership, we're in love. I don't want us to be like the others."

"All I ever do is sit here and cry and suckle." He says softly. 

"Do you not like that?" 

"I love suckling, I feel safe when I do it. I'm happy. But I don't want you to realize that I'm not doing enough for you." 

"Precious, the only thing I need you to do is trust me. You've given yourself to me completely without even a second of hesitation; how could I ever ask for more? There isn't more to give." Sebastian curls up against him and takes a deep breath.

"Do you wanna be rougher with me, sir?" He does want to see how Sebastian would react to a harsher form of dominance but he doesn't want to try it. He wants to give Sebastian this newly developed form and show him what love mixed with dominance truly feels like. 

"No, I don't. I want to be this way with you baby. I've never been happier than I am now." Sebastian makes a small noise and kisses Chris' neck. "I love you princess." He says and fingers the medal on his collar. "I'm going to make sure that any doubts you ever have are gone as quickly as they came." 

"I love you sir. I only want you." 

-

There's no one in the world better suited for him than Chris. He's the most understanding and amazing person, he means everything to him. He never thought he'd find someone who'd make him feel this way but Chris is right there in front of him. He feels safe and loved with Chris in a way that he's never felt with anyone else. 

Chris is rocking him back and forth in his chair and allowing Sebastian to suckle. It's not different than normal; what is different is that Chris is singing to him. It's a song that Sebastian doesn't know but it's beautiful all the same. Chris' voice is gentle and smooth and settled over him like a warm blanket. He may be biased but he's never heard a voice so beautiful before. 

"I know your eyes in the morning sun,  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain and the moment that you wander far from me I wanna feel you in my arms again. And you come to me on a summer breeze, keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave.  
And it's me you need to show— how deep is your love."

Sebastian closes his eyes and sucks slowly, listening to every word Chris sings. He's going to need Chris to sing to him as often as possible from now on. 

"'Cause we're living in a world of fools, breaking us down when they all should let us be. We belong to you and me." Sebastian melts into his chest and allows the sway of the chair mixed with Chris' voice to let him slip deep. 

The thrum of Chris' heartbeat beneath his lips is like a mirror of his own. He can feel every change in Chris' breathing and position like ocean waves moving him back and forth. Chris is steady and warm beneath him, a constant source of love and support. Sebastian truly is ruined for anyone else; Chris is the only one for him and forever will be. 

"Hush baby." Chris says and kisses his head. "I'm here, it's okay." He's been mumbling pleas for Chris to stay for a while now but only realized it now. Even his subconscious is afraid. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." 

"Sir, sir.." He whimpers. "Please.." 

"I love you precious. I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better." 

"Please sing s'more." He begs softly. "I like it.." 

"Of course lovely." 

"Thank you sir. Thank you." He resumes suckling and Chris starts to sing to him again. 

"Love me with all of your heart; that's all I want, love. Love me with all of your heart or not at all. Just promise me this; that you'll give me all your kisses, every summer, every winter every fall." 

Sebastian's eyelids grow heavy and his breathing evens out. 

"When we are far apart or when you're near me, love me with all of your heart as I love you. Don't give me your love for a minute, for an hour, love me always as you love me from the start. With every beat of your heart." 

He falls asleep wrapped in Chris' arms, his worries and fears slipping away with every word Chris sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs Chris sang are How Deep Is Your Love by the Bee Gees and All of Your Heart by Engelbert Humperdinck. Both of these songs are very special to me and they really do fit the situation.


	16. Rock Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian needs Chris in every aspect of his life, especially when times are tough.

The sunlight that streams through the window illuminates the bed perfectly, warm on Sebastian's skin and adding to the comfort he's feeling. His hands are tied to the headboard by ribbons and Chris is between his legs, mouth moving back and forth over Sebastian's cock. Chris has made him cum twice already— once just from playing with his nipples and the other from eating him out— so he's dazed from overstimulation. He's so sensitive but he can't tell Chris to stop. He wants this, wants Chris all over him. 

"Sir." Sebastian whines softly. "Oh, yes sir, please.." Chris reaches up to rub at his stomach and the simple touch makes him gasp. Chris' hands are soft and hot from rubbing Sebastian everywhere, the mix intoxicating. He's on the verge of cumming again. "I love you." He moans. "Sir, I l-love you." 

Chris lifts Sebastian's thigh onto his shoulder and takes him deeper. His moan is choked and his fingers flex from the need to grab onto something. Sebastian makes foreign noises and sounds of pleasure, arching into every stroke of Chris' hands and tongue. It feels so good to just be loved by him like this. He's safe and warm; it's all he wants. 

"Sir, I love you, I love you." Chris pushes his tongue against the underside of his cock hard, touching a very sensitive spot, and Sebastian cums. "Sir—!" Chris swallows around him and laps all of the excess up leisurely. He kisses Sebastian's softening cock and he whimpers in slight pain. 

"You're feeling tender, lover?" 

"Yessir." He strokes Sebastian's hip and starts the process of locking him in. 

"I think you can give me one more, don't you?" 

"I d-don't know, sir." 

"One more and I'll wash you up." Chris takes Sebastian's cock in his hand and strokes. He twists in his bindings and pleasure-pain spikes through him. It feels good but he's so, so sensitive that it hurts. Chris kisses his stomach as if kissing his mouth, slow and sensual. His tongue laves at the sensitive dip of his bellybutton and Sebastian pants hard. "One more princess. You can do it." 

His cock isn't fully hard and they both know that by this point it won't get there but Chris continues on. Sebastian starts to cry softly and Chris slows down his strokes which only makes it worse. 

"S-sir please— it's too much!" 

"Just a little more." He kisses up to Sebastian's pecs and nibbles. His eyes roll back and he whines. "Come on princess, cum for me. Cum, sweet boy." Sebastian cums with a pathetic noise, the tiniest amount trickling free and onto Chris' hand. He slumps back onto the bed and tries to catch his breath. "That was perfect." 

"Sir.." He mews. "M'sleepy." Chris smiles warmly. 

"I know precious and I'll help with that." Chris unties his wrists and he makes a displeased sound. "I understand, lover. I'd keep you bound all day but it's time to get cleaned off." Chris gets off of the bed and picks him up. Sebastian nuzzles his chest and sighs. "Do you have plans today?" 

"No sir." 

"Good. My mom sent over some home videos." Sebastian looks up at Chris so quickly that his neck hurts. "Feel like watching my blooper reel?" 

"Yes!" 

-

Normally Chris goes to extreme lengths to keep his embarrassing moments under wraps, but he promised Sebastian that he could watch them and they appear to be making him happy. Chris is desperate to make Sebastian happy again; he feels awful for making Sebastian so anxious. He hates that he's responsible for hurting him emotionally and needs to fix it. That means he'll do absolutely anything to make his precious boy himself again. 

Sebastian is snuggled against his side, a blanket wrapped around them and his eyes fixed to the tv. Chris strokes his hair and Sebastian purrs. He smiles and feeds him a chocolate truffle. 

"Sir!" Sebastian squeals. "You were such a tiny baby!" Chris cringes at the sight of himself as a baby. He had barely any hair and a permanent red face and huge eyes. 

"My family called me meatball." Some of them still do. 

"That's so cute!" There's a clip of him waddling around and falling flat on his butt then giggling. "Oh sir that's adorable." Sebastian's smiling so wide that it must hurt. 

"I was a weird kid. Apparently I used to spin around until I fell then lay on my back and laugh." 

"I can only imagine how cute that was. You had the most pinchable cheeks ever." 

"Had?" Sebastian giggles. 

"You still do, sir. But now they're more kissable than anything." 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes sir." To prove his point Sebastian kisses his cheek quickly. Chris turns his head and kisses him, just the barest touch of his lips to Sebastian's. He pulls away and sees how pink Sebastian's cheeks are. It's the sweetest thing. 

"I love you." He says and brushes his fingers across Sebastian's warm cheek. "My precious boy, you're everything to me." 

"Can I sit on your lap, sir?" Chris nods instantly. He pulls the blanket off and Sebastian crawls onto his lap, curls up and puts his nose on his neck. He inhales briefly and kisses his pulse point then turns back to the tv. Chris rubs Sebastian's back and makes soft noises in his ear to relax him further. Sebastian turns completely pliant in his lap. 

After a few more clips of him doing embarrassing things pass, the clip Sebastian has been patiently waiting for comes on. Chris— with a tragic bowl cut— is sitting in front of a piano and playing with absolute concentration. He starts to sing and his family croons in the background. Sebastian sighs happily and only looks at Chris when the next clip comes on. 

"You've always been dedicated, sir. Whatever you do you give it your best and it's amazing. Everything you do is amazing." Chris' heart pounds and kisses Sebastian's forehead. 

"I love you more and more with each passing second, lover." Sebastian's phone rings in the kitchen and he mews, displeased. 

"I was comfy." 

"I won't move an inch so that you can come right back." Sebastian smiles and slides off of him. As soon as he leaves the area Chris feels the shift in warmth and frowns. He hates Sebastian being out of reaching distances as much as Sebastian does. 

"Wait, wait— ma!" Sebastian's voice is full of confused panic. Chris is up and dashing to him in seconds. "Calm down, ma. It's okay. I'm fine— please just—" Sebastian's face is ashen and his eyes are wide. "I'm fine! Please take a breath! Can you put pa on?" 

"Baby, what's going on?" Chris is trying very hard not to take the phone from him and try to soothe the situation. Sebastian flinches and holds the phone away from his ear for a second, a loud voice booming from the other end. 

"I know you're worried but please just tell me what you're worried about." Sebastian sounds like he's on the verge of tears. After a few minutes of listening Sebastian starts to cry. He's completely silent and still, he only knows he's crying because he can see the tears sliding down his face. In a way this hurts to see more than outright sobbing because he's holding it all in. "Pa, it's not... It's not what it sounds like. I promise that I'm not mixed up in anything bad or in trouble; you know I wouldn't do anything dumb. It's not like that." 

Another long silence stretches on. 

"Will you just.. can you tell ma that I'm okay? She's really upset and won't listen to me. I— yeah, I'll call you back when things have calmed down a little." Sebastian sighs. "Love you too." He says and hangs up, his arm falling and phone clattering against the floor. 

"Precious?" Sebastian takes one deep breath and then he's on the ground. Chris drops and crawls over to him, cradles him against his body and using himself as a shield against invisible threats. Sebastian gasps and clings to Chris' shirt. "S'okay." Chris says as softly as he can. "Whatever it is it'll be okay." Sebastian cries and his heart breaks more with each tear. 

"The team." Sebastian murmurs when he's slightly better. "They called my parents, told them— they told them that I'm in trouble. They said— they said that I'm on probation, and I'm in an abusive relationship!" His sobs start again and Chris picks him up. 

"I'm sorry precious. I'm so sorry that this is happening to you." He's trying to push down the protective instinct that tells him to go for someone's throat because it'll only make things worse. He can't risk anything else happening to Sebastian. "I'll do whatever I can to make it better." 

"I need you sir, I need you." Sebastian gasps. "Please don't leave me, please. Please don't make me go." Chris holds him tighter and brings him to the bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed and starts to rock him. "Please—"

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you sweet boy, I'm right here." 

"Sir, sir, stay.." 

"I'm right here lovely. I'm staying." 

"Can I suckle sir? Please?"

"Of course." Chris scoots back on the bed and separates slightly, pulls off his shirt and covers them up. Sebastian slides down and takes Chris' nipple in his mouth. He puts his palm on Chris' stomach and strokes reverently. Sebastian only suckles on his chest when he's on the verge of a break down; this is very bad. Chris pets his hair and hums to calm him. 

Sebastian sucks hungrily, fast and desperate. Chris' head falls back slightly and his hand moves to cup the nape of Sebastian's neck. 

"That's it, pretty baby. My beautiful boy; you're doing so, so good. Daddy loves you so much." Sebastian mewls and uses his other hand to squeeze Chris' other pec. He takes a deep breath and tries to focus on his role. He isn't here to get pleasured by Sebastian, he's here to comfort him. "My beautiful boy, I love you." Sebastian moans at the praise and his sucks start to slow. He leans against Chris heavily and his breathing starts to even. "Shh, that's it. Good boy." 

Sebastian's mouth goes slack and he starts to snore softly. Normally Chris would move him into a more comfortable position but he needs to remain close. He continues to pet Sebastian for over an hour, until he wakes up suckling. He makes a faint sound and pulls away, looks up at Chris with bleary eyes. 

"D—daddy?" 

"Yes baby?" 

"M'sorry." 

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Sebastian nuzzles his chest affectionately. "Can you sit up for me?" He shakes his head weakly. "Alright honey." Chris sits them up and brushes Sebastian's hair out of his face. He slips a hair tie off of his wrist and pulls Sebastian's hair into a small ponytail. Sebastian puts his face against Chris' neck and breathes. "There's my good boy. You're so good, precious." 

"Can we... Can I have my leash, daddy?" Chris isn't surprised by this. Sebastian definitely needs to be put out of control right now. 

"Get it for me, lovely." Sebastian scurries off of the bed and goes to the closet. It saddens Chris to see how unsteady he is because he doesn't deserve any of this suffering. Sebastian comes back and kneels on the floor beside the bed, offering the leash up to him. "Mm, perfect." He says and takes it. He clips it to Sebastian's collar and watches his shoulders sag, the tension leaving him. "Colour?"

"Green, daddy."

"I'm going to dress you, then we'll head to my office and I'll start handling this." 

"Okay." 

"I'm here precious." Sebastian smiles a little, eyes glistening. 

"Thank you daddy." 

-

Being on Chris' leash is comforting. It makes him feel like he's floating and safe. But right now he feels like everyone is watching and judging him, waiting for him to slip up and cause a scene. The only one completely on his side is Chris and his belief in him hasn't faltered even once. 

In the elevator Sebastian presses himself against Chris as much as possible. He tries to ignore the people around them by keeping his face against his neck and breathing in his scent. Chris is the most comforting presence in his life; even that simple gesture makes him feel better. Chris hums in his ear and whispers how much he loves him to keep him steady. 

As per Sebastian's request, Chris arranged for a large velvet pillow to be left by his chair. It looks like a dog bed with its intricate stitching and tassels hanging from each corner; it's perfect. Chris ties the lead to the arm of his chair and Sebastian settles on the pillow by his leg. He feels better like this, like he's doing something right. He leans his head against Chris' leg and sighs. 

"You're so beautiful, precious." Chris says and runs his fingers through his hair. "You fit perfectly right by my side." His eyes flutter shut. "No one has ever belonged with me, not until I met you." Sebastian whimpers. 

"Sir.." 

"I wasn't really thinking about taking on anyone new when I was notified about someone being interested. I got a little profile on you and decided to agree to the appointment. Then you showed up and you were just so perfect. You blushed when you saw me and dropped to your knees; I needed you the second you did. I couldn't let you go."

Sebastian can't speak or think properly. He's slipping from Chris' sweet tone and beautiful words. Instead of trying to speak he nuzzles Chris' leg and purrs a little. 

"I don't even remember becoming your boyfriend, it just happened. I went to sleep as your dom and woke up with your head on my chest and your feet tucked between my shins. I pretty much purred when you woke up and smiled at me and called me sir in the sweetest voice." 

His head is full of fog and his body is weightless. Chris' voice and hand in his hair feel like the only things keeping him from floating up into space. Chris is everywhere; he's keeping him safe and warm, loving him unconditionally in place of everyone who doubts him. All Sebastian truly wants is to be by Chris' side for the rest of his life and now he knows for sure that Chris wants that too. 

"I take care of what's mine, precious boy. That's why I'm going to do everything I can to fix this. You've worked too hard to have this taken from you and I won't let that happen. I love you too much to see you suffer for even a millisecond." 

"Love you." Sebastian mews and rubs his face against his leg, faint pleased noise leaving him uncontrollably. "I love you sir.." 

"I love you too baby boy." He doesn't feel it but Chris picks him up and sits him on his lap. The way his leash tugs when he moves feels so good it makes him moan. "Let go for me princess. Just let go." Sebastian closes his eyes and listens to Chris' soft coaxing until he goes under.


	17. Strawberry syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a person unwilling to protect Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: anxiety, slight panic attack, paddling

Reporters have been hounding the foundation for days. Each time the phone rings Sebastian flinches and mumbles horribly sad apologies despite how Chris tells him that none of this is his fault. Sebastian hasn't left Chris' side for more than five minutes in two days and no matter how bad he knows it is to enable this level of need, he can't push him away. Sebastian is his entire world and he refuses to let him suffer on his own. 

Chris reaches down between his legs and pets Sebastian's hair. His sub is sitting on his pillow between his legs, hidden behind his desk. Sebastian feels safest when there's something covering him and Chris understands completely so he doesn't push. Chris thumbs the back of his collar and Sebastian leans his head against his inner thigh. 

Right now he's talking to Director Phillips. Though he'd like to have Sebastian not hear this conversation he won't ask him to leave. 

"I have no idea how you thought that calling Sebastian's parents and telling them false information was the appropriate thing to do." Chris is trying very hard to be calm and professional about this because he has to remain on good terms with him. "We both know that was the wrong way to handle this."

"When you contacted me about the team I was under the impression that you were an impartial party that was simply concerned about the wellbeing of the athletes. You gave no indication that you had a personal stake in the matter." 

"My relationship with Sebastian had nothing to do with it. Upon further investigation you found out that my accusations were correct and that the team was being harmed." 

"The thing is, you neglected to tell me that you are in a relationship with him and that's a big conflict of interest. You know very well that you should've told me about this." Frank sounds very tired. "Sebastian is one of our most promising athletes and he knows it's pretty much a rule that all relationships are disclosed. Especially a relationship like this." 

"Like this? Are you referring to our age difference or the BDSM aspect?" Frank sighs. 

"I'm not judging your preferences because that isn't my place but Sebastian is in the public eye. Regardless of how consensual this is, your relationship is going to be blown up and torn apart from every angle. The press are like vultures circling and they want a piece of Sebastian because he's so new." Chris knows he's right but he's still bothered. 

"I understand where you're coming from in terms of business, but calling Sebastian's parents and spreading false information crossed the line." Sebastian makes a distressed noise and Chris slips his finger beneath his collar, pulls it a little. Sebastian calms from just that gentle tug. "You know it's consensual and saying it isn't is grounds for a lawsuit." 

"I wasn't aware that the call had been made until it'd already happened. It was made by a trainer and they were fired immediately." 

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that." Chris suppresses an angry sound. "I can tell you right now that Sebastian isn't suspended and we're doing everything we can to fix this. The last thing we want is for him to be hurt because of this mess." 

"Thank you for that." He says. "I truly mean it." 

"I know I don't have to ask this but please take care of him. All of our athletes become family very quickly and he's so young. I personally would hate to see him take a big hit on his own." 

"I live to take care of him, Frank. You don't have to worry." 

"I'll have this sorted out officially soon. I'll make sure to call with any updates." 

"Thank you." Once he hangs up he rubs his nails across Sebastian's scalp and makes him sigh shakily. "Everything's fine, lovely." 

"Really sir?"

"You're not suspended. Some idiot called your parents just to start trouble." He leaves out the fact that they've been fired because it'll just upset Sebastian more. 

"So I'm safe on the team?"

"Yes." Sebastian turns a little so that he can look at Chris' face. 

"My parents.. they're scared, sir. No matter what I say they don't believe me. They think you're really hurting me." Sebastian's eyes glisten. "I, I've been trying to tell them what this is but they don't get it. They don't.." Sebastian swallows roughly. "They don't get it and I can't help them because they're so scared." 

"If you want, I can try to talk to them."

"I don't know how anything will help. They're not gonna understand why this is what I want. I've been raised to be strong and my own person and this isn't that." Sebastian's voice cuts off. "They're gonna think I can't take care of myself or that they raised me wrong." Tears slip down his face and Chris pushes the chair back so he can get on the floor with him. Sebastian curls into himself but immediately leans into him when he touches him. "I, I, I'm not strong like they wanted." 

"You're the strongest person I've ever met. It takes strength and courage to fight for what you want in life and that's what you've been doing. Our lifestyle isn't wrong, precious. You wanting someone to care for you and wanting what we have is perfectly fine. You don't have to justify it to anyone." 

"They'll want me to stop seeing you." Sebastian whispers like it's the worst, most shameful thing to ever leave his lips. 

"I know." Chris says and Sebastian dives onto him, clings to him with desperation he's never seen. "They want what's best for you." 

"You're what's best for me!" 

"Think about it from their point of view. I'm an older man who's destroying the career you've worked your entire life for and who might be abusing you. You're their only son and they're scared." Sebastian grabs Chris' shirt in his fists. 

"But none of that is true. You love me— you would never hurt me! You wouldn't, you love me. You love me.." He sobs and Chris' chest threatens to cave in. "They-they can't make me leave you. I won't! I need you!" 

"The last thing I want is to cause a rift in your family. If they want us to stop seeing each other then something has to give." Sebastian jerks away from him so quickly that his breath is stolen. He looks horrified and betrayed. 

"You want me to go?" His voice cracks multiple times in that small question. "You're, you're willing to let me walk away." 

"No precious, that was a stupid choice of words." 

"You want me to leave you. You—you agree with them." Sebastian's eyes search for something that'll help as if the answer is in the air around them. "You think—you don't want me anymore?" Panic spikes and he reaches for Sebastian but the look in his eyes makes him stop short. 

"You know I want you forever. You have every part of me and that will never change. I love you more than anyone or anything." 

"But you're agreeing with them! Something has to give and you're okay with giving us up!" 

"That isn't what I said." 

"Why, why— what did you mean? What could you have meant if not that?" Sebastian starts to tremble. "You don't want me and the team doesn't want me and my parents won't want me. Everyone— it's all—" Sebastian gets to his feet and nearly falls, his impeccable balance gone all of a sudden. He shakes his head and hooks a finger in his collar, tugs a few times until his hands are shaking too much to continue. Chris stands up and Sebastian takes a step back. 

"You need to listen to me Sebastian. I didn't say that I don't want you and I will never say that. I know it feels like the world is falling on top of you but I'm going to fix it. We can fix it. You just have to trust me." Chris knows how terrified he sounds and he can't adjust his tone because that's exactly what he is. Sebastian has taken a few steps back and is fiddling with the medal on his collar. "I would never send you away." Sebastian's fingers tighten on the medal. 

"I don't deserve this. It's, it's for first place athletes and I'll, I'll never be that. It's all— it's all over." Chris knows where this is going and it's scaring him beyond belief. 

"You deserve everything you have and your collar. You deserve it all Sebastian." 

"I can't fuck up your life." Sebastian's collar isn't locked today and he regrets not locking it as soon as Sebastian's fingers fumble with the clasp. 

"Don't." Chris is fighting for control of his voice. "You know what it means if you take it off, precious. Don't take it off." 

"I can fix it; I'll make all of you proud of me. I can, I can earn it." He hears it like a gunshot when the collar comes undone. 

"Put it back on." His voice shakes wildly. “Put it on, Sebastian.” He wants to make it an order but can't.

“I can, I can..” Sebastian seems to realize what he’s done and gasps. He grabs at his throat like he's choking and clings to the collar with a vice grip. “Sir, sir, I’m s-sorry. I didn't, I– please!” Chris crosses over to him and takes the collar from his hand. Sebastian’s face is ashen from terror. “Don't take it. Give it, give it back!” 

“Do you want it back on?” Chris asks quietly and Sebastian nods, a sob slipping free. “It’s okay, princess. I'm not taking it.” 

“Don't leave me..” Chris takes Sebastian in his arms and kisses his forehead. Sebastian is shaking so terribly. 

“I didn't phrase it right before, I'm sorry for that. I'm not leaving you and I don't want to give you up– not ever. I love you and I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You're mine, princess. It'll be okay.” 

“I, I need– sir..” 

“Tell me.” 

“Will you tie me up, sir? Please?”

“I'll do whatever you need.”

-

Sebastian is stretched over Chris’ desk with his hands bound together by long ropes that are tied to the legs of his desk and his feet just barely touching the ground. His entire body is quivering with want and his skin is flushed pink. Chris runs the tip of his index finger down Sebastian's back and watches every shift in his breathing. Seeing Sebastian so lost hurts him more than anything. He despises everyone who did this to him and resents himself not acting fast enough to save them from this chaos. 

“You're such a good boy.” Chris croons, touches Sebastian’s hip with the slightest brush of his fingers. “You're doing so perfectly.” If not for Sebastian’s flexibility and height this position would be an extreme strain on the sub physically, but Chris sees no signs of struggle currently. Sebastian looks content and peaceful. “We have to talk about what you did back there.” 

“M’sorry.” Sebastian whimpers as if struck. “I didn't mean it, m’sorry.” The sensitive lover in him crumbles a little and wants to soothe him with everything he has but the knowledgeable dominant allows no such thing. Sebastian needs more than just a boyfriend; if he didn't he wouldn't have come to the foundation. He needs Chris’ firm hand. 

“Never take off your collar.” Chris says, voice cool and calm. “If a sub takes off their collar, it signifies the end of a relationship or a serious halt. In our situation, what you did was disrespectful.” Sebastian flinches. 

“Sir–” 

“Quiet.” Sebastian silences automatically. “You doubted me and my capabilities, my motives. For a second there you didn't trust me.” The words hurt to even say, let alone acknowledge. “You were ready to leave me simply because you wouldn't listen to me and decided that I was against you. You know that I am always on your side, don't you?” 

“Yes sir, I do. I know you are.” Sebastian all but cries. 

“You need to be stabilized, Sebastian. I have something for that. Are you interested in finding out what it is?” 

“Please sir.” Chris walks over to the closet and pulls at one of the built in drawers. He takes out a wooden paddle and heads back over. 

“I’m going to paddle you, sub. I'm aware that we haven't used a paddle before but I'm confident that this is what you need. Do you trust me?” 

“Yes sir.” Sebastian’s voice quivers with fear. 

“If you don't want this, tell me now.” Chris listens closely for an appropriate amount of time. “If it gets to be too much I expect you to safeword immediately. Have I made myself clear?” 

“Yes sir.” Sebastian says again, more certain this time. 

“You have to trust that I am always with you and here to protect you. I couldn't care less about what anyone else thinks or wants; all that matters to me is you.” He touches Sebastian’s hip briefly and makes him whine. “Without trust, we have nothing. Do you understand that?” 

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” Chris raises the paddle and swings it experimentally then lines up properly. Something inside of him twitches at picture Sebastian makes before him and a hunger builds. The first hit echoes around the room along with Sebastian’s wet gasp. Chris hits him again, watching the red welt start. With each strike of the paddle Sebastian’s noises get louder and more desperate. He squirms against his restraints and sobs. 

“Sir, sir, m’sorry! I love you– sir! I, I went to the gym!” Chris stops with the paddle midswing. 

“What?” He can't hide the disbelief he's feeling. 

“W-when I was late to see you.” Sebastian hiccups. “I was late ‘cuz I went to the gym and worked on a routine. I'm sorry.” Chris can't help but feel a bit stung. Sebastian went out to a place full of people who shouldn't be trusted and kept it from Chris for weeks. He's already raw from not being trusted today and this doesn't help. “Sir?” 

Chris puts the paddle down on the desk beside Sebastian’s hip and stares at the ground. His jaw tightens and his chest aches. In the past he wouldn't have ever stood for this kind of thing from his submissive; it wouldn't ever fly. But somehow Sebastian is getting away with things that no one ever should. He knows deep down that he hasn't been a very consistent dominant and there is some regret there. There's a possibility that he hasn't built up enough trust between them and it hurts. 

“Please, sir please.” Sebastian is crying now. “Please talk to me. I, I, sir– I'm sorry!” Sebastian writhes in an attempt to free himself. “Please! Let me– need to see you! Let me up!” Chris walks to the other end of the desk and unfastens the ribbons. Sebastian scrambles off of the desk and wobbles but makes his way over to Chris. He drops to his knees and wraps his arms around Chris’ legs. “I'm sorry.” 

“You could've gotten hurt.” Chris says roughly. “Why didn't you tell me?” 

“I don't know.” Sebastian whimpers. “I know I should've but I didn't and I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” 

“I'm not mad at you.” He says, completely honest. “I’m worried, precious. Do you not trust me?” Sebastian jerks and looks up at him with fear clear on his face. 

“I trust you sir, with absolutely everything.” Sebastian sniffles. “I'm just, I'm lost. I don't know what I'm doing anymore.” Chris’ anxiety and regret slips away, replaced by the need to protect. “The only sure thing in my life is you. That's.. That's why I was so freaked out earlier. I don't wanna lose you and I don't want you to regret me, sir. I love you.” 

“Stand up for me, princess.” Sebastian stands up slowly and Chris takes his wrists in his hands, kisses the marks that linger, and sighs. “I love you, precious boy. You're my special boy, I will never leave you. Regretting you is physically impossible because you are everything I am. You are my life, princess. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy and mine.” Sebastian makes a soft sound and hugs Chris tightly. 

“Daddy, I need you.” Chris kisses his forehead. 

“I know, I need you just as much.” 

-

Chris takes care of his welts and dresses him in comfortable clothes then sets him on his lap. He strokes Sebastian’s hair and feeds him by hand until Sebastian relaxes again. Chris takes more calls and soon enough they're joined by Chace.

Chace looks at Sebastian worriedly and it makes him sad because he doesn't want to cause stress for anyone. As soon as Chris notices his slight distress he presses Sebastian’s face against his neck, allowing him to suckle. It's a blessing that Chris is so willing to let him suckle; he didn't know he needed it so much until the first time he did it with Chris. Now it's a major and important source of safety and comfort. 

“How ya holding up little one?” Chace asks in a soft voice. Sebastian turns a little so he can look at him. 

“I'm okay, Mr. Crawford. Sir is taking care of me.” 

“I know this situation is shitty but we’re all working on it. We’re gonna give ‘em hell for messing with one of our own.” Sebastian smiles. 

“Thank you Mr. Crawford. That means a lot to me.” 

“You're a great person, we all love you here and no one can get away with pulling this bullshit.” Chace holds up his fist. “One for all and all for one and all that jazz.” Sebastian giggles and Chris rubs his back. “I've come to bring news from HR though.” 

“What is it?” Chris sounds just shy of ready to fight. 

“Sebastian’s parents called.” Sebastian shrinks a little.

“Shh, precious boy. It's okay.” Chris soothes. “What did they have to say?” 

“It was all pretty vague, but they're coming to the city and want to meet you.” Chris nods, clearly having expected that.

“It was bound to happen sooner or later. When are they coming?” 

“Two days.” Sebastian feels like crying again and forces the urge back. He has to be strong for their relationship and for himself. The most important thing is that he shows them that Chris means him absolutely no harm. 

“Are you ready for that, princess?” 

“Yes sir.” He isn't, but he’ll do his best anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever but finally! Comments are so so appreciated and I'm sorry I didn't proofread this because I should be sleeping?


	18. Cranberry sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's parents arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

Being bathed by Chris is a treat that Sebastian cherishes greatly. He loves the feeling of Chris’ caring hands all over him and feels safer than he normally does. Chris is scrubbing the strands of his hair between his palms, spreading sweet smelling shampoo on every piece. Sebastian leans back against his chest and halts his process. “Lovely, I need to finish with your hair.” 

“Just for a minute, sir. Please?” Chris runs his hand down Sebastian’s arm and he doesn't make any move to start washing his hair again. 

“I know you're worried, precious, but please try your best to not be. Everything is going to be fine.” 

“I know you'll take care of me sir but I'm not sure how my parents will react. I don't know if they'll be at all accepting of us or you in general.” He knows that they won't accept Chris, at least not at first. It'll be a miracle if they ever warm up to him. 

“I will do everything I can to make this better. It isn't only for you, precious. I want your parents to like me; it's important to me that they do because I plan on being in your life forever.” Sebastian’s heart hammers, thunderous in his chest. “I don't want to be a source of problems between you and your family, especially because I know how close you are.”

“I want them to know how much I love you and how you treat me like the most precious thing in the world. You could never hurt me for real, not ever.” Chris wraps both of his arms around Sebastian’s waist and pulls him closer. “I love you sir.”  
“I’ve been thinking about Delft recently.” Chris murmurs. “Marriage.” 

“Sir, I know you aren't comfortable with it and I can wait. I will wait.” He says despite how the words make him ache. 

“I want to marry you.” Chris says softly and Sebastian freezes. “I want a honeymoon, I want to live together and get a pet. I want to give you a ring that matches your collar and the life you deserve.” 

“Please, I want all of that with you.” Chris kisses his soapy hair. 

“I want to take you away and marry you this second but I won't. I will wait until everything is settled and you're on your way to the Olympics. I want your dreams to come true, precious.” Sebastian swallows hard and leans his head back so he can look at him. “Then we’ll have ours.” 

“I love you so much.” Sebastian’s voice is laced with emotions that are too complicated to know. “I wanna wear your ring and your collar, I want it all. I love you.” Chris smiles. 

“The day you walked into my office was the day my life started.” 

After the bath is finished Chris dries him off carefully and rubs lotion all over him until he's laying relaxed and near boneless on the bed. Chris kisses every inch of him as he slips pajamas onto him and ties his hair back. Chris brings him into the kitchen and starts to make him breakfast but the amount of distance between them as he cooks makes him wary. Chris clearly has something to say and is apparently uneasy about it. Sebastian pushes away from the table and pads over to Chris, hopping up on the counter beside where he's cooking. 

“Sir?” Sebastian asks cautiously. Chris hums in acknowledgment. “Is there something you wanna talk about?” 

“You're very perceptive, lovely.” Chris pushes the eggs around in the pan. “I've realized something just now but you're not going to like it.” Sebastian laces his fingers together to occupy his hands. 

“What is it?” 

“You'll have to change some things while your parents are here.” Chris doesn't sound happy at all. 

“Like what, sir?” 

“They aren't at all familiar with our lifestyle so anything that's normal and expected to us, they'll definitely be alarmed with.” Dread swirls in his chest. “You have to call me by my name, precious. Not sir or daddy.” An odd sound comes from him and Chris slumps a little. “I know, precious. I don't like it either.” 

“What else?” Sebastian whispers and starts to chew on his lip.

“You can't wear your collar.”

“No!” Sebastian shouts and hops off the counter. “No, I'm not taking it off, not again!” Chris turns and sighs. 

“I don't like it either, but if you walk around with a collar on they'll assume the worst. Even if you tell them that you want it they won't accept it.” Chris has a valid point but he hates it. He doesn't want to take off his collar or call Chris by his name, he's never wanted either of those things. Instinctual panic floods him just thinking about giving up those things even briefly. “Lovely, I know how terrible this is but it's only until they go.” 

“Does that mean I can't do anything I normally do?” Dressing in a way that he's comfortable, sitting in Chris’ lap or at his feet, being petted and groomed, suckling. An ice pick gets wedged between his ribs when he realizes that he may not be able to suckle for a while. “Suckling?” 

“I'm sorry.” Sebastian’s lip quivers. “You don't know how sorry I am.” Sebastian rubs at one of his eyes. “You should also stay at your place.” He knows that Chris is trying to protect him but it feels like rejection. He doesn't want to be cut off like this. “Talk to me sweetheart.” 

“Should I go now?” He mumbles. “Will it be, will it be better?” 

“You know that I don't want to have any of this happen. I can't fucking stand how this'll be but we have to do what's best.” Chris’ voice is rough and sad. 

“I, I have the rest of my clothes there anyway. I'll leave the things you bought me here.” 

“Please don't be mad at me, princess. This isn't the way it's supposed to be but it's temporary.” Sebastian nods slightly. 

“I'm not mad.” 

“I can't take hurting you like this. It's driving me insane!” Chris runs a hand through his hair and closes his eyes for a few minutes, breathing deeply. “Please tell me I'm not losing you.” 

“You're not losing me sir– Chris.” It's silly, he knows that, but Chris’ name feels wrong on his tongue and makes his chest burn. He's never called him Chris to his face and he seldom refers to him that way to anyone else. “I can't.” Sebastian says and shakes his head. “I don't like it, sir. It doesn't feel right.” Chris nods sullenly. 

“Come here.” Sebastian walks over and Chris lifts him off of the ground in a tight hug. He locks his legs around Chris’ waist with all of his strength and presses his face against his shoulder. 

“I wanna be good and do these things but I can't. Sir, I can't do it. I don't wanna sleep alone or be without my collar. Please don't make me.” Sebastian’s voice is weak and full of hurt. “Please.” 

“You're right.” Chris says and kisses his head. “We’re trying to show them how right this is. We should be natural.” Sebastian nods, hope starting to bloom in his chest. “We just have to tone it down a bit.” 

“Yes sir. Just a bit.” Chris rubs his back and he purrs faintly. 

“There's my lovely boy. I hate seeing you sad, I'll do anything to keep it from happening. I love you.” 

“I love you too, sir. Don't leave me.” 

“Not for a minute.” Chris’ fingers skim the nape of his neck and he mews. “I have a surprise for you.” 

“Yeah?” He mumbles and nuzzles Chris’ shoulder. He feels like a kitten, needing this much attention.  
“Yes baby. I'm expecting it within the next few hours.” 

-

Cas has only been in the apartment for twenty minutes and he's already brought life back into Sebastian. As soon as he walked through the door Sebastian squealed and ran over to him, hugging him tightly and nearly lifting him off of the ground. Cas squeals equally as loud and greets Chris politely after Sebastian puts him down. 

Now they're sitting on the ground in the living room chatting about nothing in particular. Both of them are nearly vibrating with excitement and are becoming more animated with each word they say. Chris watches them happily and only interjects when asked. He doesn't want to interrupt their happy reunion. “I’ve never even left Amsterdam before!” Cas all but shouts. “The plane ride was awesome! It was like I was in the clouds.” Sebastian grins. 

“I’ve flown a lot for competitions but I'll never get over how cool it is. How does the plane even stay up there? I know it's all science and stuff but it still baffles me.” Cas nods enthusiastically. 

“Absolutely! There's gotta be magic involved. There's no way that happens ‘cuz of science and maths only.” 

“If they can get a giant plane in the air why can't they make people fly?” Sebastian asks and Cas points at him. 

“Yes! We’ve got the technology so why can't we fly yet?” Cas shakes his head. “There has to be some kind of cover up going on here. I bet the government has something to do with it.” Chris knows what's about to happen before it does and his assumption is confirmed when Sebastian screeches. 

“Government conspiracy theory!” Sebastian shouts and looks over at Chris excitedly before turning back to Cas. “They don't want us to fly because if we had that ability we wouldn't need airports and they'll lose money!” Cas grabs Sebastian’s hands and shakes him a little. 

“It all adds up!” Cas all but screams. The looks on their faces are pure gold and make Chris feel like he's done something great. Cas takes a breath and stabilizes himself. “Mr. Evans said that you and I are going to stay at your apartment, yeah?” The change in Sebastian’s mood is instant and Chris hates himself for it. If there were any other way he'd be doing it already. 

“Yeah.” Sebastian says sullenly. “Sir, can you explain some more? I don't wanna get it wrong.” Chris nods.

“Sebastian’s parents are arriving tomorrow. They'll be staying at a hotel close to his apartment and the two of you will be staying together there. His parents will be on guard and suspicious of everything, so please don't take it personally if they're harsh about anything.”

“I won't let them be mean to you.” Sebastian murmurs. “You didn't do anything wrong.” Cas frowns.

“Neither did you.” Chris likes Cas more and more every time he speaks. He has a way of speaking that calms everyone down and sounds so sure of whatever it is he's saying. “Is there more, Mr. Evans?” 

“Be yourself and relax; you're not here to do a specific job. I know that Sebastian has missed you and you've missed him, so I wanted to give you the chance to see each other again. Lord knows when I'd be going back to Amsterdam.” Chris scoots forward on the couch and pets Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian mews and leans into the motions of his hand. 

“Since you won't be with him, I'll make sure he's safe Mr. Evans. You won't have to worry– I know that isn't possible so maybe you'll worry a bit less.” Cas smiles. “He's like my brother, Mr. Evans, and brothers look out for each other.” Chris feels oddly reassured.

“I trust you.” Cas looks relieved. If he didn't trust Cas he wouldn't have brought him there and allowed him to stay alone with Sebastian. “Princess, don't fret. I promise this'll be solved soon.” Sebastian looks up at him, a lost expression on his face. 

“Can I still call you?” Chris’ chest aches. He's planted a seed of doubt in Sebastian and this distance will only allow it to grow. 

“You can do whatever you want to contact me.” Sebastian nods slowly. “This isn't a punishment, princess. You know I wouldn't do that to you.” 

“I know sir.” Cas fidgets a little.

“If it's okay, I'll pack Sebastian's things now.” Cas directs the statement to both of them.

“You don't have to do that.” Chris says softly. “You aren't here to serve.” Cas smiles a little.

“Honestly Mr. Evans, I need to be helpful. Back home I work in the club normally and it's in my nature to help. I like doing tasks like this.” Sebastian surprises both of them and hugs Cas tightly. 

“Thanks Cas. You're the best.” He lets go of Cas and Cas scurries away, leaving them alone. Chris walks over to him and drops to his knees. “Sir?” Sebastian sounds almost afraid. 

“This isn't making me lose you, is it?” Sebastian makes a tiny noise of hurt. 

“No sir, no! You could never lose me. I know why we have to do this and it sucks but I understand. Please don't be scared, sir.” Chris stands back up and presses Sebastian against his chest, slips a hand into the front of his shorts. He wraps his fingers around Sebastian’s cock and makes him gasp. “Sir,”

“I love you princess.” He strokes Sebastian’s cock slowly and Sebastian latches onto his neck. He suckles desperately, faint mewls slipping free with every pull. “It’s okay, pretty baby. I'm here.” Sebastian's body starts to relax and he croons at him. “You're so good, princess. What a good boy you are.” 

“Sir..” Sebastian mumbles and makes a few gurgling noises. He's slipping faster than he usually does. Chris takes that into consideration and makes gentle noises to soothe him, to help him slip deeper into a safe space. 

“Perfect, just for me.” Chris pulls Sebastian’s cock out of his shorts completely and twists his wrist just a little, enough to make him whine. “I'm right here baby. Let go for me.” 

“Love you sir, love you– ahh–” Sebastian's words are cut off with a moan and his hips twist helplessly. “Pl, please..”

“Cum.” Sebastian sobs and cums all over Chris’ hand. Chris licks his cum off of his hand and wipes his cock off to with the edge of his shirt. He pulls Sebastian's shorts back up and picks him up. “Don't worry precious. I'll fix everything.”

-

“Sebastian.” His mother Veronica’s voice is a sob and it breaks his heart. Sebastian tries to smile but it comes out as more of a grimace. His mother and father rush at him and grab him up in a huge hug. He closes his eyes tightly and forces himself not to cry. 

“Ma, pa, it's great to see you.” He says once they pull away. They look like they're on the verge of tears as well and it hurts. “I've missed you so much.” 

“How are you, darling?” His father Jim asks and takes his hand. “Are you taking care of yourself?” 

“Yeah pa, I am. You know I always do.” He turns and motions for Cas to come over. Cas skips to join them and smiles. “Ma, pa, this is my friend Cas.” 

“It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Stan.” Something about Cas seems to calm them down slightly. Cas with his gentle presence is a lifesaver. 

“Please, call me Veronica.” She says softly.

“And call me Jim. Mr. Stan is my father.” Jim says and tries his best to make light of the situation.

“That's such a dad joke.” Sebastian groans. “How long have you been saving that?” Jim shrugs.  
“Longer than you think.” 

“Can I help you with your bags?” Cas offers. His parents look unsure of how to answer.

“Are you… you don't feel the need to.. serve us, do you?” Jim asks and Sebastian wants to hit himself on the forehead. 

“Pa, it's not like that.” Sebastian is completely uncomfortable but Cas just shakes his head, a bright smile on his face.

“It's really nice that you're considering my feelings, Jim, it means a lot to me. I am part of the crowd that Seb is part of, but I'm doing this because I want to.” Cas holds his hand out for Veronica's bag. “My moeder– sorry, mother– taught me this.” 

“Where are you from, Cas?” Veronica asks softly, her voice strangely maternal. 

“Amsterdam.” 

“That's a long way from here. Do you miss home?” Cas nods slightly.

“I do, but I'm happy to be seeing Seb again. He's like another brother for me, I always wanted more siblings.” Jim and Veronica smile at him. 

“Let’s all go get lunch,” Jim suggests, “and we can all get to know each other properly.”

-

Things have been going surprisingly well; his parents are calmer than he expected and have taken to Cas quickly. Lunch was fun and they chatted like best friends at dinner. Sebastian starts clearing the place alongside Cas, his parents move into the living room. “Thanks.” Sebastian says quietly and nudges Cas with his elbow. “You're really making things easier.” Cas makes a weird face.

“Come on Seb, this is fun for me.” He says and takes the last of the cutlery off of the table. “You don't have to thank me at all.”

“Still, flying all this way to help me is amazing.” 

“It's my vacation!” Cas says cheerfully. “I get to see my brother and meet his parents– plus sightsee and,” Cas flushes, “maybe meet Mr. Crawford..” Sebastian gapes.

“You like him?” Sebastian asks and Cas turns bright red. “You do!” 

“I, I saw him one time and he talked to me on the phone before I came here. He helped arrange my ticket.” Cas looks a little dreamy eyed. “He was so nice and helpful and he's so pretty.” Cas bites his lip. “So pretty.” Sebastian grins.

“My sir is close friends with him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I can ask him to set something up if you want.” Sebastian puts the dishes in the sink. “I'm sure he'd be happy to meet you.”

“Thank you Seb! That'd be so amazing!” Cas hugs a dirty dish to his chest, completely unaware that sauce is staining his shirt.

“Cas,” 

“You bastard!” Veronica shouts from the living room. The crack of a slap echoes around them and Sebastian and Cas run into the room. Chris is standing at the door with his head lowered and Veronica’s hand gripping a chunk of his shirt. Jim doesn't look any happier. “You, you're the one hurting our son!” 

“Ma, no!” Sebastian rushes over and tries to put himself between Chris and his mother. Jim grabs him by the wrist and halts him. “Don't hit him!”

“That's enough, Sebastian.” Jim hisses. “Don't defend him right now.”

“He didn't do anything wrong!” 

“You shouldn't be here.” Veronica sounds venomous; he's never heard her speak like this. “Not after everything you've done.” Sebastian pulls away from his father and pushes his way in between his mother and Chris. 

“Ma,” Sebastian pleads, “he isn't in the wrong here. He's never hurt me– he loves me!” He turns to Chris and reaches up to touch the red welt on his cheek. “Are you okay?” 

“I'm fine, Sebastian. Coming here was a bad decision and I knew that before but I needed to see you. I'm sorry.” The pain in Chris’ voice is horrible. “I, I’m going to go now.” 

“Please don't.” Sebastian whimpers. “I don't want you to.” Chris smiles down at him and it's the saddest thing he's ever seen.

“It's okay baby; I'll see you soon.” Chris kisses his forehead. “Whenever you want to meet me, just say the word and I'll be here.” Chris has to pry Sebastian off of him in order to leave. When the door closes a piece of his heart threatens to shatter. He doesn't hear his parents calling him and doesn't feel Cas leading him to the couch. All he can feel is his body being separated from Chris’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get better I promise, comments are treasured very much and keep the ball rolling


	19. Semi-sweet chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no easy way to deal with withdrawal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dissociation, panic, minor injuries, verbal confrontations

The sound of Sebastian’s panicked voice is ringing in Chris’ head and it's killing him. Sebastian, the most precious boy, was so scared and there was nothing he could do but walk away. Sebastian's mother's slap hadn't hurt nearly as bad as the look on Sebastian's face did. 

“You know you did the right thing, don't you?” Chace asks softly. He's been keeping Chris company and though it's nice to be around someone he knows that Chace is definitely observing him. When Chris doesn't respond Chace sighs heavily. “You did.” 

“I should be there to help him.” Chris knows how pained he sounds and he can't stop it from showing. Showing vulnerability normally aggravates him but he doesn't care right now. “He was hurting and I couldn't do a fucking thing. He relies on me to protect him and I didn't.” There's a storm of resentment bubbling inside of him and it's all aimed at himself. 

“You couldn't have stayed with his parents that angry, it would've only made things worse. He knows that Chris.” 

“What if he doesn't?” 

“He does.” Chace researches over and grabs the bottle of flavoured water and hands it to him. “Now drink this and eat your sandwich. You need to take care of yourself in order to take care of him.” Chris takes a big drink and wishes it were alcohol. He wants something to take the edge off but he won't drink; he needs to be alert right now. 

“He was trying to protect me even though I couldn't protect him.” It feels like his chest is about to cave in. “I hate this.” 

“They'll come around.” 

“You should've seen the way they looked at me; they hated me on sight. I react the same way to people who threaten Sebastian even a little bit.” 

“Maybe instead of waiting for them to set up a meeting, you should do it yourself.” Chace suggests. “Have HR do it and let them know that you're more than willing to meet them and accommodate their needs surrounding the meeting.” 

“Will you help me out? I need someone that they won't find as threatening and you're a people person.” Chace is nodding before he's finished speaking. 

“Absolutely. I'll make sure to do everything I can to be welcoming.”

“I keep forgetting to thank you.” Chris says sincerely and Chace waves him off.

“Friends don't need to thank friends.” Chris phone buzzes and his heart pounds when he sees it's a text from Cas; he's ok Mr. Evans, will watch him! “Sebastian?”

“Cas.” Chace nods and eyes Chris’ sandwich. Chris sighs and takes another bite even though he isn’t hungry in the slightest. 

“He’s a good kid.” 

“You know him?” He’s genuinely interested now. Chace knowing Cas, easily one of the sweetest people Chris himself has ever met, is a curiousity. 

“Yeah I’ve talked with him a few times and helped set up his trip here.” Chace smiles. “He’s gorgeous.”

“And 19.”

“Oh shut up, that’s legal in Amsterdam.”

“For the love of god Chace he’s a teenager.”

“I haven’t done anything!” 

“Why do I feel a yet at the end of that?” Chris says and narrows his eyes at Chace. Chace actually blushes. “I’ve never seen you blush before.”

“He’s a cute kid and I’ve been thinking about taking on a full time sub. I’ll admit, I’m jealous of you and the little one.”

“You are?” 

“You’re gaping like a trout Chris.” Chris fills his mouth with another bite of his sandwich. Sebastian would be happy that he’s eating and he knows it, which makes swallowing past the lump of despair inside of him easier. “I wanna buy a pretty collar for an obedient little thing and spoil him silly. I think Cas is perfect for that.”

“But he’s a kid.”

“I’m not.. I’m not thinking about doing anything sexual with him.” Chace mumbles. “Not until I actually get to know him anyway.” 

“Man, do you actually like him?” Chace blushes deeper. “You do!”

“I don’t know a lot about him but I think I might like him.” Chace sighs and leans back against the couch. “I have a crush on him, what a mess.”

“It’s cute as hell.” Chris says and smiles. He nudges Chace’s arm with his elbow and laughs when the man frowns. “No, it really is.”

“Do you think he’d even be into me?”

“I don’t see why not; you’re attractive, successful, and surprisingly kind.” He doesn’t admit it much because he and Chace are more like brothers than friends- they aren’t nice without being prompted- but Chace really is great. Anyone would be lucky to have him as their dominant or even boyfriend. “Sebastian is really close with him, there’s your in.”

“Would Sebastian help me out?”

“Come on dumbass, you’re like a creepy but loveable uncle to him.” 

“Shut up you fuck.” 

“If he knows that you’re genuinely interested in Cas and won’t hurt him he’ll definitely talk you up.” Sebastian would do it in a heartbeat because he’s that caring. He wants only happiness for everyone. Chris’ chest starts to ache again because Sebastian is so far away.

“Come on Chris, don’t frown. It’ll all be okay.”

“Yeah.” He says and sighs. Logically he knows that but it’s still difficult to think about a hopeful future when the present is so dim.

-

Watching Sebastian, his brother, suffer like this is horrible. Cas is trying to do some damage control with Sebastian’s parents as well as keep an eye on Sebastian; it’s proving to be more difficult than he thought. Sebastian is oddly quiet and hasn’t moved much since Chris left. It’s troubling considering it’s been 24 full hours and he’s only gotten up when prompted. He’s tried to get Sebastian to do small tasks to keep him occupied and so far it’s gone okay, but his parents aren’t so easily swayed.

Veronica and Jim aren’t happy at all. They’re still furious about Chris coming by unannounced and are out for blood. He managed to get their attention off of Sebastian so that they wouldn’t yell at him for coming to Chris’ defense, but that is starting to wear off. Veronica has been eyeing Sebastian suspiciously since last night and it’s all about to come to a boiling point, he just knows it. 

“Broer,” Cas says gently and looks at Sebastian pushing cereal around his bowl. “Eat up, you know you have to.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian mumbles and takes a small scoop. He wishes that Sebastian would eat something better for breakfast but a win's a win no matter how small. 

“We should go sightseeing today. Your parents are probably going to want to explore a little and I don’t know my way around here but I’ll definitely help out.” Cas’ accent keeps getting thicker and his words are getting jumbled the faster he speaks. He’s been mostly fluent in English for a few years now but sometimes it gets difficult not to mix up languages, especially when he’s nervous. 

“Yeah.” Sebastian says again and Cas frowns. 

“Do you want more juice?” He asks though Sebastian hasn’t touched the glass since he set it down. Sebastian shakes his head. “Maybe milk? It’s good for your teeth and bones, you know.” That gets a little smile and Cas feels accomplished. 

“Only if you drink some; you’re still growing.”

“Definitely not. I’m stuck this short forever.”

“Is your family small?”

“Yes. Mother is 5’3, brother is 5’6, and I’m 5’4.” Cas has always been thankful that he isn’t the shortest in his family, it’d be disastrous for him. “It works though because I have that pretty bird look.”

“Pretty bird?”

“Like a hummingbird.” Cas stands up and lifts his arms like wings. “I have bird bones, mother says.” Sebastian smiles again and eats more cereal. Yes! Good job! Cas thinks and heads to the fridge. He grabs a cup and fills it with milk then walks back over and puts it down in front of Sebastian. 

“You are very delicate.” Cas grins. 

“I like it very much.” Sebastian takes a big gulp of milk followed by some juice. Cas holds in a relieved sigh. “Could you imagine me as a dominant?”

“The world’s smallest sir.” Cas snorts and takes a bite of his toast. 

“What a mess that’d be. My sub would have to constantly be kneeling just to be on eye level with me.” They both burst into cackles at the same time. Sebastian nearly knocks over his bowl in the process and Cas chokes on toast. 

“Sebastian, do you think it’s okay to speak about such things so easily?” Veronica says from the entryway to the kitchen. They both freeze and Cas feels horrible for bringing it up in the first place. “It’s not a joke.”

“I, I’m sorry ma.” Sebastian whispers and puts the spoon back in his bowl, pushes them both away from himself. He hasn’t even finished all of it yet. 

“It was my fault, Mrs. Stan. I brought it up- I shouldn’t have, it was insensitive.” Cas grabs Sebastian’s hand and squeezes it. “I’m very sorry.” Veronica looks at him with disappointment written all over her face. It hurts more than he thought it would. 

“I can’t imagine you being interested in a lifestyle like that.” She says and crosses her arms. “You’re such a nice boy, it doesn’t seem right.” Cas tries not to take offense.

“Our lifestyle choices don’t make us bad people, Mrs. Stan. I could understand you thinking that if we were partaking in illegal things but everything we do is safe and consensual. No one is looking to hurt each other.” She openly glares at him. 

“Being beaten isn’t meant to hurt you? Being demeaned and treated like an animal is for your own good?” 

“That isn’t it at all.” Cas keeps his voice level and his words kind despite the anger building up inside of him. “We aren’t beaten and we aren’t treated as subhuman. Having someone take care of you without judgement is a wonderful thing. Not many people understand it,”

“Because it’s disgusting!” Sebastian flinches and looks down fully, but Cas sees the tears filling his eyes. “Sebastian, this isn’t right and you know it. Did we do something wrong raising you? What happened that made you turn out this way?”

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian croaks. “I know ma, I know, I know, I know,” 

“Sebastian, please calm down.” Cas says and turns so that he’s looking at Sebastian. “It’s okay. I promise it’s okay.”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry for– I'm–” Sebastian chokes on his words and starts to tremble. He moves to stand and knocks over both glasses, spilling juice and milk all over the table. The look of utter heartbreak on his face makes Cas’ chest ache. “I,”

“It's okay.” Cas says again. “Go rest, brother. I'll clean this up.”

“You, you don't have to. I can do it.” Sebastian says as if Cas can't see how terribly he's shaking. 

“Please?” He asks and Sebastian nods, scurries out of the room. Cas goes to grab a rag from under the sink and mops up the mess.He can feel Veronica staring at him but he's too angry to speak to her. 

“I won't ever understand your preferences.” She starts. “What you is your choice. But Sebastian is my son and I want only what's best for him.”

“Wouldn't living a life that he feels safe and nurtured in be the best for him?” Cas walks back to the sink and squeezes the juice and milk out of the rag. 

“Does your family know about this?”

“Yes.”

“And they're okay with it?” 

“Yes.” Naturally it took some convincing but once his mother and brother understood that he was safe they supported his choices. “They know that everyone needs something different.”

“This isn't different, this is–”

“I don't want to disrespect you, but do not tell me it's wrong. This isn't completely a sexual thing; it's about being taken care of and treated like you're precious. Having someone look after you and take your feelings into consideration with every passing moment is a genuinely peaceful experience for us. We’re not slaves or forced into this– this is our normal and what makes it easier to continue moving forward with life. I don't see anything wrong with having a source of support that's unwavering and honest.” He rinses his hands off and goes back to gather up the dishes.

“I don't think I can ever agree with this.”

“No one asked you to. All Sebastian wants is for you and Mr. Stan to see that he's fine and happy and for you not to hate him. He wants your approval even if it's just tolerance.” Veronica doesn't respond and he can feel the fight leaving her. “What happened last night was a representation of what you are afraid of for Sebastian; you hit Chris and screamed at him. You demeaned him and treated him as less than you. If you don't want that for Sebastian because he's your son, think about the fact that Chris is someone’s son as well. He isn't a monster determined to hurt Sebastian– he loves him with everything he has.”

“I apologize for being mean to you, Cas. You don't deserve to be treated that way.”

“I don't need an apology but I appreciate it. What I need is for you and Mr. Stan to open your mind and not be cruel to Sebastian. He's trying his best to make everyone happy while sacrificing his own happiness.” Cas sighs. “I'm going to check on him. Enjoy your breakfast.”

-

Breathing is becoming difficult for Sebastian, so is blinking and moving and sometimes even thinking. A certain numbness is creeping up inside of him and he can't even fight it because it's lingering somewhere too deep to touch. He hasn't spoken to Chris in three days and it hurts like a shattered bone. Everything feels wrong in a way that can't be fixed.

Lately everything is magnified and far too loud. Every little sound is thrown at him too fast and too frequently; all he can do is try to drown it all out and now it's turning into one big jumble. He feels like he's free falling and for some strange reason he isn't scared. He's just letting it all happen. Sometimes it feels like he’s an outsider watching himself spiral out of control. 

“Sebastian?” Jim asks and Sebastian blinks, shoving himself back into reality. His father is leaning close to him and staring at him worriedly.

“Yeah pa?” 

“You doing alright?” He nods, scratches the back of his neck and doesn't really feel it. “Have you been sleeping lately?”

“Yeah.” Sleeping has become more like laying in bed motionless for a few hours. He's lucky to get an hour a night. “I'm okay.” 

“Do you want something to eat?”

“I already ate.”

“What did you eat?”

“That salmon thing that ma made.” Jim’s eyebrows furrow.

“That was yesterday at lunch, Sebastian.” Sebastian frowns. “It's time to eat.” 

“I'm really not hungry.” Jim gives him a stern look so he stands up. “Okay, I'll eat.” 

“We can have brunch while your ma and Cas are out shopping. It's been awhile since we've spent quality time together.” They walk to the kitchen and Sebastian helps his father start cooking omelettes and bacon. “Cas seems like a very nice kid.”

“He's the best.” Sebastian says and cracks an egg into the pan. It's nice to have something to do with his hands. 

“When’d you meet him?” Sebastian bites his lip and adds some vegetables in. 

“A few months ago.”

“You're being selectively vague.” 

“I, we met in Amsterdam. It was during.. I went with sir– Chris on a business trip.” 

“Did you just call him sir?” Jim’s voice is cool yet careful. 

“That's s-something I d-do.” Sebastian hasn't really stuttered since he was a nervous little boy. He managed to lose his stutter by the time he was a teenager but he knew that there was a risk that it'd come back in times of stress. 

“Does he make you?”

“N-n-no. I like doing it, it makes me feel s-s-safe.” Jim sighs.

“This relationship is taking a toll on you. Your career is suffering and more importantly you are. We're scared for you. You know that, don't you? Your ma and I aren't trying to be mean or control you, we just don't want you to get hurt.” 

“I'm n-n-not gonna. Chris would n-n-never hurt me.” 

“I wish I could believe that, but it isn't easy. I– Sebastian! Your hand!” Sebastian looks down and realizes that he's shifted the pan forward and his hand is hovering too close to the burner. Jim pulls the pan out of his hand and shuts off the burners. He brings Sebastian over to the sink and turns on warm water, helps him put his hand under it. Sebastian starts to cry because he didn't feel it at all. How did he not feel it? “It's okay, sweetie. The burn isn't bad at all.”

“I didn't do it on purpose, I p-p-promise.” 

“I know you didn't.” After a few minutes he takes his hand out from under the water and his father wraps a small towel around it. “I'll finish these up, just go sit on the couch and relax.”

“I c-c-can help, pa. I'm okay now.” 

“I know sunshine but I'd prefer it if you rested a little.” 

“Okay.” He murmurs and does as he's told. He feels like an idiot for burning himself like that. Sebastian leans back against the couch and closes his eyes. 

A few minutes later he wakes up and sees Cas walking into the room with a tube of cream. He looks around and realizes that he's in his room and not on the couch. “What h-h-happened?” 

“You fell asleep on the couch and your dad carried you in here so that you’d be more comfortable.” Cas sounds extremely worried and it makes him flinch. He hates that he’s made so many people worry. 

“How long?”

“Two and a half hours, roughly.”

“My hand.” Cas nods and comes to sit on the bed beside him. 

“Can I see?”

“Sure.” Sebastian holds out his hand and Cas carefully examines it. 

“Can I put this on?” Sebastian nods and Cas uncaps the tube. Cas is carefully spreading it over the burn and presses a bandage on after he's done. “Are you okay?”

“I think so.” 

“Do you.. should I tell Mr. Evans?” Sebastian's entire body screams at the mere sound of Chris’ last name. He's quickly becoming starved for any scraps of Chris that he can get. 

“No, he'll just w-w-worry. It was an a-a-accident.” 

“You didn't feel it at all?” Cas asks and Sebastian shakes his head. “Does it hurt now?”

“No.”

“Sebastian, that sounds like the beginnings of dissociation.” Cas sounds scared now. “This could be a crash.” He remembers Chris doing everything he could to prevent a crash in Amsterdam; is he going to be able to stop it himself? 

“I just haven't been sleeping much lately, that's all.” He lies. “I’ll be fine o-o-once I get my sleeping pattern back to n-n-normal.” 

-

It's been eight full days since the day Chris visited and Sebastian is getting progressively worse. Ever since he burned his hand without realizing Cas has been keeping an extremely close eye on him. He's made sure that Sebastian is eating– even just small portions– and is sleeping as best he can. Sebastian's parents are trying to help too but they don't know how to deal with this type of thing; Cas really doesn't either, but it's the effort that counts. 

It's on that eighth morning that Cad finds Sebastian passed out in the shower. Cold water is streaming from the showerhead and Sebastian is laying limp directly under the flow. Cas shrieks and turns off the water, grabs a large towel, and throws himself into the shower with him. He's much smaller than Sebastian but he manages to get him almost sitting up. He wraps him in the towel and checks his pulse; it's sluggish but still there.

“Help!” Cas screams as loud as he can. “Veronica, Jim! Call 911!” The door to the bathroom bursts open and Jim runs in, horror all over him. “Get him up, we have to get him up!” 

“What happened?” Jim helps him get Sebastian out of the tub and holds him while Cas grabs the biggest bathrobe he can find. 

“He crashed. I didn't, I thought he'd be okay. He said he would and I bought it when I should've been more careful!” 

“Calm down son.” Jim says despite the panic in his own voice. “Right now we have to focus on getting him help.” They bring him out of the bathroom and into the living room where Veronica already has a bag and is throwing Sebastian's things into it. Cas checks Sebastian's pulse again and finds no change. 

“He needs his collar.” Cas says and tries to think of where it could be. The most likely possibility is that Chris has it and that might not be a good thing, depending on how quickly Chris can get to the hospital.

“His what?” Jim hisses and Cas can't hold in his anger.

“Neither of you understand this lifestyle and I get that but now is not the goddamn time to be getting judgmental.” He snaps. “Your son needs help and he's getting it regardless of your opinions on the matter.” Cas runs and grabs the home phone, quickly dials Chris’ number. 

He doesn't pick up his cell or his office phone. The paramedics arrive and Sebastian and his parents are rushed out. Cas calls the foundation directly and finally gets an answer.

“Good morning, you've reached the Vision Foundation. How may I direct your call?” 

“I need to talk to Mr. Evans right now.”

“Who is calling?”

“Cas Meijer.” He grits out. “He isn't answering any of his lines and his submissive Sebastian Stan is en route to Saint Anne’s Hospital right now.” He can almost feel the change in her demeanor.

“Right away.” It feels like forever before Chris gets on the line. “What's wrong?” Chris asks harshly.

“Get to Saint Anne’s as fast as you can.” Chris curses and hangs up. Cas quickly fills another bag with things that Sebastian will need and makes his way to the hospital. 

-

“You have to calm down.” Chace says as he sprints to keep up with Chris. He's nearly running to the parking garage now but it's not fast enough. He can't make himself move as fast as he needs to and it's filling him with the strongest pain he's ever felt. “You can't drive like this.”

“He's at the fucking hospital, Chace. He could be, be–” Chris chokes and shakes his head. “He needed me and I wasn't there, I didn't even answer my phones!”

“You didn't have them.” Chace is trying to speak calmly but Chris can hear that he's scared too. “Don't beat yourself up for things that are out of your control.” Chris completely bypasses the elevator and starts to run down the emergency stairwell. 

“I'm supposed to be in control! That's why he needs me Chace– he needs someone who's in control of things!” 

“You won't do him any good if you get in an accident because you're freaking out!” Chace manages to catch up to him by the time they reach the last landing. Chris is breathing so hard it hurts and he can't see properly. “Give me your keys.”

“I'm fine.”

“Right now!” Chris hands Chace his keys and they sprint to his car. Chace is only slightly calmer than Chris but they both manage to get into the car and head out safely. “Get your breathing under control as best you can.” Chace orders and Chris listens. “He needs you to be steady because he isn't.”

“He crashed.” Chris says in between deep breaths. “This– I should've been there to guide him through so that it wouldn't get this bad. I'm supposed to help him.” 

“You're going to be here for him now, that's what matters.” 

“He– his collar, fuck it's at my place.” Chris rubs his hand across his face. “He should have it, it'll help.” 

“I'll drop you off and go get it.”

“You're the best.” Chris says breathlessly. “Really man I owe you so fucking much.”

“Oh shut up.” Chace says and pulls up outside the hospital and pats his shoulder. “I’ll bring some of your stuff here.”

“Thanks Chace. I'll tell Cas how awesome you are.” Chace blushes bright pink.

“Get going.” 

Chris finds Cas and Sebastian's parents in the emergency waiting room. He stops dead and takes a deep breath before approaching. All three of them look up at him and Cas stands up. “They're treating him for exhaustion and he hasn't been eating or drinking enough.” Cas’ eyes fill with tears. “I promise I tried so hard to make sure he was doing okay. I thought, I thought he was,” Cas hiccups.

“No, I know you did. Thank you Cas.” He touches Cas’ shoulder. “You did great, I'm so thankful for you.”

“I'm sorry.” 

“Don't be.” Sebastian's parents stare at him warily. He doesn't know what to say at a time like this. “I, I know you don't want me here but I just want to make sure he's okay. Once I know he is, I'll go.” Veronica looks at him as if she's seeing him for the first time.

“You truly do love him, don't you?” She asks. Chris nods.

“With everything.” Jim slides over on the bench. 

“Then stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sick but I'm glad to have worked this chapter out. Comments are very loved, I'm in desperate need of motivation right now


	20. Candy bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital provides much needed thinking time for everyone.

The hospital bed is normal sized but somehow Sebastian looks tiny, almost miniature. Chris’ vision is obscured by tears and he's trying to keep it together for Sebastian, but it's hard. He doesn't want to lose it because it'll do no good. Sebastian's parents agreed to let him stay and even decided to give him space to see Sebastian alone. He suspects that they think that he'll get Sebastian to wake up faster and he hopes that's true. 

Chris leaves the room when Sebastian's parents come in and takes a walk with Cas. Cas is distraught and blaming himself completely. He's apologized multiple times and looks like he's about to start sobbing at any given time. “You need to eat.” Chris says and steers Cas to the elevators. “You can't get sick on him.”

“I'm so sorry Mr. Evans. I promised to watch him and I didn't do well enough to keep him safe.” Cas whimpers. “I'm sorry.”

“Cas, you have to stop blaming yourself. This crash was inevitable; you were great with him and I'm very grateful to you.”

“How'd he look?” Cas asks timidly as they step into the elevator. “I, I would like to see him but I don't like hospitals. I don't visit unless I know what the person looks like beforehand.”

“He's sleeping still and they're giving him fluids, but he's okay. The only reason he's still sleeping is because he's been so exhausted that his body needs to rest.” They go to the cafeteria and Chris gets Cas a tray full of food. It's clear that without Chris intervening Cas wouldn't have eaten at all; he desperately needs someone to take care of him. “Cas, have you thought about getting yourself a dom?” Cas looks surprised.

“A little in passing.”

“You're focused on caring for everyone else and you enjoy it, but you aren't taking care of yourself. I think it's time for you to be taken care of by a dom, Cas.” Cas flushes.

“Y-you?” Chris smiles and shakes his head.

“No, not me. I'm a one sub type of guy.” He takes a sip of coffee. “I know a lot of doms looking for new subs to take on and some looking for full time subs. Would you be interested in me looking into it for you?”

“That'd be great, Mr. Evans. Thank you.” Cas goes back to eating and Chris decides to just go for it.

“Truth be told, I already know someone who is extremely interested in you.” Cas looks up at him with wide eyes. “My good friend Chace Crawford. He works at the foundation with me.” Cas turns bright pink.

“Mr. Crawford is interested in me?” The squeak in Cas’ voice is adorable. 

“Very.” Chris grins at Cas’ stunned expression. “He's been asking about you and really wants to get to know you.” 

“I'd like that!” Cas shouts then smiles sheepishly. “I, I actually asked Sebastian if he could maybe ask you about Mr. Crawford for me.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I think he's a wonderful man and I'd love to be his sub. I really, I do need a dominant to help me.” 

“Natural submissives always need a dominant. Going too long without one can be detrimental.” Chris points down at Cas’ food. “Eat up.” 

“Okay Mr. Evans. Thank you for this.”

“It's nothing. I'm going to send you off with two warnings though.” Cas straightens his back and nods, ready to listen. “Chace is very eager and energetic so he may come on strong but he means well. This one is more important; I trust you and I like you a lot, but hurt Chace and you'll deal with me.” Cas nods.

“I understand, Mr. Evans. I'll be good to him.” 

“He'll be good to you too.” 

Later that day Chace drops off a bag with Chris’ stuff and two of Sebastian's collars; his collar and a day collar. He manages to persuade Chace to stick around and talk to Cas, as well as Sebastian's parents. Chris goes back to Sebastian's room and finds him just waking up. He rushes over to the side of his bed and puts his hand on his cheek. Sebastian blinks for a minute or so then smiles tiredly at him. “Sir.” He says softly and the sound of Sebastian's voice makes his pulse calm down.

“Hey baby.” Chris says and strokes his cheek. Sebastian mews and nuzzles into the touch. It's further proof that he's been starved for affection recently. “How are you feeling now?” 

“Sleepy.” Sebastian’s voice is a little rough. “Kind of hungry.” 

“That's great, princess. You need to eat to make up for the food you've missed.” He strokes Sebastian's hair and watches the way his body relaxes. “What do you want to eat?” 

“I d-d-don’t know sir.” Sebastian says and bites his lip. Chris frowns; Sebastian stuttering is something new. Sebastian takes a deep breath before starting again. “I used to stutter when I was little. It comes b-b-back when I'm stressed.” He can feel Sebastian's embarrassment. 

“Just relax for me baby. There's no need to be stressed anymore; I'm gonna take care of you now.” Sebastian's eyes light up. 

“Really?” 

“Of course. Letting it happen like this was a mistake and I'm not repeating it. You're mine and I am not letting you go. I live to take care of you, my precious boy.” 

“Can I come home, sir?” The way Sebastian says home makes him happy. “I don't wanna be at that apartment anymore. I wanna come home, with you.” 

“Yes my love. You're coming home with me as soon as you're cleared to leave.” Sebastian's eyes fill with tears and Chris sighs. “What's wrong, precious? Did I upset you?”

“No. I just, I'm happy sir. I've missed you so much. I hated it– being without you was awful. I was lost, I've never–” Sebastian hiccups. “Please don't leave me again, please sir. I'll do anything.” Chris’ eyes burn.

“Hush baby. You know I'd never really leave you. This past week was the worst of my life and it's not happening ever again. It's alright now, I love you.” He says and kisses Sebastian's forehead. Sebastian lets out a small sob. “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too, sir. Please don't leave me.” Sebastian sounds terrified and it hurts him. “Please, I love you, please..”

“I'm right here, I'm never going anywhere again.” He starts to kiss Sebastian's face and makes him mewl. “You're such a good boy, you were so strong and brave. I'm proud of you.” Sebastian grabs onto Chris’ shirt with both hands. “You're my good boy. I love you baby.” 

“I love you too sir. I wanted to make you proud, sir.”

“You did, honey, you really did. You kept yourself going and though you crashed you still did your best. I'm so proud of you.” He kisses Sebastian softly and whispers praises against his lips. Sebastian purrs sweetly. “You're gonna get a reward for being so good, princess. My beautiful boy.”

“Thank you sir.” Sebastian slurs. “Love you..”

“I have your collar here.” Sebastian whimpers. “I have two actually; one of the day collars and your regular collar. I don't want to scare your parents with your real one right away but it'd be the best thing for you after a crash.”  
“I want my collar back sir. I love all of the ones you bought me but I want mine. Please sir.” 

“Alright sweet boy, anything you want.” Chris kisses him again. “Anything, precious. I want you to feel safe and taken care of again.” 

“I only want you sir. You're all I need.” Sebastian's unwavering honesty always shakes him. He's never met anyone this willing to share his thoughts and feelings. It's beautiful. 

“Have I ever told you what you mean to me?” Chris asks and starts to place stray kisses all over Sebastian's face. Sebastian giggles and tugs Chris a little bit closer. “You're my perfect match; there's never been someone who's understood me like this. Baby you're everything I've ever wanted wrapped into one pretty little package.” Sebastian practically vibrates with pleasure.

“I'm so happy to be yours.” Chris kisses Sebastian's neck. 

“When we get home, I'm taking you to bed.” He promises. “I'm gonna let you have free reign and do whatever you want. Do you have anything in mind?” Sebastian nods.

“I wanna suckle.” Sebastian murmurs. “I've missed it, sir. I need it.” He sounds embarrassed and shy which isn't right at all. He should never be ashamed to voice his needs. 

“Of course baby. You know you can suckle whenever you want; I love it just as much as you do.” Sebastian's eyes light up.

“You do?” Chris nods.

“Yes. It feels great and I like being close to my special boy.” He says and Sebastian smiles. “It's time for you to eat, beautiful. I need you healthy.”

“Okay sir.” Sebastian says. “But, but, will you feed me sir?” 

“Of course.”

-

Being fed by Chris makes Sebastian feel complete again. Chris is feeding him from a tray of hospital food which isn't the best but simply being given it by Chris makes it delicious. For everything he finishes Chris pets him and allows Sebastian to nuzzle his neck. “How is it sitting, princess?” 

“Good, sir.” He responds and opens his mouth for a spoonful of potatoes. Chris feeds him some and kisses his forehead.

“My perfect boy.” Chris’ voice is full of radiant adoration. “I'm very happy that you're better now; I was scared, baby. I thought – I immediately assumed the worst.” Sebastian closes his eyes for a second. 

“I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize it was getting so bad.” 

“There's no need to apologize, what happened wasn't your fault at all. It'll never happen again.” 

“When can we go home?” Sebastian whispers. “I don't like it here.” Chris puts the tray away and moves to hug Sebastian. Sebastian presses his face into his neck and starts to cry. Chris makes a strangled noise and holds him tighter. 

“That's okay baby, let it all out.” 

“I, I missed you so much. It hurt to breathe and I couldn't think, I couldn't feel anything. I burned my hand on the stove top and I didn't notice.” Chris stiffens. 

“Did you get it checked out?” Sebastian hiccups and nods. “Here?”

“Cas helped.”

“It's never going to be like this again. I'm never leaving you.” 

“I was in the shower and the water was cold but I was tired and it kept me awake so I just left it.” He sobs. “I couldn't sleep, it was cold and I couldn't. I was so scared. I thought that you were never gonna come back. I didn't know if we could fix it!” 

“I am more sorry than I can say. I can't– I can't go back and stop it, but I'll make up for it. I'll do everything I can, precious. You'll never have to be scared again; I love you Sebastian. I love you.” A knock on the door startles him and Chris kisses his hair then pulls back a little. Jim is standing there staring at them with an odd expression. “Should I leave, Mr. Stan?” 

“No.” Jim says calmly. It's the kindest he's spoken to or about Chris. “I just wanted to let you both know that because Sebastian's up and eating, he'll be allowed to go home after a few more hours of observation.” 

“Thank you.” Chris’ voice is quiet and slightly nervous.

“Pa, I know you and ma aren't happy about it but I have to go back home.” Sebastian says in his strongest voice. He knows he has to truly stand up for himself in order for this to work. “I can't keep going like this; I know you don't understand but I want you to and I'll help with that, but I need Chris.” Jim surprises him by nodding. 

“I know, honey.” Jim says and walks into the room fully. “Your ma and I have been discussing it and we don't understand it, that's true, we don't like it either. But after this incident it's clear that this truly is part of who you are.” Jim looks at Chris. “You seem like a good man and now we know that you do have his best interests at heart.” 

“Thank you Mr. Stan. That means a lot to me.”

“Veronica and I are going to leave early, but we'll be in touch with you and your company.” 

“I'll be waiting for your call.” 

“You're really leaving?” Sebastian asks sadly. They didn't visit for good reasons but it's still sad to see them go. Jim nods.

“We’ll check in with you, honey. And our lawyer is checking out the situation with the team.” 

“Thanks pa, I love you.” 

“I love you too. No matter what you do, your ma and I will always be here for you.”

After a few hours Sebastian is cleared to leave. Chris dresses him in clothes that smell just like Chris and Sebastian feels much better, even more so when Chris fastens his collar around his neck and locks it. His parents walk him out to where Chace and Cas are waiting with the car and head off to their hotel. The biggest surprise is that Cas and Chace are wrapped around each other. Cas is pressed up against Chace’s chest and Chace is whispering into his ear, making him giggle. Sebastian grins and Chris clears his throat. 

“Such a pretty boy.” Chace croons and rubs Cas’ back. “My beauty.” Cas actually mews.

“Meneer.” Cas whines. Chace makes a pleased noise.

“You sound so beautiful when you speak Dutch. How do you say darling again?” 

“Schatje.” 

“Schatje.” Chris clears his throat again and Chace turns his head to look at them. “Little one! How are you?”

“I'm feeling much better Mr. Crawford, thank you.” Sebastian responds. Cas turns to Sebastian and smiles wide.

“Broer! I'm so happy you're okay, I was worried.” Chace lets Cas go and he skips over to Sebastian. “Are you really okay?” He asks and stares into his eyes. “You were in bad shape. I– I can't lose you.” Sebastian grabs Cas and hugs him. 

“I'm perfectly fine now, I promise. You're not gonna lose me– we're brothers forever.” Cas nods and squeezes him before letting go. “I'm gonna assume you're staying for longer than you thought.” Cas blushes.

“Yeah, meneer convinced me.” Cas looks so bashful, it's adorable. “We're together now.” 

“Exclusively?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“That's amazing! Mr. Crawford is gonna take great care of you, he's a great man.” Cas turns to look at Chace over his shoulder and gets a cheeky wink. 

“I know.” He says with a smile.

-

Chris carries Sebastian into their apartment, dropping his bags off of his shoulder and bringing him to the bedroom. He takes Sebastian's pants off and leaves only the over large shirt on. Sebastian smiles tiredly at him and pulls him down by the shirt. “I love you.” Chris says and kisses him. Sebastian sighs happily.

“I love you too daddy.” Chris’ skin tingles from hearing the name. It's been far too long. “My daddy.”

“I love you too baby.” He kisses Sebastian's forehead. “I'm gonna get changed and we can do whatever you want, yeah?” 

“Okay.” Sebastian says and moves up higher on the bed. Chris is quick to strip off his clothes and leave only pajama pants on; they're ones Sebastian bought him with cute animals on them. He climbs into bed and Sebastian plasters himself to Chris’ body. Chris pulls the blanket over top of them and Sebastian nuzzles his neck.

“You can suckle if you'd like.” Sebastian makes an appreciative noise and latches into his shoulder. He mewls and sucks with slow ease. Chris pets his hair and spreads his legs so that Sebastian can slip his feet between them. “I love you baby.”

“Daddy..” Sebastian mumbles and pulls back to stare up at him. Chris meets his eyes and sees his expression; it's one of earnest love and pure adoration. His breath catches and he feels like he's floating above himself. “Missed you.” 

“I missed you too, baby.” Sometimes he thinks that he missed Sebastian before they ever met. 

-

Chris is all over him; his hands moving across various parts of Sebastian's body, his own body held tight by Sebastian’s thighs, tongue in Sebastian's mouth. He's in a paradise that's been held too far away for what felt like forever. The water around them is just warm enough and full of bubbles; he's in paradise, the place he's been desperately seeking for too long. “My amazing boy.” Chris murmurs against his lips. “My little miracle.” Sebastian blushes.

“I'm happy.” He says and touches Chris’ cheek. Chris leans into his touch and shifts his head so he can kiss his palm. “Everything is perfect.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I'm with you again and Cas is staying longer.” Sebastian leans his head on Chris’ shoulder, kisses his neck. Chris lets out a low, pleasured noise. “I'm with you, daddy.” Chris slides his hand around to his back and skims the top of his cleft. Sebastian whimpers and tries to push back against his fingers. 

“I've been aching for you, princess. I wanna be inside you.” 

“Yes, oh god yes daddy I want that too.”

“Should I clip your leash to the bed and fuck you?” Chris’ voice is sultry and breathtaking. “Put a vibrating ring on your pretty little prick and finger you until you beg me.” Sebastian nods vehemently. “Spank your ass until you're tender and aching but still desperate for my cock.” 

“Daddy.” Sebastian whines. His cock is hardening against Chris’ abdomen and his heart is racing. “M’so hard, please daddy. Please I've been so empty.” Chris makes a soft placating noise.

“I know princess. You wanna be full of me whenever you can.” Sebastian mewls. “But I also want to bring you to bed and take my time with you. I want to make you feel like the princess you are and make love to you. I want to bind you with my hands, body, and mouth, but nothing else. Just us baby.” 

“Oh god.” He sobs, his cock leaking. “Please, please, please,”

“Good boy.” 

After spending far too long drying Sebastian and brushing his hair, Chris brings him to bed. Sebastian puts his arms above his head and grabs onto his wrist with one hand like Chris tells him to and spreads his legs as wide as he can. Chris crawls between his legs and bends to his stomach. Sebastian’s body quivers with need. “You're beautiful.” Chris says and rubs his hands down Sebastian's things and back up again. “My sweet boy, the most precious boy in the world.”   
“Love you,” Chris nips at his hip and soothes it with his tongue. “Love you, daddy.” He can feel his head clouding and his body going lax. He's slipping quickly because it's been too long. He's needed this more than he realized. 

“I love you too baby.” Chris slides down and kisses the base of his cock. Sebastian's eyes roll back and he moans. “Mm, perfect.” Chris says and moves to lap at the leaking head. Sebastian makes a choked noise. “Hush, princess. It's okay– I want you to let go for me.” 

“I, daddy I,” He slurs. Chris licks the precum that trickles free. “I need,” 

“It's alright precious. Let go.” That's all it takes; Sebastian sags and everything feels lighter, softer. “That's my perfect boy.” Chris’ voice washes over him and he keens. Then Chris’ mouth is around him and he's babbling incoherently. Chris moves his head back and forth, flattening his tongue against the underside. He struggles to keep his hands above his head but forces himself to with the last of his coherency. 

Chris sucks him languidly and makes his head spin. He closes his eyes and grinds his hips against the bed. Pleasure builds inside of him and he feels Chris’ finger rubbing against his rim, wet with spit. He sobs and begs for more but he feels like his mouth is full of cotton. “Cum.” Chris says and takes him down. Sebastian cums with a gentle cry of “sir” and whines as Chris licks him through his oversensitivity. Somehow he ends up curled against Chris’ chest with Chris murmuring praises to him until he falls asleep.

-

It doesn't take long for things to fall into a new rhythm. Chris brings Sebastian to work with him every day and keeps him on his leash, and meets up with Chace in one of the sitting rooms to have lunch and let Cas and Sebastian spend time together. The change is actually really nice and Chris is very fond of it. The others are too.

Chace grins over at Cas and Sebastian sitting on the ground eating sweets. They really are adorable together; it's heartwarming. “We should have a play date.” Chace says out of the blue. Chris chokes on his coffee.

“Excuse me?” 

“I'm not talking sharing them because neither of us have any interest in that; I mean training.” Chace is acting like this isn't a strange suggestion. 

“You want to train them together.” He says skeptically. Chace nods. “Do you think they need training?”

“Not really but I think it'll be fun. We can train them and give them rewards, then even go to Radiance.” Chace throws his hands up in the air. “It can be a fun day of quality bonding time!” He can't lie, it does sound kind of fun. 

“We should ask them first.” He says and looks over at them. Judging from the way Sebastian is showing Cas his collar and Cas is showing Sebastian his choker, he doesn't think they'll really have a problem with it. “Princess, come.” Sebastian gracefully gets to his feet and walks over. “Down.” He kneels and Chris clips his leash to his collar. 

“Schatje.” Chace calls and Cas comes running over. Chace spreads his legs and Cas kneels in almost the same position as Sebastian but vibrates with excitement. “How would you like to have a play date?” Cas stares up at him, confused.

“With who, meneer?” 

“Sebastian.” Chris answers and both subs look at him with wide eyes. “It won't be like a standard play date because neither of us is fond of sharing: it'll be training and pampering if you're good.” Chris touches Sebastian's cheek. “How do you feel about that?” Sebastian smiles.

“I like it, sir.”

“And you, Cas?”

“I want to, meneer, Mr. Evans.” Chace smiles at Cas affectionately.

“Let's do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are treasured


	21. Creme caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doms are hard at work while their subs relax

Sebastian is wearing his collar and leash when they step out of the car, his head up proudly and a dazed smile lighting up his face. Chris is proud of him for being so confident and stable despite the curious onlookers. It's the first time Sebastian has worn his leash anywhere outside and though Chris was a bit nervous about allowing him to wear it in public, he isn't anymore. Sebastian looks radiant.

They walk into the building and Chris gives the leash a tug. Sebastian falls to his knees elegantly and waits for his next command. Chris smiles and runs his fingers through Sebastian's hair. He tugs again and Sebastian gets on all fours; it feels like all of the air has been sucked out of the room. Sebastian looks like a seasoned submissive, his posture and form absolutely flawless. Chris clicks his tongue and Sebastian starts to crawl ahead of him like the good boy he is. It's not rare to have subs walk through the foundation building with toys on, but practices like that are normally conducted on the upper floors because they're made with privacy in mind. Having Sebastian crawl through the main lobby like this is a sight to see. Sebastian gets to the elevator and stops, sits back on his heels and waits. Chris reaches into his pocket and gives him a small chocolate as a reward.

The elevator opens and Chris gives him the okay to get inside. Sebastian does so promptly and kneels beside him the entire ride up. The other people in the elevator with them are making a point not to stare but he can feel their interest and smirks proudly. Sebastian is his perfect boy and will never belong to anyone else. 

Chris is making sure not to give Sebastian any verbal praise until he decides Sebastian truly has earned it. The point of this is to show Sebastian another level of obedience; he has to trust that he's doing what he's been trained to do properly without being specifically told one way or the other. It's important that he understands that he needs to trust himself just as much as he trusts Chris. The elevator comes to a stop and Chris walks out ahead of Sebastian then falls back when Sebastian assumes position again. Sebastian leads him to his office and waits in the lobby until Chris unlocks the door, then crawls inside. 

“Beside my chair.” Chris says and drops the lead. Sebastian doesn't hesitate; he crawls over and settles where he's told. Chris walks over to the closet and hangs up his jacket, grabs a bottle of lube and nipple clamps. He returns to Sebastian and finds him near panting. “Look at my good boy.” Chris says and puts the stuff down on his desk then cups Sebastian's cheek and lifts his head. Sebastian's pupils are blown. “Colour, precious?”

“Green.” Sebastian murmurs. 

“You’re doing perfectly, my sweet boy. On your feet.” Sebastian stands and looks at Chris expectantly. “Undress.” Sebastian's hands are shaking so he takes him time removing his layers of clothing. Chris stops him when he unzips his jeans. His little blue panties are peeking out and it makes Chris's cock ache. “Sit on my desk.” He orders hoarsely. Sebastian hops up and Chris settles between his thighs. “Talk to me.”

“I love you sir.” Chris picks up the lead and wraps it around his fist until there's no slack and Sebastian is almost flush against him. 

“You're amazing.” Chris says and Sebastian's eyes cloud over. “Such a good boy, my baby. Fucking perfect.” 

“Thank you sir.” Sebastian is trying hard to keep his hips still. “Thank you,”

“My sweet little princess. You love being paraded around, don't you?” Sebastian nods, mews. Chris taps his fingers against Sebastian's cheek in warning. “Words, baby.”

“Yessir. I do– I love it sir.”

“Because you were born to be seen and admired. You're a natural star, baby. You bloom under attention.” 

“Yours, sir.” Sebastian whines. “I only, only care about yours.” Chris leans in close and skims his lips across Sebastian's. 

“Is that so?”

“Yessir.” 

“You’ll be on display for millions at the Olympics, precious. How much will one man's attention be worth then?” He keeps his voice light to disguise his genuine worry. Sebastian shakes his head.

“Everyone in the world could be watching me and I'd only feel you.” Sebastian says and ignites his possessiveness. Chris growls and kisses Sebastian roughly. Sebastian opens up for him beautifully, legs spreading wider than they should be able to and lips parting. He bites Sebastian's lip and soothes it with his tongue none too kindly. Sebastian whines and presses himself closer. Chris tugs the leash and Sebastian gasps, breathless. Chris kisses him with an overwhelming amount of need and Sebastian raises his hands but doesn't touch. He realizes now that he hasn't given Sebastian permission to touch yet. God, Sebastian is so so good.

“Touch me princess. Come on.” Sebastian's hands are on him in an instant. He runs his hands over Chris' chest and makes him moan, then gets his hands on his back. Sebastian traces the dips and plains of his back, moans when he feels Chris' muscles contract under the attention. Chris slips his hand between them and pinches Sebastian's nipple, rubs it hard between his fingers. Sebastian chokes and throws his leg over Chris’ hip. Sebastian's cock is hard and straining behind his panties and jeans; Chris wants to taste him more than he wants to breathe.

Their mouths slant together and part only briefly to breathe, fall back seamlessly after. Chris doesn't loosen his grip on Sebastian's leash even once. He has to keep him close, there's no other option. He pushes Sebastian back so that he's lying down on the desk, shoving things off of it without a care. He leans back to stare at Sebastian's face; his cheeks are flushed, his lips are swollen, and his eyes are wild. Chris watches his chest rise and fall rapidly and groans at the redness around his one nipple. His boy is so responsive.

“You're fucking breathtaking.” Chris says and uses one hand to stroke Sebastian's hip. Sebastian moans and softens under his touch. “Every inch of you is surreal.” 

“Oh sir, please,”

“Baby, such a beautiful tone.” He licks Sebastian's neck then kisses his way down to his chest. His cock throbs with need, the desire to take his Sebastian right there becoming stronger and stronger. “I can't believe how magnificent you are, how lucky I am.” 

“Want you– uh, s-sir!” Sebastian is quickly losing coherency. “Please sir!”

“You need me?” 

“Yes!” 

“No.” He says and Sebastian hiccups. “I tell you what you need.” Sebastian nods, whines faintly.

“M’sorry sir, you know best.” Chris licks his nipple and kisses across his chest. He catches the other between his teeth and pulls. Sebastian sobs and grinds against the desk. “It hurts!” Chris turns his head and clamps down harder. “Sir!” Chris lets go and Sebastian makes a noise of relief. Sebastian whimpers and he sighs fondly. 

“Oh baby, you're gonna be swollen for a while. You might bruise.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian whispers and catches him off guard. “Thank you sir.”

“What good manners.” Chris rubs Sebastian's thigh over his jeans. “I have clamps but you're too raw for that right now. But I have a hairbrush here.” Sebastian's eyes widen. “There're so many things I wanna do to you.” Chris growls. “I never have enough time.” 

“Anything, sir. I want it all..” The sub whimpers and Chris smiles. 

“Good boy.” Chris unclips Sebastian's leash and grabs his wrists. He uses his leash to tie his hands together; the intimacy of it makes Sebastian's entire body slump. His mouth opens a little and he sighs. Chris slips his hand into Sebastian's panties and brushes his fingers against the base of his cock. He feels it twitch a little and pulls back the panties, watching his cock bounce up, and traps it with the waistband. The head is slick with precum and sticking up over his panties. Chris pulls his jeans off and throws them aside. 

“You're going under.” He says and strokes Sebastian's inner thigh. Sebastian pants wetly. “I love you so much, I love you. You're my beautiful boy, my little princess. Can you cum for me precious? Just like this; cum for your sir.” Chris murmurs. Sebastian thrashes a little and tries to fight it, but Chris soothes him with a gentle kiss. “You're mine. You're doing so good, all I want you to do is cum. That's it baby– let go for me.” Sebastian gasps and does as he's told, cum hits his stomach and splatters slightly onto his chest. 

Chris rubs it into his skin and licks his fingers afterward. Sebastian moans and suckles at the air. It's surprising that Sebastian is this far under from such a small scene. Chris sits him up and he makes a scared noise 

“Sir?”

“Yeah baby, it's me.” Sebastian hides his face in his neck and whimpers. “That's okay, you did so well. Perfect.” Sebastian keeps making weak noises and Chris kisses the top of his head. “It's okay princess. Take your time.” 

Chace comes in an hour later and sighs when he sees Sebastian cradled in Chris’ lap, asleep in only one of Chris’ shirts. Chris is rocking his desk chair back and forth and petting his hair to keep him relaxed. “Morning.” Chace says cheerfully and sits down across the desk. “Aww, poor little guy’s all tuckered out.”

“I’m trying to get him some proper down time.” Chris says and scratches the nape of Sebastian's neck. He makes a tiny pleased noise. “Where's Cas?” Chace blushes. “Oh god, what'd you do to him?” 

“Nothing too bad. He's still little so I don't wanna push him that far even though he was pretty eager.” Chace smiles to himself. “Very eager.” Chris frowns.

“That kid is like family to me, Chace. I don't need to hear how bad he wants you to fuck him.” 

“It's not my fault he's so willing to experiment. He works at a club but he doesn't know what he likes yet!” Chace makes a happy noise and puts his hand to his heart. “God he's perfect.” Chris can't hide how happy he is that Chace and Cas are working out. It's always nice to see people you care about happy.

“You never told me where he is.”

“Ah, he's resting now. Being reprimanded took it out of him.” 

“I thought he was perfect.”

“He most definitely is, but he needs to be kept in line. I won't tell you exactly what he did since he's family and all, but some toys got serious work today.” Chris cringes and Chace snorts. “You set us up– how are you so grossed out by it?”

“I just am.”

“Chris, you're about to have a playdate with us in a few days. You're gonna see a whole new side of him.” 

“But that's in a scene, dumbass. This is just.. strange.” Sebastian nuzzles his neck and snuggles closer. “That's a good boy.” Chris murmurs and rubs his back.

“I heard you had the little one on his leash today. Outside.”

“Mm. He did perfectly as always.”

“He’s sleeping. You don't need to kiss up to him anymore.” Chace teases. Chris rolls his eyes. 

“My princess is perfect.” Sebastian starts to come to and licks his neck absently, like a little kitten. He can feel Sebastian's cock starting to stiffen beneath his shirt. “Aside from already breaking him in, how are things with Cas?” 

“He's amazing, really. Cas is the sweetest kid I've ever met and he's eager to please plus insanely obedient. He also loves being touched, he's just like Sebastian in that way.” 

“I'm not surprised; he's never had a dominant before so he's never been given what he needs.” 

“I wanna give him everything. I have presents being shipped here already.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, spoiling him rotten is my main objective. He's worked so hard his whole life and I just want to make it worthwhile for him.” Chace says and he can tell that the man really means it. “His family wasn't too pleased with him before he came here.”

“Why?”

“He quit training for the Olympic team.” Chris’ eyes widen. “He realized that it wasn't what he wanted to do with his life anymore so he stopped. After working for so many years his mother and brother thought it was ridiculous to just give up.” Chris feels awful all of a sudden. Cas was dealing with issues of his own and he brought him there to take care of Sebastian instead of himself.

“I owe him an apology.”

“Why?”

“I brought him here when he had things to sort out at home.” Chace shakes his head.

“Nope, that's not true. He specifically told me that coming here saved his sanity. Constantly being bombarded with other people's wants was wearing on him.” 

“Would you mind if I bought him something?” Chace’s eyebrow raises. “A thank you gift, nothing more.” 

“You're so fucking corny.” Chace says, grinning. “If you wanna, go right ahead. But that means I'm buying you a present.”

“I didn't do anything..?” 

“You brought Cas to me so I owe you one. I don't like being in debt, so you'll get a gift.” He taps his chin with his finger. “I'm thinking something that you and Sebastian will get use out of.”

“You're scaring me a little.”

“I'll get you a loin cloth.” 

“Fuck you.”

-

Having Cas by his side is awesome. Sebastian always wanted siblings so having someone to be that close to is great. Their dominants are busy planning out their playdate and they've been given explicit orders to spend the day relaxing, so they're at Radiance.

Cas is in the hammam bath with him, the two of them being the only ones there. Chace rented the bath for the day and the privacy is very nice. He didn't know he needed peace and quiet until now. “Do you think I'm doing okay?” Cas asks, lip caught between his teeth. 

“With Mr. Crawford?” Sebastian asks and he nods. “Yes I do.”

“It's just.. I've never been someone's sub before, I've never even worked one on one with a dom. I know all the formal practices and how to help fellow subs but I don't know if I'm really doing okay.”

“Mr. Crawford really likes you, Cas. If you're being yourself and doing your best then you're doing great.” Cas still looks worried.

“I might be too eager.”

“There's no such thing.”

“I'm scared that I'll push him away with everything that I want. I'm ready to do all of it, Seb, and I want it all as soon as possible.” Cas groans and leans his head back. “I'm freaking myself out!”

“How is Mr. Crawford reacting to your needs?” Sebastian really wants to help Cas feel better about all of this. He knows firsthand how terrible it is to doubt himself and be frightened of what he wants. It's one of the worst feelings imaginable.

“He's more than willing to give me everything I want!” Cas says in frustration. 

“That's a problem?” 

“I don't know if he's doing it because he's also interested in everything I want or if he's just complying because he’s a great dominant.” 

“Mr. Crawford is a lot like my sir; he isn't the type to do things that he doesn't want to do. That's also true with all dominants. I think he'd tell you if he doesn't want something– he has limits just like you do, and the option to say no. He's in control of the situation.” Cas nods and settles deeper in the warm water.

“I just wanna be good for him, you know? Meneer… he's so wonderful. I mean really, broer, he's spectacular. He treats me so well and really likes me.” Cas blushes. “He.. he likes all of me.” Sebastian sits forward.

“Have you..?” Cas giggles and nods. “Cas!”

“Meneer didn't want to do anything sexual until we got to know each other and see if we work, but that happened really fast. We, uh, the first time– it was my first.” Cas admits and Sebastian squeals.

“Oh my god! That's so amazing!” Sebastian scoots over and grabs his hands. Cas is practically glowing. “Tell me, tell me!” 

“We were at his place cuddling on the couch. He lets me nibble on his neck if I want so I was doing that and he whispered in my ear,” Cas turns pink, “Ik zou graag met je naar bed willen. It means something like, I would like to sleep with you.” 

Sebastian barely keeps in his squeak.

“I was surprised but then I saw that he was actually nervous. I told him that I was a virgin and he said he wanted to take care of me and make me feel good. There was no pressure or hurry– I said yes, obviously. He.. meneer followed through.” 

“That's so romantic. Ah, now I want my sir.”

“Speaking of Mr. Evans, has he dropped any hints about the playdate?” Cas tries for nonchalance and fails. Sebastian chuckles. 

“Even if he had, I wouldn't tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Payback for Amsterdam!” Sebastian shouts and Cas cackles. “He's been very careful not to let anything slip.”

“Meneer is the same way, but he likes to tease me. He starts to say something but then plays it off and just smiles at me!” Cas whines. “I can't even tempt him either.” 

“My sir doesn't normally play, he likes the anticipation of me being completely unaware.” Sebastian has learned to love it. He craves being out of control and letting Chris guide him into new places. “I don't know what Mr. Crawford likes, but if they have similar tastes we're in for intense stuff.” They both sigh happily at the same time.

Chris calls him while he's getting a pedicure. Sebastian's heart races when he's given the phone by an attendant and tries hard not to fidget. He hasn't heard from Chris all morning and is missing him terribly. “Good morning sir.” Sebastian says cheerfully.

“Hi precious. Are you having fun?”

“Yes sir, I'm really relaxed.” 

“I'm glad to hear that. I'm missing my little princess very badly.” Chris says softly. Sebastian bites back a pleasured purr. “Knowing you're relaxing makes me feel a bit better, but I really miss you.”

“I miss you too sir. Wish you were here, sir.” Chris hums.

“Thinking about you sitting there naked under your robe makes me crazy, baby. I wish I had my mouth on you.” Sebastian's breathing picks up. “Would you like that, baby? You want your sir to take your prick in his mouth?”

“Y-yes sir.” He's fighting for control of his voice.

“You could be getting a massage while I lick your asshole.” Chris’ voice is strained. “I'd fuck you in the steam room, lover. Maybe take you in the middle of the salon and let everyone see my good boy.”

“S-sir, I'm getting my toes done,” He's getting embarrassingly hard. Chris chuckles.

“You poor thing. You're suffering, aren't you?” Sebastian whimpers. “I know, I know baby. I need you to ask for some ice.”

“S-sir?” 

“You're not going to cum until we're playing.” Chris says and Sebastian outright whines. The sound echoes in the room and Sebastian blushes. “That's enough. I don't want to punish you after such a good day but I will if I have to. Have I made myself clear?” 

“Yes, sir.” He's pouting but not putting up a fight. He doesn't want to be bad– that's the last thing he wants. 

“Get ice and press it on your cock until it goes down.” 

“Okay sir.” 

“Don't worry baby, I'll talk you through it.” 

It takes a little while but Sebastian explains the situation to a technician and gets what he needs. He gives Sebastian an ice pack and a cloth to wrap around it, leads him to a vacant room, gives him a sympathetic look and leaves. Sebastian locks the door and sits down on a large chair. He takes off his robe and calls Chris back.

“Still hard?” Chris asks and Sebastian becomes painfully aware that he's extremely aroused. Following Chris’ orders while he isn't there to supervise fills him with need. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Put me on speaker.” Sebastian fumbles with his phone and lies it on the armrest. Chris’ warm voice washes over him seconds later. “Tell me what you have.”

“A cloth and an ice pack, sir.”

“Good. Wrap the cloth around the pack until it covers it completely.” Sebastian does as he's told, slowly because of how badly he's shaking. It's the anticipation that's getting to him now. “Is it wrapped tight?”

“Yes sir.”

“Now precious boy, it's gonna get a lot harder.” Chris is already trying to settle him; it's going to be bad. “Lift your cock and press it against the underside. Can you do that for me baby boy?”

“M’scared daddy.” Sebastian whimpers. He knows he wouldn't be scared if Chris were actually with him, but being alone and trying something new is frightening. 

“It's okay. I promise it'll be okay– will you try for me? I won't be mad if you can't.”

“I, I'll try. I can do it daddy.” 

“I'm right here.” Sebastian takes a deep breath and presses the pack down. The towel does very little to cover the cold; Sebastian gasps and grips the other armrest. He keeps steady pressure despite how much he wants it off and his discomfort grows. He whimpers and shifts his hips in an attempt to ease it. “You're so good, precious. Daddy's little princess is so amazing. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.”

“I miss you daddy.” Sebastian nearly sobs. “I love you.” Chris makes a soft noise.

“I love you too. You'll be rewarded for being this good. I know it's hard, but you're almost done.” Chris is right; his cock is softening quicker than he expected it to. Sebastian shivers and takes a few shallow breaths. “Everyone in the world is jealous of me, precious, because they don't have you.” Sebastian settles deeper into the comfort of the chair and fights the chill. “How are you now?” Sebastian takes the ice off and uses his robe to wipe off condensation.

“I'm done, daddy. All better.” He's still a little cold but he doesn't feel scared anymore. 

“I'll be picking you up in a few hours.” Chris sounds pleased. “Have some more fun for me.”

“I will.”

“I love you princess.”

“I love you too, daddy.”

-

“I don't wanna scare either of them.” Chace says and grips the steering wheel. “Cas has no experience in this area. Does Sebastian?” Chris shakes his head.

“I've trained him somewhat but never formally. Him and I have never had a strict relationship; he does his best and I correct him when necessary.”

“Other playdates I've been part of were very sexual. The subs spent most of the session fingering or eating each other out; there was a little bit of fucking too.” Chris is already shaking his head. Chace scoffs. “I already know that that isn't what any of us wants. That's what makes this difficult; we have no need to train them and we don't want them using each other, so what's left?” 

“Sebastian wants to try suspension.” He offers. “We could incorporate things that both of our subs want to try and if they do well, reward them.” 

“What if we took them out?”

“Where?” 

“To a dungeon.” Chris’ eyebrow raises. “I mean a club. We can use some of the equipment publicly and test their ability to listen even when they have distractions.” Sebastian has already done a live demo but he was blindfolded so his focus wasn't truly tested. He likes seeing how far he can push him and his naturally well-behaved he is. “I think it'll be great.”

“Set it up as soon as possible.” Chris’ voice is a bit hoarse. Chace openly cackles and claps. “Shut up.”

“Even thinking of him in a club makes you horny! You're lucky that we're about to see him– you might just go into shock if you go without him any longer!” Chris flips him off. “So mature.” Chace pulls up in the salon’s parking lot and Chris is immediately out of the car. “Wait up flash!” 

“As if you're not just as eager!” He manages to even his pace and his breathing by the time he gets to the entrance. So not to look ridiculous he waits for Chace and they walk in together.

“Mr. Crawford, Mr. Evans,” The attendant Macy says with a smile, “you're here to pick up your subs, yes?” 

“Yes Macy.” Chris says and smiles charmingly. She blushes and Chace nudges him with his elbow. “Have they been good?” 

“Yes Mr. Evans, they've both been excellent.” 

“I'm glad to hear that; we wouldn't want them misbehaving, would we?” He asks and winks at her. She gapes a little and he sighs fondly. “Are they ready to leave?”

“Yes, I'll bring you to them.”

“Thank you.” Macy walks them through the lobby and down the hall.

“It you flirt any harder you'll break a bone.” Chace stage whispers and Chris rolls his eyes. 

“It's called being nice.”

“If the little one were here he would've lost it.” 

“He would not have.”

“They're just in here.” Macy says and opens the door in front of them. “Please let one of us know if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Chris says and Chace echoes him. Macy walks away and they enter the room. Sebastian and Cas are sitting on the carpet playing cards.

“Fishy fishy, do you have any twos?” Cas asks and Sebastian peeks down at his cards.

“Go fish.” He says and smiles.

“You're bluffing.”

“I am not.”

“Liar!”

“You’re a liar!” 

“I think you might have some twos, princess.” Chris says and Sebastian looks up. Chris’ playful mood slips when he gets a full look at his face. Sebastian's skin is smooth and dewy, exfoliated to pristineness. His lips are without even the slightest section of dryness and he has a faint red tinge to them, the perfect shade of lipstain. His eyebrows are trim and shaped, eyelashes curled and coated with a tiny bit of mascara, and the colour of his eyes is accented by the white pigment on the inner corner. He's gotten his hair trimmed and it has a new honey hue that appears to shimmer like gold when he moves. 

“Sir!” Sebastian shouts and jumps up. He runs over to Chris and hugs him tightly, burying his face in his shirt. Chris smiles and pets his hair. 

“Hi baby.” Chris says sweetly and picks him up. Sebastian giggles and clings to him, their bodies pressed together seamlessly. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you sir.” Sebastian's voice is full of bliss. “You like my hair?”

“Yes, it suits you perfectly. Like a halo.” Sebastian blushes. “My sweet angel.” 

“I love you so much.” His heart thuds pleasantly; he'll never be used to having Sebastian's love so readily. 

“I love you too precious. I think it's time to go home.” Sebastian nods fast. 

“Yes, yes please sir!”

They say their goodbyes and Chris calls a cab. He gets Sebastian home and changes him into new lace panties and a sweater, then takes him to bed. He creates a cocoon of blankets around them and parts his legs so that Sebastian can slip his feet in between. Sebastian rests his head against Chris’ chest and purrs.

“Chace and I have set up our playdate, lover. Two days from now.” He murmurs and rubs Sebastian's back. 

“M'excited daddy.” Sebastian nuzzles his chest. “S’gonna be fun.” He chuckles.

“Yeah, it will be.” 

“I'll be good daddy. Promise.” Chris smiles.

“I know, sweet boy. You always are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next– play time! 
> 
> Feedback is so so loved, especially right now. I realize that many writers reply to comments and I'm sorry I don't, but I'm so socially inept it hurts. Just know that I read every single one of them and I thank you all!


	22. Cherry turnover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chace and Chris play with their boys

The day of their playdate arrives and all four of them are buzzing with excitement. Chris and Chace decide to start early and truly make a day of it. They'll be training their subs as well as pampering them. Chris has his tongue buried inside of Sebastian, soft scarves tied on the underside of his knees are attached to the headboard that keep Sebastian's legs bent and spread wide open. A blindfold is tied loosely around his head.

“Sir!” Sebastian gasps and tries to buck his hips to meet Chris’ working mouth. The scarves don't allow him to. “Oh, oh, sir!” Chris licks around his sensitive hole, tongue tracing every inch. He kisses it like he's desperate for it, suckles too. Sebastian chokes. “Please, oh god, sir–!” 

“My perfect boy.” Chris says and places a lingering kiss on Sebastian's hole, tongue coming out to massage just a little. “Good morning, my love.” 

“Good, good morning sir.” Sebastian sounds adorable, worked up from just a little stimulation. Chris continues to lick him, shoving the tip of his tongue into him every so often. Sebastian mews and trembles all over. “I, I love– ah, please, please!” 

“What do you need, princess?” Chris asks softly. There are a lot of different ways this could go, but he wants Sebastian to choose. He kisses Sebastian's inner thighs while he waits for Sebastian to collect himself enough to answer. 

“You, just you. Anything you want sir.” Sebastian whines and Chris smiles. It's amazing to him that Sebastian is this perfect. Even when given the chance to choose he wants Chris’ choice instead. That level of trust is a privilege that he won't squander. “Anything…”

“My perfect princess.” Chris says and laps at his hole again. “Beautiful, sweet, amazing.” Sebastian moans faintly. “God, I love you.” 

“Please daddy. Please daddy– please fuck me.” Sebastian whines. “I love you, please!”

“I'm tempted to make you wait until tonight, but that'd be very cruel. Though I'd be pleased if you could hold off until then.” Chris says and rubs his index finger around Sebastian's hole.

“I, I can!” Sebastian says in a solid voice. “I can, daddy! I can wait!” Chris grins.

“That means I won't be inside you all day and you can't cum until tonight.” He wants to practice orgasm control with Sebastian because they've never done it to a significant degree. He wants to see Sebastian come undone after being obedient for as long as Chris decides. “Think you can do that, princess?”

“Yessir I can. I can do it.” 

“I don't expect you to make it all day though; we've never done this before so I won't be disappointed if you can't.” Chris says and Sebastian growls, surprising him. 

“I can do it, sir. I can be good for you– I'll be your best boy.” Sebastian promises and he smiles.

“You already are.” He rubs the back of Sebastian's thighs and feels goosebumps rise on his skin. “But I love your dedication, precious. I'm going to give you a big reward if you can do this for me.” 

“Sir, can I have a kiss?” His sweet tone melts him to the core. Chris is going to have a very difficult time controlling himself today; this is more of a test for him than it is for Sebastian. 

“Of course baby, but I've got a nice present for you too.”

“Really sir?” Chris smirks.

“Yeah.”

-

Chris put a cage on him a little over an hour ago and he's already aching. It's a phantom pain; he isn't hurting because he isn't hard but his body has become spoiled. He wants to cum purely because Chris normally allows him to whenever he wants. Technically he is allowed to cum if he wants to but he refuses to let Chris down. His other subs have definitely been perfect at orgasm delay so Sebastian will be too. 

Sebastian squirms on the pillow he's sitting on and rubs up against Chris’ leg. He's trying his best not to beg for even just a simple touch, the slightest relief from such torture. He wants Chris to put him on his desk and take him, slow and sure. He wants to look into Chris’ eyes and tell him how much he loves him without words. 

“Princess?” Chris asks and strokes his cheek with the lead of his leash. Sebastian looks up at him.

“Yes sir?” 

“Today we're going to go to a private room and do preparation. You'll be a good boy for me.”

“I will sir.” Chris stands and pulls the leash. Sebastian gets on all fours and crawls in the direction that Chris leads him in. He brings Sebastian into the elevator and rubs the back of his neck. Sebastian mews and shifts a little.

“Colour?”

“Green.” He murmurs and Chris pets his hair. 

“Good boy.” When the elevator opens Chris leads them straight into a playroom. It's bright and airy, with large windows and flowing drapes everywhere. Soft blue designs are painted on the white walls and there are various props around the room, cabinets built into the walls. Sebastian's breath catches in his throat as he takes it all in. “At ease.” Sebastian sits back on his legs, hands palm down on his thighs.

“Oh.” He gasps. His eyes fall to a large cross that's placed against the back wall and his skin tingles. Chris has never bound him to a cross, never mentioned it, but he suddenly wants it. There's a throb slowly building between his thighs and his cock presses against the cage a little. 

“See something you like, lover?” 

“The, the cross.” Sebastian says and his voice drips with desire. He wants to be bound to it and be completely at Chris’ will. To give up all control to Chris is what he's been craving since they met. 

“That's a St. Andrew's Cross, princess. I've been contemplating using one with you, but I'll save that for later. For now we're going to be exploring your flexibility.” Sebastian's been waiting for Chris to play with that. He's extremely flexible and has a high level of endurance. He's determined to make Chris proud. “We’ll be doing other new things as well.”

The elevator doors open behind him but he doesn't break position. He's set on being on his best behaviour today, and that means that he'll follow Chris’ orders to the letter. If Chris doesn't tell him to move, he won't. “Way to be late.” Chris says in a mock annoyed voice. 

“Cas and I had some business to attend to.” Chase replies. “Isn't that right, schatje?” 

“Yes meneer.” Cas sounds dazed and happy. 

“Did you have sex before this?” Chris asks. 

“Obviously.”

“You and I have very different approaches to this.” Chris sighs. “Are you planning on working with me or doing your own thing?”

“Down.” Chace orders and Cas drops to his knees beside Sebastian. “I want this to go smoothly so I'll follow your lead– partly.” 

“Alright then; allow your sub to remove the leash from Sebastian's collar.” 

“Schatje, go ahead.” Cas moves forward and unclips the leash.

“Thank him, Sebastian.” Chris orders and Sebastian immediately jumps to it.

“Thank you Cas.” Sebastian murmurs. Sebastian's body is buzzing but he isn't sure that it's a pleasant feeling. Chris isn't giving him direct attention and it's strange. Chris seems to sense his growing apprehension and looks down at him with a reassuring smile. The ease that washes over him is instant. 

“Precious, I'm very aware of your interest in suspension. I personally am more skilled with bondage than I am with suspension– that's where Chace comes in.” 

“Hiya little one!” Chace chirps and Sebastian smiles a little. He likes Chace and trusts him, plus he trusts Chris’ judgement completely. He's glad that the first joint date he's participating in is with someone he already has a good feel of. 

“To make this fair, we've decided to do a bit of a lesson for ourselves as well. I'll be teaching Chace a bit of bondage and he'll be teaching me more about suspension.” 

“Christopher, get me a crop!” Chace hollers.

“What're you talking about?”

“If I'm going to teach, I need to be in drill sergeant mode. Drill sergeants hit their hand with stuff to emphasize the point– that and I like pain.” 

“I'm not getting you a crop.” 

“You said you'd let me teach you so adhere to my methods!” 

“Shut up, dumbass. We're keeping them waiting.” Chris says. “Eyes up, sub.” Sebastian moans at the familiar command and looks up. Chris’ eyes are brilliantly blue from excitement and pleasure. Sebastian wants to curl himself around Chris’ legs like a kitten. “First we’re going to be working on bondage; I'll tie you up and also be instructing Chace.”

“Since this is an instructional session for us,” Chace adds, “we both may need some hands on help. Before Chris touches you schatje, we will ask for explicit permission. The same goes for me touching you, little one. We won't take anything other than a clearly stated colour. If we don't hear one, the scene stops and we regroup.” 

“Remind us, what are your colours?” 

“May I, meneer?” Cas asks softly. Chace nods and pets his hair. “Green is yes, yellow is proceed with caution, red is no.” 

“If you call yellow?” Chris offers.

“We slow down so that there's time for us to come up a bit and talk, Mr. Evans.” 

“Correct. Precious– you're going to help me demonstrate leash commands. You're up for that, yes?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Good boy.” Sebastian mews with pleasure. He's already desperate for any amount of praise Chris will give him. “On your feet and undress, princess.” Sebastian finds himself comfortable with getting undressed and being completely nude with Chace and Cas in the room. He knows that neither of them are there to ogle or use him. Sebastian undresses as quickly as he can and folds his clothes properly, holding them in his arms. “Give them to me.” He does. “Down.” Sebastian falls gracefully to his knees and looks up for instruction. “Hands and knees.” Sebastian gets on all fours and Chris puts the pile of his clothes on his back. “Bring your clothes to the linen cabinet and put them in. I expect you back as soon as possible with your hands behind your back.”

Chris hasn't given him proper direct orders like that since the start of their relationship– he hasn't realized how much he's missed it. Chris steps forward and taps his cheek with two fingers. “When you receive an order, what do you say?”

“Yes sir.” Sebastian's sounds as breathless as he feels. Chris smiles.

“Go on.” Sebastian crawls as gracefully as he can, putting on a show of elegance for Chris. He wants to show him that though he isn't seasoned, he is good. He can do everything that he's supposed to and he can do it well. He gets his clothes into one of the cabinets and crawls back over. He keeps his torso down and puts his hands behind his back, his lower body resting predominately on his thighs. “That's lovely, sub. Sit up and keep your hands behind your back.” Sebastian assumes the position and evens out his breathing. His cock starts to strain against the cage.

“Cas, undress.” Cas gets undressed and waits for his next command. “I'm going to be doing your ties, schatje. Chris go ahead and position us.” 

“Rope and a spreader bar, Chace.” Chris reminds him and moves to stand beside Sebastian. He pets Sebastian's hair and Sebastian sags a little. 

“Spread your legs as far as you can, schatje.” Chace says and coaxes Cas’ legs apart. Because of Cas’ training and natural flexibility, he can spread his legs extremely wide. Chace kisses Cas’ nose and attaches the cuffs on the bar to both of Cas’ ankles and smiles when Cas adjusts his weight properly. “Wonderful.” Chace turns to look at Chris.

“Put the end of the rope on the ceiling hook.” Sebastian can't help himself; he looks up and sees a series of hooks and fixtures hidden on the ceiling. His cock starts to ache at just the sight. “You can do a basic tie so long as it keeps his wrists firmly together.”

“You ready, schatje?” Chace asks and strokes Cas’ cheek.

“Yes meneer.” Cas sounds spacey and sated. Chace takes the end of the rope and ties Cas’ hands, loops the rope around his wrists and a little bit further up. The knot he makes is somehow beautiful, Sebastian doesn't understand how that's supposed to be basic.

If Chace isn't good at bondage and he's created that, what can Chris do? 

“This part is where I'll need help.” Chace admits. “Chris’ll need to position you. I need your colour, Cas.”

“Green, meneer.” 

“Excellent.” Chris kisses Sebastian's head and walks over. He whines at the feeling of isolation and Chris clicks his tongue to calm him.

“Don't worry, precious. I'm not going far.” Chris takes Sebastian's bound hands and puts them between his legs. Sebastian notices how careful he is not to touch Cas anywhere other his hands and smiles. His sir is so considerate. “Alright, now pull on the rope until his hands are behind his thighs and his arms are stretched. Leave as little slack as possible.” Sebastian watches in awe as Cas is positioned, his body bending in a beautiful and alluring way. The way Chace stares at Cas– as if he's the only one in the room, the only one he wants– is almost magical. 

Sebastian wants to be tied up and completely at Chris’ mercy so much that he can barely breathe. His hips shift forward and he starts making nonsensical noises. He begs without words, need overwhelming every sense. He's so lost that he doesn't register Chris walking over and stopping right in front of him. “Look at you.” Chris murmurs and grabs Sebastian's hair, yanks his head back to establish eye contact. “You need to be my helpless little princess, don't you?” Sebastian mewls. “Answer me when I ask you a question, sub.”

“Yes sir. I do, I do..”

“Ask nicely.” 

“Please tie me up, sir.” He pleads. “Take me sir, m’yours. Please– please let me be at your mercy.” His voice is a sob by the end of the sentence. “Please sir, need it so bad.” Chris bends down, hot breath fanning across his face. 

“You're so perfect, lover, and you're all mine. Say it.”

“I'm yours.”

“Again.” 

“I'm yours sir. Only yours– take me, keep me. I'm yours.” 

“Keep you.” Chris says. “I own you– for the rest of our lives.” Sebastian sobs and his head falls forward. He trembles and aches for Chris though he's right there. “You're so good. I'll tie you up, beautiful. You've earned it.”

Chris leaves for a minute and comes back with ropes so white they're almost blinding. He brings Sebastian to the centre of the room and puts his arms behind his back, proceeding to make a boxtie. His arms are positioned on top of each other and Chris wraps the rope across his chest twice, pushing his pecs together. Chris takes his time with the knot and once he's done Sebastian feels the instant relief. He can't move his arms at all and every breath makes the rope tighten a fraction. 

“Colour?”

“Green.” Sebastian murmurs and Chris leans his head back for a kiss. Sebastian moans into the kiss and arches his back, his arms stretching and causing pleasurable pain. 

“Your legs are next, beautiful boy.”

“Okay sir.” Chris takes another rope and bends Sebastian's leg. He twines the rope around it and makes a ladder-like pattern that keeps Sebastian's calve bound to his thigh. Chris lifts his other leg and makes a similar pattern with another rope, knotting it around his ankle and attaching the leftover length to his collar. 

Oh.

Sebastian's vision swims and his breath escapes him in a large gust. His heart races and he tests out the knot on his extended leg by moving it which pulls his collar enough to make him whimper. He's mostly on his back but arched like a bow– he's helpless and the more he writhes, the tighter the ropes feel. He can distantly hear Cas moaning but he's too lost to know where it's coming from. He could be miles away, worlds away. 

“You have no idea how magnificent you look.” Chris rasps and presses his finger against a patch of exposed skin on his thigh. “You look like an angel like this.” Chris runs his finger down Sebastian's cleft and he wiggles, desperate for more. He wants Chris inside of him so badly. “Talk to me baby. Tell me how it feels.”

“S-so good.” He moans. “I love it, sir. Feels– oh god, sir. My sir..”

“That's right. I'm yours, Sebastian.” Chris takes the key to Sebastian's cage from around his neck and smiles down at him. “You've been good, lover, so I'm taking off the cage. I'm trusting you not to cum until I say so.”

“Yessir… yessir.” Chris unlocks the cage and throws it somewhere he can't see. 

“Don't cum.” Chris reminds him and presses his thumb into Sebastian's slit. Sebastian chokes and wants to move his hips but can't. It's frustrating and wonderful at the same time. “Don't cum, princess.” 

“Won't, won't..” He's rapidly losing coherency. He didn't expect to go down so fast.

“I can't believe how perfect you are. You're breathtaking and gorgeous and so obedient. My little boy, my princess. I love you.” 

“Daddy.” He sobs. “I, I, love you.. love you daddy..” Chris puts himself in the space by Sebastian's bent leg and leans down, kisses him long and hot. He can feel Chris’ erection and is hit with another wave of need. Sebastian sucks on Chris’ tongue and Chris takes the rope holding his leg up and twists it around his finger slightly, his leg lowering and stretching. It reminds him of his gymnastic stretches but far more intense. Chris pinches his nipple and nibbles on his lower lip until it's swollen and sore. 

“You wanna go down for me, don't you?”

“Yes sir.”

“It's okay, lovely boy. Go ahead– let go.” His eyes slip shut and he floats far away.

-

Cas and Sebastian are lying in bed together, wrapped in warm blankets and cuddling close. Chace and Chris freed them from the ropes as soon as their strength wavered and brought them into the attached resting room. When they laid them down together they immediately clung to each other and fell fast asleep. They look absolutely adorable.

“So when they wake up, we’ll feed them.” Chace says and stretches out on the couch opposite Chris. “Gotta keep our boys strong.”

“After that?” Chris asks and adjusts his cock through his pants. He's hard since Sebastian started crawling in the playroom. 

“I personally wanna use the spanking bench.” Chris chuckles.

“Of course you do.” Chace has always had a fascination with spanking. Chris can't judge him because he enjoys it too, just not as much. “I know we’re working separately but I think we should let them work with each other for a bit.”

“What'll they do?”

“We've already established that anything sexual is out of the question so that's out the window. How about after they eat, we have they help groom each other?” Chris suggests and Chace’s eyes light up.

“That's actually a great idea!” He says excitedly but maintains a quiet tone so not to wake their subs. “It'll be a reward for doing well and give them more time to recover before we start even more fun stuff.”

“Such as?”

“I wanna use the spanking bench but I also wanna play with sensations.” Chace snaps his fingers. “How about we utilize each other's subs? Not physically, of course.”

“While you spank Cas, Sebastian uses the feather on him and vice versa.” Chris saw Chace's plan before he even finished his sales pitch. 

“Exactly.”

“That’s a reasonable thing for them to do together.” It isn't anything too intimate so it shouldn't be a problem. Chris is hit with an even better idea. “What if we allowed them to help train each other instead of those things?

“More than the leash commands?”

“Yeah. For example, I'll get Sebastian to do his leash work and then you do the same with Cas. If Sebastian sees something off he can make suggestions.”

“Sometimes it helps for subs to actually train each other a bit. We could leave them to their own devices but give them something to work on before we go, then come back and test them.” Chace's voice is full of anticipation. Chris is surprisingly excited by the concept.

“That might be more fun than the bench.”

-

After their dominants give them lunch and allow them to bathe and dress each other, they leave them on their own. At first Sebastian was nervous about being without Chris but when he saw how anxious Cas was, he switched that off. Now he's focusing on calming Cas down.

“They're coming back, Cas.” Sebastian says and takes Cas’ hand. They're sitting in front of each other on the floor so that they're on the same level and can see each other so they both know that they're not alone. “You know our sirs would never leave us for real.” Cas sniffles and nods.

“I know but, but I miss him.” Cas mumbles. “He's only been gone for twenty minutes but I miss him so much.” Cas’ accent gets thicker with each word. Sebastian rubs the back of his hand.

“You can do this, broer. I know you can. Mr. Crawford will be so proud of you when he comes back and sees how brave you were!” Sebastian says in his most encouraging voice. It hurts him to see Cas so upset.

“I wanna make him proud.” Cas says and sounds a little less panicked. “I really do.” In Cas he can see himself when he first started; nervous and a bit untrusting of his own instincts, but desperate to please. Over time that apprehension has gone down and he wants to help Cas become more comfortable with himself. Part of their lifestyle is trusting themselves to know what they want and that they can do it. Chris has taught him that self trust is very important.

“Are you ready to try and start some things, Cas?” He asks and Cas nods. “Do you wanna teach me first or should I go?” Cas sits back on his heels and smiles. He looks much calmer.

“You first. I wanna know all about the leash!” Cas says and makes Sebastian giggle. 

“Okay! So Mr. Crawford and my sir don't want us using leashes unsupervised so we'll have to pretend for now.” Sebastian stands up and tries not to feel awkward with Cas on his knees. “The leash is connected to your choker or collar. Normally you start off standing and wait for the command to get on your knees, so please stand up.”

“Yessub.” Cas says in a mock compliant voice and they both cackle. Cas gets to his feet and shakes himself out, Chace's shirt falling off of one shoulder. 

“While you're walking there's gonna be slack so that you can move ahead of Mr. Crawford. Let's try; walk about an arm's length away from me.” Cas gets into position and Sebastian puts his hand up as if he's holding the lead of a leash. “We're walking and walking.” Cas walks ahead of him and tries to keep himself held properly. “You've gotta be proud, Cas! Normally you'd walk with your head lowered but on your Sir's leash, you're allowed to have your head held high. You're on a leash that connects you to your sir and shows that you're his above all else. Are you proud to belong to him?”

“Yes.” Cas answers immediately. “Yes I am.”

“Hold your shoulders back and tilt your chin up a bit. Yeah, just like that!” Cas’ entire demeanour changes and Sebastian feels a sense of pride. “If your sir pulls the leash taut you have to stop right then; I'm pulling it now.” Cas stops dead. “Good! My sir has only taught me the basic ones but that's really all you need anyway. Ready to learn?”

“Yup!”

“When the leash has slack?”

“Walk.”

“Taut?”

“Stop.” 

“Turn to me so you can see.” Cas spins around and they grin at each other. “One pull means on your knees.” Sebastian does the motion and Cas sinks to his knees. “When you're on your knees and get a second pull, get on all fours.” Cas is quick to respond; he looks like a cat, elegant even on his hands and knees. Sebastian can only hope that he looks that good when he's doing his commands. “One more and you get as low as you can without actually lying down. That's called kissing the ground– butt on your legs and forehead touching the ground with your hands behind your back.” 

“When do I lie down? While you and Mr. Evans were in Amsterdam I saw you get completely on the floor.” Sebastian blushes at the memory. 

“He just said down and ordered me to roll over.” Sebastian sighs. “It.. I liked that.” Cas laughs.

“You're blushing so much, broer. Does just thinking of it overwhelm you?” 

“Uh.. yeah. That exhibition was amazing. It was the first time I really did feel– I don't know, confident. I felt really good about myself because I was blindfolded and not able to do anything but comply and sir.. he wanted me so much that he completely abandoned his normal style. He told me he loved me in front of everyone.” Sebastian smiles wistfully. “I loved it.” Cas stands up.

“Do you wanna do poses now?” 

“You bet.” Cas puts his hands on his hips and scowls in an attempt to be serious.

“Are you ready to learn, sub?” Cas deepens his voice and asks. Sebastian fights to stifle a giggle.

“Yessub.” Cas snorts and breaks character.

“Okay, that's enough dominating for me.” 

“It really doesn't suit you.”

“Oh shush– it's time to get started.”

-

Sebastian is on his knees leaning forward, his arms stretched out and hands clasped in front of him. Chris wants to make him scream. “Next position.” Chace says because Chris can't speak. Cas and Sebastian shift onto their knees again and move their arms into a strappado position. His cock throbs and the urge to fuck Sebastian's face manifests. His beautiful boy on his knees doing perfect forms of submission is driving him insane. “Next.” They get to their feet and bend at the waist, arms above them with their wrists touching.

“Sebastian.” Chris groans and Sebastian doesn't break form. He wants to break him, make him beg for mercy and cry with pleasure. “Next.”

They stand back up and put their hands behind their backs while spreading their legs wide. They're gorgeous offerings. “Next.” Chris growls. They get on all fours facing them and spread their legs wide, pushing their rears out. 

“Enough?” Chace asks and Chris nods quickly. “I personally need a little bit of private time with my sweet.” 

“Take all the time you want.” Chris growls and Chace winks at him.

“Have fun!” Chace walks over and picks Cas up, carries him into the resting room. Chris dives on Sebastian and flips him onto his back. Sebastian's pupils are dilated and his skin is flushed pink. There's precum sliding down the length of his cock. 

“You're exquisite.” Chris says and kisses Sebastian's throat. “You have no clue what you do to me. I'm crazy about you, princess.”

“Please daddy..” Sebastian whines. “Please fuck me. I need you.”

“You've been so perfect, darling. How could I say no to you?” Chris goes to pull off his shirt and stops. Sebastian looks crestfallen and he placates him with a kiss. “Be a good boy and undress me.” He murmurs and Sebastian's jaw drops.

“Yes, yes sir.” Sebastian takes off Chris’ tee and folds it, lies it on the ground. He drops to his knees, undoes Chris’ belt and pops the button on his dress pants then undoes the zipper. He drags them down Chris’ legs, coaxes him to step out of them with a careful tap on each foot. He folds them as well and places them on top of Chris’ shirt. Sebastian makes a helpless noise when he sees how hard Chris is through his briefs. 

“Take them off, baby.” Chris instructs and Sebastian's head bobs up and down slowly. He takes off Chris’ briefs quickly and is careful not to touch anywhere unnecessary. Chris takes note of that great instinct and plans to reward him for it later. Once Chris is naked Sebastian looks up at him with wide, expectant eyes. “You missed touching me, didn't you?”

“Yes sir.”

“You may touch me but only what you can reach from there.”

“Thank you sir.” He says and leans forward. He kisses Chris’ thighs and laps at them for a few minutes before he moves to kiss his knees. Chris is pleasantly surprised that Sebastian didn't move to suck him off. This type of worship proves that Sebastian truly did miss him; it makes his entire body tingle. Sebastian kisses his shins and calves and ankles. He looks up at Chris, smiles cutely, and kisses the tops of his feet. He kisses every inch and nuzzles them as best he can. He watches Sebastian take one of his toes into his mouth and moans as he sucks on it. 

“Oh god, that's amazing precious. You're amazing.” Sebastian shifts his attention to another one. He loves how Sebastian feels the need to worship every part of him. “Enough, lovely.” Sebastian pulls away and looks back up at him. “I want you to go to the wall, my love, and press your forehead against the it. Put your arms behind your back and hold yourself open for me. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Go.” Sebastian hops up and runs to obey. Chris grabs self-heating lube and Sebastian's leash. Sebastian is positioned exactly as he requested so he strokes Sebastian's back as a reward. “Good boy.” Sebastian sighs and sags a little. Chris attaches his leash to his collar and loops it around his wrists. Any movement he makes will tug on the leash and pull his head back, a form of punishment for even that small infraction. Chris pours lube onto his fingers and traces the rim of his hole until it's glistening. He pushes one of his fingers into him and adores the keen he gets. “I wanna hear you, lover. Don't hold anything back or you'll be punished heavily.”

“O-okay daddy.” Sebastian is slipping into his other mindset very fast. Chris decides that he's had enough of his dominant for the day and plays his daddy role. He pushes another two fingers into him and rubs at his prostate. Sebastian moans and his thighs quake from the strain of keeping himself steady. “Daddy, daddy,”

“That’s my boy. My beautiful little boy, so sweet and obedient just for me.” Sebastian nods.

“Yours, only yours daddy.”

“I love you.” He says and slicks up his cock. He never imagined that he could feel like this and now that he does he can't imagine his life any differently. Sebastian is eager to please him and wants forever just as badly as he does. “I love you, Sebastian.” 

“Love you, please, love you..” Chris nods and kisses Sebastian's shoulder. He takes out his fingers and slides his cock into Sebastian as carefully as possible. He wants Sebastian to feel loved and taken care of, so he'll go slow and tender. Once he bottoms out they both sigh with relief. This is right, perfect. “Daddy,”

“I know, baby. I'll give you what you need.”

“You–you always do.” Chris puts his hands on either side of his head and rolls his hips. He grinds against him and whispers praises into his ear. Sebastian nods though he probably isn't comprehending anything that he's saying. Chris sucks on his ear lobe and rolls his body, Sebastian clenches around him and moans. 

Their bodies melt together and they move in perfect unison. Chris kisses the side of Sebastian's neck and causes him to lean his head back against his shoulder. He can feel the leash pulling on Sebastian's collar and unclips it, unwinds it from his wrists, and frees him. He wraps his arms around Sebastian's waist and Sebastian puts his hands over top of his, their fingers linking. The gesture is intense and intimate– bordering on too much. Sebastian turns his head and they kiss over and over again, mouths shut. Chris rocks his hips back and forth and uses their joined hands to push Sebastian back into every thrust.

“Please,” Sebastian gasps against his lips, “please daddy?” 

“What–what do you need my love?”

“Can I cum? Please daddy?” Sebastian's voice is drugged and higher than normally. “I, I, please daddy..”

“Yeah baby. You can cum now, you've done such a good job holding it back for me.” He kisses Sebastian again. “Cum, sweet boy. You can do it.” 

“Thank you daddy. I love you s’much.” 

“Now, Sebastian.” Sebastian cums with a soft cry and leans his body against Chris’, letting him support him completely. “Perfect.” He says and continues his languid pace until he cums.

-

By the end of the day Chris and Chace have worked their subs to exhaustion. The plan was to go to a club after their private session but they cancelled that when they saw how tired their boys were. Chace and Chris have them in the resting room again so that they can bring their subs back down. Chace is humming a lullaby into Cas’ ear and Chris is feeding Sebastian what he requested– the greasiest pizza he could find and oddly, chocolate milk. 

Sebastian is still pretty locked in but he's able to be coherent, though he's a bit slow to do things. Chris is happy to give him bites of pizza and careful sips of milk, hold him close and pet his hair in between doing those things. “Sebastian?” Sebastian swallows a piece of pepperoni and turns to look at Chris. He smiles dazedly.

“Yes sir?”

“How're you feeling?” 

“Great.” Sebastian replies and his smile widens. “Happy.”

“Good. Eat slowly, princess.” Sebastian nods and opens his mouth for another bite. He gets sauce on the corner of his mouth and Chris chuckles. He swipes it off with his thumb and licks it from the tip. “There's my boy.” Chace jerks all of a sudden and snorts.

“What?” Chace slurs and looks around. Cas makes a dissatisfied noise and presses his nose into Chace’s neck. Chris grins.

“You fell asleep– so did Cas.”

“Oh.” Chace nods to himself then spots the pizza box. “Give to me pizza.” Chris rolls his eyes.

“Up for sharing, precious boy?” He asks and Sebastian nods. He rubs the back of his neck as a reward and he purrs. 

“Get over here if you want some.” Chace cradles Cas against his chest and walks over to them. He sits on the couch carefully and sandwiches two slices together. 

“Yum.” Chace shoves nearly half in his mouth and chews quickly, swallows hard. “Can I have some milk, little one?” Sebastian nods.

“Sure Mr. Crawford.” Sebastian grabs the carton off of the table and hands it to Chace.

“Pizza and milk, the feast of the gods.”

“You're one of the most ridiculous people I've ever met.” Chris says with a smile. He feels light and bubbly.

“Try dipping it in the milk.” Chace completely ignores him and suggests. “It tastes awesome!” Sebastian lights up and holds up his cup, makes puppy dog eyes at him. Chris sighs fondly and dips some of the piece in his hand into the milk and holds it out for Sebastian to try. He wrinkles his nose as Sebastian takes a bite and licks his lips.

“So good!” Cas starts to stir and mumbles something that's clearly not English. 

“Quiet, precious. You don't wanna wake Cas up.” 

“'kay sir.” He says and opens his mouth. Chris kisses his nose and feeds him more. 

“I love you, angel.” Chris says and Sebastian sags, smiling at him.

“This is so romantic.” Chace says around a mouthful of pizza. Chris picks up a napkin and throws it at his face, but smiles so wide it hurts as he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting comments telling me how well I've been doing with the terminology and realistic situations and it makes me really happy! I'm trying very hard to do this justice and I'm glad it's paying off. Thank you all so much!


	23. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The athletes to go to the trials are decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 6am so unedited

The sensation of Sebastian’s warm mouth on his chest is extremely relaxing. Chris runs his fingers through Sebastian’s hair and makes soft noises, lulling him to sleep. Sebastian has been up for most of the night because in a few hours he could get an invitation to go to the Olympic trials. He's terrified because there's no guarantee that he'll be picked to go; with his recent problems there's a high likelihood that he'll be skipped over. 

“Sir…” Sebastian mumbles and stares up at him, eyes bleary. “Will you, are you gonna be proud of me even if I don't go?” Chris is nodding before Sebastian finishes speaking. 

“Princess, I'm always proud of you. You're my brave, good, talented boy. How could I not be proud?” He asks and slows the petting down. Sebastian moans faintly and smiles a little. 

“If I make it, you'll come?” 

“Yes. I want to support my boy, precious. I'll be wherever you are.” 

“M’scared..” 

“Of?” He asks though he knows the answer. It's best if Sebastian fully vocalizes his fears; that's the only way they can work through it.

“Disappointing everyone. I’ve been working towards this my whole life-- if I fail…” Sebastian sighs. “I'll be a disappointment.” 

“Precious, there will be some people who’ll be unhappy if you don't make it but everyone who matters won't be disappointed in you. We all know you've done your best.” He says and Sebastian looks up at him guiltily. 

“But that isn't true. I haven't done my best in a long time; I haven't gone to the training centre or worked on routines or improved on things I know. I've been slacking off-- most people probably think I don't care anymore.” His voice is shaking. “I do care, I just… it's not...” 

“I know.” 

“I've been doing a horrible job. This has been my dream for as long as I can remember and I’ve been destroying it.” He feels wetness on his chest and he nearly shatters because Sebastian is crying. He shouldn't ever have to feel like this. “I’m not doing what I need to.” Chris shakes his head and sits up, bringing Sebastian with him.

“That isn't true at all. You've been doing exactly what you've been able to do and none of that is wrong. The situation surrounding training has been difficult and not being able to go is not your fault.” 

“I should have been training somewhere else. You even made a gym for me here and I'm still not working.” 

“Baby, we both know that you can't train properly here. You need your exact equipment or you could get seriously hurt.” 

“Sir… there's, there's something I wanna talk to you about.” Sebastian says and worries him. 

“What is it?” 

“I've realized that this… this is the last year I want to stay on the team.” Chris gapes at him. Sebastian was just talking about how it's been his dream, how has he gone from one extreme to the next so quickly? “They don't support me and that's what a team is supposed to do. Ever since it's come out that I'm gay and in a relationship people have been causing problems for me. I can't live a life where I'm constantly terrified of my job being taken away from me.” 

He doesn't know what he's supposed to say. There a lot of risks; if Sebastian quits he could grow resentment toward him because the problems that he's having are his fault. Sebastian’s career only started suffering after they met. If Sebastian continues going and gets crushed later, he could fall into a downward spiral that could result in much worse. 

“I know that I've been working toward this for my whole life, but this is it. If I don't go to the Olympics this year then I'm gonna quit and if I do, I'll go and retire once they're finished.” 

“Sebastian..” Chris is still lost. He can't influence Sebastian’s decision because it doesn't have anything to do with him and because he doesn't know what the right option is. “Baby, are you sure this is what you want?” 

“Yeah.” 

“But you said you didn't want to disappoint anyone?” 

“I'm gonna do what I can to make the team and I'll be fine either way because I did my best from here. It's a little late but that doesn't matter. This is the best choice for me.” 

“God, princess I don't know that this is a good choice. You can't just give this up.” 

“I know how confusing this all sounds but I'm confident in this decision.” Sebastian says softly. “And I have you, sir. You'll be with me; maybe we can settle down for real now.” Chris shakes his head.

“No, Sebastian. That isn't-- I can't be your whole life. What we have can't be your whole life!” Chris says, desperate to get his point across. “You can't quit because you want to start a life together because that's just ridiculous. You have to know how unreasonable that is.” Sebastian jerks away from him and the hurt on his face cuts Chris. “You need to think about this rationally. You have a career ahead of you and it's something you love to do. You can't just drop it on a whim!” 

“Fuck you.” Sebastian hisses and gets out of bed. “I thought you'd understand where I’m coming from here. This isn't a split second decision and I'm not making it for you! Not everything I do revolves around us!” Chris crosses the bed to get to him and Sebastian shakes his head. “Don't you dare touch me right now.” Chris flinches and doesn't move forward but continues to speak. 

“You have to keep your dream alive, you'll regret it!” 

“I don't love it anymore! Being on the team wasn’t my dream-- getting this far and proving to myself that I could do it was. I did that and now I see that this isn't the life for me. I don't want to be afraid of losing my security.” 

“What’ll be your security now? Me?” He says without thinking and Sebastian’s lip curls over his teeth. 

“I have other things I want to do and goals to accomplish. I'm not going to rely on you completely because I still want to make my parents and myself proud.” Sebastian wipes at his eyes with his knuckles. “What’s messed up is that you've been wanting me to come to you when I have problems and lean on you because you're my sir, but now you're not following through when it matters.”

“I just want what's best for you.” He isn't trying to hurt Sebastian, he would never do that. All he wants is for him to see past the situation they're in now.

“I can't deal with this right now.” Sebastian says and turns. “I'm going to sleep.”

“What? This is where you sleep.” With me, he wants to add but has the sense not to. 

“Just don't.” He says and walks away.

Chris has to go to work the next morning and when he wakes up, he's alone save for the note telling him that Sebastian went out with Cas. Chris goes through the mornings usual motions and goes to work; he's ambushed as he walks in the door. Chace is on him like a rabid animal “You're a fucking asshole and I'm seriously pissed off at you.”

“It's too early for this.” 

“You know it was also too early at 5 for Sebastian to be sobbing on my couch, but he was.” Chace says, his voice arctic. “I woke up and found Cas trying to comfort him and I know it was your fault.”

“It was.” He says and lets the shame saturate his words. “I don't know what to do because I stand by what I said.” 

“That doesn't sound like apologizing to me.” 

“Did he tell you anything?” 

“No, he cried for a few hours and passed out with Cas so he didn't have time.” They get into the elevator and Chace doesn’t stop even though there are other passengers. “He's heartbroken and you're not even sorry?”

“I hate that he's hurting,” Chris says, “but everything I said was for his own good.” 

“What did you say to him?” 

“Let's not talk about this here.” 

“No, we're talking about it now.”

“We are not.” Chris growls. “It's already bad enough that you're shoving yourself into this, I'm not going to bring the whole building in too.” Chace glowers at him for the rest of the ride and continues to until they get to his office. He wants to put his desk between them but Chace sits down on the couch and crosses his arms, so he sits down across from him. There's no barrier between them-- Chris feels oddly exposed.

“What happened?” Chace asks, still glaring.

“He told me he wants to quit doing gymnastics and I told him he shouldn't.” Chris says softly. “He said that if he makes it he’ll go to the trials and then the games then retire, if he doesn't he'll quit now.” 

“Why?” 

“He said it's not what he wants to do anymore.” 

“And you disagreed with him because?” 

“He isn't thinking clearly. Chace, this has been his life for years and he's giving it up because he wants to settle down with me. That's the reason.” He doesn't like being part of the reason for such a major decision. “I can't let him drop out for this.” 

“Do you not want to be with him so seriously?” Chace doesn't sound thrilled with him. 

“Of course I do! I just can't let him destroy his life. What is he gonna do if not gymnastics? He doesn't have shit all to fall back on! All he has is me!” Chris hates how pathetic he sounds but he has to make Chace understand. What he's doing is only to protect Sebastian. He wants his precious boy to live his life to the absolute fullest and have everything he's ever dreamed of. 

“Chris, that's all he needs. He knows that you love him and you'll support him no matter what-- or at least he did.” It's a low blow and it hits hard. “I know you want what's best for him, but you have to listen to him. He wants you to make decisions for him and take care of him, but he wants you to trust him like he trusts you.”

“I do trust him.”

“You're not showing him that.” Chris covers his face with both hands and rubs up and down. He feels like crying and just barely resists letting go. “I shouldn't have gone at you like that. I'm sorry.” 

“It's fine.” Chace surprises him by diving on him, hugging him tightly. Instead of shying away he hugs him back.

“You know I'm behind you even if I do chew you out sometimes. I just act first and listen later.” 

“You're a good hugger though, so you're forgiven.” He says and sniffles. Chace laughs and squeezes him.

“I'm a great fucker too.”

-

The moment Sebastian realized that Chris didn’t trust him, he stopped breathing and it doesn't feel like he's started again. He spent two hours crying with Cas holding him and petting his hair and fell asleep curled up under a blanket in an attempt to hide from the world. He wakes up swaddled in an even larger blanket and pressed against Cas’ chest. As soon as he moves Cas wakes up and tightens his hold on him a fraction. “Broer?” Cas sounds just as exhausted as Sebastian feels. 

“Mm hmm.” He murmurs and snuggles closer.

“Let me get some compresses for your eyes.” 

“Compresses?” 

“To take away the swelling.” His eyes are very sore. Cas disentangles himself from Sebastian and goes to the kitchen. Sebastian stretches himself out and sits up a little higher. Cas comes back with a rag, a bowl and olive oil. “A little cool water and olive oil will help fix it.” 

“You're like… a super sub. You know every trick to take care of people.” Cas smiles a little and sits down. 

“I learned from my moeder; she's really good with these kinds of things.” He dips the rag into the bowl and rings it out a little. “My broer Sem was sick a lot as a child and needed pretty much constant care. It was before I was born but she retained the skills and taught both of us so that we could do as we needed. It's very useful.” 

“How old is Sem?”

“Turning 24 soon.” 

“What’s he like?” 

“Lie your head back.” Sebastian does and Cas puts the rag over his eyes. He presses it down carefully and takes Sebastian’s hand. “Sem is fun and bouncy, but he's even more caring than I am.”

“He isn't a sub or a dom?”

“No, but he was first to be supportive of me. He did say that he'd beat anyone who hurt me though, so he's not to be messed with.” Sebastian sighs and relaxes against the couch. The damp rag is helping a lot and he feels better physically. “You would get along very nicely.” 

“Well he's your family, so he's my family too.” He can feel Cas smiling and he smiles too. Cas’ happiness is infectious even in a bad situation. “What’s the oil for?”

“To massage your eyelids. Just a little will help make you all better.” 

“Okay.” After a few more minutes Cas takes off the rag and Sebastian blinks to clear his eyes of water. Cas puts his index finger into the oil and Sebastian closes his eyes again. Cas is incredibly gentle as he uses his one finger to wipe the faint amount of oil across both lids. “I never told you what happened.”

“You didn’t, but you don’t have to.” Cas says and finishes the massage. “Just keep your eyes closed for a little bit.” He yawns and keeps his eyes relaxed. 

“I told my sir that I wanna quit gymnastics and he disagreed with me. We fought and it was bad, he doesn't trust me.” He hates thinking about it because he has no idea how that conversation spiralled out of control so fast. Both of them could have explained their side better but he's not sure that that would've helped. Chris was instantly against him quitting and wasn’t willing to listen to a word he said. “He's convinced that I wanna quit so that we can finally get married.”

“Is that a factor?”

“No.” He says and falters for a minute. “I hoped it would happen when I quit but it wasn't a reason why I wanted to. I just don't love gymnastics anymore.” 

“I can sympathize with that.” Cas says softly, voice full of complete understanding. “It's horrible to realize that something you once loved isn't for you.” 

“Sir doesn't believe in me.” He wants to cry but forces himself not to. There's no point to crying, it won't do anything and crying doesn't make him feel better anyway. “He thinks I'm making a bad decision but I’m not. Sure it'll make people mad at me but this is what I need to do.” 

“I'm very proud of you.” Cas replies and Sebastian releases a shuddering breath. That's what he wanted Chris to say and he's glad that Cas actually said it. He needed to hear it. “You're brave for doing this, you really are.”

“I love you.” Sebastian says and Cas makes a happy noise.

“I love you too.” Cas takes his hand. “Let's get you something to eat.”

“I'm not hungry.”

“Even so after crying you have to hydrate and eat. I can make soup and sandwiches?” 

“Sounds good.” 

-

Chris and Chace wait another hour before going to Chace’s place in order to give Sebastian more time to relax. The house is almost completely silent. He can hear a small murmuring from somewhere in the house. “Schatje, I'm back.” Chace calls and brings him upstairs. “They're probably up here.” They follow the sound of Cas’ voice and end up in Cas and Chace’s bedroom. Chace opens the door and ushers Chris in. Sebastian and Cas are in bed, Cas reading a book to Sebastian. His sub looks drawn and very tired-- it truly hurts. Cas looks up and smiles at Chace and stares warily at Chris. 

“Hi meneer.” He says, his eyes never leaving Chris. “Hello Mr. Evans.” 

“Hi Cas.” He says and looks at Sebastian; he's not looking back. “Sebastian, I came to talk to you about last night.” 

“Cas, let's go downstairs.” 

“Will you be okay, broer?” Cas asks and Sebastian nods.

“Yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks Cas.” 

“Call me if you need me, yeah?” It's nice that Cas is ready to defend and protect Sebastian but he's unhappy that it's him who Sebastian is being protected from.

“Mm hmm.” 

“Gentle voice.” Chace reminds him and takes Cas out of the room. Chris chews on his lip and shifts awkwardly.

“I'm sorry for what happened. Precious, I was scared.” He wants to kiss him, hold him and show him how much he loves him but he doesn't know if Sebastian wants that. “I don't want you to do something you'll regret.” 

“You didn't listen to me,” Sebastian mumbles, “I told you I won't regret it. I don't want to do something I don't like and be unhappy for the rest of my life because of it. That’s not fair to me.” 

“You're right, it's not.” None of it is really fair to Sebastian but he doesn't bother mentioning it out loud. “I freaked before I gave you a proper chance to explain. When you mentioned settling down I immediately assumed that that was the reason. I admit it was pretty self involved of me.” 

“I want to have a life with you once all of this dies down, you were right about that, but I'm not doing it for you. I wouldn't do that.” Sebastian rubs at his eye. “But it really hurt when you said that I couldn't lean on you.” 

“I… it came out wrong. Princess you know I want you right by my side and that I'll do anything for you. Supporting you and being here for you is everything to me.” 

“You told me that what we have can't be my whole life, that you can't be my security. Why not? Can't I want to just be yours and have you take care of me like you always have?”

“What exactly do you want to happen?”

“I wanna do something I love and while I'm finding what that is I want you to be with me. I want your attention and your support and your love; I want us. That's more than enough for me-- why can't you understand that?” Sebastian is on the verge of crying and Chris can't take it. He walks over and sits down so that he can hold Sebastian close to him. The sub makes a faint noise and leans against him, his breathing ragged. 

“I'm terrified.” Chris whispers. “What if I let you down? What if one day you wake up unhappy with what we have? I can't-- Sebastian I can't lose you.” Sebastian shakes his head rapidly.

“You won't ever lose me! I love you sir, I love you more than anything! That's why I need you to understand what I'm saying. Stop thinking that I'm a dumb kid who doesn't know what he wants. This isn't a whim like you said it is; this is what's best for me. I'm still doing it even if you're not with me on it.” 

“I'm with you, I'm scared but I swear I'm on your side. I love you, princess.” 

“I'm still a little upset with you but I know you're sincere now.” Sebastian nuzzles his neck. “No more fighting.” 

“No more fighting.” Chris repeats and cups the nape of Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian mews and moulds himself against Chris’ chest, tucking in and making himself small. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Sebastian, Cas, Chris, and Chace end up having dinner and watching a movie together. Their subs are curled up on their laps and none of them are really paying attention to the movie-- Chris doesn't even know what movie it is. He's too busy playing with Sebastian’s hair and soothing him as he suckles. Sebastian is in a better mood now and so is he; when they're apart things are ten times worse, so being back together always helps. 

Sometime into the movie, Sebastian gets a call. Everything in the room-- maybe in the whole world-- goes silent. It feels like all of the air has been sucked out of the room and Chris is slowly suffocating. 

“Thank you, thank you for telling me.” Sebastian sounds dazed. “Really I-- I'll contact you soon, director. I will. Thank you.” Sebastian pauses and nods to himself. “Have a good night.” He hangs up and turns to Chris, his expression blank.

“Precious?”

“I, I made it.” Sebastian says softly. “I'm going to Rio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments as always are so so loved and needed!


	24. Rocky road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is hard on both of them

Being chosen to go to Rio comes with Sebastian having to go to the training centre more and Chris not seeing him as often as either of them wants. He's more than proud of Sebastian, he truly is, but he's also saddened by the lack of his boy he's been going through. It's been just over a week but he only sees Sebastian when he comes home from training and he passes out almost as soon as he gets into their apartment. Chris barely manages to get him to eat before he falls asleep and when he does, he feeds him because he's just too tired.

It's great to see him flourishing but it also hurts to not have him around as often. Chris sits in his office with Cas and Chace, moping a little. It's only fair for him to feel this way so neither of them have said a word about it. “When is the little one coming around?” Chace asks and pets Cas’ hair. Cas is looking up at Chris from the ground and seems just as curious as Chace if not more.

“I don't know yet. His schedule is hectic, he only has a few weeks before he has to go to Rio.” Sadness and longing leak through his voice. “Right now he's training from 6 in the morning to 7 at night. He gets home and looks fucking exhausted.” 

“Is he okay?” Cas asks softly. 

“I've made sure he checks in a few times a day and keeps fed and hydrated, so he's good on that front. I've also told his trainers that he's to be taken care of properly or they'll be consequences.” Considering he knows Director Phillips, he can make good on that threat. 

“I'm sorry Chris,” Chace is completely sincere, “but you're doing good so far. I know it sucks.”

“I'm going a little crazy right now.” He admits and feels bad after. “I'm being selfish but I've gotten used to having him right beside me. More than that, he's my sub and my boyfriend so I just… I need him.” 

“I feel like we should do something fun together.” Chace says and pets Cas’ hair. “Let's go to the circus!” Cas makes a startled noise and shakes his head.

“Meneer, it scares me.” Chace coos at him and uses his thighs to press him closer.

“My poor boy. Sub, where should we go?” It takes a minute for Chris to realize that he's talking to him.

“You're my dom today?” He asks and smiles. Chace grins back at him.

“Hell yeah-- if Cas is willing to have a little friend today, that is.” Cas nods before Chace is finished. “Someone’s eager.” 

“I like Mr. Evans and I need to branch out, yes?” Cas’ voice is too sweet. Chace looks at him with sparkling eyes and wishes that Sebastian were with him. 

“You're a sly little thing. I never said you needed to branch out.” 

“Fine, I’m making excuses, but I think it'll be really fun! We can have a good time until broer gets back.” 

“Christopher, will you be my sub today?” Chace asks and holds his hand to his chest. Chris chuckles and rolls his eyes; being friends with such a dramatic person has its ups and downs. 

“Sure.” 

“Oh joyous day! Schatje, you have a playmate!” Chris stares at him warily.

“I feel like I’ve just made a huge mistake.” Chris says quietly and Cas giggles.

“Don't worry Mr. Evans, meneer takes really good care of me so he'll do the same for you.” Chace looks at him smugly.

“I swear if you try to make a move on me-” Chris starts and Chace snorts.

“You wish!”

-

In a few months Sebastian’s body somehow forgot how to deal with the strain of his routines and practice moves. He's been working twice as hard as all of the other athletes going in order to make up for slacking off so much. He’s been training again for less than a week and it's been hell but he can't take a break; he has two and a half weeks to get himself together again. Rio is coming up fast and he can barely keep up.

“Come on Seb, you've done this a million times!” Cobie shouts and he flinches, getting to his feet. “Get back into position; backwards dislocate a.” He shakes himself out and grabs hold of the rings properly. He gets himself into a steady form and propels his legs up and over his head, swinging down and around again. He dismounts and keeps his arms in the air until he gets his full of balance back. “That's better but not your best. You're gonna have to work harder than this.” 

“I'm trying.” 

“You need to do more than try. Your dismounts are shaky and your muscles are straining far more than they should be.” She sighs. “There's a lot riding on this.” 

“I know.” He rubs his chest and tries to ignore the terror bubbling up inside of him. He’s already scared and it doesn't help that he's only wearing a thin day collar instead of his real one. “I'm working on it.”

“You have to push past whatever’s keeping you down and just go for it. You've never been scared of this, what's changed?” He doesn’t know how to tell her that it's him who’s changed. He isn't anywhere near the person he was before. “You know you can talk to any of us.”

“I can do this, Cobie. I'm gonna go until I get it.” He gets back into position and braces himself for work. Fortunately it only takes a few more tries for Cobie to tell him that he's got it and can move on. He does a few variations of simpler moves until he can do them without hesitance and goes onto harder things. After a few hours of training he gets a break and finally gets to call Chris. His fingers tremble as he dials and his arm aches terribly when he lifts it to his ear.

“Princess.” Chris’ relieved voice makes his body loosen and he sighs heavily, needing more of it. “How's training?” 

“It's hard and my whole body hurts.” He clenches his teeth. “I, I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Chris breathes. “If I could be there I would be. I love you, precious boy.” He closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall. “How much of a break do you have?”

“An hour.” 

“Have you eaten yet?”

“No sir. I've been drinking lots of water though.” He's been following Chris’ instructions to the letter and doing them, no matter how small each task is, makes him feel better. It reminds him that Chris is never far away. “I did have a snack earlier.” 

“Baby, you need to eat. I can't have you getting sick.” He makes a small noise. He wants Chris next to him so badly. “Are you alone?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Is there a door you can lock?” His eyes widen and he nods.

“Yes sir. Should I do it now?” 

“Mm hmm.” He stands up and groans at the pull of his aching muscles, but goes to the door quickly. “Good boy.” Chris says as the lock clicks. Pleasure fills every inch of his body in an instant. “Do you have any food with you?”

“A sandwich and juice, sir.” 

“Sit down and open your sandwich.” He does as he's told as fast as he can. Even long distance orders are enough to keep him feeling sated. “Break off a little piece and eat it, baby. Slowly.” He takes a piece and carefully eats it. Surprisingly the brush of his fingers against his lips makes him shiver. “Is it good?”

“Yes sir.”

“Eat some more-- just small pieces though.” Sebastian picks off more and eats it, barely able to contain his reactions. He's embarrassed that he's getting off on his own fingers. “Oh princess, you're starved for this. Lick your thumb for me.” He does so with a faint moan. “Suck on it.” Goosebumps break out on his arms and he puts the pad of his thumb into his mouth. His eyes close, the taste of the sandwich toppings fresh on his skin. “Good boy. You're such a good princess, my sweet boy.” Sebastian moans and shifts restlessly. “Take it out.” It's maddening but he still does.

“Sir..” 

“You're getting hard, aren't you sweetheart?”

“Yessir, yes, please,” His breathing speeds and he grabs his thigh, digging his fingers in. He needs some sort of relief before he has to hang up. That'll be difficult on its own but like this it'll be nearly impossible. “Please sir..”

“Slip your hand into your pants but not into your panties.” Resisting the urge to disobey and stroke his cock is hard but he refuses to be bad. He can feel his cock throbbing beneath the tiny panties he's wearing and he rests his hand on the bulge. “Rub yourself for me.” He rubs his hand over the bulge over and over until he's panting and his skin is misted with sweat. 

“Oh god sir please. Please let me do it.”

“Do what?” Chris says absently. He flushes and swallows the whine building in his throat.

“Touch my cock.” 

“I'm not sure if you've earned it or not.”

“Please? I'm hurting so bad-- please let me.” 

“Can you be quiet? I don't want anyone to come in and see how beautiful you look when you're touching yourself. The way you squirm is mine to see and mine only, princess.” 

“I, I'll be quiet. I promise I will.” 

“Alright princess, go ahead.” Sebastian finally slides his hand into his panties and moans faintly, forcing himself to go slow. He pulls his cock out and strokes himself with a firm hold, panting into the phone. “How's it feel?” Chris purrs and his head spins.

“G-good, sir. Wish it were you.” He breathes and twists his hand a little, his breath hitching. “Oh god,”

“You sound so beautiful. I've missed you so much; baby, I'm desperate for you. I've never wanted anything this much.” He hears Chris’ soft exhale and realizes that he's touching himself too. Every inch of him burns with the knowledge that he can't help his sir right now and he hates it. “I need to hear you, princess. Just a little.” Sebastian finally allows himself to moan and Chris makes a wrung out noise. “Princess, fuck I want you.” 

“Daddy, want your cum..” He moans and squeezes his eyes shut. “Been so long.”

“I know sweetheart, but I'll give it to you whenever I can. On your day off you'll need a crowbar to pry me off of you. I'll tie you up so you can't leave-- baby,” Sebastian nods and groans, his need growing. He wants Chris more than he can fathom and not having him there is almost unbearable. He thumbs the head of his cock and whines lowly. 

“I can't take it.” He groans. “I need to see you, sir. This is too, too much!” 

“Don't cum.” Chris orders and he pulls his hand out that second. “I won't either and when you come home tonight I'll take you as many times as you need.” 

“Promise?” He mumbles, suddenly exhausted. 

“I promise. Now go get some ice.” Sebastian smiles faintly; it reminds him of the first time he iced his cock and the pleasure that followed.

“Yes sir.” 

-

“You had sex!” Chace screams and points his finger at Chris’ face. He bats it away and rolls his eyes.

“I did not.”

“Yes you did! I can tell!”

“Do you see Sebastian here anywhere?” He grumbles because no, Sebastian isn't there despite how much he wishes he were. “I didn't think so.”

“Then you had phone sex!” Chris glares at him but can't keep the pink out of his cheeks. “Jesus man, while he's training?”

“Shut up.” 

“You're a sex fiend.” 

“As if you and Cas aren't the same way.” He accuses and Chace surprises him by looking away. “You aren't.”

“We've only had sex five times.”

“But you're training him and you're always all over him.” Chace frowns.

“That doesn't mean we’re constantly having sex. I just… we don't do that.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. He's very fragile and I just want to take care of him first; I'm completely satisfied with not having a physical relationship.” He believes him but can't stop himself from laughing. Chace glares daggers at him. “What?”

“I'm not making fun of you two, I promise. I'm just surprised-- you're a very sexual person and I never thought you'd be able to dial that down.” He says and Chace’s expression softens.

“I'm not really dialing it down. I've just… found someone who’s too innocent for me to go at all the time. He's new to all of this, he's even new to the country, so I want him to be entirely comfortable before we really get into things.” 

“That's very mature.” Chris is actually impressed with how much Chace is putting into his relationship. It's nice to see him so happy. “But Sebastian and I have extremely high sex drives so going this long without actually having sex is like torture.” 

“You clearly don't have any concept of what torture is.” Chace says dryly and he gives him the finger. 

Chris gets home hours later after having lunch with Chace and Cas and going to play glow in the dark mini golf, so he's relaxed and in a very good mood. That mood is elevated when he sees Sebastian waiting in the living room. His sub is there in full force; Sebastian is naked save for his collar, there's a leash in front of him, and a wooden hairbrush. His eyes are downcast and his palms are flat on his thighs, his position perfect. Chris can see how his muscles are quivering and licks his lips. He takes his time removing his shoes and jacket then goes into the bedroom to grab lotion, lube, and lie out a t-shirt for later. He goes back to the living room and finds that Sebastian hasn't moved an inch. “Eyes up, sub.” He says and Sebastian looks at him immediately, drawn by that all too intimate command. 

Sebastian’s pupils are blown already and his chest is heaving, skin flushed. Chris wants to lick every inch of him but holds himself back; he's going to draw this out and satisfy them both. “You're beautiful.” Chris murmurs and Sebastian’s lips part. “Coming back to my perfect sub is the most wonderful thing. I've been wondering if you’d forgotten what it was like to be my pet. Have you, sub?” Sebastian shakes his head, his eyes wide with fear. “Speak.”

“No sir, I haven’t. I could never forget.” Sebastian’s voice is heavenly and wraps around his body, giving him warmth that he’s missed for so long. Sure they’ve seen and spent time with each other but it’s been too long since they’ve had a scene like this. He’s missed Sebastian more than he can really fathom. “Never.”

“I know, lovely; you’re too good to forget a single thing.” Chris bend down and grabs the leash off of the floor while he puts the bottles aside. “My good boy.” Sebastian makes a small sound and nods. 

“Yours.”

“I think you’re starved for this, you’ve missed being taken control of. You don’t like being in charge, do you baby?”

“No sir, I don’t.”

“You’re not fully in charge during practices but you have to make strict decisions and be assertive without being prompted, without my help. You absolutely despise that.”

“I only want what you want for me.” Sebastian whispers almost desperately. Chris knows that every word he’s said is true because he knows Sebastian better than anyone else could ever dream to. Sebastian can’t take being in command because he is in no way dominant. He wants to be taken care of and to depend on Chris to make the choices that’ll benefit him, no matter what they are. 

“My poor little thing, this must be so hard on you.” He makes his tone sultry in order to hide his true displeasure. He doesn’t want Sebastian to hear just how much he hates this degree of separation because it will only stress him out. “But you’re so brave for continuing on.” He clips the lead to his collar and watches him melt, his posture going lax. He straightens up and holds the leash with slack so that Sebastian can stay right there. “My brave boy.” 

“I love you sir.” He whimpers and Chris closes his eyes for a minute. 

“I love you too, precious. I’ve missed you so much.” His voice is ragged and unintentionally quiet. Sebastian breaks form to wrap his arms around him and he can’t even play discipline him for it. He’s become just as touch starved as he knows Sebastian is. “Fuck, I miss you.” 

“Sir, sir, sir…” Sebastian mumbles and pulls Chris to the ground with him. He buries his face in Chris’ neck and kisses him over and over. “M’here, I love you, m’here.” Chris nods and slips the lead around his wrist, using both hands to rub up and down Sebastian’s back. “M’here.”

“Thank you, princess. You’re so good to me.” Sebastian mumbles something else and keeps kissing him, his lips soft and dry. “I love you.” He slides his hand back up to cup the nape of Sebastian’s neck and the sub goes slack against him. “I’m gonna use the brush on you, sub, because you were a good boy and brought it out for me.” 

“Thank you sir.” Sebastian breathes. 

“On your hands and knees.” He orders and Sebastian fumbles around to get into position. “Legs spread wide.” Sebastian spreads his legs far but not overly so, just enough to give Chris a great view that has his pulse racing. He unclips his leash, pressing a hand to Sebastian’s lower back, and he arches it without needing to be told to. “Tell me your colours.”

“Green is good, yellow is slow down, red is stop.” 

“You say red and it all stops-- remember that and use it if you need to, alright?”

“Yes sir.” Chris picks up the brush and weighs it in both hands. It’s made of lacquered wood and soft bristles on one side and wood without the protective coating on the back. The back is smooth and has Chris’ initials carved into it so that it’ll leave the perfect brand on him without actually scarring him because he could never do that. He puts his hand on Sebastian’s hip to stabilize both of them and swings the brush down hard, not bothering to work up to it at all. It lands with a satisfying thud against one side of Sebastian’s ass and the sub gasps, his legs twitching just a little. 

“Stay still.” He says and hits him again. Chris watches the area go white for a brief second before red rushes in to make it a softer pink, a beautiful colour, and hits it right on. Sebastian moans and his head hangs down, his muscles taut from trying to remain still. The brush starts to crack against his skin loudly and soon a darker welt forms. Sebastian’s cock is dripping onto the carpet steadily and bobs with every hit.

“I wish I could cane you.” Chris says darkly. “I want to use a harsher one than I used in Amsterdam and make you cry, princess. I want you weak and writhing for me.” Sebastian hiccups and nods but doesn’t make any other sounds. “Maybe use a crop on your gorgeous little cock.”

“Oh god, sir!” Sebastian’s voice cracks and desire slithers up his spine. Chris grits his teeth and continues on, spanking him with the brush repeatedly. 

“You’d be too sore to practice, lovely. You wouldn’t be able to move for a while and you’d be dependant on me-- I bet you’d be lying in bed whimpering and pleading for some sort of relief.” Chris shifts and starts on his other cheek with the bristled side. The change in texture shocks Sebastian and he makes a sound of pure surprise. Using the bristles will take longer to hurt like the flat back did but it’ll be well worth it in the marks it’ll make. The bristles bend with the first few strikes and give a false sense of security, maybe even a pleasurable sting, but after a few strokes they seem to band together and form something far harder. 

By strike five Sebastian feels it. He sobs and he tries to get away from it but doesn’t call red, so Chris tightens the hold on his hip until he yelps. “Enough of that.” He growls and squeezes again. “I didn’t tell you to move.”

“M’sorry!” 

“What colour are you, precious?” He asks, concerned. Sebastian shakes his head and takes a wet breath.

“Green, I’m okay.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes sir.” Chris nods and lets go of his hip. He looks at his handiwork and smiles to himself; Sebastian is probably going to have some bruising from the brush but not too much, just enough to ground him. He’s going to rub some soothing lotion onto the marks later but for now he’s content with looking at how red they are. But it’s still not enough-- he wants more. 

“Spread yourself for me.” He orders hoarsely and Sebastian drops his face onto the carpet and bends his arms back so that he can hold his cheeks apart. Chris stares at his hole and licks his lips. The urge to lean forward and taste him is strong but the brush in his hand screams to be used just once more. Chris lines up the brush and flicks his wrist, striking his hole hard. Sebastian howls and cums all over the carpet; his entire body quivers and he whines lowly. Chris is breathing heavily and staring at him with wild eyes-- the sight before him is one of the most erotic things he's ever seen. His boy is still holding himself open and he's half sprawled on the carpet, cum visible from between his spread legs. 

“I'm, I'm sorry sir,” Sebastian mumbles, “didn't say I could come but I did, I'm sorry..” His heart squeezes and he peels Sebastian’s hands away and gently coaxes Sebastian into lying down fully.

“No baby, don't apologize. I never said you had to hold it-- I wanted you to cum. You were perfect.” He says softly and strokes Sebastian’s lower back. “So perfect.” 

“Mm..” Is all he replies with. Chris grabs the bottle of lotion and squeezes some onto his palm then rubs his hands together to warm it up. He touches his palm to one of Sebastian’s cheeks and starts to carefully rub the lotion in. Sebastian sighs and rubs his face on the carpet. He massages both sides and soon runs out of lotion. He squirts some more on and rubs each side with both hands, massages any tension out and soothes the inflamed skin. Sebastian is making the smallest, softest noises imaginable and it makes him feel a little lightheaded. 

“Feeling good, precious?” 

“Yessir.” Chris puts lotion onto his finger and slides it between Sebastian’s cheeks to rub it on his hole. He's already starting to swell there and it satisfies Chris majorly. He spreads the lotion around and around but it quickly turns into him working him open. He uses the leftover lotion to push the very tip of his finger past Sebastian’s rim and leaves it there until Sebastian shifts his hips impatiently. “Hold yourself open for me again.” He says and grabs the lube while he waits for Sebastian to get himself together enough to do it. He slicks his fingers up and pushes the first in easily, followed by another. Opening him up doesn’t take much time at all; soon he's loose enough to take him. “Roll over.”

Sebastian’s cock is half hard and his stomach has dried cum on it from where he settled onto the carpet. He looks ready to cry and not in a sad way, just so blissed out that he can't control himself. Chris pours lube onto his throbbing cock and takes himself in hand, pushes the head in, and takes his time bottoming out. Being inside of Sebastian is like nothing else-- if it isn't what heaven is, then he wants no part of heaven at all. He leans down and kisses Sebastian gently, their lips sliding together and opening. The first swipe of their tongues is tentative, like it's the first time all over again, but sweet instead of nervous. He moves just a fraction and Sebastian whines as if asking for more. Normally he'd reprimand him for being greedy but he just can't do it, not now. He's aching too much to play around. 

He braces his hands on either side of Sebastian’s head and rolls his hips. Sebastian moans and nods though he wasn't asked anything so Chris continues on, pushing and pulling his hips back and forth but never fully leaving him. His lips trail away from Sebastian’s to drag down his cheek, his jaw, his throat. He tastes the sweat on his skin and licks at him desperately. He rocks back and forth, Sebastian tightening around him and whining his name. “God baby, you're so amazing.” Chris groans and starts up a faster rhythm. He wants to take it slow but it's too much-- he needs it hard and fast to make up for lost time. “Fuck!”

“Ah, ah,” Sebastian keeps making gorgeous little noises of pleasure and it's making him wild. “Sir!” He screams and digs the tips of his fingers into Chris’ shoulder blades. “Yes, yes,” 

“God fuck, Sebastian-- give it to me baby. Work with me sweet boy.” He can just barely breathe and the burn in his chest is more than satisfying. Sebastian lifts his legs and pushes his heels into Chris’ ass to force him deeper. Chris snarls and bites down on Sebastian’s shoulder hard enough to make him sob. “You need it so bad, more than anyone I've ever had.” Sebastian makes an angry noise.

“Don't talk about them, they're-- ah-- nothing. No one but me.” He hisses, possession lacing every word. Chris absolutely adores when Sebastian digs his claws in like this. “No one.” 

“Yeah baby, only you.” He didn't mean for it to come out the way it did but he's pretty turned on by the response. “Who the fuck else could I want?” Before Sebastian can answer, Chris kisses him with bruising force. Sebastian slides one hand up to yank on Chris’ hair and turns his head, opening his mouth wide for Chris’ tongue. Their kisses are messy and heavy but it doesn’t matter. He hits Sebastian’s prostate and makes him scream into his mouth as he pounds his cock against it.

The force of his thrusts is dragging Sebastian back and forth across the carpet and is going to leave a contact burn to match the marks from his spanking. Sebastian will feel all of it while he's training and be unable to think of anything else. He knows it's selfish to demand Sebastian’s every thought but he can't help it; this is who he is and how he handles being Sebastian’s dominant. At moments like this being his boyfriend takes a back seat to his dominating nature and he conquers. Sebastian is a mess beneath him, tears running down his cheeks and cock leaking between them. Chris bites at his lips and somehow maneuvers them into a sitting position. “Bedroom.” He grunts and the sub nods eagerly.

Chris holds onto Sebastian and helps him bounce on his cock with every step he takes. The angle is staggering for both of them; Chris’ cock is pulsing and scraping along Sebastian’s sensitive nerve endings which is making him tighten impossibly. He stops briefly and presses Sebastian’s back against the wall, fucking up into him. Sebastian leans his head back on the wall and pants, Chris forces him up high enough so that he can suck on his nipple. “Sir!” Sebastian moans, wanton and loud. “Oh god, please, please! Want you-- cum in me, oh god--” He's rapidly slipping into subspace and Chris can actually feel it. “Sir, my sir, sir sir sir..” Chris shifts his focus to Sebastian’s other nipple and sucks hard. He hollows his cheeks and takes sharp pulls on it, his mouth like a vacuum. “Yes yes-- daddy, love you daddy,” Sebastian chokes and Chris loses it. He lets go of his nipple and snaps his hips repeatedly, pinning Sebastian flush against the wall with his thrusts. 

“You're my beautiful little boy, my princess. I love you.” Chris puts one of his hands over top of Sebastian’s collar and squeezes, his precious boy’s eyes widening. “Remember that there's no one else I'd rather be with. I'd jump through hoops to get five minutes with you.” Sebastian’s answering smile is dazed and gleeful. “You're my boy.”

“My daddy..” Chris smiles at him and pulls away from the wall so that he can walk them to their bedroom. He lies Sebastian down on the bed and kisses him breathless, slowing his thrusts down gradually. His orgasm is building and it's going to be impossible to hold off so he decides against even trying. 

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” He murmurs and Sebastian nods. “Go ahead princess. Cum.” Sebastian mewls and cums all over both of them. Chris moans and spills inside of him only seconds later. They lie there at the edge of the bed for a few minutes until Chris gathers the strength to pull out and shift them up higher. He grabs a blanket and drapes it over them while Sebastian curls up against him. He knows that he should clean them up but he's too comfortable and Sebastian definitely isn't moving anytime soon. 

“M’gonna sleep.” Sebastian mumbles and nuzzles Chris’ chest. He runs his fingers through his hair and pushes him closer so that he can suckle. Sebastian purrs and latches onto his collarbone, his mouth moving sluggishly as he starts to fall asleep.

“Goodnight Sebastian.”

“G’night sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved x100000


	25. Hiatus Note

As you may or may not have noticed, I've added  _hiatus_ to the title of this fic. I know it's already been a while since I've updated but I didn't want to just add hiatus without explaining anything. Honestly I feel very bad that I have to do this but recently writing BDSM has made me really uncomfortable and it really troubles me. Due to personal things I've experienced the lifestyle a bit and I just don't want to face it right now. I don't plan on abandoning this fic completely, but for now I'm putting it on a break. Thank you to everyone who's been reading this so far, it means a lot to me, and I really appreciate everyone's support on this. If you have questions or anything you can contact me on my [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/). Thanks for understanding and I'll hopefully see you all soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
